<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birds of a feather by IronWinterShield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719921">Birds of a feather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWinterShield/pseuds/IronWinterShield'>IronWinterShield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Marco just wants to kiss his mate, Oc devil fruit user, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, Swearing, The whitebeard pirates are testing Marco's self control, Underage Gambling, Waiting 2 years sucks, fluffy birds, grey vision, soul rings, zoan devil fruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWinterShield/pseuds/IronWinterShield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco's vision has always been grey, Pops told him one day he'd find his soulmate and see the colours the world had to offer, He didn't expect Jozu to bring some 16 year old girl with devil fruit powers back from his last mission or that she would be his soulmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>oc self insertSI, on going fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The waves rocked against the side of the moby dick lulling it along the waves, The 3rd division had just returned to the ship from their mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jozu the 3rd division commander sighed as his men carried four children behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pops is not going to be happy about this, Take the girl to the infirmary” Jozu said gruffly, His subordinate Jake nodded turning and going to the infirmary while Jozu led the other 3 to the main deck knowing Pops would be sat there with the other division commanders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son I see you have returned. I hope your mission went well” Edward Newgate, A tall elderly male sat on his giant throne-like chair, Tubes coming out of his nose and arm connected to medical equipment near him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pops we ran into some issues” Jozu said, Nodding to his men to put the other 3 children down, Pops looked at the two dark haired boys and a light haired boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder frowned “Who are these children Son?” One of the dark haired children glared up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not sure they won’t talk, We found them on the traffickers ship there’s a girl too, She was injured so I had Jake take her to the infirmary” Pops nodded frowning more, He hated child traffickers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked for a little bit some of the commanders wondering what they were going to do with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the infirmary </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young girl's eyes fluttered open, Looking around she didn’t recognise where she was, She sat up frowning softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could tell she was in an infirmary of some sort, Climbing out of bed, She walked out of the infirmary shutting the door quietly behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Small feet padded out onto the deck, Eyes widened looking out at the ocean, Furrowing her brow the girl walked away from the door she had just left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl wondered where her brothers were as she walked, She could hear voices ahead of her, So she walked towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gun to the back of her head made her freeze “Where do you think you're going little stowaway”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops and the few division commanders on the main deck looked up shocked when one of their own was thrown onto the deck in front of them “Izo?” A pompadour male called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You little shit” Izo aimed his gun firing at the girl that came into view, The bullet hit her shoulder ripping its way out the back of it making a clean shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops stared in wonder as flames licked at the girls skin where she was shot, The bullet hole healing, “Where are my brothers?” The girl asked her voice rough and full of venom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Pops could say anything his eldest son Marco jumped in the way of Izo stopping him from shooting, “Izo stop, Jozu just rescued these kids yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red eyes widen a whimper leaving the young girls lips, Marco looked over his shoulder at the girl, His back stiffening as he blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His normal grey vision filled with colour, The blue of the sky, The soft brown colour of the ships wood, Black hair, Pale skin, Ruby red eyes staring at him in shock and fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl stumbled backwards crying out as she’s grabbed by the pompadour male, Her face going pale as he locked her wrist with handcuffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whitebeard looked at his eldest son, Seeing his back stiff and rigid, His eyes shifted to the girl in Thatch’s hold, He watched the girl’s eyes flicker about looking at everything around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young girl panicked, Colour flooding her senses, The male in front of her scared her, His deep blue eyes staring at her, She whimpered softly the handcuffs around her wrist feeling cold and suffocating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like seawater “Thatch unlock the cuffs” Pops said calmly hoping his son’s wouldn’t do anything stupid not when this girl was Marco’s soulmate, Thatch unlocked the cuff the girl moving from him as quick as she could glaring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stiffened as the blond haired male turned to face her holding his hands up showing he didn’t mean any harm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl looked left and right trying to find a way to get away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the three boys came out of the galley laughing and eating some snacks, One of the dark haired boys shouting “ANGEL YOUR AWAKE”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel looked to her right, Seeing her brothers safe and sound standing next to a young woman, Her red eyes shot back to the blond in front of her, Panic set in at how close he was getting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel moved her arm, Large golden feathers pierced Marco’s chest making him jerk back, Everyone watched as the gold feathers were consumed by Marco’s own blue flames, His chest uninjured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could say or do anything Angel shot forward her leg shifting into sharp talons pinning Marco to the wall behind him, He frowned as she had just barely missed his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco’s and Angel’s eyes widened as the colour that had just flooded their senses started to fade.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel’s talons shifted back to her human leg, The girl moved backwards looking terrified as Marco sat there his own flames licking at the four holes in his chest, Three in his sternum and one in his abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>He watched the girl breathing falter as she started to hyperventilate, Marco moved forward grabbing her as she fell forward.</p><p> </p><p>One of the boys started to shout “Get away from her”, Marco felt heat as Angel’s body suddenly became engulfed in golden and red flames, He felt his own flames react smothering the girls.</p><p> </p><p>Pops stared in wonder as he sees the girl slowly calm down in his son’s arms, In all his years at sea Edward had heard of a devil fruit that was a twin to his eldest sons, He never thought he would see it, Let alone the owner of that fruit to be his son’s soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>Marco looked down at the raven haired girl in his arms as her breathing slowed down golden flames being cooled by his blue ones, He was honestly shocked, His soulmate was like him.</p><p> </p><p>His inner phoenix called to this girl, But Marco reminded himself she was a girl, A young one at that, He relaxed as said girl finally calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>Marco let go of her, He didn’t miss the hurt in her eyes when he did but he stopped himself from doing anything else as the three boys ran over to her calling her sis.</p><p> </p><p>Once everything was calm again and the kids were sitting down eating, Pops asked Haruta to go grab a colour book.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you kids know of soulmates?” Edward asked looking over the four children.</p><p> </p><p>“When you meet them you can see colours” The youngest said, He turned to Angel wide eyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ne ne sis does that mean you can see colours now” Angel blushed her eyes catching Marco’s before turning away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Luffy calm down will you” The other dark haired boy said pulling Luffy away from Angel, Luffy whined softly as the older boy sat him back down.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re no fun Ace I wanna know if poop is really brown” Ace hit the boy over the head scolding him.</p><p> </p><p>Pops chuckled as did a few commanders, Edward saw Marco staring at Angel, His eyes saddened, Edward knew his son was worried he didn’t blame him, Not after hearing what had led to the kids being on the ship that Jozu found them on.</p><p> </p><p>Hartua returned smiling at Angel as she handed the younger girl the book, Angel thanked her.</p><p> </p><p>Angel lifted her arms as Luffy climbed into her lap to look at the book with her, Ace sighed softly at Luffy, “Sabo come and look” Luffy giggled to the lighter haired child.</p><p> </p><p>Edward guessed he was blond since his hair looked a similar grey shade to Marco’s, He watched the four children look at the book, Haruta handed him a different book.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you daughter” Haruta smiled softly nodding as she walked over to her siblings, Pops flicked through the book trying to find what he was looking for as the children giggled and talked.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this one?” Luffy asked, Pointing at the colour on the page, Angel smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s green like grass and that one is blue like the sky, Oh that’s red” Luffy looked at the book smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Like blood right” Angel nodded, That caught everyone's attention they all watched as Luffy patted Angel’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“So that makes us family right since we’re blood right” Again Angel nodded resting her chin on Luffy’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Lu, We’re family no matter what, Doesn’t matter if we aren’t related, We’re blood” Luffy grinned as did Ace and Sabo.</p><p> </p><p>“You lot aren’t related?” Pops asked softly, Ace shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope we all met a few years ago we’re all the family we ever need” Pops smiled softly and nodded he understood he found the page he was after.</p><p> </p><p>“Angel, You ate a devil fruit right?” Angel nodded handing the book over to Luffy as she looked up at him, Luffy shifted out of her lap sitting close to his brothers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I ate one two years ago” Pops smiled softly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you know about it?” Angel frowned as Luffy shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Sis is a birdy” Angel punched the top of his head growling.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop calling me that Luffy”.</p><p> </p><p>Thatch chuckled patting Marco’s shoulder “Your not soulmates, You’re love birds” Angel turned to glare at Thatch getting up she stormed over fire flickering along her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could get to close Marco stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder stopping her from moving. “Angel don’t yoi” Marco said, Frowning as steam came off of his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy laughed “Don’t worry she’s like that with Shanks to” Now that interested Pops.</p><p> </p><p>“You kids know Shanks?” Luffy nodded and told them how they were supposed to meet Shanks 3 days ago but they got kidnapped.</p><p> </p><p>Marco squeezes Angel’s shoulder softly getting the girls attention “Stop yoi” Angel grumbled but calmed down the flames on her shoulders dying down Pops chuckled loudly Gurarararara.</p><p> </p><p>Angel was definitely an interesting young girl, “Curiel go tell communications to call Shanks and tell him the kids are here no doubt he’s worried” Curiel nodded leaving them to go to communications.</p><p> </p><p>“So from what I can see Angel you’re a Vermillion Bird” Angel looked up at him, Shrugging Marco’s hand off her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re powers are almost similar to Marco’s, You can heal like he can but while Marco’s flames are cool to the touch, Yours can do damage and can be dangerous for normal people” Angel sighed softly nodding as she looked over at her brothers.</p><p> </p><p>Marco moved back over to Pops again he saw how hurt Angel was about him moving away from her, He understood his inner phoenix burned brighter being near her, Touching her skin felt like he was being consumed by her flames.</p><p> </p><p>Curiel walked back over to them “Shanks will be here soon Pops” Pops nodded watching Angel sit back down next to her brothers.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later they heard from the crew Shanks was approaching with his first mate Benn, Pops ordered everyone downstairs apart from the kids and the commanders.</p><p> </p><p>Luffy shot up when he heard Shanks footsteps approaching “SHANKS” Shanks smiled picking the boy up, Benn smirked behind him as Ace and Sabo ran over to.</p><p> </p><p>“Kids I’ve been so worried about you, I thought I told you lot to wait for us to pick you up” He admonished.</p><p> </p><p>Angel stood up brushing some dust off of her pants, Benn nodded at her, He tilted his head at her.</p><p> </p><p>Benn recognised the book Angel held in her hand as a colour book, He looked at her red eyes, They seemed different Benn realized Angel had found her soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>Shanks put Luffy down and walked over to Angel “There’s my pretty little bird” Angel grit her teeth as Shanks got closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that” Shanks just chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty birdy” Angel punched him over the top of his head, Shanks crouched holding his head whining.</p><p> </p><p>“That hurt Angel” Angel glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you before stop calling me that” She growled, Whitebeard sat stunned as did his commanders that Angel had hurt Shanks, The man actually looked like he was in pain and not pretending.</p><p> </p><p>Benn sighed at his captain’s antics “Shanks, You know she hates that” Shanks chuckles as he looked at Angel, He noticed the change in her eyes instantly, He turned his attention to Whitebeard and his first mate Marco.</p><p> </p><p>Shanks chuckled “LOVE BIRDS” Angel growled low.</p><p> </p><p>“I SAID KNOCK IT OFF” Shanks flew back a few feet from her, He stopped laughing as flames dripped off of her shoulders, Her red eyes glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>To say the whitebeard pirates were shocked was an understatement, She had just used Haki against Shanks knocking him back a few feet.</p><p> </p><p>Shanks watches with mild interest as Marco snaps out of his stupor and steps forward putting his hand on her shoulder “Stop it yoi, You're going to burn the ship down” Angel grit her teeth moving his hand off of her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Angel took a step forward, Her body shifting into a flaming bird, Her body a blood red, The tips of her feathers golden, Even her tail feathers were gold, Marco was stunned by her beauty as Angel flew up and away from them.</p><p> </p><p>“Marco” Shanks called out, The commander looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You hurt her and I’ll hunt you down and kill you” Benn walked over to Shanks and hit him in the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Take your own advice, Stop pissing her off, One day she <b>will </b>kill you for teasing her, You know she has a bad temper” Shanks pouted up at his first mate.</p><p> </p><p>Whitebeard shifted in his seat glaring at Shanks “Don’t come here and threaten my son Kid” Shanks smiled at him but nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Ummm, She’s going to end up burning the ship down if she doesn’t cool off soon, Angel’s gonna overheat” Everyone looked at Sabo who pointed to where Angel was now.</p><p> </p><p>She was sitting up in the crows nest, Her shoulder blazing, Marco sighed softly shifting to his phoenix form and flying up to where she sat.</p><p> </p><p>Angel glared at him as he landed his talons holding onto the edge of the crows nest before he changed back into his human form jumping down to land in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Shanks is annoying” Angel grumbled, Marco smiled and nodded as he walked over to her.</p><p> </p><p>“He is yoi, How about you take a deep breath in and try to cool off” Angel frowned. She knew her shoulders were on fire but she couldn’t control it.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t cool off” Marco frowned, Reaching out to touch her bare arm, Blue flames licking across her skin up to her shoulders smouldering against her golden flames.</p><p> </p><p>Angel sighed as Marco pulled her into his arms, She felt extremely hot against his skin, Like a summer island, His own personal sun “How old are you yoi?” Angel leant forward nuzzling his chest with her forehead as her body cooled down.</p><p> </p><p>“16, What about you?” Marco chuckled humourlessly she was a baby compared to him.</p><p> </p><p>“40, Even though we’re soulmates, I will never force you to do anything you don’t want, my little Suzaku” Angel blushed pouting against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Your old” Marco sighed softly, Nodding he was.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup old enough to be your father yoi, Feel calmer?” Angel nodded, She did feel calm, Marco’s flames snuffed out her fiery rage easily.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed onto his open shirt, Her eyes falling closed as sleep consumed her.</p><p> </p><p>Marco felt Angel become dead weight in his lap, He panicked and looked down at her, Relaxing when he heard her breathing softly.</p><p> </p><p>He shifted her in his arms and jumped down from the nest using his talons to lessen his impact.</p><p> </p><p>Marco walked back over to everyone “She’s fine, Overheating like that makes her tired, She’ll be fine after some rest” Benn said as he looked at them.</p><p> </p><p>Pops nodded to him, “Now then down to business Newgate” Marco sighed as Shanks started to talk, A quick look at the other captains first mate told him that Benn would keep him in line.</p><p> </p><p>Marco smiled at the other male and went to his personal quarters so Angel could sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He put her down in the middle of his bed, Quickly realizing how small she was, Marco moved a few pillows making a sort of nest around her.</p><p> </p><p>He frowned at that hoping Thatch didn’t find out, Sighing to himself Marco went over to his desk deciding to do some paperwork that needed doing so he didn’t lie down next to Angel like he was tempted to, Her warmth calling to his inner phoenix.</p><p> </p><p>Marco couldn’t believe he found his soulmate and that she was so young and small, The world has a sick sense of humour he thought, To give him a child as a soulmate and one that clearly has a bad temper.</p><p> </p><p>Not that he blamed her, His brother teased him a lot but he learned self control, Marco hoped Angel would learn it too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco pinched the bridge of his nose, Sighing as he read Thatch’s last report from the island they were previously on.</p><p> </p><p>The male couldn’t write to save his life. He didn’t want to sit and try to decipher his brother's writing right now, Moving it to the side he went to grab the ship log he kept when he heard a soft whine.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes narrowed in on his bed as Angel shifted in her sleep, Marco tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>So far Angel had slept almost 2 hours again he heard another soft whine, Standing up he walked over to the bed sitting on the edge.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at her face, Her features furrowed as if something was bothering her, Marco touched her bare skin feeling how warm she was.</p><p> </p><p>Angel sighed as he moved his hand to her forehead, Marco smiled as she relaxed again, He looked over at his desk, He could do with a small break.</p><p> </p><p>Marco moved the pillows that he put in front of her and lay down, Smiling more as Angel shifted closer to him in her sleep seeking out his cooler body.</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped an arm around her waist, Feeling her nose nuzzle his chest. Marco enjoyed the heat he felt from her, He guessed she was naturally warm from the few times he touched her skin, She was warmer than most people.</p><p> </p><p>Marco closed his eyes relaxing next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Angel groaned as she woke up, Something heavy was lying across her waist, Red eyes blinked as tanned skin lay in front of her, She tilted her head back and saw Marco’s closed eyelids and relaxed features.</p><p> </p><p>Angel frowned, She was a bit uncomfortable on her side and wanted to move but Marco’s arm stopped her from doing so, That didn’t stop her from wiggling about.</p><p> </p><p>Marco furrowed his brow not remembering falling asleep, He looked down at whatever had woken him up seeing Angel awake and blushing.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his arm “Are you okay yoi?” Angel blushed more glaring up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I need the bathroom and you wouldn’t move” Marco chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry little Suzaku, Follow me” Angel pouted as he got up helping her out of his bed.</p><p> </p><p>Marco showed her to the commanders bathroom “I’ll wait here yoi” Angel nodded going into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Angel stared at the huge bathroom there were individual stalls for showers along the wall opposite her, To the right were more stalls with toilets in them, She walked over to one locking the door to it.</p><p> </p><p>Marco smiled as Angel unlocked the door and came out of the bathroom. “Want to sleep more or do you feel okay now yoi” Angel looked up at him tilting her head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Marco just then noticed she only came up to his hips, He knelt down so he was closer to her height, “You talk funny” Angel mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s a verbal tic, Sorry if it bothers you It’s not something I can change yoi” Angel nodded reaching up to pet his hair.</p><p> </p><p> “Your hair is funny to” Marco sighed as his little soulmate was making him feel bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks little Suzaku” Angel pouted at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you keep calling me that?” He guessed she didn’t know about the legend of her devil fruit.</p><p> </p><p>“Your devil fruit yoi, It’s a vermillion bird and there’s an old legend that the bird's name was Suzaku, It kinda fits you yoi” Angel hit his head softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I guess it’s ok” Marco smiled as Angel blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“So sleep or go back outside, I’m sure your brothers miss you but if you're still tired I think you should sleep yoi” He watched her think it over.</p><p> </p><p>“Outside” Nodding Marco stands up holding his hand out to her.</p><p> </p><p>The two walked back outside.</p><p> </p><p>Shanks was sitting in front of Pops Luffy hanging onto his neck lying on the man's back, Benn sat with Ace and Sabo reading a book to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah Son, Angel did you sleep okay little one?” Angel blushed hiding behind Marco’s leg as everyone looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>Marco glared at his brothers “Hey little birdy, Did Marco make a nest for you?” Shanks chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Angel growled at him “Shut it asshole” Marco tapped her head softly.</p><p> </p><p>“HAHAHA I see Dadan taught the little bird a curse word” Marco picked Angel up to stop her from killing the other male.</p><p> </p><p>Benn sighed, Shaking his head his captain will never learn, “Put me down asshole” Shanks laughed harder as Angel pushed against Marco’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not putting you down, Stop that yoi” Marco frowned as Angel glared up at him, He was going to hit the male if he didn’t stop annoying Angel. </p><p> </p><p>Angel turned her glare on Shanks as the man howled with laughter “You look like a baby bird in his arms” Angel’s eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t burn the ship down yoi” Marco said calmly putting Angel down, As soon as her feet touched the deck Shanks grabbed Luffy throwing him at Benn.</p><p> </p><p>Angel’s body shifted into her bird form flying straight at Shanks knocking him to the deck, Shanks screeched as Angel shifted and punched the deck right by his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Call me anymore stupid names again asshole and your dead got it” Shanks gulped she was truly pissed now, Marco walked over picking Angel up off of Shanks’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you should stop now yoi” Shanks nodded blushing as Angel cuddled Marco. </p><p> </p><p>“It was bound to happen someday” Benn said as he set Luffy down next to him, Marco kissed her forehead smiling down at her.</p><p> </p><p>Shanks sat up right patting his clothes glad Angel didn’t set fire to him “Your mean Angel, I should tell Garp that you're using Haki against me” Angel turned to glare at Shanks.</p><p> </p><p>“Shanks you shouldn’t threaten her with Gramps that’s not fair, You know he wants her to be a marine” Luffy shouted, Shanks turned to Luffy as the boy pouted at him.</p><p> </p><p>“So Garp is your grandfather Luffy?” Whitebeard asked looking down at the young boy, Luffy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah he’s our gramps, He wants us to be marines but I wanna be the pirate king” Whitebeard laughed GURARARARA.</p><p> </p><p>“So you're after the one piece boy” Luffy nodded his eyes shining, Ace and Sabo just sighed at their brother's antics.</p><p> </p><p>“You got it banana stache” Angel groaned softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Lu stop giving people stupid names” Marco chuckled as Angel told off Luffy, Luffy grinned at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait if you soulmate is a bird does that make him a cock...cockatoo...No cockatiel” Marco frowned as his brother started to laugh, Even Pops and Shanks did.</p><p> </p><p>Marco didn’t think it was a good idea to put Angel down as she growled at Luffy, The young boy grinning more.</p><p> </p><p>Ace punched Luffy in the head “Don’t piss her off idiot” Luffy laughed as Ace started to lecture him.</p><p> </p><p>Marco held Angel close hoping she would calm down as flames flickered across her legs, “Tch Idiot, You wait till you get a soulmate Luffy, I’ll tell them all your secrets” Luffy freaked out running over to them trying to hit Angel but he couldn’t reach.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare Angel that’s mean, Shanks tell her” Shanks chuckled and waved Luffy over.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be fine Luffy, I’m sure your sister is joking, Now then we should get going” Luffy frowned, Shanks stood up picking Luffy up bowing slightly to Whitebeard.</p><p> </p><p>“I trust Angel will be safe in your care Newgate, Marco” Whitebeard nodded, Smiling down at his newest daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, What about my brothers?” Angel asked, Trying to get out of Marco’s hold, The blond put her down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Angel but I’m taking them with me, I promised Garp I’d drop you lot off at a safe place and well, I can’t take you from your soulmate now can I?” Angel turned and looked at Marco then back at her brothers.</p><p> </p><p>“But their my family, You can’t take my family away asshole” Angel felt torn, They were her brothers Shanks couldn’t take them from her, But she couldn’t imagine being away from her soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>Shanks put Luffy down, Angel ran over to her brothers hugging them “You have a family here little bird, You can visit whenever you want Angel, But It’s not safe for them here”.</p><p> </p><p>Angel glared at Shanks “It’s not safe for them but it is for me, How is that fair” Everyone felt bad for the children, Shanks sighed softly as Marco gently picked Angel up.</p><p> </p><p>“Marco can protect you, Whitebeard can, But it’s not fair to ask them to look after 4 young children, I can deal with Garp little bird, He will understand not taking you from your soulmate, Marco can’t leave the crew, He’s a big part of it, You’ll understand when your older” Angel cried into Marco’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>The older male held her close, It broke his heart that his soulmate was upset, Shanks and Benn picked up the boys, Each of them crying as they realised what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Marco kissed Angel’s hair feeling her flames against his skin, “It’s not goodbye forever my little Suzaku, You’ll see them again I promise yoi” Angel sniffled curling up in Marco’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Thatch and Haruta walked Shanks back to his ship, Everyone heard the children's cries, Marco tried to sooth Angel but she wouldn’t stop crying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel cried herself to sleep, Pops smiled sadly down at the young girl in his son's arms “Let her rest Marco, Thatch will bring you both some food later on” Marco nodded carrying his little charge back to his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco set her back down in the middle of the bed, He went back to his desk looking over the paperwork sat atop it. He didn’t feel up to doing more paperwork.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing to himself Marco grabbed his towels and went to take a shower, He stood under the warm spray of water, The wall an off white colour in front of him, Marco wasn’t ever bothered about seeing colours but now knowing he could live alongside someone that was as immortal as him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had hope that he could love, While his soulmate was young he didn't mind too much, He just had to make sure he kept her safe, Not that she needed much help from what he saw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A 16 year old with that much control over Haki was a bit terrifying the fact she could take down Shanks, Someone that Pops fought on a regular basis, Though he wondered if Shanks held back because of how young she was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head Marco washed his hair then his body, He stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist grabbing another towel to dry his face and hair with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked back into his room looking over at his bed, A soft smile tugging at his lips as Angel had curled up around one of his pillows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco dried himself off putting on a pair of boxers, He found his soft worn pyjama pants and put them on, He didn’t feel like grabbing a shirt content not wearing one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over to the bed moving the pillow from behind Angel’s back so he could lay down next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he was close he could feel her warmth flood his body, It warmed his old bones greatly, Soothing his heart, He felt more alive being close to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped her up in his arms pulling her close before loosening his hold so she could move if she needed to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel groaned softly as someone knocked on the door, She blinked a few times as the door opened “Hey Marco I brought...Food, Hey there little one” Angel sat up feeling Marco’s arm slip landing in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi...Umm” Angel didn’t know what the man's name was apart from the fact he was teasing her earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah I’m Thatch, 4th Division commander, Sorry for the teasing earlier” Angel nodded looking at the tray of food the male had in his arms, She blushed when her stomach grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry I got some food for you” Angel moved out of Marco’s arms noting the male was still asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t think he’d be asleep normally he’s doing paperwork, Oh this is a vegetable soup and some sun dried tomato bread” Thatch kicked over a crate so Angel could put her food on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thatch cleared Marco’s desk, Putting his food on it before taking a seat in the chair, “How are you feeling?”  He asked quietly not wanting to wake Marco up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel okay, My head hurt a bit, But it’s healed now” Thatch nodded, He could understand having a headache after crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So he hasn’t done anything weird to you right?” Angel tilted her head to the side when Thatch suddenly got hit in the face with a pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t talk shit to her Thatch, I wouldn’t do anything to her, She’s a child yoi” Thatch chuckled, Throwing the pillow back towards Marco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just checking Marco, It’s been a while for you” Marco growled wanting to punch the other male.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fill her head with your idiotic thoughts yoi” Angel looked between the two of them frowning as she ate her food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your both stupid” She muttered as she ate some bread, Thatch pouted at her, Marco tapped her side with his foot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me stupid yoi” Angel flicked the bottom of his foot with her finger smirking when Marco moved it away from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just use Haki to flick me?” Angel shrugged, Smirking softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I did, Maybe I didn’t” Marco sighed, Moving down to the end of the bed tousling her hair, Angel growled at him trying to straighten her hair up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asshole” Marco frowned at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t curse Angel” Angel just shrugged and looked back down at her food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pops said we’re going to be at an island by tomorrow, We can get Angel some new clothes there, Izo’s on about dressing her up” Angel glared at Thatch making him gulp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Try it and I’ll burn you” Marco tapped her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t threaten people yoi” Angel glared up at him biting the bread she had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch” Thatch frowned Angel did seem to have quite a temper on her, He hoped Marco’s self control would be able to withstand a little firecracker like Angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they finished Thatch smiled at them before leaving with their plates, “You shouldn’t do that yoi” Angel shrugged and turned climbing back up the bed to lie down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco turned his head to face her, “I know you're upset little Suzaku, But don’t take it out on family” Angel grunted at him, Smushing her face into the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco climbed back up the bed lying on his side next to her, He rested on his elbow softly petting her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, Talk to me yoi” Angel shook her head, Marco sighed softly and leaned down kissing her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know your upset little one, It’s okay to be upset yoi, But bottling it up is bad for you” He heard Angel sigh softly, He pulled back as she turned her face to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss my brothers, I...I’m scared” Marco nodded, Turning her on her side and pulling her to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared to Suzaku, I’ve gone my whole life without colour, To suddenly seeing you, A young girl that’s so strong and beautiful, But I’m happy at the same time, I always thought my soulmate would meet me and I’d lose them, That my world would turn grey again without them in my life, To find you at such a young age gives me hope yoi” Angel tucked her head against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco kissed her hair again, “When I saw your eyes I thought of blood, That one day I’d see you die in my arms, Then I thought of them as rubies, Gems to hold close and cherish, Then when I saw you as you transformed, Wow I was blown away at how beautiful and majestic you looked, That’s when I knew I wouldn’t ever have to be scared of losing you yoi”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco listened to Angel breathing softly, Feeling it warm against his skin, “I never thought of it like that, Seeing you as a phoenix I felt suddenly calm, For the first time in two years I felt whole somehow, I can’t imagine living as long as you have without a soulmate” Marco hummed softly nuzzling her hair enjoying the giggle that escaped her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll protect you my little Suzaku, Even if it’s from yourself yoi” Angel smiled against his chest, Marco’s breath caught in his throat as Angel kissed his chest softly right over his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll protect you too my Phoenix” Marco smiled softly, His eyes closing as he held Angel close, Her warmth lulling him to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The gentle sway of the ship woke Marco up, He felt refreshed, That was the best night’s sleep he’s ever had in his whole life, He looked down at Angel curled up against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco guessed it was just after dawn from the light that entered the room through the window, As much as he didn’t want to get up, He had work to do that started soon, Marco kissed Angel’s hair feeling her slowly wake up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, What time is it” She mumbled against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning little one, It’s just after dawn yoi” Angel rolled onto her back stretching sighing softly as her muscles relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dawn?” Marco hummed watching her with soft eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna see the sun rise” Ruby red eyes fluttered open looking into bright blue ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure let’s get up, We should arrive at the new island in a few hours yoi” Angel nodded as she got up, Marco got out of bed walking over to his door waiting for Angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took her hand in his and led her outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel let go of his hand as soon as they were outside, Running towards the railing and looking at the rising sun, “It’s so pretty, Marco you gotta see this” Marco chuckled walking over to her wrapping his arms around her waist resting his chin on her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it is pretty, Kinda like a certain firebird I know yoi” Angel blushed elbowing his side, Marco smiled as they stood watching the sun slowly rise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have work to do my little Suzaku, You can go back to bed if you want or I can show you to the library if you want to read yoi” Angel tilted her head back smiling up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind, Though I do want a shower” Marco nodded. He needed one too. Angel gave off a lot of heat at night and he felt a bit sweaty. They walked back inside Marco grabbing a few towels for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel went into a stall locking the door while Marco went into one next to hers, “So what work do you do?” Angel asked over the noise of the showers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m the first division commander and Pop’s first mate so a lot of different things yoi” Marco washed his body since he washed his hair the day before, He turned the shower off wrapping the towel around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco waited for Angel to finish up, She stepped out of the stall with her towel around her, They walked back into Marco’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if my clothes will fit yoi but it’s something” Angel nodded, Taking the top and shorts from Marco, Marco kept his back turned while Angel got dressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel her heat from a few feet away “I guess you never have to worry about being cold yoi”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, Though my brothers loved using me as a personal heater during the cold weather, Umm Marco there, A bit loose on me” Marco turned from where he was getting dressed, His hand on his blue sash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel pouted Marco’s t-shirt hung off one shoulder, The shorts looked massive on her slight frame, “Ah yeah they do, Wait here let me see if Haruta has any spare clothes yoi” Angel nodded as Marco left the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco smiled as he thanked Haruta and headed back to his room, He stopped in the door frame Angel was sitting on the bed in just the t-shirt, The shorts on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm here these might be better yoi, I’ll wait outside” Marco gave Angel the clothes and shut the door behind him, A dark blush creeping onto his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco tried to calm his racing heart, He wasn’t expecting Angel to be sitting on the bed in just his top, He shook his head trying to clear his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he calmed down Angel opened the door, Haruta’s clothes fit her a lot better than his, “I put your clothes away” Marco nodded, Taking a hold of her hand again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got halfway to the door when Angel spoke “Why didn’t you grab me any underwear Marco?” Marco stopped dead in his tracks he could have facepalmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think Haruta’s would fit. I'll get you some on the island, Don’t worry okay yoi” Angel tilted her head looking up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You realise I’m wearing a white shirt right?” Marco looked at Angel properly, Trying not to blush again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go back to the bedroom I’ll get a different one yoi” Angel nodded walking back into the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco went over to Haruta’s room knocking on the door, Haruta smiled softly “Yeah Marco?” Marco smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haruta, Do you have any other tops, Angel doesn’t have any underwear yet and you gave her a white top yoi” Haruta blushed apologizing as she ran to her closet and grabbed a black top instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Marco they all look the same” Marco smiled softly petting his sister's hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay yoi, No worries” Haruta nodded, Still blushing as Marco left again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Angel got changed again they went outside, By then a few more people were out on deck, “I have to go, Be good no burning the ship yoi” Angel nodded watching Marco walk away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel walked back over to the railing looking out at the bright blue ocean, It reminded her of Marco’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After staring at the ocean for a while Angel got bored, Most of the crew left her alone since they had work to do, She hadn’t seen the man Marco called Pops yet, A crew member saying he was still sleeping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel wandered around the ship wanting to explore, She walked towards where she saw loads of people, She could hear Marco shouting orders at a bunch of pirates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She climbed on top of a crate and watched the pirates work, Kicking her legs slightly, Again Angel got bored after a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing she jumped down and went up the stairs, Over to where Marco stood shouting orders, “Put that down over there, Jake get those boxes down” Angel pulled on Marco’s shirt and her soulmate smiled at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay Angel yoi” Angel pouted up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bored” Marco frowned, Trying to think of something for her to do when Jozu walked over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah Marco I have the list of supplies we need, Oh hello little one” Marco took the clipboard from Jozu looking over it, He petted Angel’s hair softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Angel I’m going to be busy till we get to the island, Then I can spend time with you yoi” Angel pouted more, Marco sighed his eyes glancing at Angel before going back to the deck below him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this Jozu can show you to the library yoi, There’s plenty of books to read in there” Angel shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna read” Marco frowned. He felt bad for his little soulmate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I go flying?” Marco didn’t think it would be a bad idea so he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but you stay near the ship, Don’t go near the water and come back when you get tired yoi” Angel smiled happily, Hugging Marco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Thank you, I promise I won’t go too far” Marco petted her hair watching her run towards the railing and transform into a fiery bird, Her wings carrying her up into the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure it’s a good idea Marco” Jozu asked, Watching Angel fly about above them, Marco looked up at Angel smiling softly as he heard her almost singing as she flew about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She should be okay yoi, I’ll keep an eye on her” Jozu frowned but nodded she was his brother's soulmate, Surely she couldn’t get into too much trouble right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel felt so free flying above the ship, The air gliding off of her wings, She could see the deck below her, A few seagulls flew over to her but soon backed off at the heat she radiated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel turned her head to watch them fly away, Her eyes caught something shiny in the water, Turning her body Angel glided down towards it, Being careful of the water she grabbed the shiny object with her talons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She flew back over to the ship where Marco and a few of the crew stood near the railing, Angel landed just behind them dropping the shiny object to the deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco rushed over to her “What were you doing yoi, I said don’t go near the water, What if you fell in” Angel tilted her head as she transformed back into her human form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw something shiny” Angel said as she picked up the bottle she had found.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn't change the fact you didn’t listen to me Angel, If you had fallen in I wouldn’t have been able to get to you yoi” Angel sighed it was just an empty bottle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco frowned as Angel ignored him “Angel are you listening to me yoi” Angel looked up and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me not to go near the water and I didn’t listen, I know how to fly Marco I’m not a baby” Marco sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the point Angel, Don’t scare me like that again yoi” Angel frowned but nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Marco” Marco pulled her close, Hugging her to his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay Angel I’m not mad” Angel cuddled him, Frowning as Marco pulled back turning to the other pirates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on we still have work to do yoi” Marco walked back up the stairs to where he was standing before Angel had gone near the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked at the bottle glaring at it, She tossed it in the air a few times as the pirates went back to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Having fun little bird” Angel sighed as Thatch put his arm over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No Marco’s upset at me cause I flew down by the water” Thatch hummed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah he’s protective, Guess you got a bottle for your trouble” Angel nodded, Shrugging his arm off her shoulder, Angel went to throw the bottle but Thatch grabbed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t litter little one” Angel grumbled as she walked over to the stairs and sat down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess your bored huh, How about you come help me in the kitchen” Angel shook her head resting her head on her knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how about we go see if Pops is up” Again Angel shook her head, She missed her brothers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thatch looked up the stairs seeing Marco reading the supply list, “Then go flying just don’t go near the water” Angel looked up towards where the blond stood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’ll let me” Thatch petted her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Marco Angel’s going for another fly around” Marco nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay away from the water this time yoi” Thatch smiled at Angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See, He’s just worried, Go on go fly, Be free little bird” Angel stood up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that” Thatch grinned as he watched her transform flying up into the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel kept to the air this time, Flying in circles around the deck, Diving and turning quickly in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go Angel Woot” She turned her head towards where Thatch stood next to Marco cheering her on, Marco’s eyes watching her carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel sighed, The sound coming out like a small song from her beak, She turned her head back to the skies flying up towards the clouds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling as they dissipated from her heat, Angel felt free like she could go anywhere in the world with a beat of her wings, But her heart belonged on the ship below her in the form of a tall man that like her could soar above the skies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel dove back down pulling her wings into her sides as she plummeted towards the deck before spreading them out catching her own updraft to lazily glide in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel carefully flew over to the railing perching on it as she breathed hard. That was a rush she thought as she looked at Marco the male sighing softly at her, She had made him worry again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She changed back jumping down off the railing, “You trying to give me a heart attack yoi” Angel giggled hugging him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just having fun” Marco nodded letting her cling to him while he worked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should be at the island in a bit, Did you see it from up there yoi” Angel shook her head. She wasn’t really looking for it content to just fly about.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys are enjoying this the rating will change later on as Angel grows up till then enjoy fluffy birbs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marco looked over the three divisions below him on the deck as they set about offloading stuff while Izo and Haruta went into town with their divisions to get supplies. Thatch was grinning at Angel from where she was still standing pressed into his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thatch I’ll leave the rest to you yoi” Thatch nodded taking the clipboard from Marco, The blond picked Angel up smiling as she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms round the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun you two” Thatch called as Marco walked down the stairs making his way towards the ramp leading down to the port.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is one of Pop’s protected islands so we don’t have to worry about marines yoi” Marco said looking down at Angel as she looked about the port, Red eyes wide as she took in all the colours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco looked around there were a lot of colours but he didn’t let that distract him, They needed to get clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked up through the town, The locals waving at him saying hello which he returned, A few women cooed at Angel making her blush and bury her face into his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco spotted the shop he needed, Pushing the door open a small bell sounding from above him, “Oh First division commander, How lovely to see you and who’s this little girl” Marco smiled at the elderly woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Margret, This is Angel, I was wondering if you had any clothes in her size, She’s just joined the crew yoi” Margret looked from Angel to Marco nodding, She walked over to a few racks of clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How old is she commander Marco?” Marco gently put Angel down, Not surprised when she ran off to look at the different coloured clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s 16 yoi” Marco said, Keeping an eye on Angel as she looked through some clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then does she just need clothes or everything” Marco smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything if that’s okay yoi” Margret scoffed waving her hand at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With everything you lot do for us it’s perfectly fine commander”, They spent a good 30 minutes getting Angel sorted out with loads of clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much do I owe you Margret yoi” Margret shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For you dear it’s free” Marco frowned but nodded knowing Margret wouldn’t take no for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco thanked her, Telling Angel to say thank you to, The two left Marco carrying a few bags of clothes, “Want something to eat? Yoi” Angel nodded taking a hold of Marco’s hand as they began walking towards more market stalls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few of the crew walked past offering to take the clothes back to the ship for them, So Marco handed over the bags, As soon as his other hand was free he gave her a hug smiling as she blushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco smirked as Angel pulled him along through the stalls stopping whenever something shiny caught her eye, He looked down when he felt her tugging on his sash “You okay little Suzaku? Yoi” Angel nodded running her fingers over the blue silk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco looked around spotting a silk shop, He led Angel over to it, “Choose a colour yoi” Angel turned to look at the silk, All different shades of colours from blue to orange, Yellow to pink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t really surprised when she chose red, Marco paid for the silk, Taking it from the shop owner he knelt down next to Angel smiling at her as he wrapped it around her waist like his was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There yoi what do you think?” Angel felt tears gather at the corner of her eyes as she hugged Marco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it Marco” Marco picked her up ignoring the cooing from people around him, Instead focusing on his little soulmate, Marco took them to the middle of the town, A large water fountain in the middle surrounded by restaurants and cafes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel closed her eyes feeling happy being in her soulmates arms, She listened as Marco stopped walking and spoke to someone “Table for two, Outside will be fine yoi”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco pulled out his chair putting Angel down as he sat, “Angel, Want to look at the menu with me yoi” Angel nodded as Marco helped her into his lap so her back was against his chest. The young man handed Marco a menu</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back in a few minutes” The male said bowing a little before walking off</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s so many things” Marco nodded at Angel’s excited voice, He looked over the menu and decided to get some french toast and a coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped one arm around Angel’s waist, Fingers running over the red silk sash he just got her, “I want pancakes and….Ummm Marco what’s this?” Marco looked at where Angel pointed on the menu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot chocolate yoi, Have you ever had it before?” Angel tilted her head making Marco chuckle his chest rumbled against Angel’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sabo told me it’s bitter” Angel said softly. Missing her brothers again, Marco hugged her close, Kissing the back of her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This one is sweet yoi, If you don’t like it I can order something else for you to drink” Angel nodded as the young male walked back over to take their order, The male nodded after Marco told them their order, Leaving them alone again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I have to ask yoi, How do you know Haki?” Angel tilted her head back looking up at Marco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Garp, He started to train us when we were young, After I ate my devil fruit he started to teach me Haki, It was easy to learn, He doesn’t like me using it since I learnt that I could use it on him” Marco frowned if she could go up against Garp with Haki and knock over Shanks what else could she do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What Haki do you know? Yoi” Angel blinked a few times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Conquerors and observation, Still trying to get the hang of armament though” Marco nodded as the male returned with their drinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled as Angel tried her hot chocolate “It’s not bitter, Sabo’s an asshole” Marco tapped her head softly reprimanding her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No cursing yoi, I told you it was sweet” Angel nodded happily drinking her hot chocolate, Marco sipped at his coffee liking the bitter taste, The same male returned with their food after a minute or two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco let Angel try his french toast and she let him have some pancakes. They were really good, The two ate in a comfortable silence happy to be so close to each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything you want to do before we head back to the ship yoi” Marco turned his hand over in Angel’s two hands watching their flames ripple across their skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, I’m getting a little sleepy though” Marco hummed, Nuzzling her hair with his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can nap when we get back, I’ll have some more work to do anyway yoi” Angel pouted up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I still have to work  little Suzaku, I’ll make it up to you yoi, How about we go for a fly around the ship later on after dinner” He watched Angel slowly grin up at him, Her eyes shimmering in the sunlight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I wanna fly with you” Marco nodded, Motioning over the server so he could pay, Angel got out of his lap so he could get up, Her small fingers taking a hold of his larger ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked slowly back towards the ship, Angel stopped at a few stalls looking at shiny stuff, Marco spotted a necklace that caught his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a silver necklace with two birds in the middle curled head to tail, One bird's eyes were red while the others were blue, Marco kept an eye on Angel as she talked to a shop owner about some gems.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco smiled at the little old lady of the stall with the necklace, “How much for the bird necklace mam?” The elderly lady looked up at him smiling as she got up from her chair grabbing the necklace and a bracelet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco looked at the bracelet a thick silver band with the same two birds etched into it their eyes the same colour as the necklace, “They are a pair my boy and for you Marco Phoenix they are free, You and that young girl will live long happy lives, But keep her away from the darkness, Darkness can hurt her”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco tilted his head as the woman bagged up the jewellery, Placing it in his hand, Before he could ask Angel called him, He turned his head to his little soulmate, Nodding he looked back at the stall and saw it gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elderly woman had vanished into thin air, Marco furrowed his brow and walked over to Angel as she called him again, “Sorry little one what is it? Yoi” Angel pointed to a small ruby in the shape of a bird, Next to it a sapphire bird sat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco paid for the small gems surprised at the discount he got, He let Angel tug his hand, Pulling him along back to the ship, He could see most of the crew was back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel let go of his hand running up onto the deck, Marco smiled as Angel ran over to the stairs so she didn’t get in anyone's way, “Let’s go see Pops first yoi, I’m sure he wants to see you by now”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nodded giving Marco the small bag with the birds in it, Marco put his bag in hers holding it as they walked to the main deck of the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pops smiled at them as they walked over “Son, Little one I was wondering where you both were” Marco nodded at his siblings who nodded back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We went into town and looked around” Angel said, Grinning up at Pops. Pops smiled softly back at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should get back to work yoi, Angel do you want to go nap in our room?” Angel looked around unsure of what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She can nap up here Marco” Pops said patting his leg, Pops leant forward opening his hand out for Angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco shook his head of course Pops would want her to sit in his lap, “Just don’t annoy her Pops, No setting things on fire Angel” Angel nodded letting Pops pick her up, Settling her down on his large thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco looked at her one last time before turning and walking away to get on with his work, He dropped the bag off in their room seeing the bags of clothes at the end of his bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pops looked down at Angel lovingly, His new daughter, A few of the commanders that stood near his chair watched as Angel curled up against Pop’s stomach closing her eyes and falling asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s cute when she’s asleep” Thatch said, The other commanders nodded smiling at their new sibling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pops was a little worried with how much Angel had slept since she arrived the day before wondering if it was normal for her, He could also feel how warm she was and guessed that was normal since she didn’t make any fuss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even with his grey vision Pops could tell his new daughter was special, Her eyes were the same shade as what he knew was blood red like rubies he thought, He was proud to call her his daughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pops relaxed, Closing his eyes falling asleep with Angel happily in his lap, A few hours passed everyone on the main deck talking quietly so they didn’t wake up their Pops or Angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco walked over to the main deck glad his work for now was finished he still had some paperwork to do but it could wait till later on, He chuckled softly at the sight that met him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pops resting a hand around Angel holding her close the two of them fast asleep, “Hey Marco, Your mate sure is something Pops was out like a light not long after you left” Namur chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco walked over to Pops he could see Angel waking up, “Sleep okay little one? Yoi” Angel looked down at him nodding as she climbed over Pop’s hand and over to his knee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She held Marco’s hand as he helped her down, Pops hand shifting as he grumbled and woke up, “Oh son, Did I fall asleep?” Marco nodded smiling lazily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you did Pops” Pops nodded, Looking down at Angel who was now standing next to his eldest son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s almost time for lunch yoi” Marco said smiling down at Angel as she grabbed his hand with both of hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pops stretched in his chair frowning softly the normal ache in his back was gone, “Everything okay Pops” Thatch asked as everyone saw him frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haruta go grab me that book from my room please” Pops asked furrowing his brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pops?” Marco asked worryingly Pops smiled softly at his children, His eyes landing on Angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haruta ran over handing Pops the book she gave him yesterday, Everyone on the main deck watched him flick through it stopping just over half way through the book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah that would explain it” Angel tilted her head as Pops looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My back normally gets stiff if I sit too long, But you little one healed it while you slept didn’t you” Angel looked sheepish as everyone looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know I was doing it, I can’t control it yet” Pops chuckled GURARARARA.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not telling you off daughter, I’m just surprised is all, Marco when you woke up this morning did anything feel different?” Marco nodded looking down at Angel as she curled into his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It felt like my bones were warmed and she healed me?” Pops nodded handing the book to Marco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like Angel here doesn’t realise when she’s passively healing those close to her” Marco read the page Pops showed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A drawing of Angel’s bird form on the left page with writing on the right side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A vermillion bird can heal passively when content and happy or near it’s flame, When angry or upset their flames can cause destruction yoi, A vermillion bird brings youth and immortality to its owner that can be passed on to those around it should the owner choose”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other commanders looked at Angel “So she’s like a fountain of youth?” Namur asked with trepidation, That worried them if anyone ever found out they would most likely kidnap the girl and use her as a weapon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Near it’s flame, I guess that’s Marco then” Thatch said walking over to them looking at the book, Angel tugged Marco’s sash, The blond gave Thatch the book as he picked Angel up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t let anyone find out about her being able to heal others” Haruta said softly looking at Marco holding Angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pops nodded, The marines would do anything to get their hands on her, The Whitebeard pirates all swore to keep Angel safe, They would make sure she never fell into the wrong hands.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel looked at the book Thatch held “Can I read that?” She asked quietly, Thatch nodded handing her the book to read, Marco held the book open so she could read it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The vermillion bird is the legendary bird of ancient times, A goddess alongside the Azure dragon, White tiger and black tortoise, Legend tells that when the goddess died she became the sun” Angel tilted her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So there are others?” She asked looking up at Marco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure yoi” Marco replied looking down at the book in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What we do know little bird is that we have more of a reason to protect you” Thatch said petting her hair, Pulling it back as flames flickered along it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco closed the book tucking it under his arm as he put his hand on her hair smirking at Angel as her flames got snuffed out “You need to learn control yoi” Angel pouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He needs to stop annoying me” Marco grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He does, But you still need to learn control” Angel nodded looking away from Marco’s grinning face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right let’s eat, I'm hungry” Haruta said, Changing the subject, Everyone nodded and made their way into the mess hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco walked over to the commanders table sitting Angel down, “I’ll get us some food don’t move yoi” Angel grabbed the book from him as Marco stood back up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head at her, Marco went to get some food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel opened the book and started to read. It was a book on devil fruits that were known in the world and some that were legends like hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked through the book listening as more people walked into the mess hall, Angel stopped as she looked at a purple fruit called the Yami Yami no mi, Angel felt a shiver go down her spine as she read it’s name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel squeaked as Marco set down their plates, Everyone stopping and looking at them, “Sorry yoi I didn’t mean to scare you” Marco frowned looking at the page Angel stopped on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took the book and closed it taking a seat next to her, He got worried when Angel scrambled into his lap curling up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he remembered the old woman's words, “Keep her away from darkness, Darkness can hurt her” The fruit Angel was looking at was the Yami Yami no mi, Marco hope no one ever found that fruit or if they did that they stay well away from his little soulmate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco petted her hair softly, Kissing the top of her head trying to calm her down, “It’s okay you're safe Suzaku I promise yoi” Angel slowly calmed down but wouldn’t leave Marco’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So the older male took turns feeding himself and Angel his arm wrapped around her waist, The other commanders and Pops sat with them all worried as Angel tried to hide in Marco’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Angel, How about you play some games with us after lunch while Marco works?” Thatch tried to talk to Angel frowning when she curled up more in Marco’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco felt her body tremble feeling her fingers flaring against his chest, He sat back moving Angel so her legs were on either side of his lap both of his arms wrapping around her, One supporting her back and the other in her hair letting his blue flames lick at his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel pressed her fingers to the flames on Marco’s chest watching her flames die down being soothed by her soulmate’s cool fire, That devil fruit scared her, Something about it put her on edge and she didn’t like it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a few deep breaths trying to stop her body from trembling, She smiled as she felt thin lips kiss along her hair, Her inner bird trilled as she felt Marco’s body cool her warm skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes it was annoying that her skin was always warm, It’s didn’t bother her but it made it hard for her to be near people if she started to overheat, But sitting here in Marco’s lap, Angel felt her skin ripple like the waves her flames being quelled pushing them back inside her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nuzzled Marco’s chest frowning when she heard laughter and Marco growling at someone, She pulled back looking up at Marco, His blond hair was surrounded by his blue flames.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flaming bird, You look like a cockatiel Marco” Thatch chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco wanted to hit him, If Angel hadn’t been in his lap he would gladly throw his brother overboard, It’s not his fault his hair decided to flare up with his flames.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Angel pull away from his chest, So he relaxed his arms so she could move, Smiling lazily as she patted his hair, A soft sound escaping her lips as her flames reacted to his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel watched the blue flames react to her golden one, They danced over each other the blue flames almost eating up her golden flame not that Angel minded, Flashes of red and orange mixed in with them before she was just touching Marco blond tufted hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel giggled as she touched his soft puff of hair “It’s so soft” Marco blushed as she giggled running her fingers through his hair, Again Thatch started laughing, Yeah he was going to throw him overboard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco leaned into Angel’s touch closing his eyes relaxing as she petted his head, “Having fun yoi?” Angel nodded smiling happily at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone around them was happy that Marco found his mate and even if she had a bad temper she helped Marco relax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pops noted he has never seen his son so relaxed, Normally Marco would have thrown Thatch overboard by now, But instead he was content to let his little love pet his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And of course Thatch had to open his mouth, He sighed as Marco punched Thatch in the chest making the other male cough loudly rubbing his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel didn’t seem to react to Thatch’s words which Marco was glad about, She would probably kill him if she wasn’t so distracted, Marco tried to frown as Angel moved his mouth with her fingers making him smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the while she giggled in his lap, Making him pull a few funny faces, His raised an eyebrow at her as she yawned “Tired again? Yoi” Angel nodded letting go of Marco’s face leaning back into his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sleep a lot don’t you?” Pops asked, Gaining her attention, Angel shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before we got rescued I hadn’t slept for almost a week, I had to protect my brothers, So I took all the beatings so they would be okay” Marco and everyone that heard what Angel said wanted to find those traffickers and kill them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay how about we go back to our room I can do paperwork while you sleep yoi, Also Thatch your handwriting is getting worse” Angel nodded wrapping her arms around Marco’s neck as he stood up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thatch pouted at him as they said bye to the rest of their family and left the mess hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco set her down on the bed kissing her cheek “Get some rest little Suzaku yoi” Angel nodded taking the pillow Marco offered her to hug while she slept.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Angel was settled Marco went over to his desk and started working on the paperwork that sat on top of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel whimpered softly, All she could see was darkness, Someone laughing as Marco fell from the sky landing in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His ocean blue eyes, Lifeless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grey started to flood her vision and there was nothing she could do, She couldn’t move, Couldn’t speak, All she could do was watch her soulmate die right in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The males powers gone, Taken from him by the darkness that threatens to snuff her out too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel screamed shooting up in bed, Flames rippling along her arms, A noise made her jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red eyes caught Marco on the floor having fallen out of his chair, “Marco” Angel cried getting up and running to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco held her to him, Feeling his flames try to sooth her as he heard the door slam open his brothers in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened, Are you two okay?” Izo asked with worry clear in his voice Marco moved his chair sitting on the floor with Angel crying into his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You...You died, The...The darkness it got you” Angel whimpered into his chest, Her shoulders shaking as she cried. Marco looked down at her raven hair in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was just a dream Angel, You're safe, I’m ok, We’re safe yoi I promise” Angel shook her head crying louder, Marco could see his brothers all of them worried but he waved them away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thatch closed the door softly leaving the two of them alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco moved his legs steadying himself so he could get up while holding Angel, He walked them back over to the bed and lay down on his back Angel on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his hands up and down her back letting his fire cool her warm skin, “It’s just a dream Angel it’s ok yoi” Angel shook her head her breathing slowing down as his hand moved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It felt real, You...You fell from the sky, You were dead, The colours….They started to fade” Marco held her closer kissing her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here, You can feel my heartbeat Angel, It’s still beating, I’m alive” Angel nodded her eyes slipping shut as she calmed down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lay like that for a few minutes Marco feeling Angel relax against him, “Want to try to sleep or not yoi” Angel shook her head, She didn’t want to sleep scared she’ll have the same dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still have some paperwork to do, You welcome to sit on my lap while I work or you can go outside with the rest of our family so your not bored yoi” Marco rolled them onto their side so he could look at Angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be away from you” Marco nodded sitting up, He helped Angel off of the bed and over to his desk, Pulling his chair over, He sat down in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel climbed into his lap facing his chest, She traced his tattoo, As Marco started on the papers on the desk, One arm holding Angel close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did this hurt?” Marco hummed softly kissing her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little yes, Everyone on the ship has one yoi, It’s our jolly roger” Angel nodded leaning her head on his collarbone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have to get one?” Marco shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if you don’t want it, At the minute you’re too young for one maybe when your older” Angel hummed moving her fingers over the cross.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco looked to his right seeing the bag with the jewellery in it as well as the two birds, He put down the paper he was reading and grabbed it bringing it closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully took out the necklace and bracelet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got a present for you in town yoi” Angel sat back a little to look up at him, Marco showed her the necklace smiling as Angel blushed her hair flaring like a golden halo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it? Yoi” Angel nodded, Moving her hair as Marco put it around her neck, The silver standing out against her pale skin, He showed her the bracelet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not going to fit on my wrist” Marco hummed as Angel took the bracelet to look at, She grabbed his hand and put the bracelet on his wrist smiling as it fit him perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There we match now” Marco nodded lazily smiling at Angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We do yoi” He said softly, He hadn’t thought it wouldn’t fit her but it did suit him, He remembered the woman saying they were a pair so he did see how the bracelet would fit his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel curled back up into his chest giggling quietly, Marco shook his head letting her play with her fire across his chest as she carried on tracing his tattoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take him too long to finish his work leaning back to stretch, A lazy smile making its way onto his face as Angel poked his chest, “Come on then I owe you a fly around the ship, Can’t keep you cooped up in our nest all day yoi” Angel blushed and glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not funny” Marco chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't actually think his words through before he said them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them headed outside, Everyone was now back on the ship, A small party was being held on the main deck of the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel held Marco’s hand as they walked towards the lively crew, Marco glared at Thatch as he went to say something, Effectively shutting his brother up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco turned Angel away from the party and over to the stern of the ship, A few people watched them as Marco let go of her hand transforming into his phoenix form, Angel followed his lead and transformed shaking her feathers out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even with over half the crew only having grey vision they knew that the two immortal birds looked majestic as they stood next to each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those that could see colour were stunned, Marco’s blue form next to Angel’s red, Their colours mixing between them to shades of purple and gold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel trilled softly, Kicking off the ship her wings flapped slowly, Letting her hover in place, Marco flew up into the air just above Angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flew a circle around her, Angel turned her head to watch him amused, She flapped her wings flying away from Marco and further up into the air, She circled the crows nest Marco just behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone watched as the two birds flew gracefully above them, Angel flew upside down, Her wings brushed against Marco’s as she righted herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft trill leaving her beak as she laughed at the look Marco gave her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel landed on the crows nest ruffling her feathers a little, Marco flying just over her head, She scoffed as he showed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel rolled her eyes at him, Kicking off of the crows nest she flew up next to him brushing his wings with hers enjoying the flashes of purple and gold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco made a low noise almost like a chuckle as Angel tried showing off next to him, After a few more minutes of them flying circles around the other he nodded to the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nodded her eyes glinting with mischief making Marco worry what she was about to do, He hovered in place as Angel dove towards the ship her wings tucked in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dove after her when she opened her wings he felt a burst of heat give him an updraft as Angel used it to push her body back into the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco sighed to himself and flew back towards the stern landing softly, He looked at Angel as she landed next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He transformed back shaking his head “I wish you wouldn’t do that yoi” Angel trilled as she transformed the sound turning into a giggle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WOW YOU TWO ARE AMAZING” Thatch shouted, Running over with some of the crew, Marco chuckled as Angel hid behind his leg glaring at the crew as they got close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco patted her head, Smiling at her, “You were amazing yoi” Angel blushed a flame flickered to life on her head, Marco petted it tilting his head as he grinned at her, The flame being snuffed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel pouted as Marco picked her up and carried her past the crew to where Pops sat chuckling at them “Quite a show you two” Angel blushed tucking her face into Marco’s collar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Pops yoi” Marco grinned leaning against the side of Pop’s chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crew decided to eat outside since it was so nice out, Marco sat with the other commanders near Pops, Angel sat between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel poked his outstretched leg as he spoke to the other commanders, Marco looked down at what she was doing seeing her playing with their flames again, He smiled softly, She really liked watching them meld together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they were flying he felt their fires calling to each other, The colours mesmerizing to him, Different hues of blues, Golds, Purple and red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Pops said we’re staying here for another day, Then we’re heading out again” Thatch said, Drawing Marco’s attention as Haruta dropped a pack of cards in the middle of the circle they were in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time for some poker then” She said smiling at her brothers as they either sighed or nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poker?” Angel asked quietly, Even with all the noise that was near them the commanders heard her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a card game Angel, Marco will show you how to play if you don’t know” Marco nodded petting her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nodded smiling at the commanders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>20 minutes later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel do you know how to play?, There is no way this is beginner's luck, Marco, are you cheating for her?” Thatch demanded, Upset he’d lost again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even the other commanders were stumped as everything they had bet was now sat in front of the young girl's legs, “I didn't do anything yoi” Marco chuckled while Angel looked through her winnings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel picked out the few shiny gold coins, Putting them in her lap as well as grabbing some food that was bet, She took a bite of bread that Thatch had bet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me and my brothers played a lot when we were bored. That and I learned from Shanks how to read people, You lot don’t have good poker faces” Marco couldn’t help but laugh as his siblings stare at Angel in horror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even Pops laughed having heard what she said, “You're a demon child” Thatch shouted, Pointing at Angel, His arm shaking with shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remind us not to play against you again Angel” Izo said sighing softly throwing his cards into the pile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you lot are sore losers, Don’t think just cause I’m a child I don’t know what I’m doing” Angel said taking another bite out of her bread, Giggling when Marco wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re one of a kind Angel” He rumbled softly, Smirking as she blushed, Pushing his face away from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it asshole” She grumbled glaring at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m done playing now, You can have your stuff back I only want these” Angel said motioning to the coins in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, You just cleared out their pockets, Why are you giving it back and only keeping a few coins” Pops asked curiously as Angel pushed her loot into the middle of the circle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They're shiny so I want them, I’m not interested in the rest of the stuff” Angel said, Smiling softly as Marco petted her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right it’s late yoi, We should head to bed, I have work in the morning” Marco said moving his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean dawn, That's when you woke up this morning” Angel said, Gathering her shiny gold coins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco nodded helping Angel up as he got up rolling his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m staying in bed then” Angel said brushing off her pants, Marco laughed softly and ruffled her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do that” Angel growled trying to fix her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It needs cutting, I hate how long it’s getting” Izo looked at Angel, Her hair was long, It was down just past her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with long hair Angel?” Izo asked sweetly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It gets in the way too much, I’m used to having it down to my neck, But it grows really quickly” Izo nodded as he could understand that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll cut it for you tomorrow if you want” Angel smiled at him and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please that would help” Izo smiled back at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel and Marco said goodnight to everyone as they walked back to their room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco opened up a small treasure chest for Angel to put her gold in as well as her bird gems.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted a loose floorboard and put the chest into the crevice “For safe keepings yoi” Angel nodded as Marco put the board back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright time to get changed for bed, Do you want the new pyjamas we got yoi” Angel shook her head already taking her top off Marco turned around pinching the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel you at least need to wear underwear yoi” Angel hummed, Marco heard her drop her clothes to the floor before the bags rustled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m used to sleeping in my underwear, It helps keep me cool” Marco nodded untying his sash and belt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears Angel jump on the bed, Sighing to himself Marco stripped down to his boxers grabbing a pair of bottoms to wear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m naturally hot right?” Marco looked over at Angel as she sat up under the covers looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but it’s just in case anyone comes into the room, I don’t want them getting the wrong idea yoi” Angel tilted her head but nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco pulled his bottoms on picking up Angel’s clothes, Folding them with his, He put both of their sashes on the chest of drawers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel lay down under the covers as Marco walked over climbing into the bed moving close to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She almost purred as she felt Marco’s cool skin as he pulled her close, Her head tucked under his chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try not to wake you up in the morning yoi” Angel hummed nuzzling his chest, Their legs twining together under the covers.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marco sighed softly as he woke up, Like clockwork he was always awake at dawn, Unless he had the night watch, It’s almost his turn, He’ll have to sort something out for Angel to do when it’s his turn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco looked down, Kissing the top of her raven hair, Smiling softly as she mumbled against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lay there for a few more minutes soaking up her warmth before rolling on his back untangling himself from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed a small laugh as she tried to reach for him, He gave her a pillow smiling dopily when she hugged it to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco got up getting changed, He looked back over at the bed smiling softly as he left his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nuzzled something soft, Frowning at the soft pillow in her arms, She remembered Marco saying he had to work again, She sat up looking around the empty room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She put the pillow back where Marco grabbed it from, Angel wondered if maybe they could get more, It was nice and soft, They would make a good nest she thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel shook her head, Blushing as she got out of bed, Padding over to the bags at the end of the bed grabbing a pair of black cargo pants out of the bag and a red t-shirt setting them on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed a clean pair of underwear and looked around for a towel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The showers here were really nice and she wanted to wash her hair before Izo cut it for her. Angel found them in the closet, She grabbed one and went towards the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel had a quick shower, Glad her body heat dried her off as she walked back into Marco’s room and got changed, Putting her sash on before going out onto the deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked about seeing a few commanders sitting near Pops “Morning Angel sleep okay?” Angel nodded walking over to Pops.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Izo will be out soon, Then he’ll cut your hair” Angel smiled as Pops brought his hand down for her to climb onto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat her down on his knee smiling down at her, “You don’t have any shoes?” Angel looked down at her bare feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day before she had on a pair of sandals but she couldn’t find them this morning, “I didn’t know where they were Pops” Angel looked over her shoulder at the older man as he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GURARARARARA “I see, Haruta can you get Angel some shoes please” Haruta nodded, Smiling up at them as she went to get Angel a pair of shoes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izo walked onto the main deck along with Haruta the two talking, Pops helped Angel down off his knee so she could put the boots on that Haruta gave her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on time to cut your hair” Izo said, Leading Angel off to the side, He gave her a mirror to hold while he combed and cut her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want it short?” Angel nodded as Izo started to snip off her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moved in front of her tidying up her fringe, Combing it, So it lay just over her eyes, “Close your eyes” Angel did as Izo asked as he trimmed her fringe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izo stood back looking over Angel’s hair, It looked good short, He styled it so it looked a bit neater, “A short bob hairstyle suits you” Izo said softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Though I do prefer long hair on girls, Short does work with your features” Izo cleaned up the hair from Angel’s neck as she looked into the mirror smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Izo, Last time I cut my hair it was really short, People thought I was a boy” Izo nodded wondering how short her hair was before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel jumped down off the crate Izo got her to sit on and shook her head “There goes my hard work” Izo muttered watching Angel run over to Pops.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pops what do you think?” Pops smiled petting her head softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks good little one” Angel grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go show Marco” Pops nodded, He wondered what his son would think of Angel’s short hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He should be where you found him yesterday Angel” Thatch called out smiling at her, Angel nodded running to the front of the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure to get that downstairs, Drop that over there” Marco called out, He turned his head as he heard someone running up the stairs towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marco...Izo cut my hair” Angel said as she tackled the older male.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that, It’s short yoi, It looks good” Angel giggled resting her chin on his stomach, He petted her short hair smiling softly down at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When do you finish bossing people around?” Marco chuckled, Ruffling her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me a few hours yoi, Did you sleep okay without me there?” Angel nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The pillow was soft, Can we get more?” Marco nodded, His eyes softening as he stared down at his little soulmate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure yoi” Angel giggled nuzzling him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I go fly for a bit, No diving I promise” Marco couldn’t say no to her so he watched as she transformed and took off into the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're so lost on her Marco” Marco glanced at Namur as he walked over handing Marco a clipboard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I maybe yoi, But I gotta admit she’s amazing” Namur nodded looking up at Angel flying over their heads between the main and fore masts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda reminds me of a younger you” Namur chuckled as Marco glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up yoi” He muttered turning back to looking between the clipboard and Angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco looked back down at the clipboard reading a few lines, “And there she goes” He snapped his attention to the sky not seeing Angel above him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped the clipboard about to transform when he felt a rush of heat behind him, Namur chuckled as Marco turned behind him seeing Angel tilting her bird head at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it, Angel don’t do that, Namur shut up yoi” Marco grabbed the clipboard glaring at his brother as Angel trilled landing on the deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned forward her bird form almost the same height as Marco and nuzzled her cheek against his, Marco sighs feeling warmth radiate off of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop scaring me yoi” Angel trilled leaning back to sit on the deck, Red eyes gleaming up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco turned his back on her going back to work, Namur waved at them as he left them alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel moved over to him leaning on his back, Sighing as she rested her head on his shoulder, Marco shook his head. She was a little trouble maker he thought as she closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few of the crew looked up at them laughing softly Marco glared at them as Angel leant more of her weight on him, He sighed softly guessing she fell asleep, But a small trill near his ear told him otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go fly about then yoi, Just stay where I can see you” Marco blushed as Angel nuzzled his cheek with her beak before moving off of him, A flap of her wings and she was soaring over his head again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel lazily glided through the air looking around the port and town, She turned to the crows nest flying up to it, Luckily it was empty as she transformed and jumped into it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel could hear Marco shouting below as she ducked so he couldn’t see her “ANGEL GET DOWN FROM THERE” Angel giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She poked her head over the edge of the crows nest and waved at him, He looked annoyed but also slightly amused, Angel giggled when she suddenly slipped falling out of the crows nest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She panicked as she saw the deck get closer to her when Marco caught her in his talons, He looked down at her clearly mad as he flew them back to the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel pouted as he set her down as his arms and legs shifted back to human “You could have gotten hurt yoi, No more flying about for today and stay out of the crows nest” Marco said tapping her head as he walked past her picking up the clipboard again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I slipped, It’s not like I did it on purpose Marco” Marco sighed, Pinching the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel just go sit with Pops while I finish working yoi” Angel glared down at the deck kicking it with her boot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now yoi” Marco said not looking at her, Angel glared at his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asshole” Angel ran away from him, Jumping down the staircase before going around the corner heading back to the main deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco put his hand over his heart, Waiting for it to slow down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t upset at her, She keeps doing dangerous things but he shouldn’t have scolded her like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed again and went back to work, He could make it up to her later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel ran over to Pops hugging his leg “Everything okay little one?” Angel shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I scared Marco but it wasn’t my fault, I slipped and fell out of the crows nest” Pops nodded that would scare his eldest son even if Angel could heal, A fall from that height would still hurt her a lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pops picked her up, Settling her in his lap “How about a story little one?” Angel nodded curling up against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got half way through his story when Marco walked over towards them, He continued his story as Marco sat down next to his chair resting his back on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked down at where he sat, Pops smiled down at her helping her down off his lap, “Sorry Marco” Marco looked up at her and smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay yoi, You just scared me that’s all, Come here we can listen to the rest of Pop's story” Angel tackled him, Letting Marco move her into his lap to cuddle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pops stared down at his two children lovingly and carried on talking about his adventures along the grandline.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time Pops finished his story Thatch was calling everyone for food, Marco held Angel stopping her from moving as everyone else went down to the mess hall, Pops smiled as he got up and left them alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for being angry yoi, I know you can heal Angel but that seriously scared me, You need to be careful” Angel nodded tucking her face into the crook of her neck, Marco wrapped her legs around his waist and he stood up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time for some food yoi” Angel nodded, Cuddling close, Marco kissed her hair and walked towards the mess hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He set her down next to where Pops was sitting and going to get them food, “Feel better now little one?” Angel nodded smiling softly as she watched her flames flicker on her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do that a lot, Watch your flames” Pops said looking at her hands, Angel looked at him before returning her gaze at her flames.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I always wondered what colour they were. Shanks tried to explain it to me, He never did it any justice, You can’t see the colour can you Pops” Pops shook his head, Giving her a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t, But I can tell they are pretty, I may not be able to see colour but I know some colours, Your flames are gold, The rest of you is red when you change, Even your eyes are red” Angel nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell the different shades of grey?” GURARARA.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes little one when you get to my age you know the shades of grey” Marco put the plates down on the table picking Angel up and sitting down, Putting her down in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you some pancakes yoi” Marco smiled as Angel eyed the pancakes, He moved the plates closer, Chuckling as she started eating the pancakes happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can always get you more yoi” Angel nodded, Stabbing the pancake, Holding it up for Marco to eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco took the offered food kissing the back of her head as he ate his own food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s new bounties” Haruta said. Passing the wanted posters to Marco, Angel looked at them not knowing any of the pirates on them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should be ready to leave in a few hours, The next island is a week away” Thatch said as he got up for more food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel climbed out of Marco’s lap grabbing her plate, “I can go if you want yoi” Angel shook her head and followed after Thatch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel caught up to Thatch, The older male smiled and helped her choose some more food, He chuckled as Angel carried back a tray of food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco raised an eyebrow at her as he helped her back into his lap, “Hungry? Yoi” Angel pulled the tray closer, The other commanders looking at the array of food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some I’ve never tried, Thatch said that one is your favourite so I wanna try it” Marco looked at what she was pointing at, Glaring at Thatch as he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He said it’s a pineapple” Marco punched Thatch in the arm the other male flinching while laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel ignored them as she tried the pineapple, She frowned as she chewed it the other commanders chuckled as she made a face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s sour” Marco looked at the pineapple grabbing a piece to eat, He frowned, It was pretty sour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He picked through it seeing most of it was unripe, He found a ripe piece and held it in front of Angel’s mouth, “It’s supposed to be sweet yoi, The rest of it was under ripe that's why it’s sour” Angel nodded taking a bite out of the piece Marco held.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is sweet” She mumbled, Taking the rest of the fruit from Marco’s fingers, Marco licked his fingers clean as Angel tried a few different fruits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marco this one is sweet too” Marco looked at what she had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep that’s a strawberry, They are sweet” Angel nodded smiling as she held one up for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took the fruit from her popping it into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’ve never had fresh fruit?, Little one” Pops asked, Angel shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We had some fruit that grew in the forest but most of it was bitter or poisonous, Ace always made me eat whatever fruit we found after I got my powers, Most of it was gross” Pops frowned at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you have any adults with you four?” Angel tilted her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We did have Dadan and her bandits, But they didn’t really watch us all the time, When gramps was there he had us living in the forest all the time, Oh have you ever tried tiger meat it’s a bit annoying to cook but my brothers love it” Marco looked down at Angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Garp made you eat tiger meat yoi” Angel nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah whatever big animal that chased the boys was what we ate for dinner, It wasn’t just tigers, There was a lion, Oh we got a snake one time and Ace helped me catch a bear”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The commanders gave Angel a sceptical look “That’s not exactly safe Angel” Izo said softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nodded “Yeah but it’s how Garp trained us, He started when we were young, I’d leant to fight and kill animals before I got my powers, They just helped, He used to throw me off a cliff till I learned how to fly” Marco tightened his arm around Angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He did what? Yoi” Angel blinked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gramps threw me off a cliff, He did loads of things to train us, Fighting that giant scorpion wasn’t as fun as he said it would be, I kept getting hit by it’s stinger” Everyone at the table silently agreed to either make sure Garp never got near Angel again or kill him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about your parents' little one?” Pops asked, Angel shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know them, Garp said he found me on some island all on my own when I was around two” Marco wrapped his arms around her cuddling her close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we’re your family now Angel yoi” Angel smiled turning sideways in Marco’s lap to wrap her arms around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finished up eating after Angel got to try each thing Thatch had given her, Marco chuckled when Angel said she hated spicy food, “It’s making my tongue tingle, Marco I don’t like it” Marco put a grape in her mouth and it helped a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thatch offered to get her some ice which started a whole different conversation for the commanders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently  Angel couldn’t touch it since it melted when she touched it, So Marco had to hold it so Angel could eat it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they finished eating Angel went with Pops and the other commanders while Marco made sure they would be ready to set sail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's the next island we’re going to Pops?” Angel asked as Pops put her in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a winter island little one, Have you ever seen snow before?” Angel shook her head the island she was on didn’t have any snow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’ll love it there” Angel nodded as Pops began telling them another tale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pops put Angel down as the ship got ready to depart, Angel ran towards the front of the ship, Up the stairs to where Marco was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Having fun Suzaku” Angel giggled hugging his waist as Marco made sure they got out of the port okay, Once they were out of the port he leaned down and kissed her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to do yoi, My work is sort of finished now” Angel leant on his stomach tilting her head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still haven't seen the whole of the ship” Marco nodded, Taking a hold of her hand and leading her on a tour of the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s Pop’s room so if you need him then go there yoi” Angel nodded clinging onto his arm, Marco walked them over to where everyone was sat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The commanders sat in a circle playing poker again, Angel let go of his hand and ran over “You guys playing poker again?”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haruta smiled at her as Angel sat down in the open space between Thatch and Namur, as Haruta dealt her in, Marco walked over and sat down behind her like he had the night before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One leg stretched out straight the other bent so he could lean against it, His fingers running through her hair, His eyes half lidded as Angel relaxed against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thatch groaned as he folded his cards, “Geez again” Angel giggled as she pulled her loot towards her, Throwing a few coins back into the pile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll raise 3 coins and a ruby” Angel said, Throwing a ruby in with the coins, Marco chuckled as three of his siblings folded as The others called Angel’s bet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel smirked laying her cards down a royal flush, Everyone groaned as Angel giggled pulling her loot in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man this is ridiculous, How the hell can a 16 year old be so damn good?” Thatch sighed pouting over at Marco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t pout at me yoi, It’s not my fault she’s good” Marco leaned down resting his chin on her shoulder watching her play wondering how Angel actually kept winning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked as he caught onto how she was winning, He wrapped his arms around her waist looking down at her mini treasure hoard, Picking out some shiny coins and dropping them in her lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco shifted through the pile picking up a few gems and putting them with the coins “These look good yoi” Angel giggled as Marco kissed her temple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel won a few more rounds, Her and Marco picking out any treasure they wanted to keep, “Are you two obsessed with shiny things or something, I thought that was crows” Angel glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They played two more rounds before Angel yawns curling up in Marco’s lap, The commanders smiled at her as she started to wind down and as she did they started to win more rounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thatch upped to stakes with chores and responsibilities, Marco kept a mental list of who had won or lost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet one week of Marco’s responsibilities” Angel said, Yawning softly, Rubbing her eyes as everyone put in their bets, Everyone throwing in a week's worth of chores.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco fell back laughing as Angel won, GURARARARARA “Looks like you got the week off son” Angel smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HOW THE HELL?” Thatch shouted, Marco couldn’t stop laughing clutching his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys really are stupid, I’m not even that tired” Angel said grabbing all of the loot she got.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco coughed as he sat up kissing Angel’s cheek “You did that on purpose yoi” Angel nodded wrapping the loot into a cloth that Izo had bet tying it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sweet and innocent but I’m also a pirate, Don’t underestimate me” Marco snorted as Angel stood up dusting herself off, The other commander sat there like fish out of water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco stood up taking a hold of Angel’s hand “Little devil I swear” Thatch mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're doing all my duties Thatch, It serves you right yoi, Don’t doubt my little soulmate” Marco chuckled and walked with Angel over to Pops bidding him goodnight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel giggled as the commanders complained to Pops as they walked through the door to the commander's quarters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think they are going to learn Marco?” Marco shook his head, His brothers will try their hardest to beat her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel went over to the floorboard opening it up to put her shiny stuff in it before putting it back, Marco took the cloth with the rest of her spoils in and put it in the closet in a different chest that he had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around seeing Angel untying her sash and folding it to put on the chest of drawers “I’m still surprised at how you beat them yoi” Angel smiled and she unbuttoned her pants taking them off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco untied his own sash laying on top of Angel’s and he got changed, “When you spend a lot of time playing you get used to it, Plus Shanks is easy to beat” Marco chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew for a fact that Shanks was not an easy person to beat but with Angel’s charm and innocent demeanour he knew she could trick him like she did with his siblings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel threw her top behind her as she got into bed, “Well on the upside I don’t have work for a week thanks to you yoi” Angel nodded as she lay down, Nuzzling the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco walked over and climbed into bed smiling as Angel moved closer to him “Pops said we’re going to a winter Island next” Marco hummed wrapping his arms around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are yoi” Angel hummed closing her eyes yawning softly against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen snow before” Marco nodded, Kissing her hair, Letting his eyes fall closed as he yawned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Night little Suzaku” Marco mumbled into her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nuzzled his chest “Night my phoenix”.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel sighed as Marco gently pulled his arm out from under her head, “I’m awake now” Marco gave her a sheepish look as her red eyes flickered open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Angel, I was going to get us some breakfast so we could have it in bed yoi” Angel rolled over grabbing Marco’s pillow grumbling softly, Marco exhaled softly moving over to her back kissing her bare shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t be long yoi, Want some strawberries?” Angel nodded looking at Marco over her shoulder, Her eyes almost glowing in the bit of sunlight that entered through the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco got out of bed and walked out of their room and went to the mess hall, Every stared at him as he walked in in just his pyjama pants, He wrapped up some food sticking it on a tray whistling softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pops smiled as he watched Marco grab enough food for him and Angel before leaving the mess hall still whistling “I didn’t know he could whistle” Thatch said as he sat down Pops chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a lot you don't know about your brother, Son” The old captain said as he carried on eating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco opened the door and walked into their room putting down the tray on his desk, He looked over at Angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was lying on her front, His pillow on his side of the bed, “I brought food yoi” Angel hummed, Not moving from where she lay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco grabbed the tray and moved it to the nightstand on his side of the bed, He got back under the covers tickling Angel’s side smirking as the girl giggled and tried to roll away from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond just pulled her over to him sitting her in his lap, “Come on Suzaku I brought us some food” Angel looked over the food on the tray and grabbed a strawberry popping it into her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we go flying later?” Marco hummed as he ate some grapes, Picking up the bowl of strawberries and setting it in Angel’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure yoi, As long as you don’t do anything dangerous” Angel nodded offering him a strawberry, Marco leaned forward biting into it taking half, Angel ate the other half the two content to be in each other's arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it weird that we’re fallen so quickly into being close?” Marco looked down at her, He hadn’t really thought about it, They’ve only known each other for a few days but to them it seemed like years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess it’s what it means to be soulmates yoi, Does it bother you?” Angel shook her head, It didn’t feel odd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels almost natural, Like I belong in your arms” Marco hummed smiling softly, This was the happiest he’d been, He smiled more around her, She made him feel light like a feather.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you find it odd that I keep kissing your hair and stuff yoi” Angel shook her head a light blush gracing her skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No it makes me happy” Marco kissed the back of her head, Chuckling as her blush darkened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad it makes you happy yoi” Marco said as he ripped a pancake in half giving Angel one half while he ate the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finished breakfast, Marco stacking the plates and bowls on the tray, He wrapped both his arms around Angel resting against her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your warm yoi” He mumbled his eyes falling closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fall asleep on me Marco” Marco nuzzled her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel grumbled softly reaching up to pet his head “Silly Phoenix” Marco hummed kissing her shoulder smirking as he felt her fire flare up under his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asshole” Marco squeezed her softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t curse yoi” Angel sighed looking around the room, Her eyes taking in everything, She hadn’t looked around much the last few days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a decent size room, Next to the door was Marco’s closet on the left wall was his desk and chair, Then the bed and nightstands opposite the closet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked to her right and saw the chest of drawers next to it was a bookcase that had a few bottles in it “You drink?” Marco lifted his head looking at the bookcase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can’t get drunk though yoi, I don’t think you could either, You're too young to drink” He mumbled resting his cheek on her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So fluffy” Angel sighed as Marco rubbed his cheek on her hair, A soft sigh escaping his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve drank before, My brothers and I shared some sake that we got from Dadan, That’s when we swore to be siblings” Marco kissed her hair gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, But your still too young yoi, Pops won’t let you drink on the ship and I’m not letting you drink off the ship not till your 18” Angel huffed a laugh but nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Marco?” Marco made a noise of acknowledgement  “Are you falling asleep on my head?” Marco hummed nuzzling her hair again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your warm, It’s nice yoi” Angel furrowed her brow flames starting to flicker on her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a pillow” Marco chuckled and lifted his head kissing the flames.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then what do you want to do? Yoi” Angel shrugged she didn’t know, She missed how close Marco had been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco moved her so she lay down, He lay down next to her resting his head on her chest, His left hand on her stomach, His fingers spreading out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear her heartbeat pick up “Now you're a pillow yoi” Angel blushed bright red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get off damn it….Marco I am not a pillow” Marco chuckled against her skin, Sitting up Marco patted her leg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going for a shower yoi” Angel rolled her eyes and got up following him to the bathroom, Angel blushed as she walked in, Izo and Thatch were kissing half dressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco covered her eyes “Really yoi” Izo and Thatch stuttered blushing like mad, Marco sighed and put his hand on Angel’s lower back pushing her forward to an empty stall getting her inside it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel turned and locked the door behind her “Have a shower yoi” Angel stripped out of her clothes, She could hear Izo and Thatch arguing quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had a quick shower turning the water off. “Here yoi” Marco hand appeared above the door with a towel for her, Angel took the towel and wrapped it around her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it safe to come out?” She asked quietly with her fingers on the lock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s safe yoi” Angel unlocked the door not looking at Thatch or Izo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco glared at his brothers, “Go back to our room yoi and get dressed I’ll be there in a few” Angel nodded looking down at the floor as she left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel got dried, Grabbing some clothes from the bed, She put on a pair of denim shorts that cut off at her knees and a blue tank top.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco walked back into their room and saw Angel sat at his desk still blushing, “Sorry about them yoi, Thatch and Izo are soulmates” Angel nodded biting her bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco ruffled her hair as he got dried and dressed “Do soulmates kiss like that?” He turned to Angel trying not to blush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adults kiss like that yoi” Angel nodded getting up from the desk and grabbing her sash tying it around her waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel looked up at him blushing before looking away, Marco sighed softly and petted her head “Just forget you saw them yoi” Angel nodded avoiding looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond twined their fingers together tugging her out of their room and onto the deck, The other commanders stood around the main deck, Pops in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pops furrowed his brows at them, Marco shaking his head as he led Angel over to the railing, “How about a fly around the ship yoi” Angel looked up at him smiling softly as she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco smiled back, Glad that he distracted her from his brother's little incident in the bathroom. He watched her transform into her bird form hopping up onto the railing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He transformed into his phoenix form, Moving his head to nuzzle her back softly as he flapped his wings hovering next to her a small trill leaving his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel kicked off of the railing flying up into the air looking down at Marco as he flew up next to her, He turned his head motioning her to follow him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They flew the length of the ship, Angel a few feet below him gliding along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco tilted his head as Angel flew up to the crows nest landing on it, He followed her landing opposite her, He transformed back into his human form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay Angel? Yoi” Angel looked at him nodding her head, He moved over to her running his fingers over her feathers Angel trilled softly at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see the look in her eyes and understood what was wrong “We can fly out a bit but you need to stay close yoi” Angel stared at him, Her red eyes shining like rubies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco transformed again and flew away from the ship, He turned his head as Angel followed him flying just below him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They flew a good 50 feet away from the ship Marco smiled to himself as he heard Angel shrill trill, He could tell she was happy as she flew to his right rolling in the air to fly above him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt her hover over his back, Her warmth seeping into his body, Marco frowned as he felt her suddenly drop onto his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arms wrapped around his neck, He groaned as he realised she was only holding onto his neck and they were above water, He carefully turned them and headed back to the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a little odd having a person on his back as he flew but at the same time feeling her so close to his phoenix form comforted him greatly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco hovered over the deck as he shifted his body back to his human form, His wings still out at his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel wrapped her legs around his waist holding on tighter as he landed on the deck lowering his human arms “What did I say about doing dangerous stuff yoi, Especially over water”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt her hum against his neck, He glared at his siblings as they all laughed apart from Thatch and Izo, Who stood awkwardly near Pops.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Angel, We didn’t know you two would walk in” Thatch said, Scratching the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel held Marco tighter ignoring the other male, “Little one, Your brother apologised to you” Pops said looking down at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel pouted mumbling against Marco’s neck “I’m your soulmate why can’t I kiss you?”, Marco blushed, His flames engulfed his hair much to everyone else's amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you already yoi, It's what adults do” Angel let go of Marco’s waist and neck landing on the deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shanks kisses Benn and they are soulmates” Marco sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again yoi they are adults Angel” Pops reached out and picked Angel up setting her on his knee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marco’s right little one, Is it really a big deal?” Angel blushed looking down at her lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Benn told me I wouldn’t want to kiss anyone till I found my soulmate” Pops nodded petting her hair with one of his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you want to show your love for Marco little one, But you’ll have to wait till your a bit older” Angel jumped down off of Pop’s knee and ran away from the commanders, Marco turned to go after her but Pops stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let her come to terms with that Marco, She’s young even if she’s a pirate now I’m sure Angel was told by people how perfect life was with a soulmate and what not” Marco nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered when he was young and the parts of the crew that had soulmates would tell him stories of when they found their mates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he didn’t want to kiss her but she was still a child and should remain one even if she was mated to a pirate. Too many times has Marco heard of soulmates with age gaps the older would take advantage of the younger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing to himself Marco sat down next to Pop’s leg tipping his head back to look at the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay now he was starting to worry, No one and he means NO ONE has seen Angel since she ran off, The whole crew is looking for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's almost time for dinner she’s been hiding somewhere for the past 8 hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco knew the ship was massive but this was ridiculous she wasn’t above deck so that left everywhere else she could hide, There’s rooms that no one has been in for ages covered in dust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows a bit or in this case a lot of dust won’t affect her but he was still worried, He just finished looking in another old room when Haruta ran over to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you find her? Yoi” Haruta nodded grinning at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got to see this” Marco frowned but followed his sister all the way to the laundry room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A group of 50 pirates were gathered around the room, “What the hell yoi” A few noticed Marco and made a path for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco walked in and looked around, He just spotted her barely, A soft smile graced his lips he should have guessed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Earlier</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel ran past the few crew members that were near the main deck and went below deck, No one stopped her from running, Everyone in the crew knew she was the first division commander's mate and wouldn’t hurt her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some that knew her powers were a little wary of her, Not that Angel cared as she ran to the library.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one was in there so she looked around for something to read, She furrowed her brow as she spotted some children's books, Angel picked up one it was a book she knew, She grabbed two others and left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked around trying to find the room she was after, Angel smiled as she found the laundry room, Marco had shown her where it was so she knew where to take her clothes to be washed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel walked in happy no one saw her, She climbed up into the container for the clean bedding, Moving the top few covers she made a small nest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She curled up inside it opening the book and started to read. When she heard anyone approach she moved so the gap that she made was covered up so no one could see her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After reading 2 of the books Angel yawned, Her nest was soft and warm, She curled up into a ball, Making sure she had a small gap for fresh air as she fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco moved the covers carefully trying not to wake Angel up, He frowned as he spotted the old books she had, They were old, Pops got them when Haruta was a kid so she had stories people could read to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the books and passed them to Haruta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco carefully pulled Angel from her nest, Shushing her as she whined in her sleep, He held her bridal style and turned their family were all staring at her lovingly he noticed a few were cooing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head he walked out of the laundry room and went to their room so she could sleep there, As he was walking he heard everyone behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The noise they all made caused Angel to stir in his arms, Ruby red eyes flickered open looking up at him, “Hey there sleepy yoi” Angel squeaked her cheeks burning with a blush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The guys found your hiding spot, You’ve been there for 8 hours at least, I was worried yoi, It’s almost time for dinner if your hungry or we can go back to our room so you can sleep” Angel wrapped her arms around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco stopped walking as he felt soft warm lips on his cheek, He tensed up for a second before relaxing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel pulled back from his cheek looking up at him innocently, She giggled as his hair was set aflame, She reached up and patted it softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They are so damn cute” …… “Lovebirds”........ “Angel’s so adorable”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco closed his eyes taking a deep breath in, Angel looked over his shoulder at the group of pirates behind them, “Don’t you lot have work to do?” She said, Raising an eyebrow at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled as a few people ran off shouting “Yes commander Angel” The few that were left started to laugh and walk off leaving just them and a few commanders in the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel moved her legs wrapping them around Marco’s waist so she could sit up, His arms moving on their own to support her, “Did you just order a bunch of pirates yoi”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco smirked as she nodded “I’m your mate that makes me important right and since your Pops first mate I get to boss them around like you do”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The commanders laughed she did have a point “What books were you reading yoi” Haruta looked down at the three books and giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She found a book on pirate soulmates” Marco turned around so he could see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He facepalmed “Angel that book was written by Izo and Thatch yoi, It’s not how that works” Angel looked over at Izo as he took the book from Haruta smiling as he looked at it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember this, Didn’t know we still had it honestly” Izo said bemused, They all froze as Angel’s stomach growled, Each of the commanders trying to stifle their laughs as Angel pouted a small blush on her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Angel you could become a commander, We could ask Pops, Don’t give me that look Marco, She’s a pirate and she’s strong” Marco glared at Izo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s too young to be a commander yoi” Marco reasoned as Angel’s stomach growled again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hungry,” Angel muttered, Marco sighed and nodded as he walked back towards the mess hall, The others trailing behind them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they made it to the mess hall, It had gotten round the whole crew where Angel was found and how cute she was. The few crew members she bossed about were saying that Angel should be a commander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops chuckled as he listened to his children talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up as Marco walked in holding Angel, The other commanders behind them, Marco walked over to Pops and put Angel down next to him while he got food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo sat down opposite them smiling at Pops as he handed him the book Him and Thatch wrote years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GURARARARA Pops chuckled opening the book he remembered the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you found the soulmates code for our ship little one, Though it’s old now, I don’t see why it can’t apply to you” Angel looked up at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really Pops” Pops nodded smiling as Angel beamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I get to tell people what to do?” Pops nodded clearly amused with the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To a certain degree little one, If you want to be a commander then you’ll have to train, For now though you can be a training commander” Angel cheered, Jumping into the older man's lap hugging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sighed as he set their food down, He heard every word since everyone went quiet when they entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since Marco has the week off, He can train you little one” Marco frowned at his father, Was he really going to let Angel train to be a commander, From the amused look on his face and twinkle in his eyes Marco knew his father was serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled as she climbed out of Pops lap grabbing the book as she sat in Marco’s, Marco glared at the book, It was just a stupid joke years ago when his brothers got promoted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco pinched the bridge of his nose, It’s not that he didn’t think she would make a good commander, He knew she would, He just didn’t want the world government to know about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops sensing Marco’s thoughts, “Angel can only be a commander in name till you're old enough, You're not to fight anyone other than those you train with little one” Angel nodded, Opening up the book to read again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked at his father a little grateful he said she couldn’t fight, He just hoped no one would pick a fight with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up some food with his fork and ate it, He’ll talk to Angel later about becoming a commander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel turned the page in the book, Opening her mouth as Marco gave her some food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they finished eating everyone went out onto the deck to relax, A few went off to finish their chores and to man certain areas of the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So who’s up for a game of poker” Fossa asked as the commanders went to their regular spot near Pops, A few of them groaning saying Angel would win so what was the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in the mood to play” Angel said as she went over to Pop’s chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Pops had sat down and got comfortable he helped Angel up into his lap smiling as she curled up in the crook of his arm reading the book still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco raised an eyebrow at her but shook his head and sat down with their siblings, Thatch was happy since he was on a winning streak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel got up from her spot, Sat on Pops and jumped down, Marco moved his legs so she could sit between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commanders gulped as she grabbed Marco’s cards wondering what she was doing, “Fold” Angel said placing the cards down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was wary and each of them folded, Leading Thatch to win, Haruta dealt out the cards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco curled himself around Angel leaning his head on her shoulder, He looked at the cards wondering what Angel was planning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again Angel folded and Thatch won, He was cheering his good luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he got cocky “I bet all my winnings” Angel pushed the few coins that she had into the middle, Everyone folded but Angel and Thatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not going to beat me this time little bird” Angel ignored him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay wait before we show our cards, I bet a month's worth of washing duty that I win” Thatch said cockily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded “I bet a month's worth of you being my personal chef whenever I want anything and you have to call me your highness” Thatch chuckled but nodded the two shaking on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone one the deck gathered round them, Even Pops stopped drinking to see who would win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch laid his cards down two of a kind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel laid her cards down full house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch choked on his own spit as everyone started to cheer for Angel “YOU CHEATED” Angel shook her head and pulled her new loot towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're a sore loser, By the way I want some strawberries” Thatch opened and closed his mouth as Angel raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness” He growled as he got up, The whole crew was laughing as he blushed and walked off to the kitchens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you keep winning?” Someone asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve played poker a lot. I know what I’m doing” Angel replied, Picking out shiny stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled as she felt Marco chuckle into her neck “You really are something little Suzaku”, Everyone cheered as Thatch walked back over with a bowl of strawberries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness” Angel nodded as Thatch put the bowl by her leg grumbling about her being a brat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you put sugar on them?” She asked as Thatch sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on seriously” He pouted, Angel nodded pushing the bowl over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch groaned as he got back up and grabbed the bowl “Damn brat” Angel smirked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ero chef” Everyone burst out laughing as Thatch and Izo blushed, Thatch stomped his way back to the kitchen again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I WANT SOME APPLE JUICE TOO THATCH” Angel shouted knowing he would hear her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco kissed her cheek “Don’t over do it Angel yoi” She nodded counting her coins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch came back with her juice and sugared strawberries. “You Highness” Angel smiled and took the bowl and cup from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Thatch” She smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel let Marco play again as she ate, She fed him a few strawberries getting a kiss on the head each time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smiled as Angel settled more against him resting her head on his collarbone, They sat and played a few more rounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel turned in his lap resting her back against his bent leg curling up a little, Marco ran his fingers through her hair as he folded his cards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was starting to get late but he didn’t feel tired, He looked down at Angel seeing her wide awake, They could have a late night tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ship was rowdy as normal, A few people drinking and playing their own games of poker, Marco could see some brothers playing strip poker but they were far away that he doubted Angel would see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed his little soulmate's temple, Resting his hand on the deck behind him as he looked up at the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had turned dark quicker than he expected, Stars scattered about the black abyss of sky, “I’ve never seen so many stars” Angel whispered, Marco glanced down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled softly “We only ever saw a few growing up, Sabo said that stars can be seen anywhere in the world so as long as we see them, We know that the others can too” Marco nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww their soooo cute” Haruta squealed, Angel blushed tucking her face into Marco’s chest, Marco curled his arm around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you tired Angel, You’re normally gone to bed by now” Thatch asked as he threw his cards down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trying to get rid of me so you can win Thatch” Angel asked, Pulling a little bit away from Marco’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, You caught me” Thatch chuckled, Reaching out to tousle her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you could fly up to where the stars are?” Angel moved her head so Thatch couldn’t reach it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I've never tried yoi” Marco replied, Sitting up straight to bat Thatch’s hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There shiny” Angel said with a pout on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crow” Thatch muttered chuckling as Marco and Angel glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t their fault they liked shiny things, “Keep it up Ero chef I’ll claw your eyes out” Thatch shuffled away from them, A few commanders chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop teasing her Thatch” Fossa fussed at him, Marco tapped his fingers off her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No threats yoi” He reprimanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he shouldn’t tease me” Angel said gathering all of their loot, Marco helped her pick the loot up he’ll have to get her a pouch to hold it in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going to bed you two?” Izo asked, Angel shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Putting my treasure away” Marco stood up helping Angel to her feet so they could put their winnings away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go for another fly about?” Angel asked as Marco put the non shiny stuff in his closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure yoi but no dropping on my back okay” Angel nodded, Grinning as Marco picked her up and walked them back outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wiggled out of his hold and ran over to the railing shifting just before the railing pushing herself into the air, Marco shook his head as he transformed to flying up after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone on deck looked up as the two began flying above them again, Somehow in the dark of night they looked more majestic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like two shooting stars dancing across the sky, Marco kept an eye on Angel as she flew above him, Her giggle sounded like a small song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She landed on the crows nest ruffling her feathers, Marco landed next to her wrapping a wing over her back blocking the crew's view as he nuzzled her face with his, His beak brushing hers softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel’s squeak sounded like a squawk as Marco chuckled when she glared at him, If birds could pout he knew she would be pouting at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved a little closer feeling warm and happy, So they stayed like that for a while, Marco concealing her from the crew below, The pair standing next to each other enjoying the warmth that flooded their bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco felt his phoenix become enraptured as Angel began to preen his chest with her beak right over his tattoo, Angel giggled as she felt his feathers puff up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she pulled back, Marco leaned down to brush their beaks against each other again, Moving further down to just over her heart and nuzzled it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as Angel’s temperature went up between them, A chirp escaping her beak as if to say asshole, Marco shook his wings out before flying off of the crows nest, Angel followed after him chirping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco landed on the deck turning around as he shifted back to his human form, Easily catching Angel in his arms as she transformed as well a dark crimson blush adorning her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asshole” Marco chuckled, Leaning down to give her an eskimo kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brat” He replied, His eyes half lidded, Angel turned her head and kissed his cheek, Smirking when Marco’s hair flared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled out of his arms and ran over to the commanders giggling, Marco shook his head, exhaling softly as he turned to follow her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His flame as his inner phoenix liked to call her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marco shot up as he heard screams and yelling from outside, He shot out of the door, Running onto the deck in just his pyjama bottoms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ACHOOOO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco snapped his eyes to the left near the railing stood Angel steam rising from her body, Thatch stood nearby holding an empty bucket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Confused he walked over, Pops looked amused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ACHOOO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel sneezed her body, Flaming up “MORE WATER” someone shouted as Haruta threw a bucket of water over her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah son your awake, Maybe you can help, Angel came out earlier, Apparently every time she sneezes she lights herself on fire” As if to prove his point Angel sneezes which causes her to flame up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thatch threw water on her, More steam rising “STOP THROWING WATER ON ME” Angel shouted, Turning to face Thatch as she sneezed again, A mini fireball hit Thatch’s jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco watched amused as Thatch freaked out and Haruta threw water on him, Putting him out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Angel was about to sneeze again Marco went over to help, Wrapping her up in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His flames quickly smothered hers “Are you okay? Yoi” Angel shook her head as she sneezed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow I bit my tongue” Angel stuck her tongue out and Marco could see teeth marks on it before gold flames healed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So how come (ACHOO) Your (ACHOO) Sneezing so much yoi” Angel rubbed her nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thatch threw glitter on me” Marco looked at her and he could see gold glitter on Angel’s hair and skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I keep (ACHOO) breathing it in (ACHOO), It’s not funny, Stop (ACHOO) Laughing Marco” Marco chuckled picking her up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time for a shower then” Angel nodded sneezing again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Marco got her to shower to get all the glitter off of her, A few flecks remained on her arms, They went back to their room so they could get changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they got out on deck Thatch was scrubbing the deck were the glitter landed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel went to walk over but Marco picked her up and took her to Pops, The captain taking her off of him, She went to move but Pops stopped her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco walked over to Thatch and grabbed his collar before throwing him into the ocean, Thatch screamed as he went overboard “Idiot” Marco mumbled as some of the crew ran over to fish Thatch out of the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT THE HELL BIRD BRAIN” Thatch shouted as he landed on the deck, Angel frowned as Thatch shouted at Marco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pops moved his hand and nodded down at Angel, The young girl smirked and transformed flying over to Thatch picking him up and flying up in the air “AHHHHH ANGEL PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN YOU LITTLE BRAT…. NO NO NOT THE WATER  NOOOOOOOOOO”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel let go of Thatch over the ocean watching him while chirping, She flew over to Pops and landed on his shoulder being careful with her talons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone chuckled, Angel had to hover as Pop’s shoulders shook as he laughed GURARARARA “Well done little one, You brother did deserve that, Boys fish him back out”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The men that just fished Thatch out of the ocean threw the rope back down, Right as Thatch got to the railing Angel flew at him and squawked in his face making him lose his grip and he fell back down again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco laughed as Angel perched on the railing pecking the crew that tried to help Thatch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel let him up yoi” Marco called, Angel turned her head and nodded, Moving off of the railing so they could fish him out for a third time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel landed next to Marco chirping at him, Marco petted her wing softly as Thatch landed on the deck glaring at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thatch apologise to your siblings” Pops stated gruffly even as he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry” Thatch mumbled, Angel tilted her head “I SAID SORRY YA DANG BIRD” Thatch shouted, Gulping at the glare Marco gave him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel padded over to him her talons clicking on the deck of the ship. Thatch looked worried as she got closer to him, He did not want to go back in the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He squealed as Angel pecked his hair “I’M SORRY” Thatch screeched, As soon as the words left his lips Angel transformed back into her human form looking smugly down at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought Ero cook, Also I want some strawberries”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thatch grumbled “Yes your Highness” and got up grabbing a towel from one of his men and went down to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel walked over to Marco wrapping her arms around him, Marco smiled and kissed her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The few people on deck were laughing again “So you don’t like glitter yoi” Angel pouted up at Marco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind glitter just not thrown over my head, I didn’t know it would make me sneeze” Marco nodded looking up as Thatch walked over with a bowl of sugared strawberries, Still drying himself off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel gave the bowl to Marco and hugged Thatch who freaked a little as his clothes started to dry, “What the hell..Okay that is freaky” Angel giggled letting go once Thatch had warmed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks kid” Thatch said, smiling at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any chance you can dry my hair?” Angel nodded as Thatch leaned down so she could run her fingers over his hair dry it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re like a mini heater” Thatch said as he stood up straight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone had calmed down someone from the fourth division shouted breakfast was ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel giggled as Marco petted her head, Everyone on deck going down to the mess hall, Marco let Angel get her own food not surprised when she had more strawberries they seemed to be her favourite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco put his plate on the table, Sitting down he chuckled when Angel sat in his lap. Breakfast was it’s usual noisy experience “So what are you going to train her in Marco?” Fossa asked as he ate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good question, I want to see how well Angel can fight, It would be good to know what Garp has taught her yoi” Marco took the offered food from Angel, Dropping a kiss to the back of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who am I fighting?” Angel asked looking around the commanders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll fight me yoi, At least then we don’t have to worry about you hurting anyone” Marco said knowing Angel could do some damage to their siblings even if she didn’t mean to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that decided the commanders carried on eating their breakfast, Angel went and grabbed more pancakes and a few slices of french toast which she gave to Marco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were back out on deck the crew stood off to the sides leaving the middle of the deck empty for Angel and Marco to train.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was curious about Angel's strength, A few of them cheering her on “GO COMMANDER ANGEL” they shouted, Making her blush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“100 berries Angel wins” Thatch said to the other commanders and bets were made with the odds against Marco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pops was put in charge of calling their match, Marco and Angel stood 15 feet apart, Angel looking excited to see what Marco could do, The older male looked a little bored.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Pops knew Marco was worrying about hurting her “Alright first to say uncle loses” Thatch said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco and Angel nodded waiting for Pop’s signal “Go”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel smirked running over to Marco raising a fist to punch him, Marco grabbed her wrist, He smirked at her when she suddenly kicked him in the side with her leg forcing him to let go of her wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel pulled her leg back and kicked him in the chest pushing him back a little, Marco went to attack her but Angel dodged him with a back flip, Delivering a roundhouse kick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco just about dodged it, He looked at Angel, She had used Haki in that attack, He went on the defensive as Angel kept attacking, He either dodged or blocked her hits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel backed off after a few minutes of attacking constantly, Marco took his chance going to kick her, Angel ducked under his leg and her hand shot out to behind his knee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco grit his teeth as she hit a nerve, Angel smirked at him back flipping away from him, He put his leg down, Not able to feel his leg, “What did you just do yoi?” Marco asked, Rolling to the side as Angel attacked him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hit a pressure point, You’ll get the feeling back in a minute” Angel said as Marco stumbled, Blinking his eyes as he felt his leg, He took his eyes off of her giving Angel the chance to strike.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel knocked Marco to the deck sitting on his waist smiling down at him “You give?” Marco growled and flipped them over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get cocky yoi” Angel looked up at him, Tears in the corner of her eyes, Marco backed off of her worried, When Angel hit him in the chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco felt his breath leave him as he fell to his side giving Angel a chance to get up and away from him again, Marco felt his flames heal him “That wasn’t nice Angel” Angel shrugged and smiled sweetly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They carried on fighting for another half an hour, Marco got a few hits in on Angel when she couldn’t dodge or block him quick enough, He went to punch her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel ducked under his arm and jumped onto his back, Marco managed to keep his balance as Angel wrapped her legs around his, Stopping him from moving as she put her fingers to the side of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You give now?” Angel asked, Breathing a little faster, Marco sighed and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle yoi” Angel giggled and kissed his cheek getting down from his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was pretty impressive little one” Pops said grinning softly at her, Marco patted her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a good fight yoi” Marco proudly said crossing his arms over his chest as the crew started cheering loudly, They had been mostly quiet during their match not wanting to miss anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How the heck did you do that thing with Marco’s leg?” Izo asked curiously, Angel smiled and pressed behind Marco’s shoulder his arm dropping to his side useless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Back on the island I lived on with my brothers there’s a lady that taught me about pressure points and a few medical things” Angel started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I used to use it on the wild animals to subdue them, When I got better at hitting the right points I tried it on my brothers when they would annoy me, Then one training session with Garp he got on my nerves and I hit him in the neck knocking him out, He was not happy when he woke up” Marco shook his head of course she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clenched his fist as he felt his arm able to move, “Can you teach me?” Izo asked, Walking over to them Angel nodded giggling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed to different areas on her body that could be pressed, “It takes a while to get it right but I did find one that was really useful in a fight, Umm I don’t want to use it on Marco though” That caught their attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not little one?” Pops asked Angel scratched the back of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It stops devil fruits from working” Angel replied, Pops nodded at Jozu, The male stepped over towards them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel frowned Jozu was a lot taller than her, Marco grabbed her waist and picked her up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She put a small amount of pressure on the skin just above his armpit before nodding at him, Jozu turned his body to diamond but his arm that Angel touched didn’t leaving it as normal skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It will go back to normal in a minute, I didn’t put too much pressure on it, To completely stop a devil fruit user no matter the type you use two fingers into the vertebrate just under the base of the neck on either side”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izo nodded poking Jozu’s arm. Marco was more than impressed with her, “Your deadly Angel, So Marco she still can’t be a commander” Thatch asked as the commanders sorted out their winnings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s still too young yoi, Plus we don’t want the government knowing about her till she’s older” Angel moved from Marco going over to Pops, The captain handing her half of his coins all of them shiny ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait Angel you didn’t bet” Namur said, Watching Angel smile at Pops.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet with Pops while you lot were talking at breakfast” Pops nodded to Angel words she had asked him for all his shiny coins if she won.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco shook his head “Alright seeing as you can hold your own in hand to hand combat, Can you use a sword?” Angel looked over her shoulder at him and blinked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gramps wouldn’t let us use swords though Sabo did find some pipes from one of the scrap heaps to use” Marco nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we can start on sword training Vista do you had some kendo sticks she can use yoi” Vista nodded leaving the area to go and get some.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone relaxed while Vista was gone, A few of the cooks brought out some light snacks and booze for everyone, Angel sat on Pops knee eating some strawberries as he ran his finger up and down her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your use of Haki is quite impressive, Little one” Angel smiled as she watched Marco telling a few people off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vista came back holding a barrel full of kendo sticks “No doubt you two will break some” Vista said as he saw Angel’s tilted head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nodded, Eating her last strawberry as she jumped down off Pop’s knee going over to where Vista set down the barrel grabbing a kendo stick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed another for Marco and went over to where he was still telling off his division wrapping her arms around his waist when she was next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco didn’t look away from his division members as he put his arm around Angel’s shoulders protectively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he finished scolding them they all heard a cannon being fired “ENEMY ATTACK” Someone shouted.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marco looked down at Angel “Go to our room and stay there till I come and get you yoi” Angel frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can fight too, Marco” Marco shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two take Angel to my room and stand guard, Angel no arguing, Go with them yoi” Angel nodded a small pout on her lips as the two took her back to Marco’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel curled up on the bed hearing all the shouting and cannon fire, She whimpered and grabbed Marco’s pillow, She was worried for him, Angel knew Marco couldn’t get hurt but it didn’t mean she couldn’t worry for her soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a little longer than Marco would have liked to get rid of the stupid pirates that decided to attack their main ship, “Stupid rookies eh Marco….Marco?” Thatch walked over to where Marco was standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco she’s safe no one even got on the ship” Marco nodded sighing softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, But what if…” Thatch grabbed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t, Don’t think like that Marco, Plus your little bird is strong she can take care of herself” Marco nodded smiling at Thatch, His brother did know how to help calm him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now go see your little bird, She’s probably made a nest for you” Thatch chuckled, Marco kicked him in the leg making the other complain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave everything to you then yoi” Marco said as he walked away waving at Thatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way towards his room dismissing his division members, Marco opened his door and looked at the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There in the middle of the bed was Angel fast asleep surrounded by pillows, Marco shook his head ridding the thoughts of Thatch saying she had probably made a nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carefully walked over to the bed climbing onto it and moving a pillow so he could lie down next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel moved instinctively towards his chest nuzzling it even as she slept, Marco kissed her hair letting himself relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door woke him up, Angel curled up in chest “Come in yoi” The door opened as Thatch walked in smiling at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pops guessed you fell asleep, How is she?” The other male asked as he walked over to the end of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still asleep yoi” Marco replied looking down at his little soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m awake your noisy Thatch” Angel grumbled, Nuzzling Marco’s chest making the man chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have we been asleep? Yoi” Marco asked petting Angel’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About 2 hours since we got rid of the ship, Well now that you're both up I should go help with food” Thatch waved walking back out of the room, Leaving the pair in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you're not too upset with me Suzaku, I know you can fight but If anyone outside of the crew found out about you yoi…” Angel sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know the government will take me away Garp said it all the time...Stupid old man” Marco leaned down kissing along her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Marine headquarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sengoku sighed putting a wanted poster down “Well it would see some pirates are trying to make a name for themselves, Going up against Whitebeard was a stupid move on thier part...Garp are you listening?” Sengoku asked, Getting annoyed with the other male.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garp sneezed “Tch damn brats at it again” Sengoku sighed running a hand over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you pay attention and what brat are you talking about now” Garp shook his head chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to worry about Sengoku” Garp scratched the back of his head grinning as Sengoku sighed again muttering about him being an idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the moby dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel sneezed making Marco chuckle as flames appeared on her arms “Guess he must have realised” Angel mumbled, Marco caught onto what she meant and chuckled again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel batted his arm off of her and sat up glaring at him, “Asshole” Marco tapped her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t curse at me yoi” Angel smirked and got out of bed running out of the room, Marco sighed and got up going after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found her perched on Pop’s knee grinning at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to stop saying asshole yoi” Marco shook his head as Pops chuckled GURARARARA.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about a story? Little one” Pops said as Marco got distracted when a nurse walked over to him asking him something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel tilted her head watching the nurse flirt with her mate, Annoyed Angel jumped down from Pops lap, Everyone watched as she walked over to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tia asked me to come and ask you Taichou” Marco nodded looking down as someone tugged his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel looked up at him tugging him down by his shirt and kissing his cheek Marco’s hair flared up as Angel pulled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine” She declared before walking back over to Pops, Marco blushed bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GO ANGEL SHOW THAT BIRDY WHO HE BELONGS TO” Thatch shouted from the galley door, Izo stood next to him shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THATCH I WANT SOME STRAWBERRIES” Angel shouted back Pops chuckling as he helped Angel back onto his lap watching his sons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco stood still trying to calm down and Thatch threw his hands up in the air “What is it with her and strawberries” He complained before going to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Angel sat on his knee looking smugly at the nurse who was a little shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco snapped out of it still slightly flushed as he talked with the nurse, Thatch walked out with a bowl of strawberries “Your Highness” He muttered as Pops took the bowl off of him giving it to Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel popped one in her mouth and frowned, Feeling her tongue go numb, She looked at the strawberries and saw an orange powder on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch just smirked up at her, His smirk dropping as Angel dropped the bowl on his head, “sshol, ma tonge s umb” Pops looked down at her as she tried to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thatch what did you do?” The captain asked as Angel pouted, Sticking her tongue out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I put some chilli powder on her strawberries” Angel looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hatch I an’t eet hat tuff, ‘m legic” Marco walked over as Pops helped her off his knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked at her tongue and it was swollen “Are you allergic to chillies or the powder?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel raised her hand and showed two fingers, Marco nodded and picked her up carrying her to infirmary Thatch followed behind them worried he’d seriously hurt Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sat her down in an empty bed and called Tia over, Tia smiled sweetly at her as she checked her tongue before telling Thatch to go get some ice to see if it would help while she sorted out some antihistamines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch brought back a pan of ice as Marco sat down in front of her holding a piece of ice to her tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tia gave her a liquid antihistamine to drink “How come your healing didn’t kick in?” Thatch asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel tried to talk but Marco held her chin so she just sat still, Her tongue started to go back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco put another ice cube in her mouth letting go of her chin to caress her cheek as she sucked on it at least now she could close her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her three more bits of ice before Tia asked to look at her, Tia got her to open her mouth looking at her tongue “Okay try talking sweetie” Angel frowned at being called sweetie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that, I don’t like it” She said as she pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tia nodded and smiled “Well at least you can talk again, Right Thatch no giving her Chilli powder EVER again” Thatch nodded and showed Angel a new bowl of strawberries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel shook her head “I don’t want them” Tia moved out of her way as Angel jumped off of the bed and went over to Marco to hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sighed softly as she nuzzled his stomach “If I eat one first will you eat them yoi” Angel shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he grabbed one and ate it “Tastes fine yoi, Their safe to eat” Angel shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco picked her up and nodded to Tia grabbing the half fun pan of Ice and walked out of the infirmary Thatch trailing behind like a kicked puppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops looked at them as they walked over a frown tugging at his lips as Marco walked past them not saying a word going to the railing near the stern and sitting down with Angel in his lap, Feeding her another ice cube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay Thatch?” Pops asked looking down at his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch looked at where his siblings sat “I tried to give her some new strawberries but she didn’t want them, Even after Marco tested one in front of her” Pops nodded giving his son a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be okay son, Give them some space, Just make sure you apologise later and don’t mess with her food again” Thatch nodded, Glancing at them once more before going back to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco nuzzled Angel’s hair kissing it every so often “He didn’t mean anything bad by it Suzaku” He could feel Angel playing with her fire on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but…. I liked strawberries, Now I don’t want to eat them anymore” Marco nodded. He remembered Angel saying that Ace tested fruits on her since Angel could tell if they were edible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoped his little mate would be able to eat them again, She really did like them the most out of all the fruit she tried, “Want more ice yoi” Angel nodded so he grabbed another piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel opened her mouth letting Marco put it on her tongue exhaling through her nose as it melted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you prank him back yoi” Angel looked up at Marco tilting her head as her mate smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know something we can do to get him back yoi” A small smirk graced Angel’s lips as she nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco explained the prank to her chuckling as she giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel ate a few more bits of ice, It was helping her cool down along with Marco’s flames that licked across her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time flew by quickly, After the crew ate dinner. It was back out on the deck for booze, poker and general activities the whitebeard pirates got up to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch was apologizing to Angel every ten minutes but she refused to accept it, Marco shrugged as they sat down in their circle for their nightly game of poker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of playing Angel curled up into Marco’s chest content to sit out this time, Marco was winning them loot so Angel just chose out the shiny ones playing with them between her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco caressed her arm while he played poker with the others, Angel flipped the coin in her fingers again “Ugh Angel please just accept my apology” Thatch whined again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel ignored him like she had been doing for the last few hours, Marco had a word with Pops so the captain didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch pouted as Angel moved her loot into Marco’s lap and got up, Marco picked up her shiny stuff and moved it closer not saying anything as Angel shifted and took off into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco aren’t you going with her?” Izo asked, Watching Angel fly about above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco hummed throwing a coin into the pile, A bored expression on his face, The commanders wondered what the pair were up to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel flew about for a few minutes, Giggling to herself as Thatch pouted up at her, She looked to Marco, Her mate nodded at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flew back down landing on the deck behind him, Marco smiled as she lay against his back still in her bird form, Tucking her face under his chin chirping softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch bit his lip he really wanted to say something but Angel still hadn’t forgiven him, Angel raised her head and looked at Thatch tilting her head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel walked over to Thatch and pecked his hair the other male shrieking as she pecked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smirked as the other commanders started to worry, Izo looked ready to jump up to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch got knocked over his back hitting the deck as Angel sat on top of him ruffling her feathers and she settled down on top of his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm Angel” Thatch said slightly scared as Angel curled up and chirped at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Angel I see you found a nest for the night yoi” Marco said grinning, Thatch tried to glare at his brother but Angel pecked his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo sighed softly, Shaking his head as everyone started to laugh, “Don’t mess with her food again Thatch or you'll be used as a nest yoi” Marco said as he won the round.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time Thatch tried to move Angel pecked him making him squeak, “WHY ARE YOU SO WARM” He shouted after 10 minutes, Everyone chuckled and some of the crew cheered Angel on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After another 10 minutes Angel decided the chef had had enough and moved off of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch sat up missing the warmth she provided even if it was slightly uncomfortable, Angel preened her feathers a little before moving over to Marco and lying against his back again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco reached up and scratched her neck lightly knowing it was a soft spot since he had the same one, Angel trilled shaking her head side to side a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m curious Angel can you change what size you are?, I know Marco can do it every so often” Haruta asked as she gathered the cards up to shuffle them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel looked up and nodded her head “No way you can change size” Namur was curious as was everyone else, Even Marco was a bit curious it took a lot of concentration for him to be able to change his size.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel got up off his back and moved to the side of him, Pops looked over as well, Angel’s body became engulfed in flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commanders couldn’t see her in the flames when they died down they saw a smaller version of Angel she looked to be the same size as an adult swan, Haruta squealed that she was soooooo cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel chirped and went back over to Marco curling up in his lap pecking at his hand, Marco smiled and rested his hand over her Angel chirped happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if she can lay eggs?” Thatch said randomly, Marco moved his arm as Angel’s head shot up, Thatch screamed as Angel flew at him and pecked him, Her beak sharp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch got up and ran as she chased after him chirping angrily at him, Thatch ducked behind Izo, Angel landed in front of Izo glaring at Thatch “Marco control your mate” Izo said now getting annoyed as he waved his hand at Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just missing her beak when she tried to peck him, “Angel come here yoi” Angel glared at Izo before flying over to Marco landing on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ve had your fun for the night Angel, Stop picking on Thatch” Izo reprimanded, Angel chirped as if to say he started it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izo I could say the same about your mate yoi, Angel wouldn’t act hostile if Thatch stopped teasing her'' The two males glared at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commanders moved away from them “Enough the four of you, Thatch stop picking on your siblings, Izo calm down, Marco it’s time Angel went to bed” Angel chirped unhappily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sighed their Pops was right it was late and Angel did need to calm down, He reached up and picked her up off his head “Pops is right Angel time for bed….Ow don’t peck me yoi” Angel glared at him pecking his hands till he put her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Angel was on the deck her body became engulfed in flames again returning to her normal size, Before anyone could say anything she flew off up to the crows nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sighed, Grabbing their winnings and getting up, “I’ll be back for her in a minute yoi” Marco walked towards their room going to drop off their winnings. He wanted to give her a few minutes to try to calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got back outside Pops was telling Thatch and Izo off for their poor behaviour towards Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a child Izo a young one at that, Remember when you was younger and the crew picked on you two and how defensive you got, Well that’s how Angel is, Thatch your not to mess with Angel for the rest of the week, I don’t want her upset when we get to the winter island” Izo and Thatch nodded looking down as their father reprimanded them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco turned to look at the crows nest, He decided against flying up to her and went over to the rigging and started to climb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suzaku?” He spoke softly as he climbed into the crows nest, Angel looked up at him, She shifted as she jumped down tackling him into a hug, Marco picked her up holding her close as she sniffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey it’s okay yoi, No one is mad at you, Thatch got what he deserved and if it wasn’t you then I would have thrown him overboard, Izo to” Angel nodded giggling at his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sat her on the railing of the nest holding her waist tightly with one arm as the other wiped away her tears, He leaned down and kissed her forehead then both of her cheeks and nose, “It’s okay my flame I promise”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded, Smiling softly as Marco rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss, Angel tilted her head and kissed his cheek, Patting his hair as it flared up, Angel giggled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why that keeps happening yoi” He mused as he leaned into her touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready for sleep my flame” Angel curled into his chest nodding her head. Marco pulled her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wrap your arms around my neck yoi” Angel did as she was told wrapping her legs around his waist as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco jumped up on the railing letting his arms shift to his wings as he jumped down, Hovering just off the ground, Marco shifted his arms back curling them around Angel as he landed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her hair walking them over to Pops “Say goodnight Angel yoi” Angel turned her head to look up at Pops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night Pops” Pops leaned forward running a finger over her hair smiling softly at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night little one, Sweet dreams” Angel smiled and waved at the crew as Marco walked them back to their room for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got changed and climbed into bed Marco opening up his arms for Angel to cuddle him, He kissed her hair again sighing happily as her warmth engulfed him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marco frowned as his arms tightened around a pillow, He slowly opened his arms, He also felt colder than when he normally wakes up, So use to Angel’s heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down and furrowed his brow as his little mate was gone, The door opening made him sit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel walked into their room a towel wrapped around her chest, Her fingers running through her hair dry it “Oh you’re up, Afternoon Marco”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Afternoon?” Marco asked looking up at the window and seeing it covered with the small curtain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah afternoon, Pops said you must have been tired since you slept so long, I tried waking you up but you mumbled five more minutes and went back to sleep” Angel got dressed, Marco looked away while she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is it yoi” Angel sat on the end of the bed and put her boots on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Around 1.30” Marco nodded, Still frowning as he stared at Angel’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your lying aren’t you yoi” Angel stood up and turned to face him grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got me, Breakfast is in twenty minutes” Marco sighed and dropped back down onto the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brat” He muttered as Angel moved round the bed to sit next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I’m your brat” She replied as she kissed his cheek softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Marco nodded petting her hair, “Alright I’m getting up yoi” Angel giggled as she moved out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going for a shower behave yoi” Angel nodded as she walked over to the chest of drawers and grabbed her sash tying it around her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Angel finished tying it, She moved over to the desk and looked at the paperwork on it, Tilting her head as she read the reports moving a few to read more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel jumped when arms encircled her waist a head resting on her shoulder “What are you doing? Yoi”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t scare me Marco” Marco chuckled and kissed her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you, Thought you heard me come back in yoi” Angel shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s with all this paperwork?” Marco looked down at his desk moving his hand from her waist to pick up a few bits of paperwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is part of being a commander and first mate to Pops, Loads and loads of paperwork” Marco put them down, Nuzzling his mates neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel hummed giggling softly “We should go eat yoi, I’ll show you how to do paperwork another time”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smiled as Angel laughed the sound like a musical melody, “I told you it was funny yoi” He said as they walked into the mess hall, Every was talking loudly and enjoying their food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel grabbed some food, Pouting at the strawberries as she grabbed some apple slices and grapes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco frowned and asked the cooks for a sealed pack of strawberries and a small bowl of sugar, The cook said he’d bring it over to them, Nodding Marco carried on grabbing some food and went and sat down with Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cook came over with the items Marco asked for smiling at Angel as he put them down with a bowl of melted chocolate for her, “Sorry about our commander, Commander Angel” The man said before leaving them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco opened up the pack using his knife to cut off the top he dipped the tip in the chocolate and held it up to Angel’s lips, He smiled down at her as Angel tentatively ate the strawberry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel’s eyes sparked as Marco fed her a few more strawberries alternating between sugar and chocolate, Yes it might make her a little hyper but he wanted his mate happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her cheek softly “Still like strawberries yoi” Angel nodded as she fed Marco some of her pancakes, The other commanders left them to it happy to see the pair happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pops ran his finger over Angel’s hair, Smiling softly at his youngest daughter, Marco looked at Izo and Thatch as they sat down, Angel either didn’t notice them or just decided to ignore them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco got up to get them more food, After he got up Thatch moved over to Angel, “Hey kiddo, I’m sorry for yesterday” Angel looked at him out of the corner of her eye and nodded, She didn’t really want to interact with him still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a look from Pops she knew she had to say she forgave him “I forgive you but don’t think I’m going to forget anytime soon” Thatch nodded moving away as Marco sat back down with more food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we practise with swords since we couldn’t yesterday?” Angel asked looking up at Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later on yoi, I think we both could do with some quiet time while we have a chance” Angel nodded. The last few days have been pretty eventful, She felt like she had been swept out by a tide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some quiet time would be good for them, Angel leaned her head back and kissed Marco’s chin since she couldn’t reach anywhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond's hair flaming up made her giggle “Flaming Marco”, Marco shook his head the flames receding, He booped her nose with his finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast finished Marco walked with Angel to the library to grab a few books to read, Angel picked some children's books that were lying about while Marco grabbed a few mystery books he had been wanting to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel gave Marco the books and said she’d meet him on deck, Marco frowned when she ran off, Shaking his head he went out onto the deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Angel came out onto the deck dragging a pile of bedding behind her, Marco raised an eyebrow at her “I want to sit in the crows nest” Marco chuckled handing Angel the books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted his arms and legs grabbing the bedding in his talons and flying it up to the crows nest dropping it in there, Haruta put the books in a pillow case handing it to Angel as she shifted taking it in her beak chirping softly as she flew up to the nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel landed on the railing watching her mate arrange the bedding around the nest, He took the pillow case from her kissing her beak which made her chirp at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shifted back to her human form jumping down into the nest, Marco moved out of her way and watched as Angel moved some of the bedding around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making a proper nest yoi” Angel ignored him as she made a small area for her to curl up in, Once Angel was settled Marco settled down next to her pulling the books out of the case and handing Angel hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel lay on her back resting her head on Marco’s thigh, Half way through her book she turned on her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked down as she moved, Smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair, Hearing her almost purr under his ministration, Nuzzling his hand every so often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel finished her book but didn’t feel like reading the other one yet, She stretched a soft mewl leaving her lips, Angel stood up and shifted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked up at her as she padded the bedding fluffing it up a little before sitting down ruffling her feathers so she could preen them, Marco reached out and scratched at her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Small trills and chirps from his mate told him, She was happy, Marco put his book down and moved over to Angel leaning on her wings nuzzling his face into her feathers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So soft and fluffy yoi” He chuckled when Angel nuzzled his hair with her beak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco pulled back standing up to shift, He curled back up next to her resting his wing over her back sighing as Angel nuzzled his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instincts took over for them as Angel preened his feather, Marco rubbed their necks together pressing his beak to it softly nuzzling her, Angel chirped at him, She turned her head and pressed their foreheads together, Their beaks brushing softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phoenix pulled back moving closer to his flame, A low rumble in his chest, They curled around each other, Blue eyes meeting red as they rested their heads together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops looked up at the crows nest seeing flames rising into the sky disappearing the further up they went, The crew turned their attention up to the nest too the longer Pops looked up there a soft loving smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made sure no one bothered them till it was time for lunch, “Who’s going to get them?” Vista asked, Looking at where the flames were still rising from, No one really wanted to bother the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just ring a bell Marco will know” Pops said as he stood from his chair, So Haruta went and grabbed the bell that was kept in the mess hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked back out onto the deck and rang it, Marco raised his head from Angel’s side looking around as he heard a bell, He guessed that meant it was lunch time and they had been up in the crows nest for a good few hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently ran his face over Angel’s neck feeling her stir. She blinked her eyes open looking sleepily at him, A soft chirp (What?) Marco shifted back kissing her cheek “Lunch time Suzaku” Angel nodded looking round their nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can clean up after yoi” He said standing up and waving to Haruta, He turned to Angel and smiled at her as she shifted back reaching her hands out for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked her up, Kissing her cheek as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, Marco jumped from the crows nest, Easily landing shifting his arms as they encompassed his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone quieted down when they walked in, Noting that Angel was half asleep still, Pops chuckled softly as they sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco had to try and wake her up again since Angel fell asleep on his shoulder, “Angel you need to wake up and eat yoi or no training” Angel mumbled against his skin for five more minutes so Marco let her sleep for five more minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later Angel kissed his neck giggling when she heard the other commanders chuckle “Time to eat yoi” Marco mumbled kissing her temple easily ignoring his brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel sat up turning around in Marco’s lap so she could eat, She was half way through her food when the nurse from before came over to them, “Sorry to interrupt your lunch Taichou, Tia wanted me to get you sign off on these” Marco nodded taking the clipboard from Sara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He petted Angel’s hair as he read, Angel leaned into his touch glaring at Sara, Thatch chuckled at her “No need to get jealous Angel, Sara isn’t interested in your birdy” Angel flipped him off receiving a tap on the top of her head from Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Behave yoi, That means you two Thatch” Thatch opened and closed his mouth offended, Sara gave Marco a pen brushing her fingers over Marco’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel bristled at that her hair flaring a low growl escaping her lips “Angel” Pops warned her firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco signed the paperwork and handed it back pulling his hand back when Sara tried to touch him again, The young nurse pouted at him, Again Angel growled “You can go Sara yoi” Marco said dismissing the nurse as he turned his attention to the fuming girl in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sara turned on her heel and left “I don’t like her” Angel grumbled stabbing her food, Marco sighed tapping her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a good nurse yoi, Plus the only woman I have any interest in is you so stop growling” Angel nodded taking a bite of her food, He hoped she would feel better after training since she could take out some of her feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco dropped their tray of plates off, Waiting for Angel since she was talking to the chefs, He raised an eyebrow at her, She had a bowl of strawberries that they had freshly cut in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The went outside Angel giving her bowl to Pops to hold onto, He handed her a kendo stick as the crew gathered around again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel growled she hadn’t hit Marco once, Yet he tapped the kendo stick off her skin every few hits, “Calm down and focus yoi” He said for the umpteenth time, She was getting more and more annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco’s eyes widened as Angel went to strike her kendo stick imbued with Haki, The stick broke in half as he dodged it making it hit the deck, “Angel” He started firmly “We said no Haki”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel growled again dropping the broken stick and aimed a kick at Marco, He grabbed her ankle squeezing it in warning “Enough” Pops rumbled he was overseeing their training like last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco let go of her ankle sighing as she kicked the broken stick, “It takes time to learn Angel, But resorting to Haki to attack me was just a bad move yoi” Angel turned away from Marco ignoring him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Pops, The older man sighing softly, She was a firecracker that much was for sure “Try just doing the basics Angel” Vista said, Grabbing another stick as he walked over to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here hold it like this… Move your foot back there that will help you balance… Now swing your sword down, Don't hit the floor, Control it...There see” Angel nodded letting Vista help her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco went and sat down letting his brother take over “So why don’t you use a sword Marco” Haruta asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just how I like to fight yoi” Marco replied keeping his eyes on Angel, Once she got the basics down Vista showed her a few combo moves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to try again little one” Angel nodded looking at Marco as he stood up and grabbed his kendo stick moving back over to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vista patted her shoulder encouragingly as Angel got into the stance he showed her, “Go” Pops said keeping an eye on Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco let Angel get a few attacks in seeing her grow a little more confident before he landed a few hits on her, Catching the back of her hand making her drop the stick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let her pick it up before he tapped her side and arm, He backed off again giving her a chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he striked next Angel blocked him, A smile curling on her lip, Marco raised an eyebrow at her and went to strike again, Angel blocked him and made a strike of her own hitting his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done yoi, Now lets see if you can hit me again” Angel nodded the two trading blows for another 20 minutes, Angel flipped away from Marco smirking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s learning quicker than I expected” Vista said, Stroking his moustache, the other commanders nodded, She was learning fast but they put that down to how Garp trained her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco grinned when Angel managed to disarm him, His sword clattering onto the deck she pressed her stick to his sternum, Panting softly “Well done yoi….Angel?” Angel felt dizzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone panicked as she fell forward into Marco’s arms, Her head was spinning, Why was it so warm, She could hear voices but not what they were saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cool arms pulled her close, Something cold was being pressed to her face, She leaned into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked down at her worried she was burning up, Someone from his division ran over with a big pan of ice, He grabbed a piece running it over her lips pressing softly so Angel opened her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned, Telling everyone to back up since they were crowding them, The only one who stayed by his side was Haruta, A bowl of ice water next to her as she pressed a wet cloth to her face and neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sat her up pulling her top off so Haruta could put another cloth on her chest, He fed her a few ice cubes, His flames running up and down his arms, He couldn’t heal her he knew that but maybe he could help her cool down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commanders moved, Blocking them from the rest of the crew, Marco leaned down kissing her forehead whispering against her skin “Come on Angel”, Haruta moved one of Angel’s hands to the bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing it in the water, Angel sighed softly “Izo go run the bath with cold water fill the tub” Haruta called out she shouted to a few chefs “Get some more ice”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s burning up too quickly, Marco we need to move her” Marco nodded the bowl with ice water in had almost evaporated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held her close standing up, Haruta grabbed the ice from the chefs, They went into the bathroom where Izo had filled the tub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo moved out of the way as Marco lowered Angel into the tub, A soft whimper passed her lips as Haruta dumped the ice into the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sighed in relief as Angel’s eyes fluttered open looking a little glassy but other than that she looked okay, Her temperature coming down “Marco?” Angel's voice was quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded leaning down to kiss her forehead “Right here my flame..I’m right here yoi” Haruta and Izo left telling everyone Angel was awake and okay, The crew wanted to check on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jozu blocked the door, Not letting anyone near it, Yes they were worried but Angel needed Marco more than she needed a bunch of pirates surrounding her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco held her in the water waiting for Angel’s temperature to lower a bit more before he pulled her out, Not caring he got wet as he sat with her on the bathroom floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Yoi” He asked as he kissed her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I felt dizzy and was really warm, Guess I overheated” Angel replied, Undoing her sash and bottoms, Kicking them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco nodded helping Angel back into the tub, He rested his hand on her back helping support her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat there for a while “I feel better now” Angel said smiling at Marco, He helped her up feeling her normal heat dry them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you like to do, My little flame?” Angel grabbed her clothes, Drying them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is probably worried about me, But I don’t want to go back outside yet” Marco nodded as he took Angel back to their room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was settled he went outside telling everyone she was fine and just needed some rest, Pops handed him the bowl, Marco smiled softly up at him thanking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked Thatch to drop some food to them later on since he was going to keep her in his room so she didn’t get overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother nodded not making a single remark, Marco knew his family were worried about Angel and it warmed his heart that they all cared for her so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco walked back to their room, Shutting the door behind him. He just then remembered they made a nest in the crows nest. He went over to Angel and gave her the bowl, Kissing her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So again he went back outside flying up to the nest bundling it together to make it easier to carry, Everyone had gone off to do their own thing, He flew back down to the deck picking the bundle up with one hand as he went back to their room again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco put the books on his book case and put the bundle of bedding in front of it, “Had to clean the crows nest yoi” He said as Angel looked at him a strawberry held to her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel patted the bed next to her, Marco climbed onto the bed and kissed her cheek softly “I asked Thatch to bring some food by later so we could stay here and not have the crew overwhelm you yoi” Angel nodded, Holding up a strawberry for him to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat on the bed for a while Marco pressing light kisses into her hair, Angel leaned back against him, She had run out of strawberries 10 minutes ago, Her eyes had closed she didn’t want to sleep but she felt calm and relaxed being in her mate’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should get started on the paperwork yoi” Marco said softly lifting his head from Angel’s shoulder kissing just above her ear, Angel hummed opening her eyes to look at the pile of paperwork on the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond chuckled when Angel sat in his lap and began pulling paperwork over to her. It was stuff he had already done so he didn’t stop her from reading it. He grabbed the next bit of paperwork that he had. It was the mission report from Jozu’s last mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned and gathered all the papers for it and moved it into a drawer. He'll have to get someone else to go over it. Marco grabbed the list of supplies they needed to get at the next island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco checked it over adding anything he knew they would need more of, Medicines and booze were the main thing the crew tended to drink a lot on longer voyages, Once he finished adding to it he set it down on Angel’s claimed side of the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel saw the list and grabbed it “You forgot strawberries” Marco hummed and looked at the list a small chuckle left his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your right I did yoi, Thank you for reminding me Suzaku” Marco added his mates strawberries to the list, Kissing her hair as she put the list down and grabbed some paperwork from his side of the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel looked over the paperwork. It was medical logs from the fight the other day, She frowned a few people had gotten hurt, Someone named Carter from the first division had gotten stabbed, Jackson from the 4th division had a broken arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over the log and nodded “I’ll be back in a bit Marco” Marco turned his head and kissed her humming softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try not to get Thatch or the cooks too mad, You’ll get more food at dinner yoi” Angel nodded hiding the log in her hand as she kissed his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled as his hair flared up since he was sitting so she could reach his head so she kissed just under where the flame started, Marco mumbled “Brat” as she left the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hallways were thankfully empty as Angel made her way to the infirmary, Once she got there she looked around at the pirates that were lying in the beds, Angel looked down at the log and found the person that had the more serious injury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was Jackson, There weren’t any nurses around which made things easier as Angel walked past the ends of the beds looking for Jackson, “Aren’t you commander Marco’s mate?” A bulky guy asked her, Angel saw his side was wrapped in bandages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carter was the name at the end of the bed, Angel nodded “I am, Your Carter right from the first division” Carter nodded wondering why his commander's mate was here without the tall blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Jackson?” Angel asked looking around the pirates, A chubby man waved his uninjured arm at her, Smiling Angel went over to his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay let's see if this works” The pirates watched as Angel placed her hands over the cast on his arm, Jackson almost freaked out his arm was starting to get warm, Flames flickered over his cast as the girl’s eyes closed in concentration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Angel pulled back she smiled, He didn’t feel any pain in fact his arm felt healed he moved his fingers surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel moved over to Carter and placed her hands over his bandaged side, Her flames flickered to life “Woah kid, Wait what the hell” When Angel moved Carter touched his side his fingers undoing the bandages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where he knew he had a deep cut was now his normal tanned skin, It was like he hadn’t been stabbed “Did you just heal us?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can heal other people takes a bit of concentration but not a lot” Angel replied smiling up at the man, So Angel moved from bed to bed healing the twelve injured crew members each of them thanking her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on here?, Why are you all out of bed?, You?, You’re that girl who claimed Marco Taichou” Angel turned around and saw Sara and Tia standing near the back of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sara, Angel didn’t claim commander Marco she’s his soulmate and she just healed all of us” Tia walked over and checked each of them over, Their wounds were healed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me now, The lot of you, You two little one” Angel nodded and followed Tia and the crew members outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco frowned, He knew he had a medical log on his desk earlier and why was Angel taking so long getting a snack. Wait, she didn’t say why she was leaving, Marco rubbed his hand over his face she couldn’t have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up and went outside low and behold Tia was standing in front of Pops with the twelve injured crew and Angel, Marco walked over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She healed all of them Pops, Why wasn’t I informed that she could heal others, I thought phoenix’s could only selfheal” Tia looked a bit miffed, Pops looked down at Angel, A look of worry on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s where you went yoi” Marco said as he got closer to them, Angel ran over and hugged him, He frowned when he felt her shoulders shake a soft whimper coming from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twelve crew looked at her “Pops don’t be upset with commander Angel she just wanted to help us” Jackson said feeling bad that Angel had started to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not upset with Angel, Tia I’m sorry no one told you of Angel’s power to heal others, How she found out about our injured is a little concerning but she did a good job, You said so yourself” Tia nodded looking at Marco comforting his young mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She saw the medical log I had on my desk Pops, That’s how she found out yoi” Pops nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright since the nurses now know of Angel’s power, You may only ask for her help when you think someone truly needs it, We won’t be taking advantage of having her power is that understood” Everyone nodded, Angel maybe Marco’s soulmate and a member of their crew/family but they won’t use her like the government would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s a child not a weapon Pop thought, “Now then since you’re all healed I trust you’re okay to go back to your regular chores and duties” The twelve men nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carter walked over to Marco and Angel and knelt down “Commander Angel, Thanks again for healing us, You did good” Marco nodded at the man from his division, The look in Carter’s eyes told him that his division would protect his mate no matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel wiped her eyes and turned her head so she could see everyone “I’m not a commander yet” Carter chuckled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet you aren’t but to me you're a commander, I think the others would agree with me” The men behind Carter all nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson grinned “You like strawberries don’t you commander, I got an idea, I’m going to make you something, If you’ll all excuse me” Angel stared after him as the chef walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco Taichou, I’ll ask you to please keep your mate out of the infirmary unless we need her or she needs anything” Marco nodded picking Angel up, Everyone started to disperse and go back to what they were doing before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops exhaled waving over his son and daughter “Little one, You did a good job, I’m guessing Marco you didn’t know she had gone to the infirmary” Marco nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were looking over paperwork yoi, I only realised when I tried looking for the medical log, Where is the log Angel?” Before Angel could say anything Sara walked over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taichou, Here’s the logs” Marco took the logs from Sara nodding at the nurse, Sara frowned at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So she’s your mate?” Marco nodded at Sara, The young nurse walked away without saying anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for not telling you where I went” Angel said loud enough that Marco and Pops heard her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Suzaku, Just let me know where you're going next time yoi” Angel nodded, Cuddling closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a short conversation with Pops, The pair went back to their room. Marco put Angel down on her feet when they got though the threshold “I wonder what Jackson’s going to make” Angel pondered as she walked over to the bed and sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco shrugged as he sat at his desk, Pops had told them no paperwork for Angel for the rest of the day, So Marco had to do it alone without her sitting in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t surprised his Pops told her no, Since he was first division commander all the ships paperwork crossed his desk for him to sign and there were things that Angel shouldn’t see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops told them he would sort out some paperwork that Angel could do tomorrow, So Marco started on paperwork again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel flopped back on the bed looking up at the ceiling sighing loudly “Nothing to be done about it Suzaku yoi” Marco had a feeling she’d get bored sitting there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red eyes scanned the room for something to do there were the books on the bookcase, Angel saw the bundle of bedding and smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco listened as Angel got off the bed and started to walk around the room, He brushed it off as he finished up a report moving it out of the way so he could start on another, Even with a week off from his normal duties he still had to deal with paperwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel grabbed the bedding and started putting it on the bed making a nest, She didn’t care for the irony about it, It was something she could do and take her time with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back on the island her and her brothers lived on Angel had several nests each took her a good couple of hours to make wanting them to be comfy, Ace and Sabo teased her about it when they found her collecting sticks and logs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy wanted to help but he wasn’t very helpful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was during the first year Angel found out that her inner bird liked to burn her nest to keep her warm at night, Hence the several nests since she burnt down 6 of them in a matter of months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garp had found her in one of her nests once and told her about her devil fruits link with flames, He told her that she seeked out fire which she did a lot, Ace had to light torches near the treehouse so Angel would come home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smoothed down some of the bedding, Smiling softly as she thought of her brothers, She missed them but at the same time she had more people that loved and cared for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel undone her boots kicking them off, She undone her cargo pants and took them and her sash off along with her top off folding them and putting them on the chest of drawers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She noted Marco hadn’t turned around focused on the stack of paperwork in front of him, Angel climbed into the middle of the bed before shifting a small chirp escaping her beak as she padded the bed fluffing it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco turned his head when he felt a wave of heat come from the bed along with a chirp, He raised his eyebrow at his mate, She’d turned their bed into a nest and was currently sitting in the middle of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phoenix wanted to forget his paperwork and go join her, But Marco held his ground, He didn’t have a lot left to do, So even though he felt the calling to be with his mate in a nest she made he exhaled softly and got back to work trying to finish as quickly as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco felt his eye twitch for the past 30 minutes Angel chirped as she preened her feathers, He wondered why she always preened her feathers, Don’t get him wrong Marco did the same but that was once every other week but Angel had been doing it every time she shifted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned back in his chair as he finished up his work, Marco let his head lull back staring at the ceiling humming, A soft trill made him turn his head to face Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel raised her wing up, Marco smiled as he got up and went over to the nest, He carefully climbed into the nest not wanting to ruin Angel’s work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond sighed as he felt Angel’s warmth, He lay next to her chuckling as she leaned down to play with his hair, Her wing covering his body, Marco leaned into her touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So warm and fluffy yoi” He sighed his mate made a good pillow, Marco closed his eyes relaxing against her, Feeling her heartbeat and warmth comforted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel tucked her head around Marco’s upper back and shoulder keeping her mate close and warm, Her inner firebird telling her to keep her mate safe and happy, That she needed to show him he’s loved and cared for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembered Shanks telling her that as a firebird her instinct when she found a mate would progressively get stronger making her more willing to do stuff normal female birds do, Like make nests, Keep her feathers clean and chirp more than she normally did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally Angel wasn’t much for chirping since her brothers teased her but it felt natural and normal to her to chirp as if she was talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch opened up Marco’s door feeling a wave of heat escape the room, He looked in and smiled, He quietly made his way over to the desk and put the tray down before sneaking back out shutting the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran outside calling the other commanders over telling them to be quiet as he led them back to the room, Each commander took a few minutes to look in the room each of them smiling like idiots after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t really want to wake them up so Thatch left them a note by their food and left the room getting one last look at Marco curled up under Angel’s wing, Her head resting over him protectively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel lifted her head looking at the door, Sighing as their siblings had seen them, She looked down at her sleeping mate, His face relaxed and serene, She pressed her beak to his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco softly murmured but didn’t wake up, Angel nuzzled him letting her mate rest some more, Marco stirred about 10 minutes later, His eyes slowly opening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes blinked a few times taking in the blood red feathers in his face, He leaned forward rubbing his face into Angel’s side, His mate chirped at him softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess we fell asleep yoi” Angel chirped as if to say yes, Marco moved to lie on his back stretching his body out, Not surprised he didn’t have any aches from lying on the bed in a odd position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel chirped, Rubbing her beak against his cheek lovingly, Marco rumbled leaning into her touch “My flame” He mumbled, Angel chirped in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chirp Chirp” (My Phoenix) Marco nodded in understanding, Cuddling closer to his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chirp Chirp chirp chirp” (Thatch brought us food) Marco turned his head and saw the food on his desk, Smiling softly as Angel lifted up her wing letting him get up, Marco moved over to his desk their food had cooled down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled as a pair of arms encircled his waist “Foods cooled down yoi” Angel nodded touching the edge of a plate, Marco raised an eyebrow as she warmed the plate and food up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember I said tiger meat was a pain to cook, I’m the one who had to cook it” That made sense to Marco now, It also made him hate Garp more for what he put her and her brothers through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat down at the desk since the tray was already on it. Thatch took Marco’s paperwork, Marco read the note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey I left food you two are adorable, Also took your paperwork to give to Pops since it was all done enjoy Thatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they ate Marco put the tray outside his room with a note on it for whoever picked it up saying thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond locked his door which he never normally did, Stripping down to his boxers, He pulled his mate back over to their nest to cuddle, Running his fingers up and down her bare back feeling her relax against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided it was a good time to ask her a few questions since she was so relaxed “Angel?” He started waiting for a response, Angel hummed “How come you preen your feathers each time you shift? Yoi”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel nuzzled his chest a little embarrassed “Shanks said it’s something female birds do when they find their mates, That and my feathers are still growing, I still have some baby feathers that keep growing no matter how often I preen them” Marco tilted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are they growing? Yoi” He felt Angel’s hair flare up, Marco just petted it and waited for her to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mostly on my chest I have a stubborn one on my right wing too” Marco nodded kissing her head softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to have some too. They grew out after I got a bit older, So don’t worry too much about them and ignore Shank’s words yoi, You beautiful without having to preen everyday, You have to be careful too over preening can cause issues” Angel looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby feathers grow out on their own, If you mess with them then your adult feathers won’t grow yoi” Angel nodded. She didn’t think of that but she didn’t have anyone to ask about it before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco is it normal to have a fascination with fire?” Marco nodded his inner phoenix loved fire, Angel’s fire the most, It’s warmth and destructive nature called to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I mean…. During the first year I built a bunch of nests with sticks and logs and set them on fire when I was sitting in them” Angel asked worry lacing her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hum… I’ve had times where I’ve had to do that during a rebirth, I’ll explain more in a minute yoi, But with the amount of time I’ve spent at sea and not on land I can’t say I ever did it apart from rebirth” Angel frowned she wondered what rebirth was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rebirth is when you feel like your dying and you use a nest of fire to rejuvenate, For me it’s every 5 years or so or if I sustain a deadly injury that happened every so often when I was younger yoi” As he spoke he realised why she had done it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, Were you ever seriously injured during your first year?” Angel nodded tilting her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me what happened? Yoi” Again she nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first time was after a long day of trying to learn to fly, Gramps must have thrown me off the cliff at least a hundred times, That night I went into the forest and built a small nest, When I shifted and sat in it, I somehow managed to set it on fire, It was warm and safe so I slept in it for the whole night, When I woke up the next morning I felt loads better….Marco?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco was definitely going to kill Garp, He sighed softly “I’m guessing you had gotten badly hurt that caused you to go into a rebirth, How often did it happen? Yoi”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel frowned “Over a month I went through 6 nests before I could fly…..Marco are you okay?” Marco felt his blood boil, Rebirth wasn’t something to take lightly and for her to go through 6 rebirths in a month.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garp could have actually killed his mate, A small whimper next to him broke his train of thought, He looked down at Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her red eyes wide, Marco felt his flames along his arm flare, Seeing his mate scared did something to his inner phoenix, It screamed at him to take her away from the ship away from people that could hurt her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco let go of Angel and got up grabbing his clothes and getting dressed, He needed to do something, Anything to stop the blinding rage he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel got out of bed worried as Marco acted odd to her, She watched him unlock the door and storm out of their room, She got dressed and ran after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she got out on deck she saw the commanders staring at the sky, Looking up she saw Marco flying away from the ship “Little one what’s going on?” Pops asked, Extremely concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel dropped to her knees tears gathering in her eyes, Haruta and Izo ran over to their younger sister, “Angel, Little bird what happened?” Angel couldn’t speak her throat constricted around a sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left her, Her phoenix had flown away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marco landed on an uninhabited island, There wasn’t a soul on the island no animals no people there to stop him, He kicked a tree uprooting it in a single kick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun came up slowly, Marco stood in the middle of the island surrounded by destruction, All the trees were uprooted, Some of them burning, Somehow he had managed to set them ablaze but he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t enough, He still felt so full of rage and anger like he could destroy another island and not care about the devastation he left behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it hit him, He left the ship, Left his heart broken and scared behind on a ship to fend for herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco turned in the direction he had flown from his flames engulfed him as he had one thought in his mind HIS FLAME.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was happy to see the moby where he had left it hours before, Marco landed on the main deck, He didn’t look at his family, His mind focusing on his flame as Marco was about to walk towards their room a voice stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son” Pops voice was cold and stern leaving no room for argument, He hadn’t heard his Pops like this in years, Marco turned to face his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going anywhere till you explain to me right now what in god's name made you leave this ship, I won’t hear any argument or excuse from you Marco, You’re not seeing her till you tell me” Pops was furious, His voice almost as loud as thunder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pops, I’ll explain after I need to see Angel” Right as he was about to move he felt his father's Haki forcing him to his knees, Pops banged his bisento off the deck as he stood up towering over his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said no excuses son, What happened?, This is your last warning” Marco felt his father’s Haki push him further down, His Pops really was angry and an angry whitebeard was not good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked around seeing only his fellow commanders on deck, No doubt the rest of the crew would have blacked out at the intensity of his father’s Haki, But Marco noted how none of his brothers or sister were affected which meant he was focused on only him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We..We were talking last night about some stuff and rebirths came up, She told me she had 6 in a month because of Garp throwing her off a cliff” Pops sat down in his chair and his Haki lowered letting Marco stand but the blonde didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got angry, I...I destroyed a nearby island that was uninhabited, Pops I haven't felt rage like that in a long time, I wanted to go find Garp and kill him, 6 rebirths Pops in a month yoi, He could have killed her, That was in the first year of her gaining her power”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops raised his hand stopping his son from speaking, “I know what your rebirths do to you Marco, But that doesn’t excuse the fact you left, You didn’t say a word to me or to Angel”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old captain sighed “She came out just after you flew off, Marco, She thought you was leaving her, Tia had to knock her out, She was devastated, Marco you broke her heart by leaving”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked down at the deck his own heart breaking “I...I didn’t leave because of her, I was angry yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t excuse the fact you didn’t talk to her, She’s your soulmate Marco believe it not soulmates can forgive and help the other through anything, Destiny fated you two to be together”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops frowned “Angel’s a hot tempered young girl Marco and you may hate to be called old, But you're older and wiser than her and have a good sense of self control, Your opposites that fit together but that only works if you talk”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Pops” Marco’s voice was weak, His Pops was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one you have to apologise to Marco, She is” Marco looked up at Pops as he nodded to something behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tia stood next to Angel holding her shoulders, Tears ran down her cheeks, Her eyes puffy, A soft whine escaped his throat, His mate looked so broken and small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel?” He spoke softly, His eyes burned with unshed tears as he reached out for his flame, The other half of his soul and instead of moving over to him Angel took a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suzaku I’m sorry, I should have said I was angry” Tia let go of Angel’s shoulder, The young girl didn’t move, Her eyes stared into Marco’s soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel walked over to him after a few minutes, As soon as she was close enough Marco tried to reach for her only to be slapped in the face, Before being hugged by his mate “You’re a fucking idiot, You ever...Ever leave me again and I’ll kill you myself asshole”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even be mad at her, He deserved it, Marco wrapped his arms around his flame holding her close saying how he was so sorry over and over again, He placed loving kisses into her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops smiled softly, A bump in the road for them but they would heal, He knew it would take some time but he knew in his heart that after this Marco would be more careful with how he dealt with his little bird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco pulled his mate into his lap, The two of them sitting in the middle of the deck, The other commanders looked at their young sister and older brother each of them had been rightfully pissed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But seeing how he held her so close, They slowly forgave him for hurting their little bird, But they were damn sure not forgetting anytime soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco kissed Angel’s cheeks whispering against her skin “I’m so sorry my flame, I’ll never leave you again yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel pulled back from his hug and tapped his forehead like he does to her “Bad birdy” Marco laughed softly and kissed her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you, This time” Marco nodded glad Angel forgave him. He knew it would take time for them to be able to fully move past this but he knew in his heart that they would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now then breakfast is almost ready and I’m sure you're both hungry” Pops spoke up drawing his children's attention, Marco didn’t let go of Angel all throughout breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger one had to feed Marco since he wouldn’t move his hands from her waist, Pops noticed how tired they both looked, Angel had cried so much last night, Pops had to order Tia to knock her out since she hadn’t calmed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact most of the commanders looked tired, They had all spent the night outside waiting for when Marco would return, Half of his children wanted to rip their brother to shreds but Pops told them he would deal with Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the mess hall was concerned the commanders looked dead on their feet, Pops had ordered all of them down below deck last night and they weren’t allowed on deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch walked over to the commanders table smiling softly as he sat next to Marco and Angel, “Little one, Jackson has a present for you” Angel looked at the chef nodding slightly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch moved out of the way so Jackson could put a covered dish in front of her “For you commander as a thank you” The male said as he lifted the cover off of the dish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel’s mouth watered Jackson had made her a layered strawberry cake with cream and chocolate “Jackson….I love it thanks” Angel smiled up at him, Marco lifted his head from his mates neck looking at the cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small smile tugged at his lips as Angel got excited to try her cake, Jackson grinned glad that the little commander liked her surprise, Angel turned in Marco’s lap so she sat sideways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco, Look Jackson made me a cake” Marco nodded, Smiling at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see that yoi, It looks tasty” Angel cut a bit of cake with her fork, picked it up with it and held it in front of Marco’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s yours Suzaku, You should get first bite yoi” Angel just stared blankly at him, Marco opened his mouth letting her feed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your my mate what’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine, Plus I don’t think I could eat all of this on my own” Angel giggled, Grabbing a bite for herself, She moaned softly the cake was amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so good” She mumbled, Grabbing another bite, Marco kissed her cheek as they sat and ate the cake together, Angel let the other commanders and Pops have a bite, All of them enjoying the cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch said Jackson had done an amazing job, Angel yawned softly she was full, She gave the last of her cake to the commanders as she nuzzled Marco’s collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sleepy” She murmured against his neck, Marco hummed he was tired too, He felt mentally and physically drained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pops you alright if we go and have a nap yoi” Pops nodded at him, So Marco picked up his little mate and carried her to their room, Not bothering to get undressed he lay them down in the middle of the nest and promptly fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voices talking woke Marco up, His blue eyes blinking a few times “Looks like he’s awake, I should get on with my chores, See you later little sister”, Marco saw Haruta leave smiling at him softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come Haruta was in here? Yoi” He asked, Looking at Angel still curled up next to him with her back to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was asking me a few things, Just girl talk” Marco nodded, He knew Haruta was happy to have a sister to have girl talks with since most of the crew were men and she didn’t get much interaction with girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, Like what your favourite colour is yoi, Or your birthday, She knows your favourite food” Angel turned over to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blue is my favourite colour and I don’t know when my birthday is and yes strawberries are my favourite food” Marco opened his eyes up frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you don’t know when your birthday is yoi” Angel sat up and looked around their room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know my birth date, How would I, I don’t know my parents, My brothers only ever bothered when it was Luffy’s birthday since Sabo and Ace hated their own birthdays” Marco sat up pulling her into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That just means we’ll give you a birth date yoi, We can ask Pops for a good date” Angel looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I just pick a random day in the year and say it’s my birthday” The blond smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we can do that, We’re pirates so birthdays are a big deal for us, Especially for anyone of Pop’s children, We hold big parties” Angel guessed it was okay it would be nice to have a party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When’s your birthday Marco?” Marco nuzzled her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“October 5th yoi so next month” He spoke kissing her forehead, Angel giggled as he kissed her all over her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we go have a shower and go see our family yoi” Angel nodded, They both had quick showers glad to be clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel grabbed a pair of shorts and tank top, Letting Marco tie her sash around her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were out on the main deck Angel ran over to Pops, Grinning as he picked her up letting her sit on his knee, “Pops, Angel doesn’t have a birth date so we were wondering if you could give her one yoi” Pops looked down at his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm let’s see, I’m not sure, Why not the same day as Marco’s” Angel giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyday is my birthday” Pops chuckled while Marco shook his head, Figures she wants everyday to be her birthday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not little one” Pops said fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pops I don’t think the crew will live long if we celebrate everyday, I think it’s a good idea for us to share our birthdays yoi” Angel smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’d like that, Then it’s easier for you to remember since you're so old” Angel said as she jumped down, Marco frowned, Tackling his mate and tickling her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled as Marco ran his fingers up and down her sides, She squeaked for him to stop, Marco chuckled as he stopped pulling her into his lap “Brat yoi” Angel smirked at him and kissed his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco felt his hair flare up, A light blush graced his cheeks “My phoenix” Angel breathed making him flush crimson his little mate really did love making him embarrassed not that he cared, He loved her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel petted his hair smiling dopily as the flames caressed hers, “How about we go for a fly about yoi” Marco asked as he reached up and took a hold of her wrist bringing her hand down to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing a soft loving kiss to the back of her hand, A golden halo flickered above Angel’s head as she blushed, “You did that on purpose” She mumbled looking away from Marco, Giving him a chance to kiss her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’m guessing that’s a yes yoi” Angel nodded and got up helping Marco up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops watched them as they both shifted before taking off into the air, He was glad they were okay, He was worried that Angel wouldn’t want to be near her mate for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it seemed they were closer than before as they danced around each other in the sky, Shrill trills from Angel graced their ears a soft melody “I think they will be fine Pops” Jozu said smiling fondly up at his siblings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so too son” Pops replied, His eyes not leaving his two children as they flew the length of the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco couldn’t help but chuckle as Angel’s melody filled his ears, A symphony of soft trills and chirps, Like a song calling to him, A lullaby that calmed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel landed on the crows nest watching him fly around before he landed next to her, His wings wrapping around her pulling her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their heads touched, Beaks brushing against each other lovingly, They felt whole, Safe and content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel nuzzled his chest, A soft melody coming from her again soothing and sweet, Marco realised she was actually singing softly to him, He listened closely trying to work out the melody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t recognise it but he knew it was something meant just for him, Angel pulled back from his chest her wing coming up to caress his face, Red eyes shining with so much love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco leaned down brushing their beaks together. It was the closest he could get to kissing her lips as he could till she was older, They sat there close holding each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world could burn around them. It was just them nothing else, Nothing else mattered to them, They fit together like two puzzle pieces.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rebirths are a big deal to Marco, Hope you guys are enjoying this fic and ideas for adventures are welcome.</p><p>Fluffy birbs are so cute</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So dunno if you guys could tell but i really love the count of monte cristo and have been listening to it on repeat while working on this story the song I will be there just seemed to fit for them so it will pop up every so often throught out rest of the fic, I did change the name of it but it's the same musical.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marco looked down at his little mate brushing his beak against her cheek, He lowered his wings, Smiling to himself as Angel pressed closer not wanting to let go of this moment just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he moved his wings back holding her for as long as she wanted, They only separated when they heard a bell being rung signalling food was ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one last brush of beaks they flew down to the deck both shifting back, Angel’s fingers twining with Marco’s as she grinned at him, The two walked down to the mess hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other commanders looked a bit more rested, Some having taken naps now that the lovebirds were fine, Angel sat down while Marco grabbed them some food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re smiling again little one” Pops said as he caressed Angel’s hair with his finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like they normally did, Angel sat in Marco’s lap, The pair feeding each other what was on their plate, Izo thought he’d get sick of seeing them being so lovey dovey but he found it so sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few other commanders thought the same, It was becoming a habit seeing their brother hold Angel in his lap protectively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled as Marco’s fingers brushed over her side, Her mate smiled as he kissed her cheek, He listened as Angel started to hum, The melody the same as earlier when she was singing to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you humming Suzaku? Yoi” He asked quietly, Angel turned to face him smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a traveling group of performers that came to the island once and they told a story of a man that lost everything and got thrown in jail because his best friend was jealous of the man’s lover” Marco hummed he’d never heard of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah the man escapes jail and becomes a count to get revenge and then he finds out his love had hoped that he was somehow still alive after being told he had died” Izo looked over at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard that story before, Which song is it?” Angel smiled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there” Izo nodded, Smiling back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a beautiful song between two lovers if I remember correctly” Angel nodded and started to hum again as she ate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco would have to ask Izo later on about the song since Angel seemed to like it so much, Izo gave him a knowing smile and nodded he would help him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that in mind Marco went back to eating and kissing his mates hair and cheek, After lunch Pops gave Angel some paperwork she could do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco went and grabbed some supplies so they could sit outside since the weather was still nice and the wind was still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat leaning against Pop’s chair and Marco showed her how to fill it out, The captain had given his young daughter a fake incident report to go over so she knew how to deal with them as well as a few other things that were fake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco was glad they weren’t actual reports since she was just practising, He helped her spell a few words but she picked it up easily enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was done Angel was beaming as she passed her reports to Pops for him to go over, A small laugh escaped her lips as Pops ruffled her hair “Well done little one, Your handwriting is better than Thatch’s”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch popped his head up from the game of poker the commanders had started looking indignant at them “It’s not that bad, Just because Marco writes neatly you always point out mine” Marco chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yours is chicken scratch Thatch” Thatch huffed going back to the game groaning as he realised he lost again, Marco tapped his mates side so he could go put stuff away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t surprised to find Angel playing poker when he returned, The girl already having won 2 rounds, He sat behind her picking out the few shiny coins she already had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked up as Izo put a book on his head, He took it from him and looked at the title, The count of bordella, Izo nodded to Angel and Marco got it was the book his little mate had gotten the song from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the book and started to read it, Idly running his fingers over Angel’s bare arm, Pressing kisses to her shoulder as she played poker with the other commanders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on again seriously, How the hell do you keep winning, Marco tell her” Marco hummed not looking away from the book he was already halfway through, The story really intrigued him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see why his little mate could like this, He found the song she mentioned, Marco read the lyrics a few times trying to memorise them, He tried placing them to the melody Angel had hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he read the words he felt the words impact, Marco wrapped his free arm around his mate holding her close, Kissing just behind her ear, Smirking when she giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whispered in her ear “This do I swear, I will be there” Angel blushed bright red a gold halo of flames flickering above her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned and saw the book Marco was reading, “Everything okay you two?” Namur asked, Drawing the rest of the commander's attention to the pair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco raised an eyebrow at her, A slow smirk graced his face as his eyes danced with amusement, Angel turned, Dropping her gaze to the deck as Marco chuckled softly kissing her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other commanders shrugged and went back to playing, Angel grabbed her loot and got up “I’m done playing for the night I’m gonna go put this away” Marco moved his leg so she could get past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught the blush on his mates cheeks, Marking the page he was on Marco got up and walked into the commander's quarters “I hope I didn’t upset you Suzaku yoi” He said as he stood in the doorway to their room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel shook her head, Slipping the floorboard back in place. “You didn’t, You just caught me off guard” Marco nodded, Putting the book on top of the chest of drawers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco wrapped his arms around her pulling her close kissing her forehead “How about we go for a flight yoi” Angel nodded smiling up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure I’d love that” The two walked back outside, Shifting and flying up in the air, Marco flew higher up so the moby was way below, His mate following him curious on what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t often Marco sang, Never seeing a reason to, Same with whistling he didn’t do it much but for his mate he didn’t mind treating her to a song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started as soon as Angel was close enough watching her eyes widen, When they were in their shift forms sounds were a lot different from their vocal cords, Hearing Marco sing shocked her, If she wasn’t in this form no doubt she would have blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She recognised what he was trying to sing even if he hadn’t heard the melody apart from the bits she sang, So she provided the melody, Marco following it easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel felt her heart flutter as she started to sing the female part, Flying a circle around Marco getting him to follow her as they danced across the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their wings brushing every so often a soft caress of feathers, Marco shifted so his arms and legs remained as his bird form Angel followed suit as they sang together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel flew closer to him, Their foreheads pressing together as they gazed into each other's eyes, Marco smiled at her as she sang, Her voice soft and melodious as it was in her bird form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded down at the crows nest letting his body turn completely, Angel followed him down to the crows nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them shifting to their human form, Arms pulling each other close, Marco leant against the railing his back to everyone as they sang soft and low to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his hands moved up to caress her cheek, Angel leaned into it, Her eyes sparkling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will be there, This do I swear I will be there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they finished Marco leant down brushing his lips against the corner of Angel’s mouth, Both of them blushed as they realised Marco only moved at the last second, Their lips so close yet feeling so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry yoi” Angel smiled brushing her lips against the corner of his mouth making them even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will never leave your side again my flame, I swear I will be there for you always yoi” Angel blushed darker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall” She started leaning up so their foreheads touched “So close your eyes” Marco smiled as his eyes slipped shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them spoke softly “Remember my embrace, I will be there” Angel giggled as Marco kissed her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I guess you like the song?” Marco nodded he did it suited them, The song resonated between their hearts, They would be there for each other no matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait till you get to I know those eyes, This man is dead, It’s a good song to” Marco smiled and nodded he did want to finish the book, But it could wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right then he didn’t want to let go of his flame, He would be a greedy pirate and hold what is his close, His treasure to keep, The other half of his soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel kissed his jaw before resting her head on his collarbone nuzzling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco grabbed the book as they walked through the bedroom door, Dinner had been a fun event. Izo had been smirking at them both the whole time, Pops smiled softly at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch was his annoying normal self asking why they flew so high up, Marco brushed him off as he ate, Angel curled up in his lap, Taking bites of food that Marco offered her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got changed and climbed into bed, Marco sat up against the headboard smiling as Angel moved over to him resting her head on his thigh, His fingers ran through her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel started to hum the song again “Got it stuck in your head yoi” Angel nodded closing her eyes as she carried on humming, Half way through the song she started to sing the lyrics both sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco hummed along as he read the book, He felt his mate relax her singing slowed down till he heard her breathing even out, It had been a long day for them both, He read a little more before he felt tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting the book aside he settled down smiling as Angel mumbled in her sleep moving closer to him, Marco wrapped his arms around her holding her close, His lips pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think it's cute that Marco would try to find out what his mate was singing and learn the song just for her, Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marco led Angel down to the gym, They had already eaten breakfast with their family, Angel wanted to train with him but not with everyone watching so Marco suggested the gym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel looked around at the different weights and training equipment that they had, Marco shut the door behind him locking it, He’d already told everyone to leave them alone and not to bother them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright let’s stretch first I know that we heal but it’s good to get into the habit” Angel nodded as she did the stretches that Marco showed her, Marco walked over to her and helped her when she pouted as she couldn’t do some of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smiled as they finished up stretching, They started on weight lifting, Marco made her start with small weights, Angel watched as Marco lifted heavy weights, getting distracted since he hadn’t got a shirt on having taken it off before he started lifting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel went over to the rack of weights and put her weights down and grabbed a heavier set going back to where she was standing before carrying on the workout Marco had given her to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two did a few different workouts, Marco helped Angel when he thought she was struggling a little, They spotted each other, They spent a few hours training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel sighed as she showered her muscles felt a little stiff, She had to remind herself self inflicted pain doesn’t always heal straight away, She walked back into their room where Marco was standing drying his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She touched her fingers to the tuft of hair and smiled as it dried “Thanks yoi, You okay Angel?” Marco asked concern lacing his voice as Angel flinched a little when she moved her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah just a little stiff, I’ll be fine” Marco waited till she had on some underwear before pulling her to him, A blush on her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lie down yoi, I’ll give you a massage” Angel tilted her head confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just trust me lie down yoi” Angel nodded and climbed onto the bed lying down in the middle, Marco went over to the bookcase, He found the massage oil that Izo had given him months ago as a joke that he needed to get a massage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco climbed onto the bed kneeling next to Angel, He moved a pillow down so she could rest her head on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the bottle getting some of the oil on his hands rubbing them together before touching Angel’s shoulders rubbing it in as he worked on the stiff muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel bit her lip at one point when Marco touched a sore spot in the middle of her back, He moved his fingers down to the dip of her lower back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a deep breath in yoi and push your back up” Angel nodded doing as Marco said as he pressed his fingers against her spine as she pushed her back up feeling it click.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel breathed out a sigh as Marco massaged her back more, He smiled softly as she relaxed into putty under his hands, Leaning down to kiss her shoulder “Feel better? Yoi” Angel hummed her eyes close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco took a hold of her arm bringing it closer to him as he massaged it, Moving over to her other arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved off of the bed wiping his hands on a towel, Smiling as Angel slept, Marco grabbed the book and decided to finish it while his little mate slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he finished the book Angel woke up, The blond moved over to the bed kissing her shoulder a smile graced his lips as Angel mumbled five more minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he would have let her but the bell for lunch rang, He trailed his fingers lightly over her back, Lips brushing her shoulder “We should go eat yoi” As he spoke, Angel whined but nodded getting up and dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walked to the mess hall, Angel going over to the table while Marco got their food, As soon as she sat down she half lay on the table arms under her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess training was rough” Haruta giggled Angel hummed, Not lifting her head, She heard Pops chuckle, Feeling his fingers run up and down her back soothingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sat down next to her, Putting a bowl of soup in front of her with some bread laughing as Angel looked up with her eyes widening at the delicious smelling food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved his arm as Angel climbed into his lap pulling her food closer so she could eat, They got half way through lunch when some of their crew ran in and over to Pops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pops there’s a bad storm heading straight for us, Navigation didn’t see it coming, It’s like it came out of nowhere” Pops nodded a few of the commanders getting up along with some of the crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco kissed Angel’s cheek moving her from his lap “Go back to our room when your done yoi and stay there” Angel didn’t get a chance to respond before Marco left the mess hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry little one I’m sure everything will be fine” Pops said softly, Angel nodded and finished up her food, Smiling softly at Pops as she gathered the dishes and put them where they were meant to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she walked down the hallways back to their room she froze, A loud crash of thunder echoed off of the walls, Angel bit her lip stopping the whimper that threatened to escape her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next crash made her move, Running down the hallways, Her heart racing in her chest as she slammed open the bedroom door, Closing it behind her, Lightning flashed through the porthole window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small yelp escaped her lips as she looked for somewhere to hide, The only spot she could find was under Marco’s desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drawing her legs up to her chest as she shook, Gasping every time the sky roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco was soaked, They were near the edge of the storm according to navigation. Thank goodness, He ordered a few from his division, Helping them make sure the moby could make it through the storm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had to redirect the ship luckily it would only make them an hour or two late arriving at the island, He was glad they weren’t in the eye of the storm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flashes of lightning lit the sky up above him, Thunder booming and crashing in the distance Marco hoped Angel was okay, Jozu came over to him and told him to go inside to warm up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco let Jozu take over with a few of his men, Marco ordered his men inside so they didn’t get sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trudged down the hall barefoot carrying his sandals, A towel around his neck thanks to Carter. He was still wet but not as bad as he was a minute ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco’s fingers wrapped around the door handle opening his door, He frowned not seeing Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to go to Haruta’s room to see if she had gone there when he heard a whimper followed by a crash of thunder, Lightning flashing illuminating the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw his mate curled up under his desk, Shaking “Suzaku?” The sound of his voice had her scrambling out from under the desk and over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel tackled Marco not caring he was wet as another loud boom filled the sky, Her shoulders jumped as she whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond looked down, His little mate was scared of the storm… No the thunder and lightning scared her, He picked her up feeling her warm him up and dry his clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco dropped his sandals on the floor as he moved to the window closing the curtain. It didn't block out much but he hoped it helped a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled the covers down lying Angel down, He kissed her cheek as he got into the bed pulling her close he put his hands over her ears, Kissing her forehead over and over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In hopes of distracting her, Angel moved closer, Whimpering softly as she nuzzled his chest, Marco moved his hands to encircle her waist, Rolling them so he was on his back with Angel lying on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel turned her head focusing on Marco’s heartbeat, The blond shifted his arms to wings cocooning them in their own little world of blue and gold flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Small hands reached out stroking over the cool blue feathers feeling them soft and fluffy against her, Marco closed his eyes and hummed softly, An old lullaby Pops had taught him when he was younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel jumped as thunder roared louder than before, She panicked shifting in a flash of red and gold, Marco opened his eyes seeing a small baby chick on his chest instead of his little mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small scared chirp made him blink, His arms shifted back carefully picking her up, The blond turned on his side bringing her to the juncture of his neck, Tucking her under his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco grabbed a pillow putting it next to him making a sort of nest around her, He didn’t say a word as he felt her running on her instincts to hide from what scared her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thought crossed his mind if she felt scared enough to shift to something so small, Then maybe being comforted by his inner phoenix was a good option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had felt it clawing at his mind since he found her, The phoenix wanting out, To protect what was his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Marco let go of his control, His body shifting, Instincts took over picking the smaller bird up with his beak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phoenix padded the nest his mate had made and settled down into it curling up, Placing it’s little bird protectively against its chest, Resting its head down next to her, His beak gently nudging her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Receiving a small chirp letting him know she felt safe, The phoenix nuzzled her softly pressing its beak against her every so often, Reminding her he was there, That she was safe and protected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes snapped to the person who dared come into the room, Izo raised his hands up showing he meant no harm, A low growl emitted from the phoenix blue flames growing along it’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo nodded and left the room closing the door softly behind him, Breathing out, That had scared him, Marco looked almost feral, Knowing no one would be able to go up against him apart from Pops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked down the hall and outside the storm had ended an hour ago, Izo made his way to the meeting room where the rest of the commanders sat talking to Pops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the door stepping inside feeling everyone’s eyes on him as he shut the door, “Where’s Marco and Angel? Izo” Taking a deep breath Izo turned to face them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I walked in and Marco well he glared at me, He looked about ready to kill me actually”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked surprised as Izo continued talking “He was in his phoenix form, I couldn’t see Angel though, He looked almost feral I think he’s running on instincts, Pops I think it might be better for you to get them” Pops nodded he knew from what Izo told him no one would be able to get close to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phoenix looked up, Unhappy to be disturbed again, The sight of Pops though calmed him just a little, The phoenix knew that he could be trusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward sighed internally this wasn’t his calm and collected son, This was the Phoenix that ran purely on instincts he had to be careful especially since he didn’t know where Angel was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He guessed she was somewhere tucked up in the phoenix’s wings He raised his hands slowly showing he meant no harm, His voice low and quiet “Phoenix where’s Angel?” The phoenix tilted it’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly it moved its wing showing the small red chick that was cuddled into its body, Edward nodded standing still, At least he knew she was safe, He wondered why she was so small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It then hit him the storm “Is she scared of storms?” The phoenix nodded curling itself back around his precious when she shivered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to talk to my son” Edward said carefully, If the phoenix wasn’t ready to let Marco take control then there was nothing to be done, They would have to wait till it felt his little mate was safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phoenix nodded blue flames receded turning into flesh, Marco blinked slowly, His body lay on it’s side, His arms around something little and warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward stayed quiet letting Marco come to on his own, Blue eyes looked around landing on him a frown tugging at the males face “Pops?” His voice sounded rough husky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward smiled softly at him “Son, Izo tried to come in earlier, He was shocked to see you looking at him so feral, So I came to see you” Marco nodded as he vaguely remembered Izo walking in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel? Yoi” Marco asked, His eyes widening as he looked around for her, Pops nodded to his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked down and saw her, So small and soft it then hit him she had been scared of the thunder and lightning, He picked her up she just fit in his hand, Small beady red eyes opened looking up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small chirp greeted him, Marco breathed out a soft laugh, His little mate was so cute and fluffy, He nuzzled her with his nose as she chirped, “Little Suzaku” He muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops smiled at them “It’s time for dinner you two” Chuckling at his daughter's happy chirp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You going to turn back yoi” Marco asked her softly, Taking her silence as a no, He nodded getting out of bed he held her to his chest, Smiling as she chirped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah I see, That would explain it yoi” Pops looked at him from the corner of his eye and Marco talked to Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She can’t turn back yet yoi” Pops nodded as they walked into the mess hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone fell silent as Marco held a tiny chick in his hand, Pops sat down giving everyone a stern look that told them not to say a word to Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked down at Angel and then to the food he couldn’t put her down where she wouldn’t be away from him, Angel looked at him and chirped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his hand that held her to his head letting her curl up in his hair. Yes it made it look like a nest but he didn’t care his mate was close and safe, He chuckled as she chirped at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you're only getting bread yoi” He said as Angel chirped at him, Marco grabbed himself dinner and a few bread rolls for Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the table easily brushing off the fact everyone was quiet as Angel chirped in his hair “It’s not my fault you’re stuck like that yoi...Don’t curse at me brat...Try it and you’ll be sleeping on the floor tonight” He sat down frowning as Angel pecked his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought his hand up for her to climb onto, Bringing her down to eye level, Her feathers were puffed up and she didn’t look happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son what’s she saying?” Pops asked, Looking amused, Marco sighed as she chirped more at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said she wanted soup, But she can’t eat it like this, She annoyed at me cause she can’t turn back yet, Threaten my hair again yoi and you will be on the floor, Stop calling me that, Brat” Pops chuckled as Marco set her on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel pecked his hand glaring up at him, Marco broke the bread in half and put it next to her, Raising his eyebrow at her as she chirped angrily at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I didn’t know, Hold it down with your foot, I thought you said you hunted for food, Fine I’ll hold it yoi don’t peck me” Marco sighed holding the bread between his fingers as Angel pecked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ate one handed making sure Angel ate her bread every so often talking to her when she chirped at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt you’ll be stuck like that for long, Though it makes you easier to carry yoi, Ow seriously you used Haki, Brat stop swearing, I’ll wash your mouth out with soap” Everyone tried not to laugh as Angel chirped louder at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sighed softly looking down at her fondly even as she glared at him, He didn’t blame her temper, He had done the same when he was younger getting so wrapped up in his instincts he couldn’t turn back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t force it, Just relax you’ll change back soon, Plus you look cute like this yoi” He wasn’t surprised when she pecked him with Haki again he knew she would get embarrassed at his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fed her some more bread “I could always get you some seeds to eat yoi” He grinned at the indignant chirp he got in response moving his hand away before she could peck him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as she tried to jump at his hand “Almost a little higher, Just missed me yoi” He teased wiggling his finger just out of her reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops chuckled loudly GURARARARA making Angel squeak and hide behind Marco’s cup “Sorry little one, I didn’t mean to scare you, You're just being so adorable” He got angry chirps back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Marco who blushed looking down at her in mild shock “Who taught you those words yoi (Chirp) I should have figured, Don’t say them again Suzaku” Angel chirped at him before running away down the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco stared in shock before he moved trying to grab her “You little brat, Get back here yoi” Angel jumped off of the table darting under a nearby table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco growled as he went after her, Happy chirps sounded around the mess hall as Marco chased after his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time he got close to reaching her she either dodged or pecked him, The crew couldn’t help it they had held back their laughter since the commander and Pops had walked in with their newest sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel ducked under someone’s leg looking round for an escape route when a hand grabbed her gently picking her up making her panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loudly chirping, Marco lifted her up “It’s just me yoi, Your lucky you didn’t get stepped on (sighs) Well you ran, What did you expect me to do, Stop calling me that” Marco moved back over to the commanders table setting her down on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel’s soo cute” Haruta grinned as she petted Angel’s fluffy head getting a few chirps directed at her, Haruta tilted her head looking at Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said don’t call her cute, Haruta is right, Your little and cute yoi” Marco wiggled his finger next to her, Moving it as Angel chased it around the table, Angry chirps coming from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco stopped moving his hand and let Angel peck him, It didn’t really bother him it felt like tiny pin pricks, But when she used Haki it felt like a papercut and it stung, “Want some more bread yoi” Angel stopped pecking him and chirped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He broke off another piece of bread and held it out for her “So how long is she going to be stuck like this?” Thatch asked petting her back softly since she was busy eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No clue, She said it’s only happened once before and it lasted about a day yoi” Thatch nodded moving his finger when she finished her bread, Marco gave her another piece smiling down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel chirped at him “I guess, Thatch she wants grapes and some apple juice, Just put the juice in a bowl she should be able to drink it yoi” Thatch nodded getting up to get what Angel wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness” He smiled as he sat down next to Marco putting down the two bowls he had, Angel chirped at Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really….Okay yoi” He moved his hand over to her helping her into it, Thatch looked at him as he pulled over the bowl of juice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said she didn’t have the strength to walk, Guess running around wore her out yoi, Be careful so you don’t...Fall in” Angel landed in the bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch and the other commanders tried not to laugh as Marco picked her up out of it, Thatch motioned over one of the chefs asking for a new bowl and a syringe as well as a towel to clean Angel off “I tried warning you yoi, I didn’t do it on purpose, Hold on will you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chef returned with the items Thatch asked for, Thatch gave Marco the towel so he could dry Angel off, “Can you get me a bowl of lukewarm water yoi”, Thatch used the syringe in the new bowl of juice and held it out to Angel grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here little birdy, Want some juice?” Marco sighed as she chirped angrily at Thatch, The chef put the bowl next to Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said she’ll peck you if you call her that again yoi, Time for a bath Suzaku, Your feathers will get matted if you don’t clean them properly” Marco put Angel in the bowl of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched her swim a little before dipping the towel in the water and using it to wash her, Pops had dismissed everyone else leaving just the commanders in the mess hall, “She’s good at swimming for a devil fruit user” Blenheim said smiling at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco carried on washing her feathers as Thatch wiggled his finger in front of her, Angel waited till Thatch thought she wasn’t going to do anything before pecking him, The male jumped pulling his finger back as Angel trilled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo grabbed a grape and cut it in half peeling the skin off, He held it between his fingers to feed Angel, Smiling at her as she pecked at it. So then all the commanders wanted to try to feed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well the ones that could hold the grape without squishing it between their fingers, Namur went and got a skewer so they could hold it with the grape on the end, Pops got to feed her the juice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only the marines or any of the other pirate crew that feared the great whitebeard pirates dote on a baby chick, They would be laughed at but none of them cared so besotted on their youngest siblings adorable state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel soon got overwhelmed by so many faces being close to her, She chirped and bounced over to Marco, Jumping off the table and into his lap, Pressing against his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone cooed at how adorable she was, “I think that’s enough for tonight yoi, You lot are starting to make her uncomfortable” Marco watched as all of his siblings pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should take her to bed son, I’m sure Angel needs some rest” Pops said waving at his children so they backed off, Marco raised his hand to his head waiting for Angel to settle on his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll clean up Marco” Haruta said, Grabbing the bowls that they had used, After saying goodnight Angel chirping her goodnights, Marco started to walk back to his room talking to Angel as he walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad you had fun, I know it’s scary being so little when everyone is massive around you yoi, Yeah I got stuck as a chick for the better half of a day, Pops kept me on his lap and wouldn’t let anyone near me, I’m sure you’ll change back soon”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were passing the commander's bathroom when Angel chirped louder, Marco looked at the bathroom door “You just had a bath yoi, Okay ow don’t peck, (sighs) Let me get some towels first”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smiled as Angel swam around the tub, She climbed up his leg and jumped off of it making a small splash when she landed trilling each time she did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He relaxed in the bath glad that the water was filtered like the showers so he didn’t feel weak, He kept his eyes on Angel as she chirped and trilled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his head when the bathroom door opened and Haruta, Izo and Thatch walked in, “Why are you in the bath Marco?” Thatch asked, Looking at him confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they heard chirps, “Please tell me you're not naked in there with Angel” Izo asked, Smirking at him, Marco sighed, Turning his head back to Angel when she asked him to raise his knee again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m in a pair of boxers yoi, Stand still and I’ll raise my knee” That caught the others attention and they walked over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to the blonds words he was sat in the bath with a pair of boxers on Angel standing on his knee as he bent his leg lifting her up before she jumped off landing with a splash in the water trilling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww she’s using you as a diving board” Thatch cooed at her getting an angry chirp in response, Marco lowered his knee so Angel could get back on it letting her jump off of him a few more times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright come on time to get out yoi, We’ve been in here for almost an hour, Yes we have, Don’t call me that, Brat” Marco scooped her up in one hand as he got up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruta ran her finger over Angel’s back “She’s dry already?” Marco nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and she heated the bath the whole time yoi, Well I want to get out, Angel you need to sleep, No I’m not letting you sleep in the bath” Thatch and Izo chuckled as Marco argued back and forth with Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wish they knew what Angel was saying, Haruta handed Marco a towel, Taking Angel from him so he could wrap it around his waist “Thanks yoi, See you just yawned don’t give me that look, It’s bedtime”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three siblings watched as Marco left, Still telling Angel off, They broke down in a fit of laughter, As much as they wanted Angel back to normal, She was so cute as a baby chick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco grabbed his and Angel’s sashes making a small nest on the bed with them, Putting Angel down in them, He chuckled as Angel grabbed his sash and pulled it over her head chirping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got dried and changed his boxers and grabbed some bottoms, Marco went over to the bed and lay down next Angel, He poked her wing that was showing hearing her chirp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep chuckle left his lips as Angel tried to burrow under the sashes  Marco lifted the sash and looked at her “What are you doing? Yoi, Ah okay hold on” He moved the sashes and lay them around and over her small body smiling as she thanked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved closer resting his head on a pillow right next to her feeling her warmth hit his face, “Guess being so small you don’t give off a lot of heat yoi” Angel nodded her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel shuffled out of the layers of silk and bounced over to Marco’s chest nudging it as she chirped, The blond grabbed the silk and lay on his back helping Angel onto his chest before wrapping her up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah now I’ll be warm yoi, Goodnight Suzaku” He kissed his fingers pressing them softly to Angel’s tiny cheek as she closed her eyes, Marco rested his hand by the edge on the silk so it didn’t move as he breathed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The commanders spend some time with Angel who's still stuck as a little birb</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marco opened his eyes and looked down at his chest, Where his little mate had fallen asleep to find her gone a note in her stead, From the chicken scratch he knew it was Thatch, A low groan filled his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Angel wouldn’t stop chirping guess you didn’t hear her, Weather cleared up so we’re outside)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco frowned how did he not hear her, Regardless he got up and changed, It was then he noticed the sashes were gone too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way outside where a few people were on the deck, Marco walked over to Thatch and Haruta as they laughed louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow as he watched his little mate poke her head out of a cardboard box trying to peck Thatch before going back in the box to appear somewhere else, Thatch tapping his finger near a different hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing yoi” He was confused as to what his brother was doing with his mate, Thatch turned his head grinning at him, The male didn’t realise Angel was by his finger when she pecked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow, Damn it Marco you made me lose” Thatch pouted bringing his finger to his lips, Marco watched Haruta give Angel some food before she disappeared under the box again chirping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thatch, Come on she’s ready for another round” Haruta giggled as the chef started to tap his finger around the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel woke up an hour ago and I guess she was bored so Thatch got a box and made big enough holes in it for her, Each time she pecks Thatch she gets a treat” Izo said as he sat down next to Haruta giving her more treats for Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re making my mate play some stupid game to get fed yoi” Haruta frowned she didn’t see it that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s having fun Marco, Aren’t you little birdy?” Marco listened to Angel chirp and sighed, He picked up the box and held his hand out for Angel to jump into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said it was fun for 20 minutes then you started to annoy her, She was only doing it cause she could peck you” Haruta handed him the bowl of treats as he stood up and walked away from them going to sit by Pops chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held the bread and sunflower seeds out for Angel to eat, Smiling softly at her as she chirped “I don’t think you can bite off his finger yoi, Maybe peck him to death” Marco grinned as she agreed with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haruta can you bring the box over for me yoi” Haruta nodded and grabbed the box taking it over to Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco set Angel down on the deck as Haruta put the box over her hearing her chirp “Oh so now she wants to play” Thatch grumbled glaring at the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was only trying to keep her entertained” Marco shook his head at Thatch and put a seed by a hole, Haruta sat down to watch as she heard Angel move about before popping her head up chirping as she grabbed her food and went back in the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she just?” Haruta asked as Marco chuckled and nodded, Putting another seed down on the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup she wanted to play peek a boo and get fed at the same time yoi” Haruta giggled as Angel popped up away from the food and chirped, Thatch and Izo moved over to them as Angel played peek a boo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco made sure he put down food for her to eat while she played smiling as she trilled and chirped. Haruta got up and walked away after a few minutes of watching Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she came back she had a box with her, “I got some stuff she can play with” She said as she sat down showing them what was in the box, Marco shook his head as he laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo picked the box up moving it as Haruta grabbed out a paint brush they had showing Angel, “It’s from when Haruta was younger and she wanted to try painting yoi”, Haruta brushed Angel’s feathers with the bristles of the brush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel trilled as Haruta ran it over her head and back, Leaning up to peck at it chirping as Haruta twirled it in the air above her, The four commanders chuckled as Angel got a hold of the brush and tugged it from Haruta’s fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel put it on the floor to peck at it, Marco reached into the box and found some paper he screwed one of the up into a ball and flicked it at his little mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling again as she picked it up in her beak and dropped it next to him, He flicked it away and Angel went after it playing a little game of fetch before she started to tear the paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They played for a while before someone told them breakfast was ready, Haruta grabbed up all of the things they were using to play with Angel as Marco picked her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops took over feeding Angel while Marco signed and read some paperwork that he was given, The older captain smiled as Angel bounced around his hand eating the bits of bread he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco handed back the paperwork to Carter, The male smiling at their tiny commander, Marco held his hand out to Angel but she chirped at him and stayed put, Content to sit in Pops hand and eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow during breakfast it was decided they would hold a party since they would be getting to the new island the next day, Angel ended up getting dirty while she was eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch brought over a bigger bowl of water for her to swim in, Cooing as she washed herself in it, Chirping as she heated the water, Marco fed her while she was in her bath since she could clean herself if she got messy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party was in full swing by the time breakfast was over, The crew were strewn around the deck drinking and talking loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commanders sat in a circle playing poker, Angel sat on Marco’s head chirping at him, Marco listened to her as she told him what to do, Chuckling as she played with his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch groaned as Marco won again “You two are cheating I swear” Angel jumped down from Marco’s hair and bounced over to the gold he pulled over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel tried to pull a shiny piece of gold from a stack, Squeaking when the gold toppled and landed on her, It didn’t hurt which was luckily, She chirped as she pulled the gold piece closer to Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked down and chuckled helping Angel out, He put the gold down and moved to pick up the bits that had dropped, Angel started to peck the gold chirping “Having fun yoi” Marco asked amused as Angel chirped back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed out the shiny coins and made a little throne out of them for Angel to sit on her happy chirps made him smile. The day passed easily, Each of the commanders had a turn playing with Angel, Marco sat nearby to translate for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the tub, Angel wanted to play in the water again, He leaned his head back and relaxed, Closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short and sweet chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blue eyes shot open as a warm body pressed against him, He looked up as water sploshed out of the tub, Red eyes blinked up at him a blush on Angel’s pale cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as he kissed her hair “Your back to normal yoi” He blushed as he realized Angel was only in her underwear, Angel giggled as she looked up at him blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, My phoenix” She said softly, Her voice full of love, Marco blushed darker as Angel kissed the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should get out yoi” Angel nodded grinning at her mate's flushed features, Marco closed his eyes as Angel moved to stand up, She got out of the tub and grabbed a towel to wrap around her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel knelt next to the bath and kissed Marco’s shoulder “Thanks for looking after me Marco” Marco opened his eyes looking at his mate with a soft look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad you're okay my flame” He kissed her cheeks smirking as she blushed a halo of gold flames on her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of the bath Marco” She said as she stood up walking towards the bathroom door, Marco got up unplugging the bath so the water drained as he grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ANGEL” He looked over as Thatch hugged Angel by the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your back to normal I see, Thatch let her go” Izo scolded his mate as the young girl blushed redder than her bird form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before either of his siblings could say anything else to her, Marco walked over taking a hold of her hand and leading her back to their room, Angel helped Marco dry off, They both got changed and curled up in bed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed your warmth yoi” Marco breathed as Angel moved closer to him, Their legs twinning together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel yawned, Nuzzling Marco’s chest “I know, Hopefully I don’t get stuck like that again, It makes things harder to deal with, Like eating” Marco hummed cuddling his flame closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marco grabbed a jacket, He wasn’t fond of the cold there was only so much his devil fruit powers could do, Dealing with the cold was not on the top of it’s list, He sighed as Angel ran out of their room in just her cargo pants and a long sleeve top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went out onto the deck seeing everyone bundled up in winter clothes apart from his mate, She was leaning against the railing looking out at the plains of snow, Marco had to admit the snow was amazing to watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel bounced in place “Pops can I fly over there please?” Pops chuckled but shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet little one we need to anchor in the port first, This island has strict rules about people visiting” Angel pouted but nodded, Waving Marco over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her shoulder groaning as her warmth seeped through his jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel turned around and unzipped his jacket wrapping her arms around her mate cuddling close, Marco sighed softly leaning down to kiss above her ear “Thanks Suzaku yoi” Angel giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jozu and Namur took over from Marco’s duty since it was still his week off this day being the last day, The blond just wanted to spend the whole day cuddled up in bed with his flame but Angel wanted to explore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So once they were docked Angel zipped up his jacket and took his hand in hers “Alright we’ll be here for a few days so I want you all to behave” Pops said looking over his children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got a chores of “YES POPS” Back before everyone dispersed those who had to stay on the ship went back to work and the rest that got to disembark went off down into the port.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel tugged Marco along giggling at the crunch of snow beneath her boots, She looked down at Marco’s feet seeing him wearing boots to, “Not a fan of the cold?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco shook his head “I’m okay with the cold, My powers don’t like the cold” Angel nodded and tightened her fingers around Marco letting her flames caress it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond smiled happily as Angel was sharing her warmth with him, They walked up into the town, “Have you been here before Marco?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes a long time ago yoi, There’s somewhere I want to take you later on that I think you’ll like” Angel smiled and let Marco show her around, They found a nice little restaurant to eat at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel’s eyes widened as she chewed, Marco used his chopsticks to put some more meat on the grill in front of them, “Told you it was good yoi” Angel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a little wary at trying something new but she enjoyed the food that Marco had ordered for them, “Don’t tell Thatch but I think the food here is better than some of the stuff he made me eat” Marco chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell him yoi, I’m glad your enjoying it” Angel nodded as she grabbed another bit of meat that was cooked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After lunch they wandered around the town, Marco spotted a jewellery shop and led Angel over to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside there were cabinets filled with shiny gems and rings, Marco talked with the shop owner as Angel looked at the rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have soul rings here? Yoi” He asked the owner, The young male nodded pulling out a box with a few rings lined up in a row.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are the only we have at the moment, There is another jeweller that specialises in soul rings a few streets away, His name is Jean, Here this is the place” Marco looked at the map the man showed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks yoi, We’ll look here, Come on Angel” Angel nodded, She didn’t see anything she wanted, It was all shiny but nothing caught her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco led them down the street towards the other shop “What’s a soul ring?” She asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are rings that soulmates wear to show they are together yoi, I want to get us a pair” Angel nodded smiling happily as the found the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rough looking man sat behind the counter, Black hair and sharp green eyes, He looked at them as they walked in, Angel letting go of Marco’s hand to look around, “Are you Jean? Yoi” Marco asked walking up to the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am, What does a pirate want in my shop?” He asked gruffy, Marco guessed he wasn’t a big fan of pirates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel walked over “We’re looking for soul rings” She replied sweetly, Marco looked down at her as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soul rings eh, You got stuck with a pirate I see, Poor girl” Jean said glaring at Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he’s a pirate but he’s actually a lovely mate, Pops and the rest of the crew are really nice to me too” Angel grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they're so nice kid, Why is he in a jacket and you aren’t, It’s cold out” Jean eyed her clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled raising her hand letting her flames flicker to life, “Cold weather doesn’t bother me though my mate can get bothered by it” Jean nodded turning his glare back at Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still some rotten luck to be saddled with a pirate kid” Angel shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get to see the world and I can see all the colours it has to offer, I wouldn’t trade that for all the gold in the whole ocean” Jean smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright if your mate can prove he’s a nice mate I’ll let you look at the soul rings” Marco wondered what he meant, Jean seeing this look smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do know how soul rings work right?” Angel tilted her head, She didn’t know either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A soul ring is forged using a few things, Read this over then come back later” Jean said giving them a pamphlet, Marco nodded taking it and Angel’s hand before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I read it?” Marco handed over the pamphlet over, He didn’t know there was such a fuss to get a soul ring, They walked around a bit as Angel read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They found a little cafe to sit and have a drink, “Says he makes custom special ones that’s why he made a big deal out of it” Angel started, “To craft a soul ring there are two things he needs, A drop of blood from each mate and a piece of hair, He melts them down with the gem of the opposite mate, The rings grant the wearer a way of knowing where their mate is with a single thought”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco took the pamphlet from Angel and read it over “Sounds a little fishy to me yoi” He wondered if Jean just came up with this crap to charge extra, Shrugging he put it down as the waiter returned with their drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you two are looking to get a set of rings from Jean” The young woman said softly, Angel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it true you can tell where your mate is when you wear them?” Angel asked her as she gave Angel her hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it’s true, My mate works away from home a lot so it helps knowing where he is” Marco wanted to scoff, He guessed the woman caught on to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might not believe it but it depends on the bond between mates, A lot of people come here specially for Jeans rings, He’s one of two people in the whole world who can make these types of soul rings” Angel nodded as the woman bowed and left them alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked down at the pamphlet and sighed “Let’s relax then go back to the shop yoi” Angel smiled at him over her cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean looked up as they walked back in a smirk on his lips “Decided to get them then” Angel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had to choose a gem to go on the top of the ring. Marco knew which ones he wanted a sapphire and a ruby, Jean nodded as he pricked their fingers watching both of them heal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm” He mused as they each gave him a strand of hair, Marco and Angel watched him as he melted the gems with the blood and hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t normally do this but you two are a special exception, Here kid hold this in your hand and summon your flames” Jean said as he put the ruby in her hand, Angel looked up at Marco, Her mate nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel watched her flames lick at the ruby, The ruby glowed in her palm “There that’s fine” Jean said holding his hand out for the ruby back, He turned to Marco giving him the sapphire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco let his flames engulf the gem before giving it back Jean smiled as he turned back to his crafting table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gems glowed on the table reacting to each other “You two are a rare sight, A phoenix and a vermillion bird, Your rings will be ready tomorrow come back then, Don’t worry about payment, I won’t charge you for these”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were a little surprised at that but Jean grinned at them “To make soul rings for two immortals, Ones bound by the gods themselves I cannot in any way charge, There’s a temple up on the hill go there, I’m sure you’ll like what you see” Marco nodded he knew there was a temple but had never visited it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left the shop and headed for the hill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the top of the hill stood a small wooden temple, The two walked hand in hand over to it a beautiful woman was sweeping away from fallen snow “Oh, I wasn’t expecting guests, Are you both here to get a blessing from the gods” She asked her voice smooth and sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually Jean told us we should come here” The woman nodded looking at them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see why, Follow me” She said, Leading them past the temple to a large japanese styled house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jean is my mate and husband, He never sends people up here so you two must be special” The woman said as she opened up a sliding door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are what I think he wanted you two to see, The great Phoenix and the Goddess Suzaku” Marco and Angel walked into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tapestries lined the walls showing a blue and red bird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s said that the Goddess was killed by a jealous man that wanted her for himself, The phoenix tried to use his healing to bring her back to life, But alas he couldn’t and his lover died, Suzaku with her dying breath told him, She would always be near him, She would burn so bright he could not miss her, She became the sun”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The phoenix was left to walk alone, When he finally succumbed to death, He told his beloved Suzaku to wait for him, That he would return one day and be by her side again, So whenever the Phoenix died he was reborn over and over waiting for the day his beloved would come back to him”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young woman smiled “You two are the reincarnations of them, The Goddess Suzaku had long black hair and eyes that shone like rubies, The phoenix was a tall man with blond hair and the bluest of eyes like that of the sea” Angel looked up at Marco and blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Were they really these people reborn “I do have to warn you though” Marco turned to look at the young woman as she stood in front of a tapestry, Looking at it made a cold shiver go down his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a darkness that will one day find you both, Only together can you beat it, Phoenix you must protect your little Suzaku till then, Help her grow and learn how to use her powers to the fullest” The woman gave him a book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your stronger than you realise Suzaku, Your Phoenix is the key to that power, I’ll let you two look around, If you need anything just call for me” Marco nodded as he looked down at the black leather book, Something felt oddly familiar about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman bowed and left the room, Angel walked over to the wall trying to read the words but they were in a language she didn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her chest hurt looking at the black figure depicted, She walked back over to Marco “That figure scares me” She mumbled as she hugged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco kissed her hair “It's okay my flame I’ve got you”, They stayed for a little while walking around and looking at their past lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They said goodbye to the woman they found out her name was Sakuria and she was from Wano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco led them back to the moby to get some clothes, Letting Pops know they were staying on the island, Before he took them to an inn near the edge of the town “1 room please, For two nights yoi” He asked the elderly woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Would you like a private spring?” Marco nodded letting the woman lead them to their private room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came here last time I was here yoi, The hot springs are really nice I think you’ll enjoy it” Marco said as he looked in the closet grabbing out the futons, Dropping them on the floor near the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get changed yoi and go sit in the hot spring we can get room service for dinner” Angel nodded grabbing the bikini set Izo had given her when he heard they were staying at the springs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco put on a pair of trunks, He wasn’t against skinny dipping but Angel was still young so he would keep his libido in check till she turned 18.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the sliding door that led outside, Angel walked over to the hot spring dipping her foot in sighing at the heat “It’s like when we were in the bath” Marco nodded walking over and stepping in enjoying the heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is yoi, Though the minerals from this are great since it means devil fruit users can use them without the effects of seawater” Angel nodded stepping further in till the water lapped at her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sat with his back to the rocks, Chuckling as Angel sat in his lap with her back to his chest “Soooooo warm” she sighed happily, Marco kissed her hair as she melted against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told you they were good yoi” He smirked as Angel purred, Raising her arms above her head stretching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is really nice” Marco leaned down and kissed along her shoulder, Feeling his little mate relax more, They sat in the spring for a while enjoying their quiet relaxation time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco ordered them some food and drinks, Angel sat on the floor in a dressing gown while he answered the door, Two young males walked in with a tray of food along with their drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled as Marco talked about old adventures as a kid “So Thatch really is an ero cook” Marco hummed taking a sip of the sake he ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he is yoi, Him and Izo used to get into a lot of trouble when we were younger, Got worse after Haruta came aboard they kept pulling pranks on everyone, They kept targeting me till I threw them in the ocean”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled as she grabbed another bowl of rice “Reminds of Luffy and Ace always getting into trouble one way or another, There was one time when they decided to dine and dash and got caught, Luckily I happened to walk past and managed to distract the owner long enough for them to get away, Sabo lectured them for 5 hours after”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco chuckled as he took another swig of sake, “Can I try some?” Angel nodded to the bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When your 18 Suzaku yoi” Angel pouted, Putting down her bowl of rice and getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel walked around the trays of food and over to Marco’s side kneeling down next to him “Just a sip please” Marco frowned moving the bottle away from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said no Angel, You're too young to drink yoi” Angel pouted at him, Marco turned back to his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch fine” Angel got up, Slipping the dressing gown off as she walked past him, Dropping it on his head as she opened the sliding door and went back out into the hot spring, Ignoring Marco as she relaxed into the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco pulled the gown off his head and looked at Angel’s back, Sighing softly he put it down and got up untying his own gown and dropping it next to hers as he grabbed the bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked outside and into the water till his chest was to Angel’s back “1 small sip that’s it yoi” Marco wrapped one arm around Angel’s waist holding her close the other bringing the bottle to her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded letting Marco tip it up taking a small mouthful before he removed the bottle, Placing it on the rocks near them, Angel swallowed the mouthful of sake and made a face “That was gross” Marco chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asked for a sip yoi, I never said it was good sake” He kissed her shoulder as she pouted again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now then are you going to stop being a brat yoi” He muttered against her skin, Angel elbowed him in the side growling at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco turned her around and looked down at her “I’m not a brat” Marco hummed leaning down to kiss her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you're not yoi” He smiled at her, Marco grabbed her hips and picked her up, Angel squeaked as he sat down against the rock putting her in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could have warned me” She muttered as she looked away from him, Marco rolled his eyes at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll remember for next time yoi” Marco chuckled as she glared at him half heartedly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So about our past lives, Do you think it’s real?” Angel asked, Resting her head on his collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure Angel, I think apart of me believes it, But I know one thing yoi” Angel raised her head to look at him as Marco’s eyes shone with love down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco leaned down brushing his lips against the corner of her lips “I won’t let anything happen to you yoi, This do I swear I will be there”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled bringing her left hand up to run her fingers through his hair as she sat up in his lap, Her knees on the rock Marco was sitting on making her slightly taller than him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her right caressed his cheek, “So close your eyes, Remember my embrace” Marco hummed closing his eyes as Angel kissed his forehead softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That song really suits us yoi” He grinned kissing above her heart enjoying her blush as he held her close, Marco rested his head on her chest lips brushing over her skin like little butterflies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My flame yoi” Angel smiled, She couldn’t stay angry at him, Angel let her eyes slip shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man stood near the edge of a cliff, The sun setting in front of him casting a spell of orange and red over his tall muscular body, She felt her breath catch as the male turned bright blue eyes as deep as the ocean, As vast as the skies looking at her with such devotion and love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a step towards her, Arms wrapping around her waist leaning down to kiss her lips, Thin soft lips pressing against her ingraining his feelings in that simple caress of lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The male lifted her up, She stifled a laugh as he continued to kiss her, A breathy laugh ghosting her lips as they parted, Eyes reflecting the world, A deep husky voice calling to her “Suzaku, My flame, My soul” Words spoken with such candour and valour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words echoed in her heart making it beat faster, “My phoenix, My fire and soul” She spoke soft like silk, Sweet as honey words spoken so often yet their feelings grow more with each utterance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods be damned, The world be damned she was his and he was hers, Nothing could part them, A Goddess had fallen for a mortal, A mortal man that she wanted to share her immortality with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she did a ring on both of their fingers forged with their souls, Their blood a bond never to be broken for eternity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet eternity could not last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lay cold on the ground, Her love running to her, Holding her to his chest as tears ran freely, Dripping onto her cheeks, As if the oceans themselves were crying for her, She caressed his cheek marking it with her blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red as her eyes that held such love for this man “I’ll never leave you, My fire, I’ll become the sun and watch over you till our paths cross again, Till then never falter our love will survive on, I love you my phoenix”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes watched as his beloved died in his arms, He could do nothing, Her heat gone, Her flame died and with it his grew cold no longer able to feel her warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel opened her eyes gasping “Angel you okay? Yoi, You fell asleep on me, So I brought you back inside” Marco said looking down at his little mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel shot up hugging him muttering in a language that he couldn’t understand, He held her close not letting her go as she silently cried against him, Marco was worried but a part of him deep down knew that she needed to cry.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marco and Angel go back to Jean's shop to get their soul rings, Last night on the winter island</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marco didn’t know what time they fell asleep last night but thanks to their powers they felt okay, He didn’t mind his mate being a bit more clingy than usual as they walked to Jean’s shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakuria stood next to her husband smiling softly at them “Ah you're here, Your rings are ready for you” Jean spoke softly smiling at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked down at the rings they looked familiar to him, “I also made you both these” Angel and Marco looked at the bands Jean had made for them, A solid silver band with their respective birds on the same language from the tapestries etched in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it say yoi” Marco asked as he ran his finger over the text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My phoenix, My flame and soul” Angel said smiling at the band, Marco looked at the band again blinking as he saw the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you remembered something?” Sakuria smiled, Angel nodded that vision she had was their life, Their old life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel took a hold of the band and put it on Marco’s wrist above the bracelet he got from the last island, Marco took the one meant for Angel and put it on her wrist “Suzaku, My fire, My soul” He said softly, Grinning when Angel blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They put their rings on the others finger “You know everyone on the ship is going to notice right” Angel giggled as Marco kissed her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care yoi, I don’t see why I can’t decorate my treasure” Angel blushed darker looking down at the floor as a halo of gold flames licked at her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean and Sakuria smiled at the pair, They really were the reincarnation of the legends, After saying goodbye and thanks to the couple, Marco took Angel to the cafe they went to the day before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have one more night in town yoi, Anything you want to do?” Angel tilted her head as she thought, Smirking as she looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco’s smile slipped “No yoi, I don’t like the cold” Marco pouted as Angel grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked away from the town back towards the Inn near there they found a huge patch of untouched snow Angel giggled as she jumped into it, Marco laughed as it melted around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel grabbed his hand and pulled him, Marco tripped on a rock sending him flying into Angel the force made them roll down the hill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came to a stop at the bottom of the hill laughing, Marco lay on his back with Angel’s legs on either side of him, He looked up at her red cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes shining with joy, His eyes darted down to her lips for a split second, Marco leaned up their lips a breath away, Both of them held their breaths as their eyes locked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel raised her hand placing her finger to his lips “I’m not an adult yet, I can wait Marco” Marco nodded kissing her finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course my flame, I’ll wait to, Though you better hurry and grow up yoi” Angel giggled as Marco rolled them over snow melting against her back as they moved close to each other again their lips almost touching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco tilted his head and kissed the corner of her lips smiling at her as she blushed “Come on I’m cold I need to warm up before I freeze yoi” Angel nodded letting him help her up, The two carefully made their way back up the hill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their fingers twining together, Neither of them noticed their rings glow softly, Pulsing like a heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sighed as the hot spring warmed him up, Angel got in bringing over the drinks she had ordered, Sake for Marco and some juice for her, She sat in his lap back to his chest as she drank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss this” Angel said softly as she relaxed against him, Marco put his sake bottle down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to miss? Yoi, The hot spring?” Angel shook her head, Putting her juice down next to his sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned her head back kissing his jaw “This, Us relaxing, Your week off has ended and I’ll have to focus on training to be a commander” Marco hummed kissing her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will be busy for both of us but we’re on the same ship, It’s now like we will be worlds apart, I’ll always make time for you yoi, Pops will make sure I do, He wants us both happy” Angel nodded turning around in his lap to cuddle close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers trailed his tattoo their flames flickering to life between them, Marco hummed leaning into her touch, He reminded himself two years, His self control will last as long as his brothers didn’t try anything stupid.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel ran up the ramp of the ship ducking under a few of the 5th division guys as they loaded stuff onto the ship, Marco nodded at his brothers smiling as Angel waited by the stairs for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a hold of her hand, Bringing it up to kiss chuckling as she blushed, He let go as she ran ahead of him towards the main deck “POPS WE’RE HOME” Angel shouted as she ran over to Pop’s leg hugging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see that little one, Did you both have a good time?” Angel nodded as Pops picked her up and set her on his lap, Marco stopped to talk to the other commanders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look what Marco got for us Pops”, Edward looked down at Angel’s arm seeing the ring on her finger, He looked at his son and saw a ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco!” He almost shouted, Making the commanders and Angel jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two got married without your family present” He grumbled, Before Marco could respond Izo grabbed his arm opening and closing his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOUR MARRIED” He shouted as the few crew that were on the main deck stopped to look at Marco’s flustered face as he yanked his arm back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No yoi, Their soul rings, We’re not married jeez” Marco growled at Izo as he tried to grab his arm again, Edward looked down at Angel as she giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are soul rings Pops, I promise if we get married then you’ll be the one to walk me down the aisle” Marco blushed bright red looking up at Angel, His mate laughing louder, Pops joining in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’d be honoured to walk my beautiful daughter down the aisle and of course the honour of a father dancing with his daughter”, Edward smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WE AREN’T GETTING MARRIED YET DAMN IT, SHE A CHILD YOI” Marco shouted as Pops laughed louder, GURARARARARA.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down son we’re talking about the future, Ah I want grandkids of course a few of them I’m getting on in years” Marco threw his hands in the air and walked off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously I do one nice thing and all you care about is grandkids, You have so many children as it is yoi” Izo and Thatch laughed as their brother grumbled walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled while hugging Pops “Angel let’s see your soul ring” Haruta asked pleadingly up at her, Angel jumped down and let her siblings look at the sapphire ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks like a bird's eye” Thatch said as he looked at the ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s fire you dolt” Izo said, Hitting Thatch’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you’re both wrong it’s a feather” Haruta gasped as she marvelled at the ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually all three of you are right, Jean said the ring shifts in the light, So it will show an eye, Fire or a feather, He imbued the rings with our flames so Marco’s does the same” Izo nodded impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait Jean as in Jean the ring maker Jean” Izo asked in awe, Angel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he was grumpy at first but he gave us our rings for free” Izo gaped, Pouting at Thatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my soul ring, We’ve been together for years, They have only been together a week” Angel giggled as Thatch opened and closed his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His shop is on 6th and 9th street, Just tell him you know us, Maybe you’ll get a discount” Izo grabbed Thatch and dragged him away the male apologising for not getting a ring sooner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco watched Izo drag Thatch down the ramp, Thatch flipping him off as Izo dragged him into town, Making him chuckle as Jozu held his arm looking at the ring, “It’s so well crafted, I guess this means you’ll ask her to marry you when she’s old enough” Marco blushed as Jozu let go of his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it with you lot and talking about getting married yoi” Jozu chuckled patting Marco’s back as he handed over the clipboard to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're so lost on her Marco, Have fun with working again” Marco frowned looking down at the clipboard, His eyes widening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have gotta be kidding me yoi, JOZU” Jozu chuckled as he waved Marco off, Marco sighed as he started counting up their supplies hoping to get it done before they departed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel kicked her feet as Jozu held her up on his shoulder to look at her ring, Each of the commanders wanted to see her ring After Haruta told them all about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vista petted her head softly as he smiled at her, “I’m glad we have you little one, I often wondered when Marco would find his mate, We all worried for him since he’s immortal and all” Angel nodded she understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco had told her he was worried about finding his mate, Lunch rolled around and her mate was still busy so Angel sat in their spot on her own, Haruta sat next to her showing her a book she had gotten in town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After lunch Angel said she was going to the gym to do some training, Pops let her go saying no one would bother her since they were getting ready to leave port that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel grabbed a kendo stick and went over the basics that Vista had shown her, She went over to the punching bag and used it as a target, She trained for a few hours groaning as her muscles ached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made sure everything was back where she found it and left the gym heading to the commanders bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel walked into the bedroom with her clothes in one hand and a towel around her, Marco sat at his desk, Glasses perched on the nose as he sighed reading over a stack of paperwork that got left on his desk in their time ashore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco pinched the bridge of his nose “How the hell did he…. Damn it Thatch yoi”, He wanted to throw the chef overboard, But he couldn’t because he had yet to return from town with Izo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel walked over standing by his back “What did Thatch do?” Marco jumped startled by Angel’s voice, He clutched his heart as she giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that yoi, When the heck did you get here?” Angel smiled as she put her clothes in the laundry basket and grabbed some new clothes to wear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just, I was training in the gym then had a shower, Wasn’t expecting you in here either thought you’d be bossing everyone around” Marco frowned and turned back to his desk as Angel got dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was, Angel walked back over to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders, She read what the report was and sighed “He set fire to the kitchen and he calls himself a chef” She mumbled kissing Marco’s neck smirking as he flared up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He forgot to do his cleaning that’s why, Idiot yoi” Angel hummed closing her eyes as she relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you're done can you massage my back, I may have overdone it in the gym” Marco hummed, Turning his head to kiss her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you’ll have to give me a while though” Angel nodded looking over the stack of paperwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d help but I’m pretty sure Pops won’t be happy” Marco sighed and petted her head, Knowing she was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do while I work yoi” Angel shrugged, She couldn’t sit in his lap and she was too tired to do anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the nest on their bed “I’m going to do some laundry and see if I can get new sheets and bedding for our nest” Marco looked at the bed and hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel kissed his jaw before pulling back and starting to grab up all of the bedding. She couldn’t fit it all in the basket so she stuffed their clothes into it and dragged it behind her to the laundry room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two of the crew were in there sorting out washing “You guys need any help?” She asked as she pulled her pile of washing into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two males looked at her “Oh commander Angel, Thanks for the offer but it’s fine we’re used to it, Just leave your stuff there we’ll deal with it” Angel nodded “Can you drop off some new bedding to Marco’s room please” The males nodded waving as she left, She walked towards the kitchen wondering if she could get a snack for Marco since he wasn’t at lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson greeted her as she walked in “Commander Angel, What can we do for you?” Angel smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco missed lunch, I was wondering if I could get some food for him, Oh and a bowl of strawberries please” Jackson chuckled and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure commander take a seat it won’t take us long, We’re used to commander Marco not eating when he’s busy” Angel nodded jumping up onto an empty counter as the chefs set about making Marco some food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson gave her a bowl of strawberries while she waited, “Here we go, Will you be okay carrying it” Angel smiled as she jumped down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’ll be fine thanks guys, You're the best” The chefs all chuckled, Waving bye to her as she left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel frowned as she couldn’t open the door, She tapped her foot against it “Marco, My hands are full” Angel heard her mate get up and walk over to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got you some food since you missed lunch” Marco smiled kissing her hair as she walked past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Suzaku yoi, I forgot about lunch since Jozu hadn’t finished counting the supplies” Marco took the tray setting it down on his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chefs had made him some sandwiches that he liked and some finger food to tide him over till dinner, He handed Angel her bowl of strawberries, Smiling as she giggled and thanked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel sat on the end of the bed and ate her second lot of strawberries, Marco ate his food as he worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Angel out of the corner of his eye lying on the bed humming softly as she closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him two hours to finish the stack of paperwork, Marco leaned back in his chair stretching his arms above his head, He smiled at his sleeping mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel had fallen asleep 20 minutes after she lay on the bed, He got up moving the stack of papers to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco walked over to the bed kneeling on it next to Angel smiling as she mumbled in her sleep, He leaned down and kissed her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling as she rolled on her side moving closer to him, Marco looked down at her fondly as he lay next to her, Not surprised when she moved closer to him, He sighed softly as her heat flooded his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never get tired of feeling her heat, It warmed his heart and soul, Marco closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pale skin, Ruby red eyes shine in the early morning light, Feather light kisses along lightly tanned skin, Tracing over his tattoo, Soft lips kiss over his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile tugged at his lips as she pushed her long black hair over her ear, A shy coy smile gracing her lips, Eyes half lidded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand coming up to caress her cheek feeling her warm skin against his hand, A sharp sudden choked gasp escaped her lips, A dribble of blood stained her chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot liquid dropped onto his bare chest, Red eyes wide in fear, A dark shadow loomed over them, Cold midnight black eyes glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t breath, A cold black shadow around his throat choking him, His love lay lifeless on his chest, Red eyes glazed over staring up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco shot up breathing hard, His hand went to his throat as his flames healed his bruised skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes widened how did that feel so real, He panicked when he didn't feel Angel next to, Looking down confirmed she wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was on his feet and out the door in seconds, His mind screaming at him to find her, Marco slammed the door to the deck open eyes wide as he looked for Angel seeing her on Pop’s knee talking to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel jumped down as Marco rushed over to her, Wrapping his arms around her, Holding her close “Marco?” Angel looked up at Marco as he slowly calmed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you had a bad dream?” Marco nodded not letting go of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have been there, I woke up and you were asleep so I came out to give Pops your reports” Marco nodded stiffly, Holding her close, A soft sigh passing his lips as her flame warmed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys we're back” Thatch grinned as he walked hand in hand with Izo both of them grinning, As happy as he was for his brothers Marco couldn’t bring himself to deal with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel sensing her mate’s desire not to deal with their siblings kissed his cheek, Tugging him back over to the door leading them to their room, Pops stopped the others from saying anything as the pair walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward knew whatever had frightened his son, Only Angel could fix it “So what rings have you both gotten?” He said drawing everyone’s attention back to the happy couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel shut their door behind her, Marco sat on the end of their bed looking down at the floor, That dream was so real, He could still feel her blood on his skin burning him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel walked over to Marco climbing into his lap, She lifted his chin looking at him with a slight smile on her lips “I’m right here Marco” She spoke softly knowing how jarring it was after a dream that felt real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smaller hand brings his bigger one up to rest over her chest, Pressing it over her heart, Their ring fingers brushing each other, Marco closed his eyes feeling the rhythmic thump of her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat there, Marco feeling her heartbeat steadily Angel leaned forward and kissed the corner of his lips firmly “Nothing and I mean nothing can tear me away from you my phoenix, I won’t ever leave your side ever again” Marco smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to kiss her cheek the door slammed open and Izo walked in grabbing Angel’s wrist “Come with me now” Angel barely had a chance to get to her feet before Izo dragged her out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco frowned and got up, Going after his little mate and annoying brother, “Damn it Izo let me go” Angel complained as he dragged her outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel tried to pull her wrist free but Izo used Haki to tighten his grip, In return Angel shifted her arm to a wing forcing him to let go “What the hell Izo?” Angel was pissed, She was trying to comfort her mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of the cooks got into an accident, Pops told me to get you” Angel blinked and looked past Izo to where Thatch was freaking out as one of his chefs was badly burnt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you’d have said something instead of dragging me outside without warning me” Angel huffed as she walked over to the chef Tia next to him giving him some pain relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel good Izo got you, Some hot oil landed on him, Can you heal him?” Angel looked over the burns there that looked deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can try” Thatch nodded worriedly, Angel took a deep breath clearing her mind, She didn’t want to hurt him more on accident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing her hands over the burns she concentrated feeling her flames shimmer and flare, Another deep breath in she breathed life into them, Their colour shifting from red to gold, She imagined pushing the flames down her arms to her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting them caress the burnt skin healing it, Angel opened her eyes, Focusing on moving her flames deeper into the skin, Working her flames over the damaged tissue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel bit her lip there was so much damage, A cool hand on her shoulder made her relax, Eyes falling close as she drawed her mate's flame to hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those that were gathered around watched as the flames ebbed and flowed, Izo gasped softly seeing flashes of blue in the flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Marco as he knelt behind Angel, A hand on her shoulder and the other around her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco couldn’t heal others, They all knew that, Angel must be using his flames as well as her own Izo thought as he watched the burn fade back into the man's normal skin tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco kissed the back of Angel’s neck, He felt it from the second their skin touched her calling to him, Drawing his flame to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt them intertwine and meld together, He kept his mind focused on their flames as Angel worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel opened her eyes something felt odd about her eyes like she wanted to rub her left eye but she brushed it off as she pulled her flames back, She’d almost finished healing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man let out a sigh of relief as soon as Angel was done her flames dissipating when she moved her hands away, Tia moved in looking over the man’s skin nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright it’s all healed good job Angel….Your eye….Why are you eyes two shades of grey?” Angel blinked, Marco turned her face to him, Holding her cheek in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tia was right, Angel's left eye was now blue not just any blue his shade of blue, The closer he looked he could see red flecks in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your eye is blue yoi” Marco was confused.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s fine Marco” Angel tried to assure him, He could see the blue fading as her normal red eye colour returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the flames, When you healed him there was Marco’s flame to” Izo blurted out, Angel leaned into Marco’s touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You felt it right, I drew on your fire” Angel started as Marco nodded “The damage was pretty bad, I just borrowed it I guess I took more than I thought” Tia frowned at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have stopped and took a break if it was that bad Angel, We don’t want you pushing yourself” Tia scolded her firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...Sorry I won’t push myself so much next time” Tia nodded smiling calmly at her, Marco took her back to their room as soon as he was able since Pops wanted to make sure Angel was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco shut the door, Pressing Angel against it leaning down and kissing along her neck “Marco?” Angel rasped as her mate nuzzled just below her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That felt….I can’t explain it yoi” Angel understood their flames had never felt like that, It should have been scary the longer they touched, The more it felt they were becoming one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling back felt like their bodies were being ripped apart, Yet the closer they got, The more at peace they felt, It was an odd feeling to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being close like this Marco almost pinned her to the door, They both felt the desire to become closer to throw caution to the wind and to give in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco kissed his way from her ear to her cheek, Angel shuddered grasping onto his shirt a dulcet whisper of his name slipping past her lips, Their lips so close to touching, Angel looked up into dark blue eyes drowning in the sea of emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thin lips were a breath away from soft full ones, Their breath mingling between them like a spell being broken, Marco pulled back breathing hard, That was close he thought looking down at Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby red eyes wide in anticipation and longing made him almost break down and finally taste her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead he leaned his forehead against hers “I can’t, You're still a child, Two years yoi” Marco didn’t know who he was trying to convince her or himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How easy would it be to just give in, To let their lips touch, Marco sighed, Kissing her cheek as he stepped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel let her hand drop from his shirt and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two years couldn’t come quicker they thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sighed as he curled up next to his mate, The rest of the day had passed by in a blur, Angel yawned and moved closer to him “Back to a full of work tomorrow” she mused as he hummed in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel cuddled the pillow closer to her as she woke up, A deep familiar groan made her look up, Marco sat at his desk glaring down at the new reports on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thatch pissing you off again?” She smiled as Marco jumped, Turning his glare at her when she laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that yoi” He grumbled, Angel bit her lip to stop from laughing again as she slid from the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padding over to Marco, His eyes stormy as she climbed into his lap “Suzaku” He breathed out, Bringing his arms up automatically feeling soft supple skin under his calloused fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel kissed the corner of his lips gently “My phoenix” She whispered against his lips, Marco felt his control almost slip when someone knocked on the door “Marco it’s time for breakfast come on” Jozu said through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we’ll be there in a minute yoi” He called back exhaling softly as Angel got out of his lap to get dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco was glad his brother had interrupted them, He shook his head and got up grabbing the reports he had finished and moving them out of the way, “Ready to go?” Angel asked as she wrapped her sash around her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded twining their fingers together as they walked to the mess hall, Angel let go of his hand to go over to the commanders table sitting in their spot as she turned to Haruta to ask her something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco went and grabbed them food, Thatch patted him on the shoulder “Why so grumpy Marco” The other male grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged off the offending hand “Nothing yoi” He muttered as he grabbed a bowl of strawberries from one of the chefs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not nothing Marco, What’s wrong?” Thatch grabbed his arm stopping Marco from moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thatch let go yoi, Let me get breakfast in peace will you” Marco really wasn’t in the mood for his brother's annoying chipper mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Marco I’ve known you for years I know you so don’t tell me nothing is wrong, When clearly something is bothering you” Marco ignored him walking around him to grab some more food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch blocked his path again ignoring the glares from the rest of the crew that just wanted to grab breakfast, “Marco talk to me?” Marco rolled his eyes and grabbed a bowl of grapes before walking over to the commanders table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch frowned as he followed him, Marco put the tray down about to sit down when Thatch dragged him out of the mess hall not letting go till they were outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thatch let go yoi, I’ll throw you overboard and no one will save you” Thatch pushed him against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you’re pissed off, Talk to me Marco?, What’s wrong?” Marco glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Thatch I’m pissed off, You wouldn’t let me get some fucking food to eat, How about you keep your damn nose out of my business” Marco growled out pushing past him to go back to the mess hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch went after him grabbing his arm only to be punched by Marco straight in the jaw, He stumbled back a step before the two started to kick and punch each other, Shouting swear words and insults at each other, “Fucking Pineapple stop hitting me”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you Thatch, Why can’t you mind your own fucking business and stay out of mine”, They were grabbed by Jozu and Vista pushing them away from the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ENOUGH THE BOTH OF YOU” Izo shouted, Making them freeze, Marco pushed Jozu’s hand aside and went back to the mess hall, Ignoring Izo’s glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thatch what the hell are you playing at?” Izo demanded as Vista let the chef go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco walked into the mess hall and grabbed his plate of food before storming back out, Angel looked at her mates retreating form and frowned “What up with him?” Haruta asked as the others walked back into the mess hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo scolding Thatch for fighting Marco “I don’t know what wrong with your mate Angel but if he tries to hit Thatch again I will shoot him” Angel snapped her attention to Izo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowing “Threaten my mate again Izo and you’ll regret it” Angel growled out not liking Izo’s tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel what the hell is wrong with him?...Ow don’t poke me Vista” Angel got up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, What did you do?” She accused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I did anything?” Thatch bit back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys calm down” Haruta said, Getting up hoping the three would calm down. Why did Pops have to still be asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When don’t you annoy Marco, Tch damn ero cook” Izo pulled out his gun aiming it at Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other commanders jumped into action as Izo pulled the trigger, Haruta tackled him, The bullet hitting Angel’s chest, “IZO” Thatch shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izo what the fuck, She’s a child, Angel are you okay?” Thatch panicked yes he was annoyed but he didn’t want his mate to shoot her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel gasped, Clutching her chest, The bullet was seastone, Her hand shot out to grab the table as she stumbled, “Izo was that sea stone” Izo growled as he tried to get Haruta off of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carter grabbed Angel “What the hell, Angel...Commander?” Angel gritted her teeth as she pushed two fingers into the bullet hole pulling it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dropping it on the table, The sound echoed in the mess hall as Pops walked in “What is going on in here?” Angel’s flames flared to life on her chest healing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pops!” The crew shouted as their captain walked over to the commanders table, His eyes looking between Izo and the bullet covered in blood on the table next to Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meeting room NOW” Edward was beyond annoyed now, His children had arguments and fights in the past but he would </span>
  <b>not </b>
  <span>let this go unpunished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carter go get Marco and tell him to get over to the meeting room” Carter looked down at Angel making sure she was okay before nodding and rushing out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namur walked over to Angel grabbing the bullet as he took a hold of her arm, Jozu grabbed Thatch’s arm while Atmos grabbed Izo’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the commanders sat in the meeting room with Pops waiting on Marco, Izo and Thatch were made to sit separately, Angel sat next to Pops the seastone bullet sat in the middle of the table on a small pile of tissue so Angel’s blood didn’t stain the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco didn’t bother knocking and walked in, The look on his face told them he knew what happened, “SIT DOWN” Pops barked out, Leaving no room for retort, Marco sat down in the only chair left free which was between Jozu and Namur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haruta you explain to me what happened, Everyone else is to be quiet Thatch” Edward was not in the mood for Thatch to interrupt, It was difficult enough having such a big crew without the division commanders fighting each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know what caused Thatch and Marco to fight Pops, But Izo told Angel if Marco hit Thatch again he will shoot him and Angel threatened him back” Pops nodded for her to continue his gaze on Izo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo looked down at the table, Not able to look his father in the eye, “Thatch asked Angel what was wrong with Marco, Angel said she didn’t know and asked what Thatch did, Thatch shouted back what made her think it was his fault” Haruta looked between Izo and Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izo pulled his gun out and fired, I tackled him but... The bullet hit Angel in the chest” Haruta looked at the bullet in the middle of the table, Pops nodded and looked from Izo to the bullet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izo, What made you pull a gun on your sister and shoot her?” He tried to sound calm but he knew that the bullet was seastone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I was just angry” Marco slammed his hand on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angry….You shot my mate with seastone Izo” Jozu pulled him back into his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco” Pops warned, Marco wanted to punch Izo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco what’s the matter?” Marco shook his head, He knew it was stupid, Pops sighed and nodded looking between the two lovers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward knew that it would only be a matter of time before Marco felt frustrated that he wanted his mate so much and not be able to do anything, But he didn’t think it would be this quick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d need to talk with Marco alone, After dealing with this first, “All right I see what is going on here the four of you apologise to each other, You're not leaving till then” Edward spoke firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch looked at Angel “Kid….Angel I’m sorry, Marco….(sighs) I know we have our disagreements….Sorry” Marco nodded, Sighing himself he shouldn’t have taken it out on Thatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Thatch yoi” Thatch smiled softly at him as he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry” Angel said softly, Her shoulders slumped, Jozu removed his hand from Marco letting the man up, Marco went over to Angel and hugged her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izo?” Pops raised an eyebrow at his son, Izo shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izo you shot Angel, Hun just apologise” Thatch tried to reason with his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not apologising” Izo grit his teeth, He didn’t see why he should.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Thatch” Angel said as she sat in Marco’s lap, Pops looked down at his youngest daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little one, I can’t have commanders arguing or fighting, More so when they harm another commander's mate” Pops said softly to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you mean if it’s Marco’s mate” Izo bit out as he stood up, Angel sighed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Izo, I’m actually jealous of you, You get to be with your mate how you want to be, You don’t like me I get it, I don’t care the whole world hates me, The government will when they find out about me” Marco tightened his hold on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t Angel” Marco tried to stop her. He didn’t know if it was a good idea to let everyone know yet, They still didn’t know about their pasts fully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the last island we met someone from Wano, She told us of the legends” Izo paled as he sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you both know then?” Angel nodded, Marco sighed as Pops gave them a puzzled look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are reincarnations of an ancient tale that everyone in Wano grew up knowing, You're jealous of me, I’ve always been envious of your past life” Angel frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You realised I died before right?” Izo nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not your death, Your love, Seeing you two, Knowing your love has survived all this time even through death and a new life” Angel understood what he was jealous of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not making you or Thatch immortal, I can’t” Izo looked affronted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to ask for immortality, I guess it’s just annoying how close you two are” Thatch looked at Izo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it is because of the rings?” Izo blushed as Thatch looked miffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're an idiot you know that, I never got you a soul ring because I had a ring here on the ship, For the past ten years, You never seemed interested in marriage, Content to be just mates” Thatch got up and hit Izo up the side of the head before kissing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco covered Angel’s eyes as the two kissed, Pops sighed his children were idiots, “Enough you two take it somewhere else yoi” Marco groused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo pulled back from Thatch blushing red as Thatch grinned at him, “Sorry Angel, Marco” Izo said as he stood up and dragged Thatch from the meeting room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They really are stupid” Angel decided, Everyone agreeing with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now then all of you out go deal with the crew no doubt they are wondering what is going on, Marco, Angel stay here I need to talk with you both” Pops announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other commanders left Haruta closing the door behind her, Pops sighed “You two either need to kiss or deal with not being able to, I can’t have the ship falling apart because of you two”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel and Marco blushed “He’s the one who keeps calling me a child” Angel pouted, Marco sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are yoi” Pops raised an eyebrow at them the two shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal with it before dinner, Now out both of you, Tell one of the boys to bring me some sake” Marco frowned but after what Pops had to deal with, He didn’t deny him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco let one of his division know to get Pops some sake as they walked back to their room breakfast over now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel sat on the end of the bed and sighed as Marco sat in his chair, “Two years is a long freaking time” Angel complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco nodded it was “I know you hate being reminded of you being a child yoi, But you are Angel, Not just that but I’m 40, I don’t want us to be like the soulmates you hear that have an age difference that takes advantage of the younger one”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are not like those soulmates Marco, We are reincarnated soulmates that got killed by some man that we don’t know, I think that’s a lot different than those people” Marco sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you feel it too, Our past lives, The pull that we keep feeling” Angel said, Marco knew that, He felt the pull every time she was near him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Angel, But we should still wait yoi” Angel sighed but nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine I’ll wait, Old man” Marco frowned at her as she got up and took a few steps over to him, Angel kissed his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brat” He muttered as Angel pulled back and started to giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to stretch my wings, Want to join me or are you doing more paperwork?” Marco looked at the paperwork, It wasn’t going anywhere and it wasn’t due yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fly about sounds like a good idea yoi” Marco got up pulling Angel close to kiss her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walked outside and shifted flying up into the air, They didn’t do any tricks or try to show off, Just simply flying next to each other feeling the air glide over their wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops looked up watching his children fly above the ship, “So is there a chance this darkness can return?” He asked Izo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure Pops, If it does, It will try to kill them, Both of them” Pops nodded to his son's warning, They didn’t know what this darkness was, But he would make sure they lived no matter what.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marco hated paperwork, He genuinely hated it, More so now in his life than any other time in his career as a pirate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, He needed a break badly, Making his mind up he put down the paperwork that has been bullying him all goddamn week and left his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel raised her sword to block Vista’s attack, Gritting her teeth as he pushed her back before backing off “Again Angel” He said as he readied his blades, Angel nodded and got ready to defend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Marco was losing his fight with paperwork Angel had spent her week training with each of the commanders since Marco was busy and she wanted to become a commander still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco stretched his arms above his head groaning softly as he looked over at Vista and Angel train, He walked over to Pop’s chair jumping up to sit on the arm of it “She’s getting better” Pops mused as he watched his children train.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a fast learner we know that much yoi” Marco moved his leg over his knee resting his arm on it smirking as Vista pushed Angel back again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Paperwork getting the better of you?, You’ve hardly been out of your room except for showering and food” Marco hummed, Some stupid rookies decided to attack one of their protected islands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily Whitey and her crew were nearby and took them out easily, Then they got reports of bandits moving in on their territory which led to Namur and Blenheim having to go off to deal with that and repair part of the town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Haruta and Thatch pranking each other on the ship caused a few problems that the shipwrights were still complaining about, His siblings had pissed Angel off and she had scorched the deck while chasing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear each time I take a bit of time off, Things go to shit when I’m back on duty yoi” Pops chuckled patting his son on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The joys of being a commander and it has yet to put our youngest off of it, How are her nightmares?” That was another thing that happened this week, Both of them had nightmares that the other had died in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel had almost burnt their room down, Waking up screaming, She was so quiet afterwards and spent the day following Marco around like a little lost child clinging onto the back of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None last night yoi” Pops nodded, Marco tried reading the book Sakuria gave him but it was in a language he didn’t understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel blocked Vista’s attack and countered with her own, Vista couldn’t block her quick enough, Angel tapped the kendo stick off his chest “I win” She giggled as Vista nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done little one, I think we should take a break” Angel nodded handing over her kendo stick as she went over to Pops, Angel smiled at Marco “Taking a break?” She asked as Pops held his hand out for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco nodded “Yeah, I wanted some fresh air yoi, Good job” Angel smiled as she walked over Pop’s knee to sit next to Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The joys of paperwork, Pops had me fill out a report for scorching the deck” Marco chuckled and petted her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No doubt it will be on my desk soon then” Angel nodded leaning into his touch, Apart from when they went to bed, This past week they hadn’t seen each other a lot with Marco working and her training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about a fly around the ship after dinner?” Angel asked Marco tilted his head in thought with a slow lazy smile gracing his lips as Angel pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure yoi” Angel cheered tackling him, Marco chuckled and hugged her close, He missed her the sooner he got this stupid paperwork done the better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right back to work I go, Come get me for dinner yoi” Angel nodded leaning up to kiss his cheek as she let him go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco waved at his family as he went back inside to tackle more paperwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright come on my turn to train with Angel” Haruta announced as she got up, Angel sighed, She ached badly, Haruta was fast on her feet and had hit her a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel turned the door handle and walked into their room “Haruta kicked my ass” She complained as she walked over to the bed and fell on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco hummed not looking up from his work, Angel turned her head to look at him, A pair of glasses perched on his nose as he read, His brow furrowed before jotting something down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel groaned and rolled over onto her back, “Angel” Marco warned, Sighing she got up and grabbed a towel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine I’m going for a shower, Dinner is in twenty minutes” Marco nodded, Writing something else down, Angel closed the door, Used to not getting much of a reaction out of him when he was working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took her time in the shower letting the water sooth her aching muscles, Angel had hoped Marco would massage her back but paperwork came first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel went back to their room, A towel around her, Marco still sat at the desk writing, She got changed before going to stand behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on time for dinner” Marco hummed and carried on writing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco, Come on you asked me to get you for dinner, This is me getting you for dinner, So we can eat dinner together, Like we eat dinner everyday </span>
  <b>together</b>
  <span>” Marco hummed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I have to say dinner and together again I’m going to burn you, Now get up, It will still be here </span>
  <b>after </b>
  <span>we’ve eaten” Marco sighed, Leaning his head back to rest on her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Suzaku, I’m getting up, You go on ahead” Angel nodded, Raising an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m not falling for that bullshit excuse again, Get up” They had this talk two days ago and Angel had to physically drag him to the mess hall, Though Marco was amused that she had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“10….9….8….7…..6…..5….4” Marco finished writing something as Angel counted, “3………..2……..On” Marco stood up before she could say one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room and towards the mess hall, “Your a pain you know that” Angel muttered as they walked, Marco smiled softly, Having a hot tempered mate did help when he got stuck with paperwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY” Thatch shouted waving at them, “She got you to come to dinner without burning you again” Marco sighed at Thatch as Angel sat him down next to Pops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move or else Marco” She threatened as she went to go and get a tray of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like Angel’s wearing the pants this week” Thatch grinned as Marco sighed again resisting the urge to walk back to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He done that yesterday and Angel wasn’t happy about him not eating, Regardless of their powers anytime there was a meal they had to eat together “Shut it yoi” He muttered to Thatch as his brother sat next to him grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel walked back over with a tray of food and sat in his lap, Mainly to stop him from bolting if she took her eyes off of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel this is too much yoi” He started to complain Angel had filled their tray with food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I had training today I’m hungry and you need to eat too” She retorted, Marco gave in there wasn’t any point in arguing over it Angel wouldn’t let him leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sat and ate the food without complaint, He was hungry but he also wanted to be done with paperwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel let her flames ripple along her back soothing her mate, That was something the two found out within a week, Their rings could sense the others mood, So whenever Marco got really annoyed or frustrated Angel would pop up out of nowhere and hug him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sweet and adorable even if Angel protested it “We arrive at the next island in 3 days right?” Angel asked Haruta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their sister nodded “Yeah nav said 3 days, The weather is supposed to start warming up tomorrow” A few of the commanders were happy with the prospect of warm weather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They said it should be sunny all day, I wonder, Angel can you tan? Or do you burn?” Haruta asked, Looking at Angel’s pale skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I can tan, No issues, I just haven’t since getting here cause…..” Angel blushed, Haruta giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tan naked?” Angel blushed harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO, Haruta don’t say that, I just hadn't thought about it” Haruta giggled harder, Angel groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being mean Haruta” Haruta snorted as she tapped the table, The other commanders and Pops chuckled as Angel blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you last have a tan Angel?” Izo asked, Wondering what the girl looked like with a tan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Marco wondered what she looked like with tanned skin, “I’m curious to yoi” Marco mumbled, Angel blushed brighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and eat some more food” Angel snapped at him as her mate chuckled, Kissing her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel was glad when dinner was done, While she went outside with the other commanders, Marco went back to doing paperwork, Promising a fly around later on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on kid, Poker time” Thatch grinned as the commanders sat in their normal circle, Things between Izo and Thatch had calmed down when Izo apologised to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel told him she will forgive him but she won’t forget he shot her, So she decided to make sure both of them had no money before the next island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch as always got cocky when she backed off letting others win, She pretended not to care a bored expression on her face that she picked up from Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruta looked around as everyone placed their last bets. Izo had already gone all in as did Thatch, “All in” Angel said, Pushing her pile of gold in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vista and Namur the only other two commanders left playing the round with them folded, Neither wanting to lose to Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright cards down” Haruta smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo had two pairs 3’s and 5’s, Thatch had a straight 2,3,4,5,6, Angel had four of a kind 4 kings and an ace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DAMN IT” Thatch shouted as Angel was announced the winner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have known” Izo muttered as Haruta grabbed all of the cards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Angel since we’re going to be on an island soon and you kinda have all of my money, Can you lend me some?” Angel started to put her gold away in a pouch Izo had given her during his apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I plan on using the money to get something for Marco” Angel brushed him off as he pouted at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you plan on buying little sister?” Jiro asked curiously, Angel shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure yet, I’m going to see what I can find and now I have enough money to buy something nice, Right I’m done for the night” Haruta nodded as she shuffled the cards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going to try to drag him away from his work for your little fly around” She asked grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel stood up holding the pouch in one hand “Not sure, I’m gonna see how much he has left to do” The others nodded and bid her goodnight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night, Goodnight Pops” Angel waved as she walked towards the commander’s quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco grabbed the next paper he needed to read as the door opened and closed, “Did you clear them out yoi” Angel hummed putting her winnings away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much more paperwork do you have?” Angel asked as she went over to him, Wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her chin on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another 7 reports yoi” Angel hummed, Kissing the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I going to be able to convince you to go flying with me or are you adamant to get this all done tonight?” Marco leaned back against her, Looking over the report in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t take me long yoi” He replied, Tilting his head to kiss his mates jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’m going to lie down for a bit then” Angel kissed his cheek before moving over to their bed and curling up in the middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco frowned it had taken him a bit longer than he wanted to get the reports done. It had to be at least midnight by now, Angel lay fast asleep, He got up stacking his reports to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before moving over to the bed and lying down, He didn’t bother getting changed. He missed his flame and wanted to just curl up around her and sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“MARINES” Marco shot up in bed when the alarm blared, He got out of bed and rushed to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay there” He called out, Glancing at Angel who had sat up rubbing her eyes before running out on deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the commanders were outside with Pops, Carter ran over “It’s Garp, Pops what do you want us to do?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t attack, Not if he knows I’m here” Angel said as she rubbed her eye, Marco frowned at her standing in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you to stay in our room” Angel blinked and looked at him with an I know look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Garp already knows I’m on the ship, If he doesn't see me out here then I’m pretty sure he’ll be mad” Pops sighed and waved her over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has a point Marco, Carter only let Garp on the ship, Tell everyone to get under” Carter nodded and ran back to the front of the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco went and stood next to Pop’s chair, Angel got comfy on Pop’s knee “I wonder if he knows how my brothers are” Angel pondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you be so calm, You gramps is…” Izo started, Making a vague expression with his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m used to it” Angel replied looking bored, Marco sighed he’d have to make sure to keep his temper in check it wouldn’t do them good to attack the marine’s vice admiral even if he was his mates grandfather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carter escorted Garp to the main deck before leaving, “Tch you damn brat, Figures your mate would be a pirate, Come home now, You can still be a marine” Garp bristled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go die you old bastard, I told you I’m not become a fucking marine so deal with it” Angel retorted glaring at her gramps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commanders tried not to seem shocked, They hadn’t heard Angel swear apart from calling Marco an asshole, “Get down from Whitebeard's knee and get your ass on the ship, NOW”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel jumped down, A soon as her foot touched the deck she shifted flying straight at Garp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garp smirked and went to punch her, Angel dodged shifting her body and legs back to her human form to kick Garp in the side of the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vice admiral looked impressed as she knocked him a few feet away “Fuck off you old bastard, I’m not coming with you, Try it and I’ll burn your ship down”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garp stood straight and laughed loudly BWAHAHAHAHA “Still an annoying little bird aren't you” Angel growled ready to attack him again when he threw something at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel caught it in her hand letting her flames die down, “Crow” Garp smirked as Angel looked at the shiny object in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your brothers miss you, When I told them I was coming to see you Luffy asked me to give you that” Angel nodded, Smiling down at the necklace it was a gold circle with four small gems in it two black gems, A golden gem and a red gem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the four of them, “Thanks you old bastard” Angel smiled at him and she pocketed the necklace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see he’s already put a claim on you, Brat” Garp nodded at the jewellery that she wore, Marco narrowed his eyes at Garp as he turned to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You hurt my granddaughter Marco the Phoenix, I’ll find a way to kill you” Garp threatened, Angel attacked him using Haki on her leg when she kicked him, Sending him reeling back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Threaten my mate again and I’ll kill you Garp” Angel growled, Garp laughed BWAHAHAHAHA.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still as fiery as ever, I’m glad you safe Angel (Sighs) I should leave. I don’t want the rest of them finding out about you, Keep her safe Newgate” Pops nodded at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take care Brat” Garp waved as he walked towards the front of the ship, Angel sighed as she watched Garp leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch, stupid old man” Angel grumbled pulling the necklace from her pocket turning it over, On the back their names were engraved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco walked over to her, Kissing her temple as he looked down at the necklace, “Your brothers? Yoi” Angel nodded, Turning it back over, Running her finger over her brother's gems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m glad they are okay, Someday I’ll see them again, By then I’m sure they will be pirates and causing trouble for Garp” Marco hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that Garp had left the crew decided it was time for food and booze, Angel put the necklace in the treasure chest under the floorboard while Marco grabbed his finished reports to hand in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small fight broke out on deck after a group playing poker got heated when they accused someone of cheating, Since they were from Marco’s division he had to deal with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel grabbed a towel and a book to read going up to the figurehead to lie down, Haruta was right it was really warm, With the weather set to get hotter the closer to the summer island they were heading towards got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lay down the towel and pulled off her top, No one was near the figurehead and anyone on watch couldn’t see her as she lay down in just her bra and a pair of shorts that were mid thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sighed as he looked around for Angel, He was planning on going for a fly around since he didn’t last night, He closed his eyes blocking out all the noise around him and focused on Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked when he found her, “Hey Marco come play poker” Thatch called, Marco shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good you lot carry on without me yoi” Thatch nodded and went back over to the commanders, Marco walked towards the figurehead of the ship passing a few who were doing their chores.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smiled as he found Angel sleeping on her front on the towel, Her book on top of her shirt, He sat down next to her and leaned back on his hands, Enjoying the warmth of his mate and the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're blocking the sun” Angel mumbled, Opening up her eyes, Lifting it from her crossed arms, Marco looked down at her and moved back, Smirking as she got a face full of sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asshole” Angel muttered, Putting her head back down in her arms, Marco chuckled and petted her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So decided to tan did you yoi” Angel hummed, Leaning her head back into his touch, Marco lay down on his side, Resting his head in his hand as he ruffled her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need much to tan, The only reason I was pale is cause I didn’t get to see the sun for a while” Marco frowned knowing she was talking about her time on the traffickers ship. He'd finally read Jozu’s report a few days ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had found her chained to the ceiling, Dangling like a punching bag, Her throat was bruised as was the rest of her body, Her brothers were found chained to a wall near her unharmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d taken all of the abuse so her brothers would remain safe, After Angel had been released from the chains she started to slowly heal, Jozu wasn’t expecting her to be up and about only a few hours after they brought them aboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco shook his head, His little mate was here right in front of him safe, Breathing and happy, “You think much more your head’s going to explode” Angel said raising an eyebrow up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brat” Marco ruffled her hair more as she started to complain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came over here to see if you wanted to fly about, Since we didn’t last night yoi” Angel nodded smiling at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco gave her towel and book to one of his division guys to drop back at their room as Angel tugged her shirt back on before shifting and flying up in the air to wait for Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond shifted and followed her, They flew away from the ship keeping between it and the islands heading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel trilled at him getting Marco to follow her a bit closer to the water, Marco frowned she really did like pushing it, He looked down at the ocean a dark shadow moving to the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He called out to her as he flew higher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel seeing the shadow below her moved to follow as a sea king surfaced trying to bite her, Marco shifted his body back “Angel!” He shouted as she kicked the sea king in the back of the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hovered lower as the sea king dropped back into the sea floating at its surface, “You could have gotten hurt yoi” He scolded as Angel grabbed the sea kings head in her talons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel shifted her body to her human form like Marco, “I knew it was there, You going to help me get this back to the ship or am I dragging it myself” Marco sighed frustrated that his mate was so reckless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flew closer and helped her drag it over to the ship, The crew had witnessed the whole thing, Some of them cheering while the others looked either concerned or worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch looked excited “ALRIGHT SEA KING FOR DINNER” The chef shouted as the two brought it up on the ship, The chefs came out with knives to cut the beast up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vista made a clean cut making sure it was truly dead and not knocked out, Pops chuckled as Marco scolded Angel again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OI Angel think you can get us some fish” Thatch grinned as he walked over with a giant net.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Thatch she’s not, You're grounded yoi” Thatch pouted and started to mumble about fish, Pops picked Angel up to set her on his knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now son, We both know you used to do the same thing when you were young, I don’t think it’s fair to ground your mate” Marco sighed his father did have a point but still Angel was doing more and more stupid things when they went flying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if she fell in or got eaten by the sea king? Yoi” He questioned not liking his mate’s recklessness, Pops smiled softly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he gave in and let Angel help them fish as long as he was there to watch her, Angel stood perched on the railing as Thatch attached the giant net to a metal ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright these go in your talons, Just fly a bit out and then come back, If something big tugs then let go, We have more nets we don’t have more you got it” Angel nodded hovering as Thatch threw the net into the water and handing her the rings to hold onto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel looked at Marco and chirped softly, He still wasn’t happy about this but he nodded his head, A group of men were on standby if anything went wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small chirp from Angel made Thatch smile as she flew away from the ship dragging the net behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got about 100 feet or so away before turning to her right to swing around and fly back, Marco kept his eyes on her worry eating away at him as she flew back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel landed back on the railing as Thatch took the rings and attached them to a rope that a group of men started to pull hauling to net onto the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch cheered as he saw some fish being pulled up “Yes it worked, Thanks Angel, This should be enough” Angel moved out of the way as the fish flopped about in the net landing on the deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shifted back to her human form and stood next to Marco, Smiling as he pulled her to him protectively, “Sorry for scaring you again” She whispered knowing her mate would hear her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco nodded kissing her neck “It’s ok, I should get use to it yoi” Angel giggled and looked at the fish frowning when she spotted a familiar fish by Thatch’s leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thatch move” Angel pulled out of Marco’s arms and tackled Thatch as the fish stung his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two landed on the deck, Angel shifted her foot and stabbed then fish with her talon, The crew stopped pulling the net up, Izo and Marco ran over as Thatch started to convulse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GET TIA” Izo shouted out, Marco helped Izo hold Thatch still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that?” Izo demanded as Tia and Sara ran over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a poison puffer” Angel undone her sash and tied it around Thatch’s thigh tightly, Tia helped her pull his trousers up to find the puncture wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel looked at his leg, Luckily the poison showing up in his veins, It hadn’t gotten far, She leaned down and pursed her lips over the hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel what are you?” Tia tried to grab her as she sucked the poison out, Tia grabbed a bowl from one of the guys putting it next to Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel spat out of the poison into the bowl before sucking out more of it, She did it till she tasted blood on her tongue, Thatch stopped convulsing when she pulled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her hand over the wound and went to heal it. Thatch slowly came around as she did “Wha….What happened?” He mumbled as he looked between Izo and Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smiled at him before moving over to Angel “Angel?” He said softly as her shoulders shook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tia moved the bowl and looked over at the fish that lay dead a few feet away, Some of the poison was on Angel’s foot, “Angel your leg, Get me some water and a cloth” Tia said knowing someone would go and get it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel moved her hands from Thatch’s leg as Marco grabbed her stopping her from falling forward, “Angel you need to heal yoi” He was getting worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tia cleaned her leg “There’s no wound” She breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Marco, It’s being worked out of my system, You're lucky Thatch if that had  injected you much more you’d be dead” Angel panted as her shoulders stopped shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco pulled her into his lap kissing her forehead, “How did you know it was poison” Izo asked, Moving so Tia and Sara could look over Thatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The traffickers found one, It killed off two of their crew, I’m just glad my body can burn off the poison, It just the toxin takes a minute or two” Angel said glaring at the dead fish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad you were here” Izo smiled softly at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch and Izo went with Tia and Sara just to make sure he was okay even with Angel’s healing they wanted to be there were no toxins, Tia also wanted to use the poison to make an antidote for the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco and Angel oversaw the rest of the net being dragged up, Angel pointed out a few more of the fish that they killed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure to wash them thoroughly” Marco told the chefs as they took the fish down to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo and Thatch came out of the infirmary about 10 minutes later, Thatch gave Angel her sash back “Thanks sis” He grinned, Angel hugged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t scare me like that again Thatch” Thatch was surprised but nodded hugging his little sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise Angel, I’ll get Jackson to make you a cake as thanks” Angel smiled and held him for another minute before letting him go, Izo smiled and nodded at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walked away heading towards the mess hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco hugged Angel “Don’t get jealous Marco” Jozu shouted as Marco glared at his laughing brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel petted his head giggling softly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As promised Jackson gave Angel a strawberry cake after dinner and with it came a reason for the crew to party, Not that they needed much of a reason to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel ducked under the arm of someone as she made her way over to the commanders holding a slice of her cake in one hand and two drinks in the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped over Mason from the 5th division already drunk off his ass, A few of the crew shouting Commander at her, Angel sighed as she sat down in front of Marco giving him his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it me or do they get worse each time they party?” Marco shrugged taking a sip of his drink, He swapped the cups round after realising he grabbed Angel’s apple juice..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruta dealt out the cards for the round, Angel was too busy eating her cake so Marco played for them, Opening his mouth when Angel fed him a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DRINK...DRINK….DRINK” Angel looked over at a group of brothers having a drinking contest, Shrugging as she turned back to the game throwing a few coins in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometime after midnight half of the crew were passed out drunk, Those that were awake and mostly sober were moving people so they could sleep off the hangover that would no doubt deal with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was still nice and warm so it didn’t matter sleeping outdoors, Marco and Angel sat on the figurehead looking up at the stars enjoying the quiet warm night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat side by side, Angel leaning on his shoulder with her eyes closed, “Tired Suzaku? Yoi” Marco mumbled into her hair kissing it as Angel hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel moved to straddle his waist, Her arm encircling his neck as she rested her head on her arm “Carry me” Angel whined, Marco chuckled quietly and stood up arms moving under her backside supporting her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco made his way to their room, When he got there Angel had fallen asleep in his arms, He looked at his door and sighed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t open the door with Angel in his arms, So he moved closer to the wall, Resting Angel against it so he could open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel mumbled against his neck, Her lips brushing over his skin lightly, Marco inwardly cheered when he got the door open, Glad no one had walked down the corridor and saw him hold Angel to the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was inside the room he shut the door with his foot, “Mar..co” He heard Angel mumble and wonder if she woke up as her arms tightened around him, But he felt her breathing still evened out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep talking yoi” He muttered to himself and walked the over to the bed, Kneeling on the bed he lay Angel down bringing his hands up to removed her arms from his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft whine escaped her lips as Marco pulled back, “You are too damn adorable Angel” He whispered kissing her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel’s hand grabbed his wrist holding it, Marco looked down at her hand and almost chuckled “Guess you don’t want me to get changed yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not having much choice unless he wanted to deal with a tired and cranky mate Marco lay down next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco felt something on his chest, Something warm and soft, He opened his eyes looking down at his mates hair, Smiling to himself he wrapped his arms around her to cuddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel grumbled against his chest, Rubbing her cheek against his tattoo, As much as Marco wanted to continue lying there with his beloved little mate, He had work to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being the first division commander came with tons of responsibilities and it was his turn to count their supplies before they made port tomorrow, “Angel….Suzaku I have to get up yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly as she whined, Red eyes blinking up at him a pout on her lips, Oh how he wanted to kiss her pouty lip but he remembered their talk, 2 years though it was more like 1 year and a month well a few weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco rolled them onto their sides and kissed her forehead “you can sleep more if you want yoi, But I have work that needs doing before tomorrow”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine but I get your pillow to cuddle” Marco chuckled and sat up giving her his pillow to cuddle, Leaning down to kiss his mate’s forehead again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep sweet my flame” He smiled as she blushed turning away from him, Marco tucked the covers over her before getting up, He grabbed his clothes and a towel going for a quick shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one else was in the bathroom when he got out so he got dried and dressed in there so he didn’t wake Angel up by going back into their room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco made a mental note on what he had to do today, He sighed to himself as he went to the several supply rooms to count them, Before going to the kitchen to see how much stock they had in there to add to the counts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him an hour and a half to count the supply rooms, He just walked into the kitchen and spotted Angel sitting on one of the counters talking to Thatch who was writing stuff down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco” Angel cheered, Jumping down to give him a hug, Marco wrapped his arm around his mate kissing her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, Finish the counts already” Thatch asked as he looked at them, Marco nodded giving Thatch the list to look over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Add what stock we need and I can give it to Carter yoi” He said to Thatch before turning his attention to Angel, “Sleep well Suzaku?” Angel smiled up at him nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, Thatch came by to see if you were still in bed, Then he asked if I wanted to help in the kitchen for a bit” Marco smiled at her when one of the chefs came over to tell her she could help now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel leaned up to kiss his cheek before going with the chef to help, Marco walked over to Thatch as he wrote a few things down, “So why were you looking for me? Yoi” He asked, Thatch didn’t normally come looking for him unless it was either important or he was trying to prank him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to offer to help with the counts since I needed to add some stuff to it, Angel didn’t know what she wanted to do this morning so I said she could help make breakfast” Thatch gave Marco back the list to look over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should be able to get all of this yoi, I’ll give it to Namur to make sure we have enough in the budget, I think there is a casino on the next island” Thatch nodded. He had wanted to go to the casino but two birds had cleaned out his savings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Speaking of casinos, Can I borrow some money?” Marco ignored him as Thatch whined, He always got this way when he had a losing streak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask Angel yoi” Marco dismissed as he left the kitchen, Thatch pouted at the door as it swung closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette wasn’t happy Marco wouldn’t help him, So he turned to where the males mate was currently standing next to Jackson helping cutting some potatoes, He would get money for the casino no matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel watched Jackson cut the potatoes and followed his instructions carefully, “There that way they all cook at the same time and there’s no undercooked potatoes” Angel nodded grabbing another potato.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Angel, Having fun?” Angel turned to Thatch as he came and leaned against the counter next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Jackson’s showing me how to prep some of the veg” Thatch nodded petting her hair, He noted it always felt soft and fluffy, Today was no different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I need a small favour from you little sis” Angel raised her eyebrow at him wondering what the older male wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see the island we’re going to tomorrow has a casino and well you and Marco kinda cleared out my savings” Jackson chuckled, Passing Angel a few more potatoes ignoring his commander's pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the chefs were used to a pouting Thatch when he lost money to Marco “Don’t listen to him commander Angel” One of the guys shouted, Everyone laughed as Thatch whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I borrow some money Angel?” Angel looked at him as he pouted and whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, You’ll have to ask Marco, It’s his money just as much as it is mine” Thatch dropped to his knees dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told you to ignore him, Commander Angel” Jackson grinned as Thatch twirled his finger on the floor mumbling about Marco being a mean birdy and he thought Angel was being mean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel got a wicked smirk on her face which made the guys worry for their commander, “Fine I’ll give you some money Thatch but….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch shot up grabbing her hands “I don’t care what the conditions are Angel” Angel raised her eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to hear it first?” Angel started, Thatch shook his head, “Alright drop by later on I’ll give you 500 thousand that should be enough for you to enjoy your time at the casino”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch hugged her “Thank you, Thank you oh my sweet little sister, I better go tell Izo, I’ll be back behave the lot of you, Thanks again Angel” Thatch called as he ran out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t kill our commander Angel” Jackson said, Not taking his eyes off her smirking face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, He’ll just wish he had actually listened to my conditions” Angel grinned as she carried on cutting potatoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That day the third division thought their little sister was a demon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the chefs calmed down and Angel wasn’t grinning anymore Jackson showed her how to prepare some of the meats they used.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jackson?” Angel looked up at the male as he hummed for her to continue talking, “Can you help me make a cake for Marco’s birthday?” Jackson looked down at Angel as she bit her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure I can commander Angel, What cake were you thinking about making?” Angel knew a cake Marco might like it was similar to one she helped Benn make for Shanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a spiced rum cake, Benn and I made one for Shanks a few years ago, I wanted to put pineapple in it since Thatch told me it was Marco’s favourite fruit” Jackson smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure commander, When did you want to start?, The longer the cake can soak up the alcohol the better, Plus commander Marco can’t get drunk so it doesn’t matter how much you put in” Angel told him she wanted to start today if they could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson got them to wash their hands so they could start while everyone else finished getting ready for breakfast, “Alright let's cut the pineapple first, Hey Paddy can you go get the rum that commander Marco likes 3 bottles should do”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paddy nodded and left to go get the bottles, Jackson helped Angel weigh out the ingredients to make the batter, Jackson thanked Paddy as he opened the bottle and poured it into a container with the pineapple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now we leave this till after dinner in the fridge then we can bake the cake, I’ll reduce one of the bottles down so we can baste the cake for the next 2 weeks” Angel nodded as Jackson put the container in the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll love this commander Angel” Angel smiled as Jackson petted her head, He looked at the clock on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright time for breakfast you can go commander, I’ll have a big bowl of strawberries waiting for you when you have breakfast” Angel hugged Jackson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Jackson, You're the best” some of the chefs asked what about them, So Angel gave them all a hug before leaving the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s an adorable kid, Commander Marco’s lucky to have such a cute mate” Paddy said, The other chefs agreed with him, Jackson knew the chefs would now become more protective of their youngest sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel ran outside onto the main deck spotting Thatch badgering Marco, Marco looked bored but she could tell that he was starting to get annoyed with Thatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she ran over “Marco, Thatch” Marco smiled lazily as she wrapped her arms around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are yoi, Did you have fun in the kitchen?, I hope you didn’t make too much of a mess for the guys” Angel smiled leaning up on her tiptoes, Marco smiled back and kissed her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I had fun Jackson showed me a few tricks, I didn’t make any mess promise, Jackson told me breakfast is ready and he’s going to give me a big bowl of strawberries” Marco chuckled and petted her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your going to turn into a strawberry at this rate yoi” Marco joked kissing her cheek again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch smiled at them “So Marco, Angel’s said she’d give me some money for the casino, Didn’t you little sis” Angel nodded smiling innocently up at him, Marco had a feeling his mate was up to something but he’d question her later on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, I did, Come on I’m hungry” Angel said as she tugged Marco’s hand, The blond shook his head and followed after his mate, Thatch walked alongside them talking about how he was going to win big.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel let go of Marco’s hand so she could go get their food since he got stopped to sign some paperwork, Jackson gave Angel a big bowl of strawberries and a pot of cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sat in their spot waiting for Angel to bring over the tray “Jackson gave you cream too yoi” Angel set down the tray so she could sit in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was lively that morning since they were making port tomorrow. Angel could hear a few people talking about an amusement park on the island as well as the casinos and brothels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man I can’t wait to finally get some action” She heard someone from a nearby table say, Marco frowned as he listened to the talk around them, Thatch kept talking about the casino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco, Can we go to the amusement park please?” Angel asked looking up at him a strawberry halfway to her lips, Marco leaned close, Grabbing her hand and biting the strawberry, Smirking as she pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure yoi, Once I’m done with my work” Angel stared at his lips frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was mine, You stole my strawberry” Marco grabbed another strawberry and held it to her lips, Angel opened her mouth letting him feed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco blushed as she licked the pad of his thumb as she closed her mouth around the strawberry smirking back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brat” Marco mumbled going back to his own food, Angel grabbed another strawberry and ate it looking up at Marco every so often a small blush on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other commanders picked up on Angel blushing but didn’t say anything as Pops was giving them a look that promised pain if they said anything to the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco kissed Angel’s cheek, Smiling as a halo of gold flames appeared on her head, “I have to get back to work yoi, Be good and no burning the ship got it” Angel nodded silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks were still bright red as she moved out of Marco’s lap so he could get up, Pops petted her head smiling as his youngest daughter leaned into his touch almost purring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops gave everyone in the room a look stopping them from cooing at her when she grabbed her bowl and climbed into his lap, He continued petting her hair soft and reassuringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel jumped out of Pop’s lap once she’d finished all of her strawberries “Thanks Pops” She called as she ran from the mess hall, As soon as she left everyone starting saying how cute she was, Pops shook his head his sons sometimes didn’t know when to keep their thoughts to themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco heard someone running towards him, He lifted his arm as Angel tackled him “Finish all your strawberries? Yoi” Angel nodded smiling at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I go fly for a bit?” Marco hummed giving her a gentle squeeze watching her shift and fly up into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Marco where’s Angel?” Thatch called as he walked over to him, Marco nodded to the sky, Thatch looked up and saw Angel flying around the masts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah I see, So she licked your thumb” Thatch grinned putting his arm over Marco’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bad you have to wait another year for her to be 18, I wonder if you're going to be able to stay in control brother, I mean she’s so cute and adorable, Who in their right mind wouldn’t want to have her” Marco felt his eye twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of replying to his annoying idiotic brother he simple kicked him, Sending him flying out into the ocean, Some of the crew nearby ran over to help fish him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel flew down and landed on the deck behind Marco resting her head on his shoulder with a series of trills “He got on my nerves yoi, Don’t worry he deserved it” Marco responded to her question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a small chirp she pulled back and flew off again, Marco watched her while the guys pulled Thatch back onto the ship, Thatch huffed and stormed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Marco had finished up he gave the clipboard to Carter, The male nodded at him in understanding as Marco shifted and went to go find Angel, He’d seen her hanging around the crows nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The closer he got he heard her singing their song, He smiled to himself and quietly landed on the railing looking down at her leaning against the railing opposite him with her eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted and climbed into the nest moving over to her wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close as he sang next to her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be there, Beside you through the lonely nights that fall, So close your eyes, Remember my embrace” Angel turned around reaching up to cup Marco’s cheek as they finished up the song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco leaned into her touch as they sang the last line, “This do I swear, I will be there” Angel tugged him close brushing her lips over the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello my phoenix” Marco could see the crew looking up at them, He turned them around pushing them away from the railing till Angel’s back touched the mast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My flame” He breathed moving to kiss along her neck feeling her fingers tighten against his shirt, He kissed up to her ear nuzzling it with his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine” He groaned softly hearing her gasp, Thatch’s word ran through his mind for a brief second, He could have her now and not have to wait a year, But he had to keep a hold of his self control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing as he closed his eyes and leaned against her, Angel kissed along his jaw “I know, I hate waiting too” She whispered to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco hummed his fingers tightening on her hips, Sighing again he pulled back smiling softly at her “Yeah but I said we’ll wait so we will yoi” Angel nodded, They knew it would be worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco kissed her forehead “No teasing me yoi” Angel chuckled kissing his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Though I wasn’t actually trying to tease, You had some juice on your thumb” Marco chuckled holding his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure I did yoi” Angel nodded grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve finished work for now yoi, What would my flame like to do?” Angel blushed looking out at the ocean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to cuddle” Her cheeks darkened, Marco lifted his hand to her cheek, Caressing it softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do need to rearrange the nest so why not yoi” Marco leaned down a kissed her cheek smiling against her skin as she pushed at his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asshole” She giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two flew down to the deck ignoring the crew’s cheers for them, Marco flipped off Thatch as he gave them a thumbs up, Angel pulled Marco away before he could throw the other commander in the ocean again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one bothered them till it was time for lunch, Jozu went to get them since Thatch wanted to prank them and Haruta was busy going on and on about how cute they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 3rd division commander blushed as he opened the door and saw Marco sitting behind Angel, His hands on her back as she mewled, Jozu shut the door slowly shaking his head as he went outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops looked at his blushing son, “I think Marco couldn’t wait a year” Thatch ran for the door, Izo and Haruta following.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ummm yeah lil cliff hanger hope you guys are enjoying this, I noticed a few mistakes in past chapter so I'm going to re-edit them it's only a few misspelt words or stuff I didn't fix before posting.</p><p>This is going to be an on-going project cause I had way to many ideas while writing currently I'm on chapter 41 as of when this is posted so yeah lots more to come if anyone has any ideas or request I can try to work them into the story if they fit with what I'm writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lot of misunderstandings poor Marco</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ow...That hurt”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop moving then yoi… It's not my fault your tight”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well stop rubbing it then”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch burst through the door not able to hear more, “MARCO YOU SERIOUSLY COULDN’T WAIT A YEAR” Marco looked over his shoulder and frowned moving his hands from Angel’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you shouting about yoi” He growled as Izo ran over pushing him away from Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking when he saw her in her bra and shorts lying on the bed, Her back glistening with oil, “Angel little one are you okay, Did Marco touch you?” Angel looked at Izo confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OUT THE LOT OF YOU” Marco shouted at his siblings, Thatch looked ready to protest as did Izo when Angel spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are idiots, Marco was massaging my back, What the hell did you think we were doing?” Izo moved away from Angel as Marco growled at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We thought you two were…. You know” Thatch blushed not wanting to think of his little sister like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OUT” Marco shouted again pointing at the door, When they didn’t move quick enough he started shoving them out of their room, Closing and locking the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WE WERE ONLY WORRIED MARCO” Thatch shouted through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUCK OFF THE THREE OF YOU NOW” He shouted back, Angel sat up on the bed rolling her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did they think we were doing?” She asked innocently, Marco hit his head off the door, His mate was going to kill him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter Suzaku” Marco said looking at her before snapping his eyes to the floor blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay?, You look tense Marco” Angel got up and walked over to him resting a hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She trailed it up towards his shoulder, Bringing her other hand to the other side and massaging them, Marco exhaled feeling the tension slowly leave his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s you who needs a massage more than me” Angel said, Pulling his shirt down his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco shrugged out of his shirt putting it on the chest of drawers as Angel led him back to their bed, He laid down putting his head on the pillow Angel had been using.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My arms aren’t long enough to reach your whole back” Angel lamented as she looked at her mate’s toned muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco lifted his head about to tell her just to work on his shoulders when Angel moved her leg over his waist hovering over his backside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his head back to the pillows and tried not to blush, He felt his hair flare as Angel poured some oil on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel rubbed the oil into his skin, Ignoring the blond's flamed hair, Massaging Marco’s lower back first feeling the muscle loosen and relax under her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She warmed her hands a bit more letting her flames seep into his skin, She had learned about massages from Shanks since Benn would only do it on their anniversary, He complained to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shanks turned to putty every time he asked her for one, Benn told her not to treat him too much or he’ll never leave her alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew a few spots on a person's body that made them relax quickly, Angel trailed her fingers up Marco’s spine lightly, Her hands engulfed in golden flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco groaned, Her hands felt amazing on his back, His eyes fell shut when her hands warmed up, Her flames moving over his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip as he felt her move up the bed, Her knees on either side of his abdomen, Angel poured more oil between his shoulder blades and started to work it into them and his upper back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whe...Where did you learn….To do this yoi” Marco couldn’t help but groan as Angel moved her hands applying just the right amount of pressure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shanks, He used to complain about Benn not massaging him enough, So he taught me, I picked a few things up from the times he asked me, Benn kept telling me not to indulge him too much, Plus Ace used to pester me into giving him one, Then of course Luffy and Sabo found out”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco leaned back into her touch “I can see why yoi” Angel hummed moving her hands to his right shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put your arms straight” Marco moved his arm moaning softly as she pushed on a few pressure points as she worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're way quieter than Shanks, He’s normally a blubbering mess of moans by now” Angel giggled, Marco didn’t want to imagine the captain of the red haired pirates moaning under his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he knew why Benn told her not to indulge the man, Angel moved his arm so she could reach his hand, Marco blinked open his eyes turning his head to watch Angel as she worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You write way too much, I know we heal but you're going to damage your hand someday” Marco hummed he did get a bit of pain in his wrist when he had loads of paperwork to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a deep breath in and let it out slowly” Angel said looking at his face with a small smile, Marco did as she asked, Feeling her pull his hand and twist it, He frowned as it clicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Angel pressed against the bone shifting the placement a little her flames engulfed his wrist, “Or you’d already done the damage, Move your wrist a little”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again Marco followed her instructions blinking he didn’t feel the normal tense feeling in it “How did you?” He started to question, Angel smiled bringing his wrist up to her lips to kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell anyone Benn asked me for a massage once after a fight with Shanks and his wrist was bruised, I don’t know what happened but I had to reset his wrist and he told me a safe way to do it” Marco nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d have to get those two some sake as a thanks for teaching his mate some useful things, “Though Shanks told me it was Benn’s fault for being too rough with him” Or not he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t listen to them Suzaku yoi” Angel nodded going back to massaging his arm and over to the other one, Marco shifted so he could rest on his head on his right arm while Angel worked on his left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel hummed softly as she worked on his left arm, “Right move your arms under your chest…. Umm how to explain, Like this” Angel moved off of him to lie next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her arms under her chest as if she was going to do a push up with her hands closer together, Marco did what she did, Angel moved to sit back over him, Gently pushing his head down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put more oil on her hands rubbing it into his neck, Marco wondered why she made him lie like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel put her thumb in the middle of his neck “Push up with your arms” Marco frowned but did it, Angel pushed down moving her thumb a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco gasped feeling his whole spine click, He felt like jelly dropping back down on the bed “Hehe, Jelly Marco” He tried to turn his head but found he couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel moved her hand to help turn his head, Marco’s eyes fell shut on their own accord, “Don’t worry I know it’s weird but you’re fine I promise” She leaned down to kiss Marco’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching under his chest to pull his arms out from him so he didn’t hurt himself, He felt her move about going back to massage his back as she talked to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I just did was what you call a reset button. It makes your body numb but you can still feel what’s going on and hear, You just can’t move”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did make him worried but he trusted his mate, “I found this out when I pressed to hard on Shanks neck, It made me panic I ran and got Benn, Probably scared him too, Shanks could move again after 5 minutes and he said he felt great after”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel pressed against his spine a bit “So I did it every few months so he wouldn’t move when I worked on his spine, I’m just moving it to make it straight again, It helps if someone does a lot of bending or sitting a lot in odd positions like you at your desk”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco wanted to hum but he still felt like jelly, He could open his eyes now, Angel moved off of his back and lay next to him leaning over to kiss his shoulder “You should be able to move a bit” Marco flexed his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue met red, A soft smile on his face “I wish you told me beforehand yoi, That did make me worried” Angel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I guess I should have warned you, How does your back feel?” Marco moved his arms so he could turn on his side, His back felt great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I’m 20 years younger yoi” Angel giggled and moved closer when he held his arms open for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let anyone know you can do that yoi, I’ll never get you to myself again” Angel nuzzled his chest, Kissing just over his tattoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try not to” Marco hummed, Leaning down to kiss her forehead. He felt so relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m going to want a massage every other day yoi” Angel giggled kissing his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you one whenever you want promise, It's actually relaxing for me to” Marco smiled, Pulling her closer, twining their legs together, Kissing her face softly loving her giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay there for a few minutes till Angel’s stomach rumbled making them laugh, “Guess it’s time for food yoi” Angel nodded a light blush on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco rolled them till he was hovering over her resting on his elbows, “My beautiful flame” Angel pushed at his chest blushing more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asshole” Marco chuckled, Resting some of his weight on her as she tried to wiggle and move from under him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your heavy move your ass” Angel squeaked as he started to kiss up her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think I’m heavy yoi” Marco pouted at her, He jerked when Angel tickled his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing her mate jump at her touch Angel smirked “Don’t you…..” Before he could finish Angel tickled his side, Marco moved away laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel rolled them over till she was sitting on his waist, Her fingers worked over his side “Angel sto…..p…..stop” Angel stopped tickling him and leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco blushed and grabbed her hips and moved her off his lap to the left before sitting up and turning away from her, “Marco?” Angel asked, Worry lacing her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Suzaku yoi, Just give me a minute” Marco took a few deep breaths trying to calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong?, I’m sorry” Marco shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do anything Angel, It’s ok promise yoi” Angel moved over to him hugging him from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, I just need a minute, Can you let me go yoi, I promise it’s fine” Angel whimpered softly, Tears starting to brim at the corner of her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco bit his lip trying to force himself to calm down, Angel got off the bed wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, She grabbed her top putting it on as tears started to fall, Marco’s eyes widened when he heard her sniff, He turned his head to look over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No….Angel don’t cry….Suzaku please it’s not your fault it’s just a me thing I swear yoi” He wanted to get up and comfort her but he still hadn’t calmed down fully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel wiped her eyes again another whimper passing her lips, Her shoulders trembled “Fuck…..Angel please don’t cry yoi, Damn it”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to go to her, Just as he felt okay enough to get up Angel ran out of their room, Marco groaned he didn’t mean to upset her, Cursing he got up, Her running out of their room crying had calmed his body down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco got up, Pulled on his shirt and went after her, He went outside, Angel was sitting in Pop’s lap crying “What the hell did you do to her Marco?” Izo demanded as he stalked over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s between me and Angel, Izo so back off” He really didn’t want to deal with his brothers right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izo leave your brother alone” Pops started giving Izo a look, Izo backed off still not happy, “Little one, Marco wants to talk to you, I’m sure if you listen to him, He can explain” Angel shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sighed looking up at Pops pleadingly, “Right all of you go inside, Izo you two, Let your siblings work this out on their own” Izo sighed and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone that was on the main deck left each of them worried about their youngest sister, Pops grabbed his sake and started to drink, Marco knew Pops wouldn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over and stared up at Angel, “Suzaku can we please talk? Yoi” Angel sniffed wiping her eyes, Angel squeaked as Pops carefully picked her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Little one but you two need to talk and I need to deal with your siblings” Pops got up and walked towards the door leading onto the main deck where Marco could see a few heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I told you lot to leave, All of you in the mess hall now it’s almost time for dinner anyway” Pops berated his children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel sat on the floor where Pops put her down, Marco walked over to her and sat down next to her “I swear Angel it was nothing you did, I promise yoi” Angel looked up at him and glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why?” Marco sighed softly, A light blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I….Seeing….Angel….Damn it” Marco sighed again getting frustrated as he tried to think of how to word it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached out to touch her cheek “I got excited and It caught me off guard”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excited?” Angel asked innocently, Yeah she was gonna be the death of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an adult thing yoi (sighs) Suzaku it wasn’t you it was me okay” Angel nodded as Marco wiped her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to upset you Angel” Angel moved closer to him, Marco pulled her into his lap and hugged her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry yoi” Angel nodded and cuddled him, He kissed her cheek a few times till she started to giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's go get some food yoi” The two got up, Marco taking her hand in his as they walked to the mess hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared at them as they walked in to the mess hall, Marco kissed her hair “Go sit by Pops yoi” Angel squeezed his hand before going over to Pops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel went and sat in their normal seat by Pops, Izo and Thatch looked like they wanted to talk to her, But a disapproving look from Pops stopped them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mess hall was dead quiet, You could hear a pin drop, Marco filled their tray and sighed as he made his way back over to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few people from his division looked at him but quickly looked away from him, Marco sat down next to Angel moving his arm so she could sit in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel looked up at him and smiled softly shaking her head, “So why are you upset at him Angel?” Thatch asked, Pops glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on we all want to know why she was crying” Thatch whined, Marco sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go eat in our room yoi, I’m not in the mood to deal with this” Marco stood up looking down at Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel got up and glared at Thatch “It’s nothing Thatch” Angel said as Thatch stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not nothing Angel, You were crying” Marco glared at Thatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off Thatch, Pops told you to not get involved yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thatch leave them alone” Pop sighed, Getting irritated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Pops” Pops glared at his son, Thatch threw his hands in the air groaning as he sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco and Angel left the mess hall, Everyone turning on Thatch glaring at him, “Son I really wish you would learn not to piss either of them off”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He made her cry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Marco apologised, Thatch enough if I have to tell you again”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She refused to sit in his lap, Something must have happened, If he hurt her you're really going to sit there and not do anything”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thatch stop” Izo tried to pull his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izo, You saw what we walked in on”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Thatch, Marco was massaging her back, He made it clear it was nothing bad, You're blowing this out of proportion enough” Izo pulled on his arm again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not dropping this” Thatch said, Pulling his arm away and going to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bother them and you're on night shift for the next week, Thatch” Pop warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if I’m right and Angel was crying cause he tried something then what?” Thatch bit back, He would never normally argue with Pops, He knew Marco wouldn’t hurt her but at the same time he said stuff to him earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it was his fault, Thatch would never forgive himself, Guilt was eating him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, If I talk to Marco alone and find out what is going on, Will you drop this?” Pops said tiredly, Thatch relented and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit down, All of you stay here” Edward got up, He trusted his sons, He knew Marco hated people that took advantage of their mates, The blond was very much against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward walked to the couples room, Knocking on the door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marco looked at the door as someone knocked on it, He wasn’t in the mood “Go away Thatch” He called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son it’s me” Marco looked at the door sighing as he got up and opened the door, Angel had eaten a few bites and then fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco opened the door and stepped outside “She fell asleep” Edwards nodded and led his son outside into the cool night air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thatch is annoying yoi” Marco mumbled as they walked over to the railing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How long has it been since he spoke with Pops one to one like this, Forever it seemed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward sighed looking out at the vast blue ocean, He didn’t want to doubt his son he really didn’t want to “Marco, You haven’t touched her have you?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sighed of course Thatch would suggest he’d touched her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I didn’t, We….We were lying on the bed together and I was teasing her...Not like that” Edward raised his eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I rolled us over so I was lying on top of her and lay my weight on her while I kissed her neck, She tickled my side and rolled on top of me yoi, I told her to stop and moved her off my lap” Marco spoke quickly with a blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward faced palmed “You got excited didn’t you” Marco nodded blushing darker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Thatch fault he pointed out I only have a year to wait and that she’s adorable and cute, She gave me a massage Pops, She used to give Shanks a massage and learnt how to do it, I was relaxed and I….I fucked up”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward patted his son on the back “She is adorable and yes you have a year to wait, I know you will wait Marco, But getting caught in these situations, Your brothers are going to give you grief” Marco nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell them it was a misunderstanding, I won’t tell them what happened, Try not to kill Thatch if he annoys you, He’s still your brother that cares a lot about Angel” Edward reasoned with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try not to yoi, No promises...I couldn’t even explain to her properly what caused the issue, She’s so innocent and….I feel like I’m going to taint her, She shouldn’t be a pirate” Marco felt all his self doubts start to surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward pulled Marco close to his side “Don’t you are the best person to have her, Fate chose you for a reason son, Don’t think like that ever, I’ll be here to remind you, You are worthy to have such a lovely mate”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco nodded feeling his father’s warmth, Edward held his son a bit longer, “Go back to your room, Don’t worry about Angel I’ll talk to her, I think if I explain to her it would be easier” Marco looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward smiled warmly down at his son “Thanks Pops, But I’m her mate I should be the one to tell her”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course son, Now then time I go tell Thatch he’s on night shifts all this week as punishment for arguing with me” Marco chuckled and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt calmer after talking to his father, Their talks always calmed him down, Edward turned to go back to the mess hall no doubt his children wondering what was taking so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pops” Edward looked at Marco “Thanks, For everything yoi” Edward smiled as Marco grinned at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward walked back into the mess hall, Not surprised to see Jozu sitting on Thatch’s back “WELL?!” Thatch shouted as he struggled under Jozu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t do anything wrong, It was just a misunderstanding, Now leave them alone and don’t ask them about it, Let Marco deal with it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jozu got up off of Thatch and sat back in his seat “Thatch, As punishment you're on night shifts for the next week, No buts son, If I find out you’ve pestered them then I will add more duties for you to do”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pops I was going to go to the casino, Angel was letting me have some money to go” Thatch whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine you’re punishment starts after we leave the island” Thatch nodded knowing there wasn’t any point in arguing more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're all free to leave now, Leave them alone, </span>
  <b>All of you</b>
  <span>” Pops gave them all a stern look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded, If Pops said Marco didn’t do anything then they believed him, If Marco had truly hurt Angel they doubted Pops would let him near her again, Soulmate or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco closed the door behind him, He looked over at Angel still fast asleep in bed, Marco got changed trying to shut the voices in his head up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doubts creeping in again, He pushed them down as he climbed into the bed, Angel seeking him out in her sleep, Marco moved closer to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as she was close enough he felt his doubts being burned away by her warmth, He wouldn’t hurt her ever again, He just had to talk to her and be honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes fluttered open, Marco’s vision was a little blurry, He moved his hand up to rub his eyes clearing away the blurred vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up and looked around the room, spotting a note on the pillow next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gone to do some training, Pops said to let you sleep and you’d talk to me later on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well at least he knew where his mate had gone, He sat there for a few minutes thinking about how he was going to explain to her what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson sighed for the umpteenth time as he glared at the other chefs, Angel stood behind him making the cake batter since they didn’t yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch sat in the corner pouting after Jackson threatened to tell Pops if the commander wouldn’t stop trying to talk to Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jackson is this right?” Angel asked looking at the batter in the bowl, Jackson turned around and took the bowl from her giving it a mix with the spatula.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s great commander Angel, Now we add in the pineapple” Angel nodded and went over to the fridge grabbing out the container, She poured the contents in as Jackson stirred them in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson pulled over the cake tin and helped Angel scoop out the mixture “Right now we bake it, It will take about an hour so I’ll deal with this commander, You can go do your training if you want and come back after lunch to have a look” Angel grinned hugging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Jackson, I hope Marco likes the cake” Jackson petted her hair softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he will, See you later commander” Angel nodded, Washing her hands before running out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commander Thatch leave her alone, I will go tell Pops” Thatch pouted at Jackson as the man put Marco’s cake in the oven to cook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel ran out to the middle deck “JOZU!!” She shouted as she tackled the male’s arm, Jozu chuckled as their youngest sister grinned up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in a good mood” Angel nodded and tugged his hand making him stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you train with me Marco’s still asleep” Jozu looked over at Pops, Their captain smiled and nodded he hoped Marco had talked to her if not then hopefully some time today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure what training would you like to do?” Angel tilted her head in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Armament Haki” Jozu looked a little worried but nodded, He smiled as Angel cheered, She seemed really happy so he guessed Marco didn’t actually hurt her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all trusted their brother but they all cared for Angel, “Sure, Marco is the best when it comes to Haki, what do you know so far?” Angel let go of Jozu’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops and the commanders watched as Angel’s arm turned black with armament Haki it stopped just above her elbow, “I can only use it on one arm at a time” She told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jozu nodded and started to talk to her about how to control it Angel nodded along listening to what he told her, “Alright now focus and try to get it up to the middle of your arm” Angel closed her eyes and focused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red eyes fluttered open and looked down “I did it” Jozu nodded looking at Angel’s half black arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Focus Angel, Now punch this” Jozu held up a wooden plank that Namur had gone and got from the shipwrights, They were spare cut pieces that they didn’t mind being used.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel punched the wood frowning when it didn’t break “Don’t be mean to her Jozu” Fossa called out, Jozu smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used Haki on it, Remember I said you could imbue objects, Try again” Angel nodded punching the wood again a small crack appeared in the wood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She punched it again splitting the wood in half “There you go, Now you should be able to hit through Marco’s armament” Pops shook his head as he took a drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now let’s see if we can get your kicks as strong as your punch” Jozu grabbed another plank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on out here?” Pops looked over to the commander’s quarters door seeing Marco doing up his sash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco, Jozu’s showed me how to use armament Haki” Angel giggled as she ran over to him, Marco ruffled her hair smiling softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see that, You did say you were struggling with it yoi” Angel waited for him to finish with his sash before Marco leaned down for her to hug him, Angel leaned up to kiss his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have work?” Angel pouted a little at him, Marco nodded sadly he wanted to spend time with her before they made port.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, It shouldn’t take me long, Yoi, Train a bit more with Jozu then I’ll train with you later on to see how well you're doing” Angel shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to help you with work” Marco exhaled softly tilting his head down to kiss her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just boring paperwork Suzaku, You’ll get bored yoi” Angel wrapped her arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine but if you get bored it’s not my fault yoi” Angel nodded smiling happily up at him, Marco picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Jozu I’m stealing her for a few hours” Jozu nodded, Setting down the plank, Marco nodded at Pops before walking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess they are okay” Haruta said looking at Marco’s flaring hair as Angel giggled from where her face was pressed to his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you lot, They were fine” Pops said, Taking another swig of alcohol, The commanders nodded and went back to relaxing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco kissed Angel’s forehead as he got to the front of the deck, Putting her down so they could walk up the stairs to the balcony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cater stood waiting for them holding a clipboard “Commander Marco, Commander Angel” He greeted, Giving Marco the list of supplies and a few bits of paperwork for him to sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you two alone” Carter said, Giving Angel a smile while ruffling her hair as he passed going down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel jumped up sitting on the railing “Pops said you wanted to talk to me?” Marco looked up from the paperwork and nodded moving over to her stepping between her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can wait till later yoi when we’re not working” Angel nodded kissing his nose making her mate blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brat” He chided as he turned around leaning against the railing, He hummed when Angel wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him like a panda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco got on with his paperwork, After a few minutes he raised his eyebrows as Angel’s legs wrapped around his waist and her arms moved from his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to look over his shoulder seeing Angel leaning back her hands on the railing “Using me as an anchor yoi” Angel hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco shook his head, Shifting his weight to make sure she wasn’t going to fall, Angel sat back up resting her head on his shoulder to nuzzle his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m bored” She whispered, Marco chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did tell you yoi” Angel hummed kissing the side of his head, Marco blushed lightly frowning as Angel giggled and started to pat his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt her move about behind him, Her legs moving from his waist “What are you?” He turned to see Angel holding onto the railing while doing a handstand, Her legs up in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do some training while I’m here” She replied straightening her legs out, Marco watched as she started to do push ups.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t fall yoi” He moved to stand next to her listening to her count, Marco shook his head, His mate was full of surprises that was for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time she got to 100 Marco was a quarter way through the list, He kept looking at Angel every few minutes to make sure she was okay, He saw her move out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she started from 1 again, He turned to see her just using her left hand, She got half way through her reps when Haruta walked up the stairs with Thatch and Izo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three just stared at them, Marco brushed them off focusing on the paperwork as Angel counted, “Ummm What are you doing?” Izo asked, Looking between the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got bored 59, Training 60” Izo nodded watching Angel, Thatch and Haruta were impressed that she was doing it one handed on a railing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to talk to you both about last night” Angel switched arms and nodded before starting again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about it? Yoi” Marco asked looking at Thatch, The chef started to fiddle with the bottom of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I accused you of doing it with Angel” Thatch said softly he felt bad for accusing Marco, It had been eating at him since last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Pops said you lot were just worried yoi, Though next time I’d appreciate it if you didn’t shout our business in front of the whole crew” Marco said looking down at the clipboard again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch nodded he would be more careful about where he argued with him, “What do you mean by doing it?” Angel asked as she grabbed the railing with her left hand lowering her legs so she could sit on the railing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco blushed “I’ll tell you later yoi” Angel looked at him lifting her top to pat her face dry, Marco looked away from her sighing softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Thatch can you get me some juice please” Thatch smiled and nodded turning to walk back down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you a towel too” He called, Haruta smiled at them happy to see everyone happy again, Izo went and stood next to Marco and poked his shoulder, Smirking at him when the blond looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up yoi” Marco muttered as he focused on his work, Izo chuckled as Marco blushed, Izo noted that Marco blushed a lot easier and more often now that Angel was a part of the crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch came back up the stairs and gave Angel a towel and a bottle of juice, “Thanks Thatch” Angel smiled taking a swig of her drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome your highness” Thatch grinned at her, Glad she was happier now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty amazing you can do a push up with one hand Angel” Haruta giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I could do it” Angel shook her head,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to use a wall to help me when I started doing it, Here I’ll show you” Angel put the towel and bottle down by Marco’s elbow on the railing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised her arms above her head and leaned forward kicking her feet off the floor, Easily holding herself on her hands as she walked on her hands towards a wall, Haruta watched her and tried to do the same when Angel moved to stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here I’ll help you so you don’t fall” Angel said as she walked over to Haruta and helped hold her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The males watched as Angel helped Haruta “Now put your feet against the wall” Haruta put her feet on the wall and lowered her body, Her arms shook a bit as she pushed herself back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did it” Angel and Haruta giggled as Haruta did it again without Angel holding her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done Haruta” Izo chuckled as Angel helped her sit on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah nice one” Thatch clapped, Marco just smirked at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful when you get up your head might spin, I’m used to it so it doesn’t bother me anymore” Haruta nodded standing up carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was fun, You're really amazing to do that 100 times Angel” Angel smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do it more than 100” Angel started getting their attention “The most I’ve done was 500, I get a bit dizzy after that and it makes it harder to count” Angel smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really are something little sister” Thatch chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here Thatch I’m done yoi” Marco handed over the clipboard to Thatch the other male taking it, Angel beamed as she grabbed her towel and drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on we can train a bit more in the gym yoi” Angel nodded following Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should tell Pops you apologised” Izo said, Turning to walk down the stairs, Haruta and Thatch nodded, That was the point of them coming over here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco blocked Angel’s punch, Her arm half black with armament Haki. “Good try again” He said, Pushing her back with his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been training for a good hour and Angel was getting better slowly, She was understanding the process behind what she was doing, Marco knew Angel would make a great commander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was an amazing fighter and knew how to take down her opponents but she still needed more training. With that she'd be as good or better than him, He’d have to sit and talk about different strategies with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a feeling she'd be a great tactician, Marco blocked another punch dodging when she followed it up with a kick he saw her leg was now half black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smirked and moved back raising his hands “Look at your leg yoi” Angel looked down at her left leg and grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll soon have armament under your belt yoi, I think we can take a break, We need to talk anyway” Angel grabbed her towel and dried her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, So what did you want to talk about?” Marco motioned Angel over to sit next to him on the floor, He waited for her to get settled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right as he was about to explain the door opened and a few of the crew walked in “OH commanders sorry we didn’t know the gym was in use, We can come back later” One of the guys said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay we were just finishing up yoi, Let’s go Angel” The guys apologised again as they left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Showers?” Angel tilts her head in the direction of the commander's quarters, Marco ruffles her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure yoi, We can talk back in our room” Angel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco was starting to get a bit frustrated every time he tried to talk to Angel someone bothered them, After their showers Jozu had knocked on the door telling them lunch was ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After lunch Angel disappeared for almost an hour before joining everyone on deck, Tackling him, Then he got called to the infirmary by Tia to talk which lasted till dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel went to get them food so Marco sat down “Still no luck talking to her I see” Pops raised an eyebrow at Marco as he sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Every time I try we get interrupted yoi” Pops nodded patting his son’s shoulder, Angel set down the tray climbing into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jackson said to try this” Angel said as she pointed to a fish dish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah it’s from the fish you caught, I think Paddy made it” Thatch said as he sat down opposite them with Izo next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel cut into the fish and ate a little frowning at the taste “Don’t like it yoi” Marco asked looking at his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I taste sake” Marco had a fork full and hummed there was sake in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it does have sake in it yoi” Angel pushed the plate to the side so Marco could eat it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch looked between Angel and the plate “It’s just sake Angel” He said wondering why she wouldn’t eat it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco said no alcohol till I’m 18” Angel replied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s not that much alcohol in it, Your…” Angel glared at him, Thatch shut his mouth covering it with his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your..What? Yoi” Marco asked, Glancing between his brother and mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, Thatch is being stupid again” Angel kicked Thatch under the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow...Yeah it’s nothing Marco, Don’t worry bird brain...OW, Stop kicking me” Angel groaned resting her head on her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you're both lying yoi, As long as you’re not drinking Angel I’ll let it drop” Marco said sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not drinking, I promise” Marco nodded as he kissed the top of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine then let’s carry on eating then yoi” Thatch pouted as Angel glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop glaring yoi” Marco chided, Angel sighed and focused on eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to” Thatch muttered, Izo shook his head. His mate was an idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner they got roped into playing poker, Angel gave Thatch his money for the casino, When they went to bed Angel was too tired and Marco had work to do in the morning so he put it off for the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marco takes Angel to the amusement park</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Marco wake up….Come on wake up we’re going to be at the island soon” Marco groaned and rolled over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel frowned and shook his shoulder again, “Get up Marco” Marco’s eyes fluttered open, Closing them as the morning sun shone straight in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m up yoi, Stop shaking me” Angel giggled and kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on you said we could go to the amusement park once your work was done” Marco hummed nuzzling his pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five more minutes yoi” Angel pouted and looked around their room, She grabbed her pillow and hit Marco with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GET UP” Marco growled, Turning over and grabbing the pillow and hitting her with it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m up calm down yoi” Angel giggled and kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I wanna see the amusement park please you promised” Marco hummed as he sat up, Stretching his back out groaning softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright I’m up yoi, Looks like you're ready to leave” Marco looked at Angel as she giggled, She wore a pair of shorts that stopped mid thigh and a strap top, Her red sash around her waist and the jewellery he’d bought adorned her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco got out of bed and grabbed his towel “I’ll be outside in a bit if you want to go sit with Pops yoi” Angel grinned and climbed off of the bed hugging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure Marco.. See you in a bit” The blond smiled as she ran out of their room and outside, Marco shook his head as he walked towards the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“POPS” Angel cheered as she ran over to him, Pops picked her up smiling at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco’s awake” Angel giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see and what has you so excited today Little one?” Angel beamed up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco’s taking me to the amusement park after he finishes his work” Pops smiled down at his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, That does sound exciting, I heard there’s a ferris wheel in the park, I’m sure you will both have a lovely date” Angel tilted her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Date?” A light blush graced her cheeks, Pops chuckled GURARARARA.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Little one this would be a date for you both” Angel eeped hiding her blushing face in Pops stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He never said it was” Angel squeaked, The few commanders on deck chuckled as Angel blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops petted her back and started telling her a story to help pass the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sighed in relief as he finally finished working, Fossa walked over patting him on the back “Your dates waiting on you” Marco raised an eyebrow at him as Fossa grinned and took the clipboard from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Date?” Marco questioned, Oh god they didn’t, Did they, Marco walked towards the main deck where Izo was sat talking with Angel about date protocol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he tries to kiss you, Remind him he has to wait okay, No hanky panky in the park you hear me, You're too young and innocent for that” Izo said as Angel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you telling my mate yoi” Marco groaned as he caught part of their conversation, Angel got up and ran over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco, What’s hanky panky mean” Marco glared at Izo, Why couldn’t his brothers keep their mouths shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain later yoi, Come on let’s go” Angel smiled taking a hold of Marco’s hand as they walked away from everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take them long to get to the amusement park, Marco bought them their tickets, He noticed a few of the crew waiting in the que to get in along with Izo and Thatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No doubt they would be there to watch them on their date, No it’s not a date he thought, Though it was she was his mate and they were going somewhere together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco shook his head as he looked down at the map “Pops told me there’s a ferris wheel, But I wanna go here first” Angel said pointing at the spinning cups on the map.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled as Marco spun the tea cup, He was glad he didn’t get motion sickness, Though Angel was a little unsteady on her feet after, Listening to her adorable laugh made it worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go here next” Marco pointed to a magic carpet ride, Angel nodded taking a hold of his hand so they didn’t get separated, Marco had to admit by the 4th ride he was having fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a long time since he didn’t have to think of anything else but enjoying himself, “Marco can we get some of that” Marco looked up from the map to see Angel pointing towards some cotton candy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure yoi” Marco walked them over to the queue to get her a bag, Angel shared it with him getting so excited over the way it melted in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made him remember that she’d never been to an amusement park and it would be a while till they got to visit another one, He looked at the map and found a photo booth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got an idea come on yoi” Marco tugged her in the direction of the booth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sat down before pulling Angel into his lap “So we have a picture to remember today by yoi” Angel giggled as they pulled some funny faces, Angel kissed his cheek making Marco’s hair flare up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jumped out of his lap and waited for their photos giggling at them “Your hair flared up” Marco hugged her looking down at the picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup you made my hair flare up yoi, Where do you want to go next?” Angel ended up choosing a water ride, They got into the queue Angel bouncing up and down as they looked at where else to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well someone is on a sugar high” A familiar voice said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thatch, Izo you guys are going on the log ride too” Thatch grinned as he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we are, So what have you two been up to?” Angel went on to tell them all the fun they had while waiting in the queue, Thatch chuckled and petted her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many in the log?” The attendant asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“2 please, You two can get your own log yoi” Marco said as the lady let him and Angel onto the ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sat in the back, His arms around Angel’s waist since this ride didn’t have seatbelts, Angel leaned back against him “Thanks for bringing me here Marco, I’ve had loads of fun” Marco kissed her cheek as they ascended to the top of the waterfall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The both laughed on the way down getting soaked, “They take a picture want to get it? Yoi” Marco said as they got out Angel’s heat drying him off as they waited on Thatch and Izo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo looked miffed he hadn’t realised they would get so wet, “I need my mini heater” Angel giggled as she hugged them both drying them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to see our pictures” Marco ended up buying both, Izo wasn’t happy as Thatch laughed at their photo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up you buffoon” Izo groused as he took the picture back, Angel giggled. Izo looked hilarious screaming in the picture while Thatch had his arms in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we tag along with you two for a bit?” Thatch said, Taking the map from Marco’s hands to look it over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s our date” Angel pouted at them, Her eyes shimmering with tears, Thatch and Izo looked panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s okay Angel, We’ll catch up with you both later on, Enjoy your date” Izo said as he gave Marco the map back and dragged Thatch away from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where to next?” Angel giggled, Marco shook his head and chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was evil Suzaku yoi” Angel smiled as they looked over the map and decided where to go, They ended up at the carnival games.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look they have a stuffed you” Marco turned his head to look where Angel was pointing and saw a blue phoenix stuffed toy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay that’s what you want yoi” Angel nodded so they went over to the stall, The game was easy enough shoot down the targets, Even with the rigging that they normally have Marco hit all of the targets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take the phoenix please” Angel said, Cuddling her stuffed toy when the guy handed it over, Marco kissed her head and they went around a few more places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“COME ON FOLKS TEST YOUR STRENGTH” A guy shouted as people walked past, The guy looked at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you sir, Why not win your daughter another stuffed toy, I have a red phoenix over here” Marco looked at the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I play instead?” Angel asked, Handing her toy to Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hammer is heavy sweetie, But sure” The guy grinned and showed Angel the hammer, Angel went to pick it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco had to hide his smirk as Angel pretended to struggle, “Go on sweetie you can do it” The guy crooned, Marco narrowed his eyes as the guy put his hands on Angel’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if I hit the bell I get the Phoenix” Angel asked sweetly, The guy nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Sure sweetie” Angel smiled raising the hammer swaying just a bit, The hammer landing behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should let your dad play sweetie” Angel giggled, Tightening her grip on the hammer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled it up easily slamming it down on the pad, The striker hitting the bell off of the pole, The guy looked shocked as it flew off into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I get the phoenix right?” The guy took a step away from Angel as she smiled innocently at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah here you go miss” Angel giggled as she skipped back over to Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell landed with a thud halfway across the park luckily not hitting anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco chuckled and the two walked away “That’s one way to win yoi” Angel giggled holding her phoenix's close as they went toward the food court area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel sat in Marco’s lap as they ate some carnival food, “Having a good time? Yoi” Marco asked as Angel played with the phoenix’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I am, What do we have left?” Marco looked down at the map, They had done 90 percent of the park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All that is left is the haunted house and ferris wheel, I’d rather skip the haunted house though yoi” Angel nodded eating some fries, They finished up their food and set out to find the ferris wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s soooo tall” Angel exclaimed looking up at it, Marco hummed as they got in line.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but we’ve flown higher yoi” Angel nodded motioning Marco to pick her up, Which he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tired?” Angel shook her head resting her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wanted cuddles” Marco kissed the top of her head as they moved up the queue, He set her back down once they were near the front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat opposite each other as the ferris wheel moved “The view from the top should be good yoi, We might see the ship” Marco looked around as the went up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel looked out of the window “I see Izo and Thatch” Marco moved over to look out of the window smiling as he saw them to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup that’s them, Thatch’s hair is a dead give away yoi” He said as he sat down next to where Angel was kneeling on the seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco tugged her into his lap “Marco...I was looking out the window” Marco hummed holding her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted a cuddle with my flame is that so wrong yoi, Plus we can have our talk here since no one is going to bother us” Angel pouted but nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smiled and kissed her forehead “I’m sorry about the other day, Remember I said it wasn’t your fault yoi” Angel nodded staying quiet as Marco talked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I got a bit excited when you sat on top of me like that, It’s an adult thing and I should treat you like an adult you're almost 17, But you're still sweet and innocent and I wanted to keep you that way yoi” Marco exhaled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone ever told you about the birds and the bees? Yoi” Angel tilted her head while thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean where babies come from?” Marco nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ace told us they come from storks but Shanks said it was from sex, Benn hit him in the head when he said that” Angel giggled as she remembered Benn shouting at his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smiled waiting for her to stop giggling, Though he could listen to it all day long the sound soothed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well babies don’t come from storks they come from having sex” Marco started to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When a man and a woman love each other they hug and then they get a baby right?” Angel asked, Moving to straddle Marco’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if I hug you then we’ll have a baby” Marco blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...That’s not how it works yoi….Well kind of Angel what are you?” Angel giggled as she hugged him, Her arms wrapping around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rested her forehead against his “I wouldn’t mind having a baby with you Marco” Marco blushed darker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel don’t say stuff like that yoi” Angel grinned as she kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s true, You my mate that means we’re together forever right?” Marco nodded trying to stop blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Suzaku, Back to what I was saying though” Angel nodded sitting back down, Her hands moving to his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When a man wants to have sex with a woman they get excited, It makes them hard” Angel giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco wants to have sex with me” Marco felt like he was going to die with how much he was blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel let me finish talking yoi” Angel nodded resting her head on his collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I want to have sex with you but we can’t till your 18 yoi, Anyway again back to what I was saying men get hard down there and the other day that happened to me that’s why I reacted the way I did” He sighed as Angel traced his tattoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her flames licked at his skin “I won’t touch you like that till your 18 and I was making sure I wouldn’t hurt you or force you to do anything before then, Things just went wrong and I upset you” Angel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tempt me way to much my flame and It takes a lot of self control on my part to keep to my word yoi, You understand right?” Again he felt her nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for getting upset with you Marco, I thought I did something wrong and you didn’t want me near you” Marco pulled her close wrapping his arms around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never Angel, You could never do anything wrong yoi, I promise I’ll say next time it happens and not upset you” Angel pulled her head back to look at him smiling softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m glad you told me, My phoenix” Marco smiled and kissed her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course my flame, Looks like we’re near the top want to look around? Yoi” Angel nodded looking around the sights they were pretty high up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see the moby” Angel pointed towards their home and Marco hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup I wonder if Pops is sitting on the deck yoi” Angel got out of his lap and looked around the windows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone looks so small” Marco moved over to the window she was at and looked down, They pointed out a few places in town they wanted to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s the casino yoi, You're too young to go in though, But that’s where Thatch and Izo are going later on tonight” Angel nodded looking at the tall building with a massive casino sign on the front a pair of dice above it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got back down they had decided to go to the ship to drop off Angel’s toys before finding somewhere to get some food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops and Vista greeted them when they got back, Angel ran over to show Pops her new toys, “They look just like you two” Pops chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pops, Can you look after them for us while we go eat?” Angel asked, Pops smiled and took the two stuffed toys and put them on his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll look after your babies Little one, I always wanted grandkids” Angel blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pops, Marco said we have to wait till I’m 18 before we have sex, Then we can have kids” Vista and Pops blushed bright red, Marco really wanted to leave at least Pops knew he had the talk with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh of course Little one I misspoke. It's okay you two go enjoy the rest of your day” Angel tilted her head as she looked at Vista and Pops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you two okay?, You look like you have a fever” Marco swooped in and picked her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are fine Angel let’s go yoi” Angel was confused as Marco walked them away from their father and sibling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well atleast I know he talked to her about it” Vista nodded trying to calm his frazzled nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you two?” Haruta asked as she walked over to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vista and Pops shook their heads “Nothing Daughter” Pops said flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pops where did you get the baby birds from?” Namur asked as he came over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOWHERE” He almost shouted embarrassed, Haruta shrugged and walked away from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going into town” Haruta called as Pops took a big long swig of sake, His cheeks still bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namur shook his head and went back to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are never talking about this to anyone” Vista sighed, Pops agreed, Their youngest crew member was way to innocent.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marco carried Angel all the back into town, His blush having calmed down once they were off the ship, Angel’s legs were around his waist as she sat on his hip resting her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I say the wrong thing?” Angel asked as they walked, Marco sighed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sort of yoi, It’s fine don’t worry” Marco replied, Turning his head to kiss his mate’s hair. They passed a few of the crew as they looked for a place to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a cute cafe on the next street over. I think commander Angel will enjoy” Carter told them when they ran into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cafe in question was a kitty cafe and as soon as she saw a cat in the window Angel wanted to go inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco didn’t know whether to kill Carter or not, Angel was surrounded by all of the cats in the cafe, They rubbed their heads against her, Making her giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell even the grumpy cat they had walked past when they walked in was curled up in her lap purring like the sweetest little kitten, The waitresses were stunned and cooing at Angel and the cats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sighed and drank his coffee smiling over the top of his cup as Angel laughed, He raised an eyebrow when one of the kittens padded over to him and started pawing at his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let it be and the little tabby kitten jumped into his lap and curled up, Marco ran his fingers down the kittens spine and felt oddly relaxed, “Marco look at him he’s soooo cute”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco turned to see what his mate was talking about. He had to stop himself from laughing as one of the small kittens had curled up on top of Angel’s hair purring loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess their attracted to your heat yoi” Angel smiled reaching up to carefully pet the white haired kitten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t surprised when the waitresses asked to take photos of Angel with the kittens promising they could have a copy, They even gave her a kitty ear headband and a tail to clip on the back of her shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco turned back to the small kitten in his lap as his mate had her photo taken, He was surprised that they didn’t have to pay for their 4 hour stay, Angel waved bye to the cats in the window smiling happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took her hand and walked back towards the ship, “Can we have dinner in our room, I’m a bit sleepy” Angel asked as they walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure we can yoi, Want me to carry you?” Angel nodded trying to stifle a yawn, Marco stopped walking and picked her up kissing just below her cat ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad Carter suggested that cafe yoi” Angel hummed nuzzling his neck as she slowly fell asleep, Marco smiled as he walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made it back to the moby half of the crew was out and about, “Carter” Marco called out when he spotted the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh commander Marco, I see you found the cafe, Did commander Angel like it?” Marco nodded, Shifting Angel in his hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She did yoi, Can you ask the chefs to make some dinner for us and drop it off at our room please” Carter nodded smiling softly at Angel’s sleeping form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing commander Marco, I’m glad you both had a good time” Marco thanked him again before Carter left to go get them some food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond made his way to their room luckily the ship was quiet since most people left on board just wanted to relax, Marco opened his door walking inside he kicked it shut and lay Angel down on their bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he saw Angel’s toy phoenix’s on his desk. There was a note next to them, Marco grabbed it and read it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry for what I said son, Hope Angel was okay</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco shook his head and chuckled softly, He picked up the toys and put them on the chest of drawers making a small nest around them with one of the spare pillow cases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed and Marco was sat at his desk looking at the photos they had gotten, When someone knocked on the door, He opened it and smiled at Carter “Thanks yoi” Carter smiled and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco pulled in the cart of food, Closing the door he looked over what the chefs had given them, Soup and bread, Tuna fish steak, Mash with vegetables, A bowl of fruit, Angel’s bowl of strawberries with cream and chocolate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved it over to the desk as he looked at his sleeping mate, Marco walked over to the bed kneeling on it behind Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel hummed as soft thin lips kissed along her shoulder “Hey, Sorry I didn’t really want to wake you up yoi, But dinners here” Angel blinked a few times rolling onto her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strawberries?” Marco nodded picking her up as she reached for him, He sat them at the desk to make it easier to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco pressed soft gentle kisses to Angel’s neck as they ate “Just a few more spoonfuls Angel then you can sleep yoi” Angel hummed blinking a few times, Marco helped her eat the last few bites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing her cheek as he smiled softly, “Let’s get you changed for bed yoi” Marco moved his hands to her waist pulling her top up as Angel raised her arms letting it drop to the floor so he could deal with it tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel got up from Marco’s lap, His hand moving to steady her as she unbuttoned her shorts, Marco worked on her sash folding it in his hands as his mate moved over to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel pushed her shorts down, Kicking them off her legs as she curled up in the middle of the bed, Her hand blindly reaching up to take the headband off, Dropping it next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco got changed, Moving their clothes as he walked over to the bed, Picking Angel’s headband up he put it on the nightstand as he climbed into bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling the covers over them, Angel rolled over and snuggled him sighing happily, “Goodnight my flame” Marco whispered into her hair, His eyes falling closed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel nuzzled Marco’s chest sighing happily when he tightened his hold on her, Her eyes fluttered open as someone knocked on their door “Time to get up you two breakfast is in twenty minutes” Haruta called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco hummed as he opened his eyes, Brushing his lips against her hair. “Morning Suzaku yoi” Angel kissed his chest “Morning Marco”, They lay there for a few minutes before getting up and ready for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled as she dried Marco’s hair, Her mate carried her down the hallway towards the mess hall, Marco set her down at the commanders table going over to get them some food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the mess hall were in good moods apart from Thatch and Izo the two arguing quietly “I told you to stop betting” Izo chided as Thatch pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Thatch?” Angel asked as Marco set their food down, Thatch looked up at them “We lost, We were winning and I bet everything and lost” Marco shook his head “How much did you lose? yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo sighed “5 million, I told him it was a bad bet”, The commanders looked up as a few of the crew walked in complaining about losing “I can’t believe we lost 10 million, That fucking casino swindle us”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel tilted her head as she watched the guys get some food, “Hmm, I wonder how they lost” Marco sighed and focused on eating “I wouldn’t worry about it Suzaku some people are just unlucky yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch threw a glare at him “Marco we weren’t unlucky, We kept winning, We stayed at one table and then they asked us if we wanted to up the bets and then we lost”, Angel tapped Marco’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond let her get up watching her walk over to the group of complaining men, Angel frowned as she walked back over to them “The same happened to them” Marco shrugged moving his arm so she could climb back into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again another group of men came in and complained about the casino “I think they cheated, That’s annoying” Angel said as she ate, Marco frowned “With how much everyone has lost it’s not good yoi, Best to tell everyone to avoid the casino”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your kidding me you guys lost too fuck, We lost 4 million, I swear they cheated, Why else would they ask us to bet higher after we won” One of the guys from the 6th division complained as they walked into the mess hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch” Marco looked down at Angel as she stabbed her food “You can’t go there Angel your underage yoi” Angel frowned “They robbed our crew, I could win back the money and then some”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let Izo dress you up, He could make you look older so you could get in” Thatch grinned, Marco frowned “You're not dressing her up so she can get in yoi”, Angel looked up at him “Why I can win, Marco you know I can win”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you can Angel (Sighs), How about we wait till the last day here yoi then you can go, But I’m going with you” Angel hugged him, Marco looked at his grinning brothers feeling a headache coming on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell everyone to stay out of the casino yoi” Izo and Thatch nodded getting up to go tell everyone, “Marco?” Marco hummed looking down at Angel “Can I go shopping in town?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco nodded “Sure we can yoi” Angel shook her head “I mean without you, It’s not that I don’t want you to go I...I want to shop on my own” Marco frowned a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay but I’m sending someone with you yoi” Angel smiled leaning up and kissing his jaw, Marco kissed her cheek before looking around spotting Carter “Carter come here yoi” He called, The male walked over smiling at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commander Marco, Commander Angel, What can I help with?” Angel smiled up at the bulky male “I need you to escort Angel around town, She wants to go shopping” Carter grinned “Sure I can Commander, When would you like to go Commander Angel”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled happily “After breakfast if that’s okay Carter” Carter nodded “That’s fine Commander Angel, I just finished up, I’ll wait on deck for you” Angel nodded waving bye as he walked outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to stay with Carter, No running off or flying for that matter yoi, Don’t go into anywhere that serves alcohol you can’t drink got it'' The other commanders and pops smiled as Marco lectured Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son I’m sure Carter will look after her and we know Angel will behave, Won’t you daughter” Angel grinned nodding “I promise Pops, Marco I’ll be fine, Gimme my money back” Marco sighed and handed her the pouch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean it yoi, Please be good I’m placing a lot of trust in you” Angel hugged him kissing his cheek “I promise Marco, I’ll be back in a few hours” Marco couldn’t help but frown as Carter took her hand in his and walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t follow them Marco” Pops said when he noticed Marco about to follow, Marco sighed and went back to their room, He had paperwork to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carter smiled softly as Angel looked around different shops “What are you looking for, Commander Angel?” Angel looked up at him “A present for Marco, His birthday is coming up and I want to get him something”, Carter nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure whatever you buy he’ll be happy with” Angel pouted “I know but….I’m his mate I have to get him the best present” Carter chuckled softly as he petted her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, I know he could do with new writing supplies or maybe a….Hmmm I don’t think he’ll be happy I took you into a weapon shop” Carter mused, He looked down and cursed Angel wasn’t there “Oh no” Carter freaked out he lost her, “Shit Commander Marco’s going to kill me”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel frowned as she couldn’t find Carter, Some lady had walked past them with a shiny bracelet and she had followed her to ask where she got it from, But she walked into a bar and she couldn’t go in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing she wandered around trying to find the male, Angel felt eyes on her “Such a pretty young girl walking around on her own” A scruffy male grinned showing off his missing teeth, Angel turned and went to walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the male grabbed her “Come here little pretty” Angel panicked when three more men came over to them all of them grinning “How about you keep us company little miss”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suggest you four let her go, Unless you want the whitebeard pirates after you” A portly male with black hair and eyes said, The man holding her tightened his grip “Fuck off, She’s not a pirate so she’s fair game, You just want her for yourself”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The male smiled “Ah yes she is a beauty but I saw her with a whitebeard pirate earlier” Angel held her breath these men stank like booze, “ANGEL!!” Carter shouted as he ran over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men spotted Carter’s tattoo on his arm and let her go running away, “Thank god I found you, You were told not to leave my side” He chided her turning to the other male, “Don’t mind me was just trying to save the little girl” Carter nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Come on Angel we should go back to the ship, Pops and Commander Marco aren’t going to be happy” Angel nodded tears brimming at her eyes, She looked at the portly man and felt a chill go down her spine as he smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved closer to Carter feeling scared, Carter looked down at her seeing her scared, He turned back to the male but he was gone, He picked her up holding her close as he took her back to the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel still hadn’t calmed down by the time they got back and Carter was worried as he walked up the gangplank and towards the main deck, Marco was sitting on the arm of Pop's chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco jumped down as he approached “Commander Marco, I’m sorry I took my eyes off her for no more than a minute and I lost her, Some men tried to take her, There was another man there that stopped them before I found her, She’s been freaked out since looking at him”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carter handed over Angel to Marco, The commanders looked on with a mix of emotions “Angel?, What happened yoi, I told you to stay with Carter I trusted you” Angel shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry….Marco I….That man…..He’s scary” Angel was trembling in his arms, “What did he look like?”, Carter frowned “I can’t remember, Commander I know I looked at him but I can’t remember”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops frowned “Carter go with Jozu and Thatch look around the whole town see if you can find him” Carter nodded and left with the two commanders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco held Angel closer “I’m not mad with you Suzaku, It’s okay you’re safe I promise” He frowned as she wouldn’t calm down, Marco froze as she mumbled against his shoulder talking in a language he recognised as what their past lives knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel….Was it the darkness?” Angel nodded whimpering, “Pops I need you to look after Angel, I’m going to help look” Marco walked over to Pops but Angel wouldn’t let him go crying more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son she needs you” Marco shook his head “That man, It’s him Pops” He saw his father's eye harden, “Angel...Little one come here it’s okay” He spoke softly resting his fingers on her arm but Angel wouldn’t let go of Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops nodded at Haruta, She frowned but went to go get Tia, They knew the only way she’d let go was if she was knocked out, Angel didn’t react well when Tia walked over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel stop moving, Suzaku stop, Ow, We’re just trying to help” Marco grit his teeth when Angel bit him, Tia dosed her up apologising to her when she put seastone cuffs on her wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No….Mar….Co” Angel went limp in his arms, He felt so broken about doing this, They all did, “I’ll take her son, Go help your brothers” Marco handed Angel over taking one last look at her tear stained face before leaving the ship with his siblings, Kingdew stay behind with Pops.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone was out looking for this mystery man that had terrified their little sister, Carter was pissed he couldn’t remember what the man looked like or where he found Angel, Marco was fuming by the time they got back to the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted nothing more to kill the man Angel saw, Marco knew that when he got back there was going to be an issue with Angel waking up and the ensuing damage he will have to deal with, He just hoped beyond hope she would forgive him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops smiled softly as Marco’s team returned, Angel lay fast asleep in his lap still, Marco sighed “We didn’t find anything Pops, Is she okay? yoi” Pops nodded, “Still asleep, Marco you did the right thing she’ll forgive you, It may take time but she will”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco nodded, Taking her from him and lying her down in the middle of the deck, All of the commanders stood on deck ready to help in case Angel lost it and attacked them, Everyone else was ordered off the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruta unlocked the cuffs stepping away from her sleeping form, Marco stood the closest to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all tensed as Angel woke up, Slowly sitting up “Angel?” Marco spoke softly frowning when her shoulders tensed, “You knocked me out” Her voice was hollow and it made Marco’s chest tighten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love it was necessary, I...We needed to keep you safe yoi” Marco took a step closer, Freezing when he heard her growl, “Angel I know we shouldn’t have but we needed to find him before he did anything yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco raised his arm to block the punch Angel aimed at his head “Angel stop...I’m sorry yoi, I just wanted to protect you” Angel ignored him aiming a kick at his ribs, Marco didn’t move letting her kick him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crashed into the railing holding his hand out to the others “Don’t leave her alone yoi” Marco coughed as his ribs healed “Angel please I’m really sorry yoi” Angel’s eyes darkened Pops grit his teeth as Angel’s Haki flared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruta dropped to her knees as Angel walked over to Marco, The others struggled under her Haki, Marco bit his bottom lip trying to force himself to stand as flames started to rage around Angel’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knocked me out” She said again, Her voice was still hollow but there was an edge of anger that Marco couldn’t blame her for “Angel stop please yoi” Marco managed to get to his feet taking a step towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air crackled with flames, Marco grabbed her, Letting his flames consume both of them, Cooling her heated skin. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry yoi, Angel please love stop….I didn’t want to lose you again, I can’t lose you to the darkness not again”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel’s Haki vanished as she cried, Marco held her both of them dropping to their knees as he held her close “I’m sorry, So sorry love yoi” He kept saying sorry over and over as she fell asleep in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit…..Her Haki….It’s how?” Thatch said worry lacing his voice as he helped Haruta up “She’s powerful, We knew that but this, Marco how the hell did you manage to get up, I thought she was going to knock us all out” Jozu said standing up properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knocked most of the commanders to their knees “We need to contact Garp and Shanks, There has to be a reason she’s this strong, Izo could it be because of who she was?” Pops asked, Izo looked at the sleeping girl “I don’t know, She….The goddess was one of light I have no clue” Pops nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew she was strong but to even affect him with her Haki even just a little bit, “If the government ever finds out about her, There may be nothing that can stop her” Pops said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco picked her up carefully, Holding her close “I’m going to put her to bed, I’ll be fine” He saw the worried looks his siblings had, He was worried his mate was almost on another level from him and his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked to their room carefully, Setting her down on the bed before moving to his desk to grab the book Sakuria gave him. Opening the book he was shocked to actually be able to read it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked up as Izo walked in smiling softly “I got some books that may help” The blond nodded “Can you read this? Yoi” He showed Izo the book and the other male shook his head “I’ve never seen this language before” Marco nodded saying bye as he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Izo couldn’t read it he doubted his family would be able to, He sat down at his desk and grabbed his quil and a notebook writing down what was written that he could read, Marco wondered if Angel would be able to read it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From what was translated, Marco knew one thing for certain, It was his writing it took a few seconds for him to realise they were the same just written in a different language.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another warm summer day, I saw her again hair as black as night eyes as red as blood, Such a beautiful young woman, Some say she is a goddess in human form a rare beauty, She smiled at me today as she walked past the clinic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her eyes catching mine, I felt consumed by her like my skin prickled with fire, I should try talking to her sometime.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It has been several days and I have yet to see her, I worry that something could have happened, I hope to see her soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is back, Her eyes are darker, She did not seem in the best of moods I wonder why, I tried talking to her but she walked away before I could, The villagers said she lives alone in the mountain, The last few nights they have been spotting a flaming bird at the peak of the mountain .</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her eyes are back to normal bright and happy, She spoke to me today, Apologising for her bad mood, I finally learned her name Suzaku even writing it I feel heat tingle under my skin, She said she had gotten me something a gift to help me heal, I have to go to the mountains peak tomorrow before sunset.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I went to the peak and found something peculiar. A nest of ash, In it lay a single feather bright red with a hint of gold at it’s tips, I tried looking for Suzaku to ask her what the feather was for but she is nowhere to be found, The villagers are all looking for her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco frowned, Could this be about rebirth, He looked at the next page and sighed he couldn’t read it, Flicking through the pages of writing he recognised Suzaku’s name but nothing else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got to the middle of the book and could read again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It has been a few years since Suzaku disappeared, Not a day goes by when I do not think of her, After she disappeared a strange man came to the village asking around for her, I do not remember what he looks like, Only a pair of soulless black eyes and a deep voice whispering her name when he saw the feather.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate to have left the village but it was becoming difficult being there, The villagers turned against me for a reason I do not know, So now I am living in the capital working for a small hospital, Work keeps me busy but my thoughts still drift back to her, Always to her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SHE IS ALIVE, I saw her. I am sure of it, There is no way it was not her, I know in my heart it is her, Suzaku.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped reading as his vision darkened, Something was wrong, Marco looked at the bed where Angel was sleeping a dark shadow loomed over her, He was frozen as the shadows hand ran through her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Such a beauty, The flame of life, I see you're still around, Oh don’t worry I won’t do anything </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>yet </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>She needs to get stronger, We’ll see each other again, You have something that belongs to me Fushichou”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as the shadow appeared it disappeared, Marco fell out of his chair gasping for breath, He shot up and checked on Angel sighing in relief when she was okay and still fast asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco jumped when the book pages turned on their own, He walked over to his desk apprehensively and looked at the page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He killed her, Stabbed her with a blade of darkness, Even wounded she sealed him away. He swore he would return to take it back, Suzaku promised she would see me again and that with her death she’d make sure we lived again in another life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She asked me to write this a message for our future selves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our fires together can kill the darkness, Until she is the same age as she once was he can not touch her, Her touch will wound him, Suzaku told me she was 22, While he can not touch her he can still torment her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Torment me, He found her when she was young before she turned 17, Chasing her up until he killed her. Listen to me you can not protect her from him, She is stubborn she will fight it is in her instinct not to let you die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do not get in her way that is why, Why she is dead, Trust her no matter what, Trust her, Suzaku once told me as sure as the sun rises she will live, When she is 18 she will remember everything, Me our life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When that happens do not let her push you away, She needs you do not let her forget that, I hope you live a long happy life with her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only you will be able to read this book, Check it often as she grows stronger you will be able to read more and my future self I wish you the best of luck, This life will be difficult till the darkness is gone but I promise once it is you will be eternally happy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fushichou</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco dropped the book onto his desk, He’s the reason she died, His past life didn’t say it out right but it was clear as day to him, She died because of him, He flicked through the rest of the book not seeing anything else that he could read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel stirred on the bed, Whining softly, Marco got up and went over to her “Angel?” He spoke quietly as her eyes fluttered open, “Fushichou” Marco sat down next to her “How are you feeling? Yoi” Angel turned on her back and looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ever do that again Marco and I will burn the ship down with you on it” Marco sighed softly “I know love, I’m sorry” Angel sat up and hugged him “Don’t put yourself in danger because of me” Marco held her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The echoes of what was written at the forefront of his mind, His actions killed her before “I’ll try not to Suzaku, I won’t let you die again not because of the darkness” And me he thought not wanting to voice his past lives mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me Suzaku please” Angel pulled back leaning up to kiss his forehead “I forgive you Marco just don’t do that to me again” He nodded lying down next to her, Their legs twining together holding each other close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had till she was 22 before the darkness could try to kill them, He needed to make sure she grew stronger for their sake, For her to be able to live.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco kissed her hair, Sighing inwardly as her heat warmed him, He could feel their flames calling to each other, Reminding him she was right there.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it may seem like Angel's op but she's not on her own she's capable of fighting and defending herself but it's her powers that are key to her strength, I'll explain more in later chapters.</p><p>Thank you to everyone who has read this so far and for all the kudos, It means a lot.</p><p>This is going to be longer than I thought so far I'm almost 50 chapters in and I'm not even a quarter way through the story, There will be a few time skips coming up later on to get her to 18 then the rating will change probably to explicit .</p><p>Marco will get to kiss her lol.</p><p>Thanks again guys &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All of the commanders were on edge the next morning not knowing if their youngest sibling would be angry with them or not, Pops tried to be optimistic but even he was worried his newest daughter would resent them for knocking her out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Marco and Angel walked out of the commander's quarters they all braced themselves for any backlash, Pops smiled softly when he saw Angel giggling at Marco “Morning Pops” Angel ran over hugging his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smiled softly up at him “Angel how about you go see if Jackson needs any help in the kitchen yoi” Marco said softly, Angel looked at the commanders and Pops before nodding and running towards the kitchens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops made them all go to the meeting room, Marco put the book on the table and sighed, “This darkness can we protect her son?” Pops asked calmly, Frowning when Marco shook his head “We can’t, There is one upside, That man can’t touch her directly, He’ll be wounded by her” Marco explained as his siblings looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told them what he had read “My past life, He didn’t write it in the book but he….He’s the reason she died in the first place, He said to trust her no matter what to trust her in whatever she does, Her instincts will soon kick in properly when she’s 18”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sighed looking at the book “She’ll remember everything when she’s 18 including how she died, How he got her killed and all I have to help is a book I can’t fucking read until she’s stronger”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops rested his hand on his son's shoulder, Squeezing it softly “We have until she’s 22, So until then we train her anytime she says to trust her we have to, Marco you know that more than anything you need to let her….”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco nodded he knew he had to trust her “I know yoi, I’m going to look more into the legends to see if I can work out who or what this darkness is” The other commanders nodded “I’ll see what information I can get my hands on” Haruta said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haruta’s right you're not alone in this Marco we will help all of us will help protect our little bird” Thatch smiled, “Thatch is right son you’re not on your own in this we will do everything in our power to protect Angel” Pops said sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smiled softly, His family did really care for his mate, They spoke a bit more before going to breakfast, Marco cheered up as Angel sat in his lap talking about Jackson showing her how to make pancakes and the ones they were eating were the ones she made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suzaku, You didn’t finish your shopping yesterday yoi and we have till tomorrow night before we leave, Do you want to go shopping with Carter?” Angel looked up at him “I don’t want to worry you again” She said softly looking back down at her food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel had talked to the chefs and they helped her see the reason behind the commanders and Pop’s decision on knocking her out, “I need to go into town and buy some stuff, I’ll take her” Jozu piped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go two, I could do with getting some new books” Haruta grinned at them “I’m fine with you going if you want to love, I know Haruta and Jozu will look after you plus I still have work to do yoi” Angel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with Jozu and Haruta, Can Carter come?” Marco nodded kissing her temple, “Sure he can yoi, Why don’t you go ask him nicely to take you” Angel grinned as Marco let her get up and run over to Carter’s table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jozu picked Angel up sitting her on his shoulder as the four of them left the ship, Marco watched them leave, Worry started to bubble in his chest but he forced it down, His siblings would protect her no matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He headed back to his room reading the books Izo had given him, Sighing as he didn’t find anything he thought useful, The books didn’t mention the darkness that chased them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Marco went to pick up his past lives book he felt a shiver run down his spine, Darkness clouded his vision, Marco fell forward something pinning his head to the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dark terrifying laugh filled his ears, “You should keep a better eye on her Fushichou” The voice taunted, Marco grit his teeth trying to push back against the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers gripped the table pushing himself up, Marco felt his flame rage wisps of blue flames surrounded him, The grip the darkness had on him lessened till Marco stood up his chair being knocked over as he stepped away from the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting hard “You’re not getting anywhere near her, We will find you and fucking kill you yoi”, Out of the corner of his eye he saw it the shadow figure that had loomed over Angel the night before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco saw red as he punched the shadow, Hearing it cry out in pain as it disappeared, He didn’t think of anything but Angel as he ran out of his room out on the deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The few people on the deck looked at him as he shifted and flew towards town, Marco found them on the east side of town landing behind them, Just as he was about to speak he felt eyes on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel tensed on Jozu’s shoulder catching the commander’s attention, He looked over his shoulder and saw Marco drop to his knees behind them, Angel jumped down and ran to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t breath, Something was choking him, The instant Angel touched him the pressure on his neck disappeared “Marco?” Angel looked at him before looking around them, A low growl emitting from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jozu and Haruta knelt next to them, Carter looked around glad no one was around, He looked at Angel as she glared at something to their left, He turned in that direction and saw a free standing shadow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A burst of bright light from Angel blinded the four of them, They heard a cry of pain before the light and the cry vanished, “Marco?, It’s gone, I’m right here” Angel hugged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His past life was right, He couldn’t protect her, Her instinct to protect him was true as well, “What the hell was that?” Haruta asked “The darkness” Marco managed to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all panicked as Angel passed out, “Angel….ANGEL!” Jozu carried her back to the ship, Marco had to lean on Carter, He felt weakened, Haruta carried all the bags she told him they had gotten what Angel was after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops was concerned as he sat next to Angel’s bed in the infirmary, Carter had gathered all of the other commanders for him, They all now sat waiting for her to wake up, Marco was glaring down at the book in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throwing it across the room growling “Fucking load of shit yoi” He cursed, Pops put his hand on his shoulder “Son” He wasn’t surprised at Marco’s reaction after Jozu told them all what happened they realised the extent this shadow was going to torment them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo frowned as he picked up the book “Why are the pages blank?, I could have sworn there was writing in this”, Everyone but Marco looked at Izo as he walked back over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops looked at it there was no writing in it, Marco had let them all look at it in the meeting they all knew it was full of writing “Is that why you threw it?” Namur asked, Marco shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a message in it” Marco sighed and shook his head he didn’t say anything else, He was beyond annoyed the stupid book wasn’t going to let him read it anymore, Not till Angel turned 18 because he told his family about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It refuses to help him, Fushichou had used Suzaku’s feather to write it imbuing it with a part of his soul, There was nothing he could do about it, He couldn’t destroy the book they needed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked to Angel as she stirred her fingers twitching as she groaned, Her eyes fluttering open “Mar….Co” She mumbled Marco shot out of his chair “Right here Angel, You scared us yoi” Angel looked at him frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You passed out little one” Pops spoke softly, Drawing her attention to everyone else in the room “The shadow?” Her voice was quiet but they all heard her, Marco leaned down and kissed her forehead “It vanished yoi, You did something and it vanished”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded leaning into Marco’s touch sighing softly, “Are you okay Marco?”, Marco hummed “I should be asking you that yoi” Angel smiled softly “I feel okay just a bit tired”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco stepped aside to let Tia look her over “Some rest and she should be fine” Tia smiled as Angel fell asleep, Pops shooed everyone out leaving just him and Marco sat next to her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She saved me, That shadow was choking me and I couldn’t do anything yoi” Marco vented to his father, Pops hummed quietly “Do you trust her?” He asked carefully not wanting to upset his son more, “I have to, I do trust her Pops….I can’t be the reason she….I just hope she doesn’t hate me when she finally remembers”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops nodded “I’ll get the chefs to send some food for you both” He said as he got up to leave, “Pops….If she….Because of me then I…..Kill me” Marco looked up at him his eyes showing he truly meant it, “If that it your wish Marco” Pops frowned as he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left his children alone letting Thatch know to get them some food, He walked over to his chair and sat down. He didn’t want to think about Marco’s words but he also knew that his son couldn’t live without her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had to find this darkness and destroy it for his family, His son and daughter to live no matter the cost, Pops vowed he’d make sure they lived.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marco climbed into the hospital bed and curled up next to Angel smiling softly as she leaned into his touch mumbling his name in her sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch woke them up a few hours later when he brought them food, He stayed to make sure both of his siblings ate once they were done. He asked if they wanted to join the others for a game of poker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh we still have to go to the casino” Angel said as they all got up “Tomorrow love, We can go and make sure we’re back before we leave yoi” Marco replied smiling as Angel wanted picking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch smiled telling them to go ahead and he’d catch up to them shortly, Marco walked them to the usual spot the commanders sat, He set Angel down so she could hug each of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel grinned as Thatch came over with a tray, A bowl of strawberries and two pots of cream and chocolate on it, Marco took the tray so she could hug him, All of them chuckled as Pops pouted that he didn’t get a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Angel ran over and cuddled him, Pops held her close, Kissing the top of her head “Angel want to kick some butts” Haruta called as she dealt the cards, Angel shook her head “I’ll play later, I’m happy to sit and cuddle with Pops”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GURARARARA Pops chuckled taking a swig of his sake as he cuddled his daughter, He looked down at her as he felt her flames against his side “Little one?” He asked quietly making sure no one heard him, Angel looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes catching his, He nodded and cuddled her closer, He could ask her later on why she was healing him especially since she was doing it on purpose and not unconsciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved his hand blocking her flames from view, An hour later she got up jumping down to go sit with the other commanders, Marco wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward looked at his children, The look in his daughter's eyes something about them made him worry, He shook the feeling off for now hoping she would come talk to him. Her giggles filled the air warming him more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch pouted as Angel won another round “This is getting beyond ridiculous now, HOW DO YOU KEEP WINNING?” Angel smiled softly “Not telling you, Ever” Marco chuckled kissing the back of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well at least we know she will win at the casino tomorrow” Izo said offhandedly as he handed his cards to Haruta “What a second, Haruta are you cheating for her?” Haruta blinked “WHAT THE HELL IZO I WOULD NEVER”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two started to argue “Haruta has nothing to do with you all losing, Someone else shuffle the deck and I’ll prove it’s not Haruta” Angel said, Namur took the cards and shuffled them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namur put down three random cards, Don’t look at them” Namur nodded and put the three cards down like Angel asked, She moved forward leaning on her hand and knees as she pointed to the back of the cards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ace of clubs, Five of hearts, King of diamonds” Angel sat back down as Izo flipped the cards gaping as she named them correctly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOW?” He shouted, Namur put another card down “Seven of spades” Again Izo flipped it looking between the card and her “What the hell is this, How can you guess the cards” Angel smiled smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The next card is the six of clubs” Namur flipped the card and dropped them on to the deck, Marco chuckled “You guys aren’t ever going to beat her, Though I’m quite surprised at how well you're doing with that”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU KNOW HOW SHE DOES IT” Thatch shouted, All of the commanders glared at Marco “I worked it out yeah, It took me a while to know, Pops you figured it out didn’t you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops nodded “I did though I’ve only ever heard of one other person who can do it to” Angel looked over at him “So there is someone else that can, Hmm….Guess I’m going to have to work on it, I only really use it to play poker”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jozu facepalmed “You’re using observation Haki aren’t you” Angel nodded “I am, I use it every so often, I don’t need to use it constantly, Though that’s only half the trick” Marco frowned “Half the trick? Yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled and stood up “Yup, Even without using observation Haki I can still kick all your butts, I’m going to bed” Marco got up following her as their siblings stared at them baffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So she doesn’t use observation Haki?” Haruta asked, Looking at Pops, Frowning when their father shrugged “I thought she was”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled at Marco as they curled up in bed “So what is the other half to your trick? Yoi” Angel nuzzled his chest “Don’t know what you’re talking about Marco” She yawned, Marco shook his head as they settled down for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel sighed as she woke up to an empty bed, Marco was on duty this morning and had left earlier, She rolled onto her back looking up at the ceiling, The shadow had attacked her mate and she wanted nothing more than to destroy it but she was weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch, I will destroy it I have to” She muttered to herself as she got out of bed and ready for the day, Angel walked out onto the deck it was still early only a few commanders were awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Haruta where’s Pops?” She asked her sister, Haruta smiled replying he was still asleep, Angel nodded and went to Pop’s room, “Come in little one” He said just as she was about to knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel opened the door and walked in, Closing the door quietly behind her “I guess you wanted to talk to me about last night Suzaku?” He asked patting the bed, Angel nodded climbing up onto the bed curling up next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not mean any disrespect to you Edward Newgate” She started saying softly, Pops nodded knowing he wasn’t talking to his daughter but her past life, He let her continue “You are getting old but I need your strength, I can only prolong your life I can not stop you from dying, This child is not strong enough to do that”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, May I ask you something?” Angel looked up at him, Her eyes the same as they were last night a flickering fire in them “Do not worry you will live to see them happy, Your son is a good man to restrain himself till she is 18”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled softly “My Fushichou would have done the same, I need a favour from you” Pops nodded “When she is 18 she will remember do not let her push him away, We were stupid to think he would not be able to tear us apart, I can not tell you about him, I am sorry about that”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not be able to help much more than this, She will need to rest. I trust you will watch over her” He nodded again moving his hand to catch her as she fell back, Her breathing evening out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his sleeping daughter as her flames caressed his skin, “I promise to protect her Suzaku” He said quietly cuddling her to him as she healed him, He would live to see his beloved children happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel hummed as she woke up feeling safe and content, “Ah you’re awake little one” She looked up at Pops they were outside on the main deck sitting in Pops lap, “Morning Pops” She nuzzled his hand as he petted her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning daughter, It’s almost time for breakfast, Why don’t you go get Marco I think he’s by the front of the ship” Angel nodded, Smiling as he helped her down he chuckled as she ran off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked up as Angel ran over to him “Marco” He grinned as she cuddled into his side “Morning love” Angel giggled looking up at him “Morning my phoenix” Marco felt his cheeks and hair flare as she smiled happily up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pops said breakfast is almost ready, Though I don’t remember how I ended up asleep in his lap” Marco tilted his head “Did you sleep well? Yoi” Angel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning up on her tiptoes, Marco kissed her nose “Good I’m glad yoi, I’m almost done then we can go for breakfast”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walked into the mess hall Angel went over to the table while Marco grabbed their food, “So ready to go to the casino kiddo?” Thatch grinned at her, Angel hummed softly rubbing her left eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright Suzaku? Yoi” Marco asked as he set their tray down, “Yeah I’m fine” She replied moving into his lap when Marco sat down, He moved his fingers under her chin tilting her head back so he could look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold still, Let me look yoi” He said softly “It’s fine Marco” Marco frowned “It’s a eyelash yoi” Marco grabbed his shirt bringing it up to her eye to help remove the eyelash, Angel blinked a few times once it was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better?” Angel nodded “I could have gotten it” Marco smiled and kissed her cheek, “I know but I wanted to help yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly the mess hall filled up with their siblings all of them going on about what they had been up to on the island, “Man you should have seen the tits on her” Thatch threw a glare at the man that spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gesturing to Angel sat in Marco’s lap, The man looked sheepish bowing his head the others around him chuckling as he got told off, Marco shook his head glad Angel wasn’t paying too much attention to what was going on around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruta sat opposite them getting her to guess the cards she was holding “I really don’t need you to do this Haruta, Ace of diamonds ....(Sighs) Four of clubs” Haruta put the card down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to help for later on” Haruta said as she grabbed another card, Angel tapped Marco’s arm getting up when her mate moved it, “I don’t need help I wish you lot would just trust me” Angel said as she walked out of the mess hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commanders watched her leave “Marco I didn’t…” Marco sighed, Getting up “It’s fine Haruta, I think she’s just nervous, I’ll talk to her” He dropped their tray off and went looking for Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked up at the crows nest smiling to himself as he spotted her sitting on the railing, He went over to the rigging and climbed up, As he jumped into the nest He spoke “We trust you love, Haruta didn’t mean to put pressure on you yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel sighed “It’s not that she was putting pressure on me, I’m not a performing monkey, It’s why I didn’t tell anyone about the observation Haki for so long” Marco nodded walking over to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around her as they looked out onto the port “I understand yoi” Marco kissed the back of her neck, Resting his head on her shoulder he started to sing for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel leaned back against him, Her head tilting back as she joined in singing alongside him, Marco stood up straight kissing her hair as she sang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be there, Beside you through the lonely nights that fall, so close your eyes, Remember my embrace” Marco felt her flames flicker to life, Drawing his out as they sang to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held his hand out for her, Watching the flames dance between them, Marco noticed how his flames no longer smothered hers instead they made hers bigger like it was fueling her flames to burn brighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wisps of golden flames floated around them like little fireflies, One of them touched his skin vanishing into his arm, Marco felt it heal him, Was this what his past life meant about her getting stronger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they neared the end of the song the wisps flickered out, “This do I swear, I will be there”, Marco kissed her cheek “I’m not going to let the darkness kill us again, I trust you if you tell me to trust you I will yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco tilted her face to kiss the corner of her lips “This do I swear my fire yoi, I love you Angel” He gently wiped away her tears “I love you two Marco” Angel turned around so she faced him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuddling close to him, Kissing his chest, The two stood there for a while enjoying being near each other. “What do you want to do till later? Yoi” Angel hummed as she traced his tattoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I….I want a bath” Angel mumbled, Marco raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled “Sure we can have a bath Angel yoi, Or is it you want to jump off my knee again?” Angel blushed looking away from him as he chuckled more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned down kissing her reddened cheek “I have no problem with that yoi, If it’s what you want” Angel nodded a blush still present on her cheeks, “Stop laughing”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco bit his bottom lip, Smiling at her “Sorry Suzaku you’re too adorable” He picked her up, Her limbs wrapping around him as he jumped up on the railing, Once they were on the deck Marco carried her to their room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing some towels before heading to the commander’s bathroom, Marco locked the door behind them as Angel stripped to her underwear, He did the same as he drew the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco focused on getting the bath ready as Angel was engulfed in her flames, He smiled as he heard her chirp at him, “Okay it’s ready now yoi” He held his hand out for her to jump into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel trilled and chirped as she swam around the bath, Jumping off of Marco’s knee a few times “I hope you don’t get stuck again yoi” Marco mumbled as he relaxed closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Angel climb onto his knee so he raised it hearing her splash back down into the water as she giggled, It reminded him that she was still a child even though her chosen birthday is coming up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It put a few things into perspective for him, How cruel the world has been so far for his mate and how much more it will be as she grows up, He’ll cherish each moment with her more then once the darkness is gone he will focus on their future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco opened his eyes as he stopped hearing his mate, He looked down and saw her just sitting there on his knee, “Angel?” His hand reached out to touch her, They both jumped as she squeaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of bright light blinded him before he felt Angel’s skin against his, Her body trembling “Angel?, What happened? Yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel looked up at him, Tears in her eyes as she tackled him, Marco wrapped his arms around her “I….I couldn’t see, It was….Like all my senses vanished” Marco held her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They knew it was the darkness tormenting them, Reminding them it wasn’t going to let them forget its ever looming presence over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she calmed down they got out of the bath. What should have been fun and relaxing for her was tainted by the darkness, Angel dried them both off after Marco pulled the plug out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting dressed in their previous clothes they headed outside, Angel stuck close to him, “Want to try flying? Yoi” Marco asked as they went over to the railing, He waved off their family when they looked at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I….I should just focus on winning later” Angel looked at the island she promised her family she would win and she would, No one stole from her family she wouldn’t allow it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel barely ate at lunch, Marco tried to urge her to eat more but she refused, Thatch went to start ranting at her when Angel pushed Marco’s arm away from her so she could get up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned as she walked out of the mess hall, “Son?” Marco glared down at the table “She just wanted to relax for a bit yoi and the darkness took away all of her senses” The other commanders all frowned “Go after her Son she needs you” Pops said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco nodded leaving the table to find her, He looked in the few places he knew that Angel liked, She wasn’t in the crows nest, Nor their room, Marco headed to the laundry room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw her curled up in a nest of clean bedding, Marco walked over “Angel, Talk to me yoi” Angel poked her head out of her nest and pouted “I hate the darkness” He nodded “I hate it to yoi, But that doesn’t mean you let it get one over you, Each time it knocks us down we get back up stronger than before right?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded “Come on we’ll take some bedding back to our room yoi, I’ll help you make the nest” Angel smiled “Yeah but I get the fluffy bedding” Marco chuckled as she wiggled out from under the bedding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took a pile of bedding and went back to their room, Marco let her boss him about, Making the perfect nest for them both, Angel laughed as he picked her up, Taking her shoes off before throwing her into the middle of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Angel giggled as Marco shifted climbing up onto the bed and curling her up in his wings, Dipping his head down to nuzzle her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel hummed curling up “Thank you my phoenix”, The phoenix trilled quietly as it looked after his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phoenix looked up as someone knocked on the door, Thatch appeared in the doorway, His eyes wide as they looked at each other, The phoenix tilted it’s head, It raised up it’s wing a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Showing that his mate was sleeping before curling back up around her “Right, I brought more food since she didn’t eat a lot for lunch” Thatch jumped as the phoenix let out an angry noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as it pecked at its chest before hearing a short whine “Stop pecking me ya dang idiot” The phoenix made a low growl sound “I wasn’t hungry….Stop pecking me”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as Angel’s fists appeared from under the phoenix hitting its neck “Tch, I can’t believe you woke me up to tell me off….I don’t care Marco wouldn’t do that….Huh?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel pushed the phoenix’s wing down and looked at Thatch, “You brought food for me?” Thatch coughed a little “Yeah I thought you’d be hungry” He brought over the cart of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phoenix nudged her towards it with its beak trilling at her “Stop shoving me, I know I need to eat….Tch try it I’ll roast you….OW STOP PECKING ME” Thatch couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phoenix growled at him quickly shutting the chef up, Angel sighed as her mate pushed her towards the food “I get it, Stop pushing me I swear if you peck me again I will burn the ship down and Marco won’t be happy”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The immortal bird backed off a little bit trilling softly “Uh huh, Oh now you ask nicely, Now that I threaten the ship tch”, Angel grabbed a sandwich taking a bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch sat at Marco’s desk making sure she ate alongside her mate, “Is he going to be stuck like that?” He asked after a few minutes “No he won’t, You made his instincts flare up at the fact I haven’t eaten”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, He did feel a little bad for causing this but at the same time it was super cute seeing Angel talking to Marco like this, “No it’s my food, Get your own, I don’t care you pushed me to eat so it’s mine” Thatch smiled as the bird tried to peck at it’s mates food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel pouted at her mate as he ate some of her food, She raised her hand to the phoenix’s neck scratching it, Smirking as it melted against her, She scratched at his neck while she ate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for causing so much trouble I won’t let this beat us, I’ll get stronger and destroy the darkness” The phoenix trilled as it’s flame receded and Marco’s arms wrapped around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know yoi, Sorry for pecking you” He nuzzled her neck gently “Yeah you do that again and your sleeping on the floor” Marco chuckled against her neck “Sure love”, Both of them snapped their heads up as Thatch snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say anything and I’ll roast you” Angel growled, Thatch raised his hands in surrender “I swear I won’t say anything” Once they finished up eating Izo poked his head in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to get ready Angel” Marco kissed her shoulder “Don’t traumatise my mate yoi” Izo frowned at him “I’m not going to come now little sister” Angel nodded getting up off the bed and following Izo to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco frowned as he looked at the suit Izo had given him to wear. You can’t show your chest, His brother insisted, He was proud of his family's tattoo. It felt wrong covering it, Thatch had even given him a hat to cover his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole crew stood waiting to see Angel, Izo smirked as he walked out onto the main deck “I’m not going to apologise for this” Everyone gaped as Angel walked out, Marco felt his hair flare up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel glared at everyone “If you lot don’t stop staring I’m going to start burning people”, Marco walked over to her taking her hand in his “You….I don’t know what to say yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel blushed looking away from him “I’m only doing this once got it” Marco nodded “Sure” He looked over the dress if he could call it that, Angel had a golden chain around her neck that the dress was attached to, It covered her chest well enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a red shiny material that reached her ankle, There was a slit down her right leg starting midthigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops asked to see the back which made her blush more, As she turned Marco glared at Izo it was backless, The dress covered from the bottom of her tailbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not bad for making it in a few hours I’d say, Don’t worry Angel you look stunning I doubt they will ask for your age” Izo grinned, Angel sighed “Fine the sooner I can get out of these stupid shoes the better, Let’s go”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel grabbed Marco’s hand and dragged him towards the front of the ship, He heard heels hitting the deck, “I’m not letting him dress you up again yoi” Angel hummed as they walked down the gangplank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised she agreed to wear that” Thatch said, “I may have given her an incentive” Izo smirked looking around, “What did you tell her?” Pops asked, Looking a little wary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’ll see” Everyone gulped, Izo was known to know all the gossip on the ship they all wondered what he could have told their youngest sister.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trip to the casino</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marco took Angel’s arm in his own as they got closer to the casino, He glared at any men that looked their way. When they got to the casino they walked straight in and over to where they exchanged their money into chips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco stood behind her covering her back as she giggled while talking to the guy sorting their chips. On the walk over she had asked him to flirt with her while they were in the casino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Listening to her giggle and talk to the guy saying how they were hoping to win enough money for their wedding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phoenix crooned as he felt her fire along her back, “Alright there we go miss, Enjoy your evening, I hope you win big” Angel smiled as Marco took the tray of chips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked around a bit before Angel went over to a poker table that a guy just stormed away from “May we join?” Her tone was sweet like honey, The dealer nodded looking her up and down briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sat in the seat and pulled her into his lap, He rested his head on her bare shoulder, His arms wrapped around her waist, Angel felt him kiss along her neck as she focused, She flirted back with him as they played.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy two seats away from them growled as he lost again, “I’m done” He seethed about to get up when the dealer spoke up “How about one last hand sir, For a higher reward” The man grumbled but nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel backed off letting him win and as she thought a few rounds later he lost everything, Marco looked up as the guy stormed away, “Shall we continue?” The dealer smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two players nodded as did Angel, She waited a few rounds “I think I’m going to call it, I’m done” The dealer looked at her as she gathered her chips, “One last hand miss, I’m sure you're up for it”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel sighed softly “Sure then one more hand”, Just like she guessed she won, She smiled and tapped Marco’s arm, He raised his head from her shoulder where he’d been kissing her and let her get up off his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss?” The dealer raised an eyebrow as she gathered her chips. “I did say one more hand” Angel replied, Smiling sweetly, Marco got out of the chair and followed Angel as she walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the two moved from table to table playing different games, Marco picked up she went to a game where someone just stormed off from where she would sit till the next person left, Then a few rounds later she would make to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winning the dealer's higher bid before moving again, Angel hummed as she spotted a game of blackjack and walked closer to see, “Mind if we join?” She asked, The dealer nodded and took their seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco wondered why she came to this game when no one had stormed off, Angel frowned as she was losing, “Tch, I’m done” She grabbed the chips “One more miss, How about a higher bet?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel looked up at the dealer “How much?” She asked, Sounding a bit annoyed, The dealer grinned “14 Million” Angel nodded, The dealer dealt out her cards, She had a two of hearts, Angel looked at her other card tapping her finger on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked over her shoulder as she tapped her finger till she got five cards, Angel shook her head, They watched the dealer go bust before Angel turned over her other card, “A five card 21 well done miss you win”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel hummed taking the chips she just won, “Another round?” Angel shook her head as Marco got up, Marco noticed they were being watched by the casino’s security as Angel led them back to the front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to cash in please” She giggled at the female “Of course miss”, Marco had kept a mental count of how much she’d won.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved closer to Angel’s back “Think this will be enough for our wedding”, Marco hummed kissing her neck, The female looked between them “I see you won big, I’m glad your going to be able to get the wedding you wanted” Angel nodded giggling as Marco kissed behind her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are, My loving fiancé promised me a cruise and a trip to Dressrosa” The female smiled and the two got talking, “Wow your ring looks incredible” Angel giggled as the female looked at the gold ring on her finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo had taken their normal jewellery and gave them both a set of gold rings, Marco wasn’t too happy about leaving their soul rings on the ship but they needed to, He looked to his right as he spotted the guards getting close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel pinched his hand, The little signal she had told him about before entering, Marco found a pretty woman near them and looked her up and down, Staring at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm sir?” He hummed not looking at the female serving them, “Seriously, Your staring at another woman” Angel said, “I can look, Can't I” Marco retorted making sure not to speak too much in case his verbal tic started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the bit he was worried about, Angel had said they needed a distraction when they left, “You're kidding me right, I can’t believe you're doing this again, You promised”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco moved away from her as she hit him, The security guards backed down “Yeah well I’m sick of you flirting with every guy you meet” Marco argued back, The female serving them glared at him “I think you should leave” She said to him waving security over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco struggled against them a little as they threw him out, Angel wiped her eyes as the female gave her a handkerchief “People like him aren’t worth it love, I’d take your winnings and dump his ass” Angel sniffled as she nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady put her winnings into two cases and gave them to her, Angel thanked her as a man approached them he looked between them “Excuse me miss?”, Angel looked at him “Yes?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies miss I’m one of the general managers one of my staff told me your male friend got thrown out I just wanted to see if you were okay” Angel nodded “I’ll be fine thank you for the concern”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The manager nodded letting her leave, Angel walked away from the casino and she felt a few guards follow her as she turned down a side road to where Marco was waiting, He took the cases as she met up with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice acting yoi, Though next time we’re doing it the other way around” Marco hummed, “Their coming we should go” Angel nodded as they made their way down a few streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lost the guards and went back to the ship, As soon as they were on board they set sail, Angel stood next to the railing and took the heels off her feet “I hate heels” She pouted as they walked towards the main deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you're both back” Pops smiled at them, “So how much did you win?” Thatch asked, Angel grinned as Marco put the two cases down “100 Million, I would have gotten more but they were getting suspicious of us”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch opened the case and beamed “Wow, We are taking you to casino’s more often”, Marco frowned “No you're not yoi, Angel said she would only do this once”, Pops smiled at her “Well done daughter”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel stretched her hands above her head “I think I’m going to go to sleep, I’m tired after all that” Pops nodded and everyone said goodnight to her and Marco after he said he was going to bed too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco shut the door behind them, Shrugging out of the suit jacket taking the stupid hat off his head, “Remind me not to let Izo dress me up again yoi” He complained as he started to undone the button on the shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up as Angel didn’t respond, “Angel?” Marco frowned, She had her back to him, He moved in front of her touching her cheek Angel’s eyes were glazed over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, What’s wrong? Angel yoi” Angel gasped blinking up at him “What happened?, Was it the darkness again? Yoi” Marco asked worriedly, Angel nodded “I felt frozen, Like I couldn’t move”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco hugged her “Your safe, I’m right here yoi, Let’s get changed and into bed” The two got changed, Angel hung up the dress “I might keep it” She mused walking over to their bed, Marco opened up his arms for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled and curled up next to him “Love you” She mumbled against his chest, “Love you two yoi” Marco kissed the top of her head as they fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another day of work, Another day of training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco was getting a headache the longer he sat doing paperwork, They had left the island almost a week ago and he promised Angel to get his paperwork done before their birthday which was fast approaching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel had thrown herself into training again, Working on her Haki as well as being able to use a sword and a gun, Pops oversaw her training with the commanders and made sure no one bothered her if she was in the gym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They only saw each other when there was food or sleeping. Their birthday was in two days and he frowned that he hadn’t had a chance to get her a present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing for the umpteenth time he gave up trying to do paperwork, Needing to clear his head, The only thing he was grateful for the further from the island the less the darkness had bothered them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco turned to see Angel training with Thatch, Angel easily dodged him, Countering Thatch’s sword, “Taking a break son?” Marco nodded jumping up on Pop’s chair “Yeah, I’ll have it done before our birthday yoi” Pops nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should be arriving at an autumn island early tomorrow, Just in time for the party” Marco smiled, Pops made it a tradition to find an autumn island for his birthday since Marco was born on one, “Hows her training going? yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going good, She’s picked up a lot” Pops hummed moving a hand to rest against his son’s back, Angel jumped out of the way of Thatch’s sword moving behind him as she raised her dagger to his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle” Thatch said dropping his sword, Izo smiled “You're getting better at predicting what your opponent is going to do” Angel grinned and jumped up on Thatch’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chef laughed as he walked her over to Pops, “Hey Marco” Angel jumped down from Thatch’s back and smiled up at him “Still being bullied by paperwork?” Marco smiled and nodded “Doesn’t help when people play pranks yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch looked a little guilty, Him and Haruta had played a prank on Angel, While they were training, They pretended to get hurt, Making Angel panic and the nurses to be called, As Tia looked them over she growled and shouted at them for lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In return Angel threw them both in the ocean and refused to let them up till they said sorry, Afterwards the two of them cuddled Angel to get warm, “At least I didn’t set fire to the ship this time” Angel pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it’s a good thing you didn’t yoi” Marco sighed softly “I should get back to work and you need to finish up your training for the day yoi” Angel hugged him after he jumped back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go flying later?, Please” Angel asked him, Marco nodded “Sure we can yoi” He petted her hair, It was starting to get longer now it reached her shoulders, He leaned down and kissed her cheek before going to their room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled at Haruta as she gave her a bottle of water and a towel “Alright who am I training with next?” Vista stood up walking over “My turn little sister”, Angel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops chuckled as Angel chased Thatch around the deck, Thatch shouting he was sorry, Izo sighed as she kicked him off of the ship “Idiot, Someone grab a rope”, Angel walked over to Pops smirking as he picked her up and set her on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch climbed over the railing pouting as he trudged over to the commander's quarters complaining about getting wet “Time for lunch” One of the guys shouted half an hour later, Angel jumped down from Pop’s shoulder and went to Marco’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco, Lunch time come on” Angel called as she opened their door, Marco looked over his shoulder and nodded “Yeah one sec yoi” He turned back to his work and wrote something down before getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have fun training? Yoi” Angel nodded and told him how she almost beat Vista and Thatch distracting her as they went to the mess hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco made it a point now not to refuse eating food knowing Angel will just fuss at him, Angel liked to remind him how he let the phoenix peck her when she hadn’t eaten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After lunch Angel went to the kitchen to check on Marco’s cake, Jackson let her brush the alcohol on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man that cake smells good” Thatch grinned as he walked over “I’m sure Marco’s going to love it” Angel smiled as Jackson put it back in it’s box while Angel cleaned up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So kiddo, I’m sure Pops told you we’re docking on an autumn island for your birthdays, Anything you’d like to eat” Angel shrugged “I don’t mind, Jackson already told me he’s making me a cake” Thatch nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t want anything specific” Angel shook her head “I’ve never celebrated my birthday before, I don’t even know the actual day I was born, Pops said to have it on the same day as Marco” Thatch frowned at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never had a proper birthday, Okay then we’ll make sure this is the best one ever” Angel giggled “Try not to go to overboard Thatch” He chuckled as she ran out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to believe she’s never celebrated before” Jackson said to his commander. Thatch agreed with him as they sorted out what they were cooking for the party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco didn’t really care much for his birthday, Letting the crew use it as an excuse to party but other than that he didn’t really like being reminded that he would outlive them all, Though this year his family hoped that he’d actually enjoy it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he had found his mate and knowing not only was she young but immortal like him, They had all hoped he’d be in better spirits to celebrate this year, Everyone was going all out since it was their newest sisters first birthday with the crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shipwrights had asked Pops if they could renovate a few old storage rooms into a nest for her and Marco, The captain thought it was a sweet gesture and would give Angel a space to go where she felt safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chefs were making a massive banquet for the family, The guys in the first division had pooled their money together and chose all of the shiny coins to give to Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo had decided to make her some new clothes. Haruta was doing a painting of her and Marco from when they sat on the railing of the crows nest one night in their bird forms, She had Izo help her with the colours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone had an idea of what they were doing for Angel apart from Marco, He didn’t know what to get her, He knew the island there were docking on and had a thriving town he hoped to be able to go buy her something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco thought it over as he finished up all of his paperwork, He leaned back in his chair rotating his wrist he’d have to ask Angel for a massage later, He got up gathering all of the paperwork together and leaving their room to drop it off in Pop’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel tackled him as soon as he was outside “MARCO” She giggled as he picked her up, “Hey love” Angel nuzzled his neck softly “Can we go flying now?” He nodded as he set her down near the railing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both shifted taking off into the air. Marco circled her flying upside down as she liked to do, Angel trilled as she watched him flying up above her, He righted himself letting his wings brush gently over hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel flew higher feeling Marco’s eyes on her. She closed her eyes, Summoning her flames to burn brighter, Marco shifted his body back watching Angel’s form grow to the same size as his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as she soared through the sky, A trail of fire behind her, She looked like the sun, A mix of shades red, Orange, Yellow and gold, Marco shifted fully and flew over to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She radiated more heat than she normally did but it didn’t bother him, All he could think was this was what a true phoenix looked like a true firebird, He’d had a bit of time to read the books Izo had given him a bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They explained how the goddess looked while in her bird form and the image in his mind was how Angel looked right now, She trilled her voice sounded more sweet and soft like honey and silk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like how the girl in his visions sounded, Angel flew back towards the ship it was then he realised they had flown pretty far away, Further than he normally let them, Angel hovered a few feet above the deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her flames receding as she dropped down on her feet, Marco landed and smiled at her “Why is her hair suddenly longer?” Izo piped up, Everyone looked at her hair that now reached the middle of her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it does that every so often” Angel said as she ran her fingers through it, “I think it’s how it looked in my past life” Angel replied to their questioning looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can cut it if you want Angel?” Izo offered, Smiling at her, “I’ll leave it for now, It's not bothering me yet” Marco walked over to her and ran his fingers through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It suits you yoi” Angel blushed turning to look away from him as her cheeks darkened “Shut up asshole” Marco tapped his fingers off her forehead “Stop calling me that yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel moved over to Pops, The older male helped her up onto his lap as he chuckled “No need to be embarrassed little one” Angel pouted looking out at the ocean as everyone chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch, Stop laughing” Angel growled, Her cheeks heating up more as Pops petted her head “Alright you lot leave your sister alone” He said sternly not wanting Angel to get too angry, They didn’t need a pissed off Angel right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, Can I at least braid it for you or tie it up?” Izo asked nicely, Angel frowned, She didn’t know what Izo was talking about. “What?” Izo stared up at her “Angel have you never had someone do your hair for you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head “I used to keep it short” Izo hummed, “I’ll be right back” He walked over to the commander's quarters coming back a few minutes later with a wooden box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come down and I’ll sort your hair for you” Angel jumped down and sat on a crate that Thatch pulled over for them, Izo opened the box and showed her the brush and hair accessories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out the brush and started to comb her hair, “It’s so soft and fluffy like a feather” Angel hummed as she relaxed, Marco came over and sat down on the floor in front of her leaning back against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled as she started to massage his shoulders for him, Marco relaxed practically melting under her hands, Thatch raised an eyebrow at Marco as he purred “You that good at massaging kid?” Marco looked up at Thatch “Your not getting one Thatch, She’s mine yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me your hand” Angel held her hand out for his, Marco raised his hand knowing what she was going to do, Angel twisted his wrist and pushed against the bone letting her flames heal it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you keep damaging your wrist after I fixed it” Marco hummed bringing her hand to his lips to kiss it “No clue yoi, Thanks for fixing it for me” Angel moved her hands back to his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey can I get a massage kiddo?” Thatch asked grinning at her “Nope” Angel replied focusing on making her mate relax “Awwww come on Angel please” Angel raised her eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Izo can massage you Thatch” Angel said as she massaged Marco’s shoulders “But Angel, Come on plllllllleeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeee” Thatch whined, Marco smirked as Angel tugged his shirt down her hands flaring up, Heat radiating off of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you want her burning you yoi” Marco shrugged, Angel chuckled as she pressed her fingers to his skin watching his blue flames heal his skin, Thatch pouted at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thatch just leave them alone and stop burning his skin it’s creepy” Angel giggled and let up with her fire till it was just her fingers against his skin, “I’m done with your hair” Izo moved back putting the brush away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco pulled his shirt back on and stood up, Angel took his offered hand and stood up “Let’s go to our room yoi” Angel smirked and pulled him towards the door “Sure, I need to work on your back, Save us some food”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch looked between Izo and the door Marco and Angel just went through, “You don’t give me massages” Izo raised an eyebrow at him as he grabbed the wooden box “I could say the same about you” He retorted going back to his room, Thatch following behind him complaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled as Marco fell asleep under her as she continued working on his back, His breathing even and calm Angel moved and lay down next to him, Closing her eyes as she fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Someone knocked on their door telling them dinner was ready, Marco pulled her closer to him and kissed her hair “Time to get up love yoi”, Angel hummed not opening her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco chuckled and got up picking her up “I was comfy” Angel mumbled against his neck “I know yoi, But it's dinner time and we eat dinner together” Marco said partially quoting his little mate, Angel kissed his neck “Yeah it is”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set her down in their seat and went to go get food, It felt a bit odd to walk around without a shirt on but he didn’t mind too much as most of the crew did the same, Marco thanked Jackson as he gave him a bowl of strawberries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel took the bowl as soon as the tray touched the table, Marco shook his head and sat down pulling her into his lap as she started to eat, “You have to eat proper food to kid” Thatch said from opposite them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked down at his little mate slightly concerned as she just ate her strawberries, He tightened his hand around her waist a little “Love?” His voice quiet next to her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still she didn’t respond, Marco waved a hand in front of her eyes “Huh?” Angel looked up blinking a few times “Did you fall asleep while eating?” Thatch joked, The commanders frowned when she shook her head “I didn’t fall asleep, Did I miss something?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco turned her in his lap so she sat sideways as he looked her over “Thatch told you to eat properly not just eat your strawberries yoi” Angel looked at her hand where she held a half eaten strawberry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at their tray of food furrowing her brow “I don’t remember grabbing them or eating half of them” Marco kissed her forehead “It’s okay yoi, Your okay love”, Thatch tilted his head in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The darkness yoi” Marco explained as he held her close, Everyone at the table frowned. They had hoped that the darkness would leave their siblings alone for a while, Marco coaxed Angel into eating a little, Not wanting to force her to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both knew the effects the darkness had on them, Leaving them numb to their senses for a few hours, Angel rested her head on his shoulder when she was done eating, Her mind was still foggy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel closed her eyes nuzzling her mate's neck as she tried to clear her mind, Behind her closed eyes she focused on the light her fire gave her, Feeling it smoulder under the pitch black of nothingness, She willed it to burn brighter burning the darkness in her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She called out to Marco’s flame wanting to keep him safe too, Protected in her warm embers, Blue flames danced across her vision melding with her red flames, Flecks of purple flame floated above their flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco felt her calling his flame, Her hand glowing from where she rested it over his heart, He looked down watching as his flames joined her, The flame turned purple over her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah….Never seen that happen before, Is it safe for her to do that?” Thatch spoke up drawing everyone’s attention “Marco I don’t want to sound rude but I’d stop her you know the effect that has on you both” Pops spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he really want to pull his flame back, He felt safe, Warmed by her but he also felt the pull of desire to give in, To let her take everything from him, Marco sighed softly as he reached up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking her hand in his “Angel, You need to pull back yoi” He spoke softly to her, Feeling her slowly pull back as her eyes fluttered open, Again a shot of desire went through him rocking him to his core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted her so badly, To just let them burn together but he knew he couldn’t, Angel looked up at him her left eye had changed colour to a dark purplish blue, “I know you want to keep me safe yoi, But you know what happens when our flames are to close”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded her eye returning to her normal shade of red, “Sorry got too caught up in….” Marco nodded he understood, “Want to try to eat a bit more? Yoi” He smiled as Angel sat up a bit more smiling back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finished up dinner without anymore interactions with the darkness that plagued them both, Since Marco had finished up all of his paperwork he sat with her and their siblings to play some poker, They stopped betting money unless they all decided beforehand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel let them win more when money wasn’t involved, Since she didn’t get anything in return for kicking their asses, Marco wrapped his arms around her waist so he could rest against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them enjoyed the times they could cuddle like this, Angel sat in front of him with her legs crossed, Marco had one leg straight and the other bent, He shifted his bent leg moving it to a more comfortable spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel reached up and pet his hair letting her flames run up and down her spine caressing his chest, Making him hum against her shoulder, His lips pressing soft kisses along it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one commented on their cuddle sessions content to leave the two alone as long as they were happy the family would be content, All they wanted was for Marco to find someone to love and care for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all the years Marco had served on the moby, They knew that he had a distinct hate towards soulmates, Though he never showed it the commanders knew that a lifetime of seeing grey would break even the sternest of men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops knew Marco the best out of anyone even Thatch and he was his brother and best friend, Pops always knew how to help Marco in any situation, Regardless of how Marco held himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Known among their crew as having the best self control and level headedness that was required to be the first division commander and Pops right hand man, Nothing would deter the man if he knew it was for his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Marco disliked the shades of grey that he had lived with for the better half of his life, He couldn’t hide how much he loved seeing the world in colour, His mate bringing out a side he didn’t think he could have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A carefree side that wanted to live life like it was worth living, Angel helped him heal in a way that Marco didn’t know he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her neck trying not to get too caught up in his own thoughts, That only led him down a destructive path to headstrong to not want or ask for help, Though a part of him knew Angel would pull him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That her flames would burn away all the doubts in his mind with a single flurry of red and gold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel tapped his forehead “Get out of you head Marco before I kick your ass” She said sternly, The others looked at them as she spoke, Marco chuckled softly kissing her neck “Okay yoi” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her face kissing his head “I mean it, I will kick your ass, Stop thinking like that” He raised his head from her shoulder and nodded “I know you will yoi” He spoke softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel her flames along his chest, The building doubts in his mind being burnt away falling into a pile of ash only to be blown away by the intensity of her flames, Angel folded her cards “I’m done for the night”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel got up holding her hand out to him smiling softly, “Coming?” Marco nodded taking her hand as he got up, She pulled him over to the railing shifting and taking flight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed her shifting and with a flap of his wings he was in the air with her, She started to sing to him as they flew around each other, Their song on the tip of his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter what she knew how to get through to him and he loved her for that, Feeling more and more in love with her each day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darkness of the night sky should remind them of the growing threat that plagued them but seeing her burn brightly as she flew about, She looked like the sun burning bright above him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sun, His fire and soul, Marco smiled to himself this is what life was about being close to his mate to fly free with her, Angel trilled as she hovered in front of him, Her head tilting as she looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head to her questioning gaze and flew up higher and higher, Marco wondered if he could pluck a star from the sky for her as he looked at the twinkling diamonds that littered the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel flew up after him wondering what her mate was doing, She shifted her body so she could call him, “MARCO!” He looked down at her they were so high up he couldn’t see the ship below them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he knew that it was there, Could sense his family looking up at the sky trying to find them, Angel moved closer he shifted and looked sheepish, “Was trying to see if I could get a star yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled as she laughed joyously “Marco, That’s sweet but I don’t think you can pluck a star from the sky for me” He frowned looking up at the stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They still seemed so far away, Just out of reach “My phoenix” Angel called, Marco nodded and followed her as she flew back down, Both fully shifted as they made their way back to their home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco landed on the deck turning to look up as Angel trilled, He opened his arms up as she shifted and dropped into them, His arms moving to support her “Look what I caught, A falling star yoi” Marco chuckled as Angel’s hair flared up a golden halo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed bright red and hit his arm “Asshole, I’m not a star” Marco leaned forward resting his forehead against hers, “No you're not yoi, You’re my sun” Angel blushed darker the halo glowed brighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like she’s more of a fallen Angel with how bright her halo is glowing” Thatch chuckled, Angel glared at him “Shut up” Everyone cooed at her, Marco held her close so she wouldn’t hit anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops laughter drowned everyone out GURARARARARA “Stop calling me adorable” Angel pouted, Marco kissed her cheek “Come on time to get some sleep yoi” Angel didn’t protest as they said goodnight before going to their room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel pouted as they got changed, Marco picked up her clothes as she climbed into bed pulling a pillow over her head, He smiled softly at her “Don’t call me adorable” Even with her voice muffled by the pillow he heard her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco climbed onto their bed pulling the pillow from her face “But you are Angel yoi, My adorable Suzaku” Angel sighed as he pulled her close, Their legs twining together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you Marco” She mumbled into his chest, Smiling when he kissed the top of her head “Love you to Angel” He whispered back as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys I'm gonna be taking a couple of days off from daily updates.</p><p>I want to get further into the story and have some personal stuff going on so I should be back up and posting again soon hopefully.</p><p>I'm still very much into writing this and have some plans for the darkness and Marco and Angel's relationship.</p><p>If you have any ideas or pranks that they can get up to I'd love to hear them thanks :)</p><p>So yeah will post again soon thanks for all the hits and kudos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone on the moby was bustling with excitement as they docked at the autumn island Jozu took charge so Marco could go into town, Izo said he wanted Angel to stay with him so he could get her ready for the party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops had sent Haruta and Thatch to ask the mayor if they could have use of the beach for the next two days and the mayor accepted, So the crew were currently building a massive bonfire on the beach and decorating it for the party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sighed as he walked around he couldn’t find anything to give his mate for her birthday, Just as he was about to give up he spotted it, He went over to the stall and looked at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me how much for this? Yoi” He asked the young woman, The woman turned to him and smiled “It’s 200 berri, Want me to wrap it for you sir?” Marco nodded, Smiling softly he found something but he still needed something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> So he wondered about a bit more trying to think what to get her, Marco walked into a weapon shop, The owner smiled at him as he looked around “Do you have any daggers?” The guy nodded and pulled out a box showing him a few plain daggers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I don’t think she’ll like them yoi” He said, “If you’re looking for a gift for a lady I’d suggest not getting her a weapon, Ladies don’t really buy weapons” The owner looked at him slightly annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll look elsewhere yoi” Marco turned to leave the shop walking straight into Carter, “Oh commander Marco, Didn’t expect to run into you here” Marco nodded “Trying to find a gift for Angel yoi, I can’t find anything she’d want”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carter smiled at his commander “I think I know what you can get her” Marco looked at him and nodded, They went back outside and Carter led him to a different weapon shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was looking around for some new kendo sticks for Vista since Angel’s broke a few during training, When I spotted that” Carter pointed at a black bladed dagger on the wall, Marco smirked that it would be something he knew Angel would like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a dagger that he knew she could use, The handle was gold with a ruby set in it, It wasn’t gaudy looking and it was shiny, Marco bought it he didn’t care about it costing 2500 berri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was happy to get something even if Carter helped him, He thanked him as Carter carried on shopping saying he’d see him at the beach, Marco put the dagger into his sash and walked back to the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved at a few of his brothers as they cheered “Don’t kill commander Izo” A few of the guys shouted as they took the supplies down to the beach, Frowning Marco walked to the main deck wondering what the heck they were talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo smirked as Angel showed off her new clothes, He’d made her a black trench coat, The back of it reached just below her knees, While the front showed off her chest to just below her breasts before it buttoned together, Cutting off just above her belly button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Marco saw her, Angel ran over to him tackling him “Welcome home Marco” He chuckled as she started to tell him all the presents that people had gotten her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry son she couldn’t wait till you got back” Pops smiled as Angel pulled Marco over to the pile of presents just in front of his chair “It’s okay Pops” Marco said as he looked over what his family had gotten for his little mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izo made me this” She showed off her new clothes, “Looks good yoi, Umm Angel what are you wearing underneath that?” Angel undone the button and opened up the coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love that’s just a bikini top yoi” Marco frowned as he looked over her whole outfit she had on her normal black cargo pants and boots “Izo’s got a different outfit for me for the party” Marco looked over at Izo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother just smirked “Oh you’ll like that outfit Angel liked it when she tried it on” Angel giggled “When I’m older I’m gonna get my tattoo done here” She pointed to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco shook his head “I told you, You’re not getting it till you’re eighteen yoi” Angel nodded and sat down on the deck, Marco sat down next to her moving the dagger he’d bought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone had wrapped their presents up, He looked over the other gifts she’d gotten “I got these from Haruta, Their cute” Angel showed him a pair of hair clips with strawberries on, “That is cute yoi, Who got you this?” Marco held up a gold necklace with a pineapple on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Thatch got me that” Angel said as she opened another present, Marco shot him a glare “What it’s cute and shiny” Thatch grinned, “What’s this?” Angel asked as she held up small long metal wire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vista chuckled “That would be from me little one, It’s a garrotte, A sharp wire that can cut through metal and be used as a weapon” Angel tilted her head and wrapped it around her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco grabbed it carefully taking it off of her “He just said it’s sharp yoi” Angel pouted at him “And I heal I wanted to see if it could cut through skin” Marco frowned at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vista said it’s a weapon so if I ever get into trouble I can use it right?” He couldn’t argue with that, It was a good thing to keep on her “Fine yoi but for now you can’t play with it”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone chuckled as Angel crossed her arms and looked away from him, “I already asked Nate if he could make a holder for it that Angel can keep on her” Marco sighed putting it back in the box she got it from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you keep pouting you won’t get your present from me yoi” Angel looked back at him and tackled him “Gimme” He chuckled as he petted her hair softly “What did you get me yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled “Pops has it” Pops chuckled as he gave Marco a bag, He opened it up and picked out the items.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a red feather quill and two new inks, He also pulled out a small compass “Why did you get me a compass yoi” Angel clicked a button on the side and it opened up “So no matter where you go you can find home”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco couldn’t help but smile, Inside was a picture of them from the amusement park “I love it Angel yoi” He pulled her into his lap and cuddled her chuckling as she blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her cheek “Here Angel open my present next” Haruta held a box out for them, Marco helped her turn around in his lap so Angel could open it, They were both surprised as they looked at the painting Haruta had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izo helped with the colours” She giggled scratching the back of her neck “Wow, Haruta this is….It’s really good yoi” Marco knew Haruta could paint but she hardly let anyone have any of her work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco’s right, This is amazing thanks big sister” Haruta blushed as Angel smiled up at her “I’m glad you two like it” She said softly, Thatch put his arm around her shoulder ruffling her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told you they would love it” He chuckled, Marco carefully set it aside as Angel opened her other presents, She got money from the guys in his division, A gun holster and pistol from Izo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I can spoil her if I want” He protested when a few of the commanders glared at him, Pops gave her a little sword hair ornament, She got an array of jewellery from the rest of the commanders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time for my present yoi, Close your eyes love” Angel nodded closing her eyes, Marco took her hand and placed the dagger in it, Angel opened her eyes and looked at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s shiny, I love it Marco” He turned it over in her hand “Reminded me of you yoi” He pulled the dagger from it’s holster showing her the black blade, “Since your doing so well with the practise ones, I thought you’d like your own yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled up at him kissing his jaw “I love it Marco” He kissed her cheek, “Alright enough you two lovebirds, Come on Angel time to get changed” Izo called clapping his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco let her go “I’ll put these in our room yoi” He said grabbing her presents up, Haruta helped clean up the paper and boxes they had used, While Izo whisked Angel off back to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’ll be okay with me wearing this?” Angel asked looking in the mirror, “Probably not but I don’t really care, It’s your birthday little bird and I can deal with Marco” Izo said as put the finishing touches on her outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch chuckled as Jozu picked up Marco and carried him to the beach. The guys had come back and told them that they were ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops laughed GURARARARA as Angel walked out with Izo “You better hope your brother doesn’t try to kill you Izo” Angel blushed lightly as Pops picked her up, He walked them to the beach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco accepted the mug of beer Carter gave him “She like her present commander?” Marco hummed as he drank “She did yoi” Carter smiled and went off to join the guys that waved him over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crew cheered as Pops walked over sitting in a chair the shipwrights had set up, Marco’s eyes widened as Pops put his mate down, Now he knew what the guys had meant, Izo smirked as he caught Marco’s reaction.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://cdna.lystit.com/200/250/tr/photos/rosegal/3c011d93/rosegal-PURPLE-Halloween-Lapel-High-Low-Trench-Coat-With-Skull-Lace-Camisole.jpeg</p><p>That's the trench coat Izo makes for Angel</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since it's Christmas I thought I'd update this, I've not given up on it I'm still working on it along with other stuff going on hopefully I'll get back to post more regularly</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel smiled softly at Marco as she walked over to him, When she was near he reached out touching her bare stomach running his fingers over the blue silk material that covered her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The outfit was a beautifully crafted belly dancers outfit, He looked at the blue and gold fabrics that adorned his mate, “It was Izo’s idea” Angel smiled up at him, Marco didn’t know what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should be annoyed that everyone got to see so much of his mate's bare skin but he saw how happy she looked, The outfit screamed Izo’s doing, His brother would make something to make him feel almost jealous that he couldn’t touch her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel wasn’t wearing her necklace or bracelet, She still had her ring on then he remembered the other gift he had gotten, He had wanted to give it to her when they were alone but it would work with the outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smiled at her as he pulled the bag out of his pocket “I got you something else yoi, I think it will go with your outfit” Angel tilted her head as he pulled out a long golden chain that had small gem charms on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He attached one end of the chain to the bra and wrapped it around her lithe figure Angel giggled as the cold metal touched her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco wound it around her abdomen making an x across it before attaching it to the other side of her bra “There that looks better yoi” Angel touched the charms “It does” She giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops clapped his hands catching everyone’s attention “Alright you lot what do we say to Angel and Marco” Marco and Angel chuckled as the whole family shouted “HAPPY BIRTHDAY”, He led her over to the bonfire where Jozu stood holding a lit torch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can light it yoi” Marco said as he handed Angel the torch, Angel nodded and lit the bonfire, Everyone cheered and started to celebrate, Jozu took the torch back and put it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel looked up at the fire reaching out to touch it before Marco picked her up “Come on you can’t sit in it” Angel giggled as he walked them over to where the commanders were sitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch laid a load of food out for them “You two are sitting here” He said pointing to the spot by Pops, Marco put Angel down so they could sit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson and the other chefs came over holding two covered dishes, They put them down in front of them, “Enjoy commanders and happy birthday” Jackson smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Marco close your eyes first” Angel said, Marco chuckled and closed his eyes, Angel took the lid off both dishes and moved her cake out of the way, She touched the edge of Marco’s dish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting the cake on fire “Okay you can look” She said as she sat back in his lap, Marco opened his eyes to a flaming cake, He could smell the alcohol on it “So the alcohol comment the other week was for this? Yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded looking up at him “Do you not like it?” Marco looked down at her as she frowned “Thanks for the cake Jackson yoi”, Angel pouted and hit his arm, “I made the cake, Jackson helped me it was my idea”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked at the cake then back at his mate “You made it? Yoi” Angel nodded “Yeah it’s a spiced rum cake with pineapple in it” Marco looked at the cake again with a slight blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really made it yoi” Everyone around them chuckled “She did make it Marco, I can attest to that” Thatch grinned as Marco blushed darker, He opened and closed his mouth a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you broke him little one” Pops chuckled as he took a sip of his sake, Angel reached up and patted his hair “You’re my mate so I wanted to make you a cake” She beamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Angel, I love you my little mate yoi” Marco leaned down and kissed her forehead moving to rest his head on her shoulder, “Blow it out, You gotta make a wish Marco”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got everything I could ever wish for right here yoi” Marco said softly as he hugged her, Angel blushed a dark red her hair flaring up, Marco leaned forward and blew out his mates flames from his cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to admit it looked really good with her red and gold flames on it, “Angel you didn’t make a wish” Haruta piped up, Thatch moved Marco’s cake out of the way and moved Angel’s over sticking a candle in the top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco nuzzled her neck “I can’t light it like you can yoi” Angel tapped his hand “Not on your own you can’t” She giggled, He gave her his hand and moved his fingers up to the candle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling as Angel lit it using his flames “Make a wish yoi” Angel closed her eyes and hummed to herself, Before blowing out the flame “So what did you wish for little bird?” Izo asked as he took his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone sat down, The chefs and Jackson leaving them alone to go celebrate with the others, “I can’t tell you or it won’t come true” Angel replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel held a strawberry up for Marco to eat, He smiled as he ate from her fingers kissing her hair “Happy birthday Angel” He mumbled into her hair, Angel leaned up and kissed his cheek “Happy birthday Marco”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while Thatch got up “Time for a dance with the birthday girl, Come on little sister” Angel smiled and got up, Thatch chuckled as Marco glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch smiled at Angel as they danced “Your not bad little bird” Angel laughed as he twirled her, They kicked up the sand under their feet with each step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco couldn’t take his eyes off of her the way the fabric moved as she rolled her hips to the beat of the song the musicians in the crew played, The bra clung to her almost like a second skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue and gold fabric caught not just the fading sun's light but also the light of the fire a few feet from her, The chain he had put around her sparkled, Calling him to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked like his fire, Blue and gold the way she moved reminded him all the more of it, He smiled as Angel’s laugh filled the air as Haruta went over to join them, Izo following as Thatch called him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked back at his father as Pops nudged him with his foot “Go dance with her before you set her on fire son” Marco blushed “I think he’d rather watch her dance than make a fool of himself Pops” Jozu said as he took a swig of his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled as Thatch picked up Izo spinning them round, She looked over at Marco, She felt his eyes on her. They hadn’t turned away from her since she got up to dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had a good idea on what would make her mate come and dance with her, She closed her eyes as she danced feeling her flames ebb and flow under her skin, Feeling them flicker to life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red and gold flames moved from her feet up slowly rolling up her body like waves across her skin, She opened her eyes smiling over at Marco, Angel watched as he got up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other commanders cheered him on as he walked over to her, She let her flames dance across her skin, Red eyes opened smiling up at Marco as his hands found her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dance with me” Marco chuckled as she took a hold of his hands moving closer to him, “I don’t dance yoi” He smiled as she turned in his arms, Angel pouted up at him “Thatch can’t dance but he is dancing with Izo”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey now I can dance, Marco can only do the chicken dance” Thach called out slightly affronted at Angel’s comments, “Shut up yoi” Marco glared at Thatch as he danced with Izo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco I don’t care if you can dance or not, Either way Thatch is a bad dancer” Izo chuckled pulling his mate closer, Marco let Angel dance “DANCE MARCO” Fossa shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco frowned down at Angel, She only reached just above his hips, He couldn’t exactly dance properly with her or tell her that she wasn’t tall enough, Marco picked her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel wrapped her arms around his neck, Her legs moving around his waist “I guess this counts” She giggled as he kissed her hair “KILLJOY” He ignored his brother's shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise me a dance later then, Just us” Marco hummed “Sure yoi” Angel leaned up and kissed his cheek “Good, I’m holding you to that” He swayed side to side holding her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put her back down after a few minutes “Let’s eat some cake yoi” Angel nodded and walked back over to Pops. Sitting down Marco cut himself a slice of his cake, Angel sat sideways in his lap watching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much alcohol is in this? Yoi” Angel giggled “3 bottles of your favourite rum” He nodded and took a bite. He could taste the alcohol and a few bits of pineapple, It was a really good cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” He swallowed smiling down at her “It’s really good love, Best cake I’ve had in a long time yoi” Angel beamed leaning up to kiss his jaw “I’m glad you like it, I hope it’s not too much alcohol, I know you don’t get drunk but”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head “It’s fine yoi, Promise” He leaned down to kiss her forehead, What he wouldn’t give to actually kiss her lips, To show her how he truly felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel moved her hand to his cheek rubbing her thumb slowly across his skin, He leaned into her touch kissing her hand “Love you my phoenix” She said lovingly Marco closed his eyes, His lips brushing her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you two Suzaku” He opened his eyes looking directly into hers. It would be so easy for him to lean down and kiss her soft lips, Angel bit her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops shook his head when the others were about to say something, They had to let Marco and Angel choose if they didn’t want to wait to kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco kissed her forehead holding her close “1 more year yoi, Then I’ll give you a kiss” He pulled back “1 more year” She repeated for both of them the year couldn’t come quick enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops smiled as he watched his children, He knew they would both wait no matter what, He was proud of them, His precious new daughter and his loyal stubborn son.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel laughed as she watched Thatch drunkenly dance with an equally drunk Izo, The two falling and stumbling over each other, The sun had set and the moon shone bright above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A new moon, A new chance at new beginnings to Angel though it meant more with each new moon her desire for fire grew, Though several new moons could pass and the desire would simmer under her skin, Making it easy to push her desire down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though now seeing the bonfire still blazed several feet away, Marco’s arm around her waist was the only thing keeping her grounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How long had it been since she bathed in fire, Felt it’s warm glow upon her skin, It’s warm embrace and she snapped out of her thoughts as Haruta sat next to them starting to talk to Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She longed to touch it but couldn’t move, Marco poked her shoulder making her jump “Yeah?” She looked up at him “Are you okay? Yoi” Angel nodded blushing slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just….It’s nothing” She looked away, Marco tilted her chin up “It’s not nothing yoi, What is it?” Angel sighed “It’s stupid” Marco shook his head leaning down to kiss her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not stupid love, What’s wrong yoi” Angel turned her face and nuzzled his chest, Marco wondered what had gotten into his little mate “I’ll let you two talk” Haruta smiled as she got up leaving them alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just every so often…. I get a desire for fire and seeing the bonfire all I want to do is go to it, To….It’s not like a rebirth it’s hard to explain” Marco nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would my fire help or does it need to be actual fire? Yoi” Angel leaned up to kiss his jaw “I don’t think it’s a good idea if it’s yours, I end up drawing in the fire” She answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand yoi, You’re clothes?” Angel giggled “They will be fine I won’t burn the joys of being me fire can’t hurt me” Marco chuckled “Alright want me with you or will you be okay yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine I promise, Just…. I love you” Angel smiled up at him, “I love you two, Go on love” He let her get up, Angel kissed his cheek one last time before walking over to the bonfire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son?” Pops watched Angel, Marco shook his head “She’s fine Pops” They watched as she touched the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel sighed happily as the flames caressed her skin, The bonfire was half burnt as she walked into the flames, A few of the crew shouted for her but Pops waved them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She climbed over the logs moving to the middle, Her flames reached out to the embers around her, Joining hers becoming part of her the flames glowed around her, Angel sat down in the ash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shifting into her bird form, The fire around her flared growing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco watched as the flames increased, He should have been worried but he knew she would be fine he had to trust her and he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sober half of the crew watched the bonfire wondering when Angel would emerge, Marco had his fill of food and drink while waiting for his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was just rising over the horizon, Those that were drunk were complaining as the rays of light shone in their face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco sat a few feet away from the bonfire that still burned Angel still sat in the middle of it, He took another swig of his drink, As tempting as it was to go in there after her, Marco knew in his heart that she was perfectly okay and would return to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even an hour later the whole crew sat around the fire most dealing with hangovers, Izo sat next to him “How long has she been in there?” He asked quietly, “Since last night yoi” Izo hummed taking a sip of his own drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel raised her head up as she breathed in all of the fire surrounding her, It all got drawn into her fusing with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the urge to fly high so with a flap of her wings she left the pile of ash the bonfire had created, The last lingering flames rising with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked up as Angel flew up out of the bonfire, A trail of fire following her leaving behind ash and burnt logs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flew higher and higher needing space, Her body felt like it was burning up like she couldn’t breath that the fire was too much to handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silent scream escaped her lips as her flames consumed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt a rush of air of new life hit her full force, It never got easier on her, Each new moon to the mornings sun she would consume fire till she felt close to burst with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel felt free more free than before, She opened her eyes not realising she had closed them, The sun catching her attention a part of her wondered how it had felt to be the sun to burn so bright always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How each wisp of flame felt, Was it as hot and warm as she felt right now, Her thoughts turned to below far below on the beach sat her soulmate the man she swore her life to protect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her soul called to her so she finished up her little ritual letting the fire she had collected slowly out like a breath, Just like that she felt complete whole, Idly she wondered if this time she would grow again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco could just about see her his own sun burning way above, So far from his reach sat on the beach, Then just like a star she descended, Falling fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Faster then she should have been, He was about to get up and go to her to catch his falling star when she spread her wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sand scattered around them the crew looked at her in awe, Marco couldn’t take his eyes off of her, They watched as her flames receded and a young woman stood in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Long black hair that reached her tailbone, She was taller her figure had changed, She looked like the girl from his visions hourglass figure her breasts were a bit bigger filling out more, Her skin was no longer pale but sun kissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel opened her eyes looking around her, Seeing her family there waiting made her feel warm, But seeing him, Her fire warmed her greater than seeing her family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco gave Izo his drinks when he got up, He didn’t even realise he was walking over to her till his fingers touched her, “Angel, You’re taller yoi” Angel giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached the top of his tattoo, He was still taller than her but she was no longer a small child, She was her, Suzaku, His past lives lover, His lover fully grown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her soft hand touched his cheek “I am, Didn’t think I'd be small forever did you” Her voice sounded different and sweeter like warm honey. “I did say hurry and grow up, Didn’t think it would be so soon yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco caressed her skin “You look so different but so similar yoi” He spoke softly this felt like a dream that he didn’t want to wake up from, Angel hummed leaning up just a little and kissing his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if I worried you, I probably should have explained how long it takes to go through that, I’m fine no pain” He nodded leaning down to kiss her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if I had to wait a lifetime again I would yoi, Always” Angel smiled at him “You owe me a dance my Phoenix”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco stepped back and bowed slightly taking her hand in his, Moving his other to her waist pulling her close, “I thought you didn’t dance?” She said as Marco led them in a walts the sand beneath their feet was warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t but I promised you a dance yoi” He breathed as the musicians started to play for them, Angel smiled sweetly “You did Marco” Marco blushed lightly as she said his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brat yoi” He muttered as she laughed the sound like a sweet melody, Angel let him lead resting her head on his collarbone, His lips pressing soft kisses to her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The few soulmates that were in the crew got up to dance, Izo dragging Thatch up even as the chef complained he’d danced the night before and was still hungover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco shook his head as Thatch complained, Angel tugged his shirt looking up at him “Follow me” She giggled as she pulled back from him and shifted, Marco followed her shifting the two flew back over to the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo looked to where the two were just standing and tilted his head, He let go of Thatch the other male tripped and crashed down onto the sand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell Izo?” Thatch grumbled as he sat up, He looked at his mate as Izo picked up a shard of glass from the sand holding it up, “Where did that come from?” He asked after getting up and brushing the sand from his clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From Angel I think, It was where she was standing” Izo turned it in his hand a few times, “Doesn’t sand turn to glass with high heat?” Thatch mumbled, They looked at each other before looking at the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think?” Thatch’s eyes widened before he started running to the ship, Izo running behind him shouting “SHE’S GOING TO BURN THE SHIP”, The sober half of the crew looked up as the two commanders ran towards the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are they freaking out about?” One of the 6th division guys asked, “Dunno leave them to it” Someone replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled softly as Marco nuzzled her neck, The two of them were cuddled up in bed, Their legs intertwined “Love you Marco” Angel mumbled into his bare chest the two had gotten changed after getting back to the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco had on his pyjama bottoms and Angel stole the shirt that went with the bottoms to wear over her underwear, Marco ran his fingers lightly over her back under the shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I look really different?” Angel asked looking up at him, Marco hummed “Not really yoi” He pulled his hand back from her back to run over her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your cheeks had a bit of baby fat to them before made you look so cute and adorable yoi, Now though there’s less still enough for Pops to pinch if he did that” Angel blushed lightly as he skimmed his fingers over her cheekbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your cheekbones are a little higher, Not much to notice unless you're up close” Angel nodded bringing her hand up to his, “Your hand is still bigger than mine” She lamented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco moved their hands so they were pressed together, He looked at them and moved his fingers curling them around her hand pulling it up so he could kiss the back of it “Yeah they are and I’m still taller yoi, Though you’ve gotten quite tall now”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled pulling his hand down to do the same to his, “I like being taller” Marco chuckled as she let go of his hand moving it back to trace his tattoo, “I can’t wait to get mine when I'm 18”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed “You still want one? Yoi” He asked, Angel took a hold of his hand and brought it to her chest “Why wouldn’t I want our families crest” Marco ran a finger over her collar bone down her sternum, He pulled his hand away moving it back under his shirt to her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled and kissed his chest “Brat yoi” He mumbled kissing her hair as her giggle turned into a full on laugh, “You should have seen your face” Marco sighed before she changed it was easier to try to push his feelings down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that she was 17 and her body had changed it was slightly harder to ignore how soft and supple she felt under his calloused hands, Marco mentally shook his head, He only had to wait another year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel closed her eyes as she nuzzled his chest “I’m tired” Marco nodded he felt tired to after sitting up the whole night, “Get some rest yoi, Everyone is still out on the beach so they aren’t going to bother us” He kissed the top of her head as he started to relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo and Thatch ran to the commander’s quarters after looking around on deck for their siblings, Just as they were about to go inside Jozu called them “What are you two doing?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jozu crossed his arms looking at them, Their other siblings and Pops joining them on the main deck “She turned sand to glass, That only happens under high heat, We thought she’d burn the ship since she turned the sand to…..What?” Izo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She turned sand to glass?” Namur asked sceptically, Thatch showed them the shard of glass that he had, Pops waved him over as he sat down in his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops held his hand out for the glass, He looked at it turning it in his hands “Hmm well the ship isn’t on fire so it may have just been an accident, Leave them be I’m sure that they are both tired”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo pinched the bridge of his nose “Thatch let’s just drop it, If Pops says it was an accident then it was” Thatch turned to face him with a look of disbelief “You are the one that started going on about her burning the ship”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a chance she could. I don’t know if she realised she’d made glass, Let’s just assume that if she didn’t know then Marco would be able to stop her” Izo reasoned, He didn’t want to cause more of a scene for their siblings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch threw his hands up in the air in frustration “Make your mind up Izo, I’m going to bed damn it” He stormed over to the door and went inside, Izo shook his head and followed him inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops chuckled softly his children were idiots but he loved them all, He looked down to the glass in his hand raising it to the light, In it he saw something, “Haruta hold onto this for me daughter” He handed it over to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruta nodded looking down at it “Looks pretty” She smiled taking it to her room for safe keeping, The sober half of the crew started to clean up the beach while the still hungover half went to bed groaning and complaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops told everyone to leave Marco and Angel alone and let them sleep, So they did the pair slept for most of the morning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel slowly breathed out trying to stop her eye from twitching as Thatch complained to her, She’d offered to help with lunch since she had slept for most of the morning with Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear he’s just so frustrating at times kiddo, If Marco ever starts getting on your nerves you know you can come and rant to me, I’ll listen to you, You know that right” Thatch grinned as he leaned against the counter next to where she was cutting veg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other chefs were avoiding being near them, Jackson felt bad for their youngest sister but none of them wanted to deal with a whining Thatch, They had all been on the end of it and didn’t want to have their commander annoy them while some of them still had hangovers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel focused on chopping the veg trying to ignore Thatch, She chopped the potato making it slam against the cutting board, “Thatch, I’m trying to work on prep” She said calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but it’s good to learn to multitask kiddo, So did you enjoy your birthday?, You made quiet the show sitting in the bonfire for the whole night” Thatch chuckled as Angel sighed putting the knife down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I enjoyed my birthday, I know how to multitask and if you keep talking to me I will turn you into a bonfire, Go complain to someone that Isn’t busy if you keep bothering me I won’t have any issues burning you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch pouted at her “But you're my sweet little sister and you're my best friend's mate” He whined, Angel picked up the knife turning it in her hand before slamming it into the wooden chopping board, The blade sticking straight up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jackson I’m done with my prep” Jackson nodded “You can go commander Angel, We’ll finish up from here” Angel smiled sweetly at Thatch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There now I’m not busy, But I’ll let you know this big brother, Don’t complain about your mate to me because I don’t want to listen to how Izo is a meanie cause he won’t massage you, I am not giving you a massage bring it up again and not even Marco will stop me from burning you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ranted as she washed and dried her hands, Patting his shoulder as she left the kitchen and making her way up onto the main deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco pinched the bridge of his nose as Izo stood next to him complaining about Thatch “I swear to god I’m getting sick to death of him asking for a massage, Marco what should I do?” Marco looked down at the clipboard in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izo, Can I ask why you're complaining to me and not to your mate? Yoi” Izo pouted at him “Because he won’t listen to me, Weren’t you paying attention to a word I was saying” Marco swore he was getting a headache the longer he listened to his brother complained to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could say anything someone walked up the stairs to the balcony they were on, “Izo, Thatch was asking for you no clue why” Angel smiled at them as she walked over, Izo sighed “Fine I’ll go see what he wants, Stupid idiot I swear”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco grabbed Angel and hugged her “Thank you for saving me yoi, I did not want to deal with him” Angel smiled softly “I know the feeling, Thatch wouldn’t shut up and I may have threatened to burn him if he didn’t stop asking me for a massage”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled “I think those two need to be locked in a room, Think we can convince Jozu to help” Angel giggled as Marco pulled her closer, His arms tightened around her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we can make that happen yoi as soon as I am done with...Oh wait I’m already done with work” Angel squealed as Marco picked her up throwing her over his shoulder “Carter can you finish up for me yoi” Marco said as the man ran up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Yeah sure commander Marco” Carter looked at them as Marco carried Angel down the stairs and around the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel laughed as Marco carried her, A few of the crew looked their way but just smiled and went back to work, Angel moved her hands and pushed herself up Marco’s arms moving on their own to support her new position in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled up at her as she grinned at him, Yeah he was lost on her not that he’ll ever complain about it, He walked them towards where Pops was sitting knowing the other commander would be around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commander Marco, Commander Angel?” Marco stopped walking as someone spoke up behind them, He turned to see two of the shipwrights both looked happy and nervous “We didn’t get to give you both our present yesterday”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel’s eyes widened “We got another present” Marco looked up at her face seeing how excited she was “Sure, What is it? Yoi” The shipwrights smiled “The other commanders want to see to”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco nodded and the two men followed them over to the main deck, “Pops the shipwrights have another present for us” Angel giggled as Marco set her down, Watching his mate run over to their father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes they didn’t get to give it to you both, Where are Izo and Thatch they said they wanted to be here to see” Marco sighed “They are complaining about each other again yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops nodded, Izo and Thatch did complain about the other a lot “Haruta be a dear and find them please” Haruta nodded and left to find the couple, Pops smiled as he picked up Angel and set her on his knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Angel’s body had changed making her look older she was still a child, Well a young adult now since she was 17, Angel frowned as Haruta came back with Izo and Thatch the pair still arguing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops petted her head softly smiling down at her “It’s best to leave them to it” She nodded and jumped down when the shipwrights had all gathered, The men all smiled as they went below deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man I can’t wait to see your reactions” Thatch chuckled putting his arm over Marco’s shoulder leaning into his side, Angel walked next to Marco holding hands with him, Marco brushed off Thatch’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew where they were but he couldn’t help but wonder why they were near the old storage area of the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we used the biggest storage room we could, It’s been empty for a while and we didn’t really know what to build here” Marrow the head shipwright explained grinning over his shoulder at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we asked Pops if we could renovate the space” Marco nodded as they stopped in front of the door, Their names were engraved into the door “We hope you both like this, If you want anything added to it we’ll be happy to help”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marrow opened the door stepping in and holding the door open, Angel walked in after him stopping just in the doorway, Marco stepped up behind her and looked in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old empty storage room had been drastically changed, The once bare walls were now painted to look like a forest, Vines hung from the ceiling, The floor was now grass and in the middle of the room was a sunken bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The whole room is made from wood, We found a special paint that is fireproof so you don’t have to worry about burning anything, The sunken floor was Pop’s idea” Marrow smiled as Angel walked into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running her fingers over the wall her flames flickered against the tips of her fingers “It is fireproof” She said in almost disbelief, Marco went over to the bowl and jumped down into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was deep enough the floor reached his waist “It’s a nest for you birdies” Thatch said as the commander walked in, “We thought you may be missing the forest commander Angel so we thought why not bring the forest to you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco climbed out of the bowl and looked at Angel as she touched another tree trunk “Thank you, I really love it” She turned to face them all, A single tear ran down her cheek as she smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make anymore bird jokes Thatch and I’ll let Angel burn you yoi, Thank you guys this is a really nice present” Marco smiled, “Right let’s leave them alone I’m sure Angel and Marco want to start making their nest without us lot here annoying them” Jozu spoke up ushering everyone out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on but I want to see how birds nest” Thatch pouted as Jozu shoved him out of the room, Marco shook his head, “There’s some bedding in the storage box over there” Marrow said pointing to a box in the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel went over to it and looked inside pulling out the bedding “Thanks Marrow yoi” Marrow grinned “Glad you like it commanders, I’ll leave you two alone” Marco shut the door as he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thatch is going to make as many bird jokes as he can, Well till I burn him” Angel giggled as Marco walked over to her, Running his fingers over the soft bedding, “He will but that’s Thatch yoi, So want some help making our new nest” He asked softly kissing her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’d like that” So the two pulled out the bedding and started to line the bowl with it, “I feel like it’s missing something” Angel said as Marco climbed out of their nest, He looked down at it and hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pillows, It’s missing pillows yoi, I’ll go get some” Angel nodded as she took off her boots setting them down by the door, Marco kissed her forehead as he left going down a few hallways till he found the storage room for the new bedding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed ten to fifteen new pillows before heading back to where his mate was, Marco had to admit to himself that it was sweet of his family to make them a nesting area, He knew their room wasn’t big enough to make a proper nest for his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel open the door yoi” He called, Angel opened the door and smiled at him taking some of the pillows from him, She carefully placed them in their nest, Marco dropped the pillow he had at the edge and took off his sandals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel sat down next to the nest and moved into it, She had filled it a bit more till it was three quarters full Marco handed her the other pillows using the to line the edge before climbing in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled Angel over to him so they could lie down, Angel nuzzled his chest softly “They painted the ceiling yoi” Marco chuckled, Angel looked up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was painted like the sky light blue with white fluffy clouds “Reminds me of the forest” Angel said softly curling up more next to her mate, She smiled as his lips pressed against her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay in the nest for a few hours just cuddling close, Marco pressing kisses to her hair, Angel blushed as her stomach grumbled at them “Guess we should go see about some food yoi” Marco chuckled as he opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up” Angel tapped his arm as she got up climbing out of the nest and going to grab her boots, Marco stifled a laugh as her stomach grumbled again “I guess we shouldn’t have skipped food earlier yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put on his sandals and took Angel’s hand in his as they made their way to the mess hall, Running into Haruta “Oh I was just about to get you two for lunch” She smiled “Yeah Angel got hungry so we were heading to the mess hall yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three walked together Haruta asking them if they liked their present to which they both said yes, Angel went to get them food while Marco sat down in their spot moving his arm when Angel put their tray of food down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hungry little one?” Pops asked as Angel’s plate had more food than she normally ate, Angel nodded as she chewed her food “We forgot about breakfast this morning yoi” Marco answered for her, Pops nodded and asked if they liked their present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled “Yeah it’s really nice they painted the ceiling like the sky and the walls are a forest” Pops smiled his sons had told them what they had planned. He was glad they both liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After lunch Marco went to finish up some jobs while Angel started to train more with Jozu determined to get stronger, She knew that the darkness would only try harder to hurt them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she wouldn’t let that happen, She would beat it that was her goal and after that then she could live her life with her soulmate and family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jozu blocked her kick grabbing her leg, Angel shifted her leg making it turn to fire manipulating it so it was out of Jozu’s grasp before it went back to normal, Jozu backed off raising his hands “Uncle”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel put her foot back on the deck tilting her head “How did you just do that?, You’re a zoan type I’ve never seen Marco be able to do that” Jozu asked, The others around them all wondered the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, It’s the first time I’ve ever done that” Angel replied looking down at her leg, Jozu nodded taking hold of her arm “Try again” Angel nodded and frowned as she couldn’t “Are you using Haki?” She asked to which Jozu nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if me using Haki is stopping it or it was just pure luck” Jozu wondered, Angel tried again her arm turned to fire slipping out of Jozu’s grip before turning solid again, “That is truly puzzling, That’s enough for today you two” Pops said as he looked at Angel’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm come over here little one” Pops held his hand out for her, Angel nodded and let him pick her up putting her on his knee, “You know the three different types of devil fruits right?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Paramecia, Logia and Zoan” Angel responded, Pops nodded “Yes then within Zoan are subtypes Ancient, Artificial and then Mythical which is what Marco is, Those fruits are the rarest types more so than Logia”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded “But what you just did was something only Logia types can do as far as we know, You powers could be affected because of your past, Not much is known about your fruit” Pops said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered if maybe Angel’s past life was how she had done that “I’m not sure Pops” Pops smiled and petted her head “Don’t worry about it little one” He said, Angel looked up at him and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops started to tell her an old story so Angel curled up in his lap to listen, He felt her healing him as she sat in his lap, Looking down he saw it was only her hand that had a shimmer to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later everyone was making sure they had all of their supplies before they left “So how far till the next island?” Angel asked Pops, The old captain smiled “It will take about a month and a half, Little one, So we can focus on your training more” Angel nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go see how Marco is” Angel said as she moved from his lap to his knee easily jumping down as Pops nodded at her, The commanders watched as she ran off, “Is it possible that she’s an awakened devil fruit user” Vista asked stroking his moustache in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never heard of a zoan type doing what she did, The fire didn’t burn me it was odd” Jozu spoke looking up at Pops, “Whatever the case may be you all know that we can’t get in the way but we can be there for her no matter what”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded as much as they all wanted to help destroy the darkness. Marco made it clear they couldn’t do anything, No matter how strong they were, Their little bird was on her own in this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel ran up the stairs grinning at Marco as he moved his arm so she could hug him, Pressing a kiss to her hair “How was training? Yoi” She hummed “It was good, Though I did something that has Pops and the others worried”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco looked up from the clipboard raising an eyebrow at her, Angel took a hold of his hand moving it to her wrist, Marco looked down as her arm shifted to fire moving out of his grip only to reappear properly next to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, I guess you don’t know how you did it? Yoi” Angel nodded “I don’t know but it freaked Jozu out” Marco gently took a hold of her wrist and brought it up to kiss “Let’s worry about it later on yoi, It’s almost time for us to leave”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded jumping up onto the railing to sit next to Marco, She held her hand up focusing on her hand watching as her flames bubbled up to the surface of her skin, Flecks of red flames licking across it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her hand to look at her palm, Her flames made it look transparent with her other hand she went to touch her fingers, Her eyes widened as it passed through it, “Marco” Her mate made a noise of acknowledgement but didn’t look up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try to touch my hand” Angel moved her hand closer to him, Marco didn’t look as he went to grab her hand, His fingers passing through her hand, Marco looked up and furrowed his brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the?, What did you do? Yoi” Angel shrugged as he tried to touch her flaming hand each time it passed through her flames “Does it hurt to touch it?” Marco shook his head, Putting the clipboard down and focusing on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s an odd sensation but it doesn’t hurt yoi” Angel nodded seeing if she could make it so her arm was the same, “I wonder if it’s because of your past life or it couldn’t be that could it yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled as her arm went transparent to “Couldn’t be what?” Angel asked letting her arm go back to normal “There are two forms of devil fruit powers unawakened and awakened but as far as I know in zoan types what you’re doing isn’t possible yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco frowned “It maybe because of your past but for now don’t go showing that off yoi if you want to train doing that, Then only when it’s on your own or with me in the gym okay?” Angel nodded and hugged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise Marco” Marco exhaled softly and hugged her, He didn’t know what this meant but he would help her no matter what, Angel stayed with him till everyone was back on the ship, With everyone counted for and all the supplies on board they got ready to cast off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner passed with it’s normal noise and the mated couples of the crew going on about the party and the bonfire, Marco ignored them as Angel sat down in his lap he was glad that hadn’t changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That his mate still wanted to sit in his lap, Angel smiled as she talked to Haruta about some girl stuff, Marco caught his father's eyes seeing them questioning him, He shrugged he didn’t know what to say about Angel’s newfound ability.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d have to try to find time to speak with him to see if they could work out why this was happening and what had caused it, Marco looked at Angel as she stopped talking mid sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruta tilted her head “Angel?” Angel shook her head “Sorry must have blacked out for a second, I was saying that I don’t mind helping” Haruta nodded frowning a little, Angel smiled and moved her plate away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco tightened his hold on her waist feeling Angel’s flames against his chest, He remembered what the book had said the darkness started to chase her properly from when she turned 17.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully there were no more interactions with it for the rest of the night after that, Marco pulled her close as they lay in bed, He didn’t bring it up as Angel smiled up at him kissing his cheek as she cuddled closer.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments and for all the views.</p>
<p>I have several chapters already written but my muse seems to have jumped ship with the rest of my ideas for this, I'm not giving up on this story but there will be a while between updates.</p>
<p>I'll post a few more chapters that I've already wrote over the next few weeks or so and hope that my muse decides she wants to come back and write more.</p>
<p>I've been working on a few new stories as well as old ones I'm hoping to eventually post on here once I'm happy with them.</p>
<p>Thanks again to everyone who has read this and if anyone has anything they would like to see happen please let me know maybe my muse will come back with ideas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a full week before the darkness decided to torment them, Angel stood talking to Jackson in the kitchen chopping vegetables for lunch when it happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her vision darkened making her freeze but her body moved with its current action of chopping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson looked to his right when he heard the blade hit the chopping board harder than needed. He stood freaking out as Angel had cut two of her fingers off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shouted at the other chefs to get Marco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Angel raised the blade again slamming it down into the back of her hand a sickening sound of metal hitting bone filled the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all freaked out shouting her name, Jackson grabbed a hold of her, Looking into her eyes, Seeing them darkened, He didn’t know what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When suddenly Thatch and Marco ran in, Seeing Angel’s severed fingers on the chopping board and a blade stuck in the back of her hand, Marco picked her up while Thatch grabbed her severed fingers and the two rushed out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chefs all stared at the door in utter shock, Paddy offered to clean up the blood on the chopping board, Tia looked over Angel as Marco held her other hand, Her eyes had cleared up on the way to the infirmary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t said a word since she woke up from the darkness, Tia held her fingers to her hand watching as her flames healed the severed limbs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel what happened?” The doctor asked quietly, Angel looked down at her hand “I don’t know, One second I was talking with Jackson cutting vegetables the next I was in Marco’s arms”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tia nodded checking her hand over once she had healed making sure she could bend them and make a fist before she let them know it was fine, Marco took a hold of her hand and kissed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned forward resting his forehead against hers “You okay? Yoi” Angel hummed kissing his cheek, “I’m okay I think I’m going to go train for a bit” Marco frowned as she moved away from him and got off the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel walked out of the infirmary without another word, He wanted to go after her but he knew there wasn’t much he could do, Angel had told him after the last incident that it was better to just give her space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco left the infirmary with Thatch the two went to report what happened to Pops, Their father asked where Angel was and Thatch told him that she went to train, Pops sighed softly and nodded telling them to make sure everyone stayed away from the gym for the time being.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel grabbed a kendo stick and started to train, Her mind felt a little fuzzy still but she needed to focus, So she forced herself to train, Out of everything the darkness had thrown at her so far this was the worst.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even without her sight she had felt it, The sharp knife severing her fingers, Cutting into the back of her hand, It made her feel sick that even with healing the inflicted wounds, They still hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath she focused on clearing her mind as she trained her body going through the motions it knew by heart while she stamped out the remaining darkness that niggled at the back of her mind taunting her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The darkness was cunning praying on her when she had doubts in her mind, At night was the worst, She hid the nightmares from Marco she didn’t know how she had managed when she bit through her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth filled with blood she thought some had dribbled past her lips as her flames slowly healed her, That was another thing pissing her off the darkness was slowing her healing down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel sighed as she felt her mind darken again, She put the kendo stick back looking into the mirrors that lined the walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She saw it in her reflection, The dark shadow behind her shoulder taunting her. Goading her, It whispered in her ear all the things it could do to her, Her family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What lengths it would go through to make her suffer, Angel took a slow deep breath in and went to sit on the floor, She remembered what Benn had taught her years ago, It was to help clear her mind by meditating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she sat on the floor crossed legged and closed her eyes, Breathing in and out slowly and deeply, She ignored the voice whispering in her ear as she called on her flame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like before when she summoned her flame she visualised it willing it to burn brighter, Flashes of red and gold filled her vision, She smirked as she heard the darkness cry out in pain as she forced it from her mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once it was gone she breathed out, Angel kept her eyes closed and thought of a bubble, Someone from Shank’s crew once told her that the mind was capable of being hurt through emotional, Physical or psychological ways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the mind can also be fortified, That if she ever felt unsafe to lock herself in a bubble in her mind so it wouldn’t get broken, Shanks had laughed when his crewmate told her that and told her just to forget about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now though Angel wondered if there was some truth to it and wanted to test it, So she imagined the bubble expanding, Envisioning it surrounding her body like a shield once it covered her entire body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made her flames line the bubble as a second layer of protection, Once it was in place she relaxed a little hoping that it would work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel opened her eyes and got up walking over to the mirror smiling as she just saw her own reflection staring back at her, Now with her mind free she focused more on her training.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know how long she trained for, It was only when she felt the start of being hungry she stopped, Angel knew she had missed lunch so she hoped it was near dinner time by now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she left the gym and went to the commander's bathroom to have a quick shower. The water hitting her warmed skin felt amazing soothing her sore muscles, She heard the door open but brushed it off as she washed her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Izo wait let me get undressed first” Thatch chuckled as Izo sighed in exasperation “Stop complaining and just get undressed”, Angel mentally sighed “I swear to god, Izo give me a chance to get”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel turned the shower off making sure to make a lot of noise as she unlocked the door to her stall, Izo and Thatch jumped as she stepped out of the shower, “Little sister umm….Please don’t tell Marco”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thatch looked worried for a split second before he blushed bright red, She ignored them as she left the bathroom and headed to her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco looked up from his paperwork as the bedroom door opened and Angel walked in with a towel around her. “Thatch and Izo were just in the bathroom” Marco hummed, Going back to his paperwork.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thatch asked me not to tell you” That caught Marco’s attention, He waited for her to get dressed before turning to face her “Why did he ask that? Yoi” Angel looked at him as she tied her sash around her waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Him and Izo were going on about getting undressed, I think they didn’t realise I was in there” Marco frowned getting up, “I’ll be right back yoi, Dinner should be soon” Angel nodded as he left the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco knocked loudly on the bathroom door, Hearing someone cursing before he walked in “You two need to learn to check who is in the bathroom yoi” He called, He heard Thatch curse “Damn it kid, Sorry Marco” Marco sighed and left shutting the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went back into their room and saw Angel sat on the end of the bed “Sorry about them Angel yoi, Want to go see if dinner is ready?” Angel looked up at him and nodded “Yeah sure I’m hungry”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She got up and walked over to Marco linking their fingers “Sorry about this afternoon” Marco shook his head and pulled her close “Don’t apologise Angel, You never have to apologise to me because of that yoi, I know how it feels to have my senses taken by it”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nuzzled his chest kissing over his heart “I know, I will beat this for you, For me and for our family” Marco kissed the top of her hair moving to pick her up, Angel giggled as he peppered kisses along her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her legs wrapped around his waist as he sat her on his hip, “I know you will beat it, I trust and believe in you, We all do and I’ll help as much as I can yoi” Angel smiled kissing her mate’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco walked them towards the mess hall, Setting Angel down once they were just outside, They could hear the start of dinner, The crew talking loudly and the sound of cutlery filling their ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned down and kissed her forehead smiling against her skin “Love you Angel yoi” He mumbled, Angel smiled up at him “Love you two Marco, Now I’m hungry” He chuckled and walked them inside going to get food with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izo and Thatch arrived ten minutes later, Both of them blushing lightly when they saw Angel in Marco’s lap, The pair ignored them as they carried on eating and talking to Pops and Haruta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner Angel went to the kitchen to apologise to the chefs for scaring them, They all took turns hugging her and telling her it’s fine they were glad that she was okay, Jackson gave her a massive bear hug picking her up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re okay commander Angel” The male said as Angel hugged him back “I’m okay I promise Jackson” Paddy didn’t hug her but he did pet her hair smiling softly at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel waved bye as the chefs cleaned up going out onto the main deck where Marco said he’d be waiting for her, The two had planned to go flying for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco push off the railing he was leaning against as Angel ran over “Ready then yoi” Angel grinned at him as she shifted taking off in a flurry of red flames, Marco shifted and went after her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them flying circles around each other, Marco brushed his wing over hers chuckling as Angel’s flames brightened, They flew about for a while before landing on the crows nest railing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marco raised his wing for her to duck under, Angel moved closer to him, Their beaks brushing softly, In return Marco started to sing to her, His voice low so only they could hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel leaned into his side singing back to him as they stared into each other's eyes, Ocean blue meeting blood red, Their flames encompassing both of them as they got to the end of the song.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again their beaks brushed together a barely there kiss but the closest they would get for another year, Marco caressed her cheek with his as he moved to nuzzle over her heart, Angel trilled softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel nudged his neck with hers till they looked at each other again, She leaned forward resting their foreheads together closing her eyes, Marco smiled internally as he pulled her closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two enjoyed moments like this where it was easy to forget the worries that plagued them, Marco closed his eyes, Beak brushing Angel’s again, What he wouldn’t give to actually kiss his mate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he reminded himself it was one more year, He heard Angel yawn against him and had an idea, Marco nudged her softly chirping at her, Angel blinked up at him and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two jumped down from the nest landing on the deck, They shifted back Marco moved to pick her up, Waving off their brothers nearby that looked at them, He carried her inside and down to their new nesting room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully set her on her feet “Go ahead and shift Suzaku yoi” Angel hummed and shifted padding over to their nest and settling into it, Marco remember Marrow telling him there was a den den mushi in the wall next to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed on the panel and picked it up, Someone from Nav picked up “Yes commander Marco?” He recognised the voice as Ivan “Ivan, Angel and I are going to be staying here tonight if anything happens call us yoi”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing commander” Ivan replied, Marco put the receiver down and left the panel open, He shifted and went over to where Angel had curled up in their nest, Angel trilled as he joined her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapping a wing over her back tugging her close, He nuzzled her neck, Laying their heads together as they fell asleep curled up in their nest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thatch grinned as he and Haruta snuck out of the kitchen, Ivan had gotten someone to tell Pops that Marco and Angel were spending the night in their nest and the two commanders had a great idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had gotten some large eggs on the last island so Haruta painted the shell, The bottom was red and the top was blue, Thatch giggled as they made their way down to the nest room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haruta opened the door carefully, Seeing them both fast asleep, Thatch took the egg and moved over to the edge of the nest, Putting it by Angel’s tail feathers before they left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were far enough away they both started to laugh, Wondering what their reactions were going to be. They couldn’t wait for them to wake up and find the egg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco opened his eyes as his internal clock woke him up, He looked around seeing tree trunks, Tilting his head he realised that he was in their nesting room, He carefully moved shifting back to his human form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed Angel’s cheek smiling as she opened her eyes “I have work yoi, Get some more rest okay” Angel nodded closing her eyes and going back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco climbed out of their nest and left the room not looking back as he set out to start his chores, Angel frowned, There was something sitting on one of her tail feathers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shifted and looked behind her, Her eyes widened as she saw an egg behind her “What the hell?” She sat up and picked it up blushing as she looked at the red and blue egg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel blushed darker as she turned it in her hands, “Did we?, No Marco promised not till I was 18, Could the nesting have?” She was totally confused, She put the egg outside the nest so she could get up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel carried it outside looking around she didn’t know what work Marco had that morning, So her next bet was Pops, Nodding to herself Angel walked to the main deck holding the egg close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops raised an eyebrow at her as she walked over to him, “Little one, Why do you have an egg?”, The commanders that weren’t working that morning looked at her as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namur and Fossa looked shocked as Angel spoke “I found it when I woke up, Marco and I fell asleep in our nest, I don’t know why there was an egg, Truthfully didn’t know I could lay any” Angel tilted her head as Haruta and Thatch looked between Angel and the egg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Marco know?” Thatch asked, Trying not to show his amusement, Angel shook her head “I don’t know what work he’s doing” Pops frowned as he moved his hand to pick Angel up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She settled into his lap holding the egg close to her chest, Pops shot a look at Haruta and Thatch the two pranksters had better not have tried to prank her, “I don’t know what to do Pops” Angel spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at her as she furrowed her brow running her fingers over the shell, Pops looked at his son and daughter giving them a look that said if they had anything to do with this, He would not save them from Marco or Angel’s wrath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little one” He started to say when Marco walked out of the commander's quarters holding a stack of paperwork, His eldest son tilted his head as he caught sight of the egg Angel held.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that yoi” Marco asked pointing at the egg, Angel looked down at the egg then to Marco “I found it when I woke up, It was in the nest” Haruta and Thatch slowly moved looking for an escape route.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You found it when you woke up? Yoi” Marco sounded incredulous not that Pops could blame him, Thatch and Haruta pulled the same trick on him years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel carefully moved over to his knee still holding the egg, He held his hand out to help her down, Marco walked over handing him the finished paperwork as he looked at the egg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do” Angel pouted looking up at him, Marco sighed softly “Can I look at it yoi” He asked, Angel handed him the egg leaning into his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco ran his fingers over it, Scraping his nail against it, Angel looked up at him worried, A few flecks of paint came away and he knew exactly what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head shot to glare at his siblings that were trying to sneak away “THATCH, HARUTA” He shouted, The two looked scared as they turned around, “Hey Marco….. IT WAS THATCH’S IDEA” Haruta screeched as she ran away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thatch stood there mouth gaped as he looked in the direction Haruta had run and his extremely pissed off brother, Angel on the verge of tears, He gulped loudly when Jozu grabbed his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he was dead the second Marco figured out it was paint, He should have ran while he had the chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo sighed as he watched Tia patch up Thatch, Marco had beaten him up though Izo knew he deserved it, Haruta hadn’t gotten away with helping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, Their sister was forced to clean the whole deck on her own under Jozu’s watchful eyes. Thatch had been told by Pops that he was on night duty for another week again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Owwww…..OWW” Thatch whined as Tia pressed hard on his bruised chest, “It’s what you deserve stop whining, You should know better than to piss Marco off” Tia scold him as she worked on applying salve to Thatch’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco held Angel in his lap nuzzling her hair as she calmed down, After he beat Thatch up he had to console her since she started to cry, He knew how it felt his siblings having played the same prank on him years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he didn’t have anyone to tell him it was a prank till much later than Angel had, Pops had grounded both of his siblings for several weeks for upsetting him, Marco often thought about having a family of his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved the whitebeard pirates and Pops for giving him a family a place to call home but a part of him longed to have a family to call his own, Angel had given the egg to Pops to deal with since she didn’t want to look at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt how upset his mate was, So he brought them up to the crows nest to cuddle, Angel sat in his lap facing him, Her fingers tracing his tattoo in a soothing motion, Marco kissed the top of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry they did that yoi” Angel hummed tilting her head to kiss his neck, Marco carded his fingers through her soft fluffy hair, Humming a lullaby to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still had work to do but it could wait, His mate needed comforting Pops would understand, Angel rested her head on his shoulder, Her shoulder slumping “Love?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have known better, My brothers did the same to me when I first got my powers” Marco kissed her temple hugging her tighter, He blamed it on their instincts to want to build a nest and have eggs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco wondered if that instinct was worse for Angel but he didn’t want to ask her and risk making her upset again, So he kept his mouth shut just holding her close, They didn’t know how long they sat up in the crows nest when someone rang the bell for food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel moved out of his lap sitting next to him, “Suzaku?” He called her gently, Raising his hand to her chin to make her look up at him “I’m not hungry” She replied looking away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed moving closer to her “You need to eat yoi” Angel shook her head, Moving away from him “I don’t want to be around everyone” That Marco could understand not wanting to be around their family when she was still torn about the prank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we get some food and have a picnic on the figurehead? yoi” He tried hoping she would be okay with that, If not then he would suggest their room as long as Angel had something eat he didn’t mind where they sat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel turned her back to him “Angel you need to eat yoi, You can’t refuse to eat” Marco sighed softly as the bell rang again, He stood up and looked down to see who was ringing the bell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Fossa looking up at him, Marco spotted Pops walking towards the mess hall and waved at him, Pops looked up frowning when he saw Marco wasn’t moving to come down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder why they aren’t coming down?” Fossa said as he looked up at the crows nest, Pops sighed “I guess she’s refusing to eat” Pops replied waving back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smiled softly and sat back down next to Angel knowing Pops would send someone up with food for them, A couple of minutes later Carter poked his head up over the railing holding a picnic basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks yoi” Marco said as he took the basket from Carter, The male reached out to softly pet Angel’s hair “I’ll leave you two alone” He said softly before climbing back down the rigging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel looked at the basket as Marco opened it, There were pancakes, Fruits, Bread, Sandwiches and a slice of cake in there it wasn’t much but it would be enough till Marco could get her to go to the mess hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco took out a sealed box of strawberries holding it out to Angel, “Got your favourite yoi” He smiled at her, Angel ignored him turning to look back out at the ocean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and left the box next to her, Turning back to the basket and taking out a plate, Putting some sandwiches and fruit on it, Marco sat back resting against the railing so he could eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every so often he looked at Angel seeing if she had eaten but she hadn’t, Marco frowned and nudged the basket towards her, Angel didn’t respond to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco moved closer looking at her face properly, Reaching out to brush his fingers over her cheek “Angel, Love please you need to eat, I know your upset about what happened but you shouldn’t refuse to eat yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel looked at him “For just a moment I thought…..Tch it doesn't matter” She turned to look away pushing his hand away from her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does matter yoi, I know how crushed you are about this, Angel I would give the world to be able to give you that, But you're too young” Marco leaned forward resting his forehead against hers looking deep into her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted a family of my own for years yoi, To find my mate and live happily but there are several things stopping that, First off is the darkness, That for now is out of our control and I know you will beat it, I trust you” Marco kissed her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Second is your age, I know it’s one more year and I promised I’ll wait as long as we need to yoi, Third is raising a family out on the sea will be rough, I doubt either of us will want to leave our family, Our instincts tell us that starting a family will make us both happy and I know it will, But for now it’s something that will have to wait” Angel sighed softly nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that Marco, It just hurt that they would do that” Marco kissed her cheek again “They did it to me years ago and I felt the exact same thing you're feeling now yoi, But I didn’t have anyone to tell me it was a prank, I truly believed the egg was mine, I didn’t know how my powers worked back then”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel looked at him as Marco carried on “Thatch put an egg in my bed when I woke up I didn’t know what to think but deep down my instinct was to care for it and keep it warm, So I carried it around for almost a day and a half, Jozu accidently knocked into me and I dropped it”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco frowned slightly at the memory “It broke and I thought I’d killed it, Pops saw what happened and started to shout at Thatch and Haruta, They got in a lot of trouble yoi but I felt so broken over it, Took Pops a good week before I was okay again”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her forehead pulling her into his lap “I refused to eat and was really moody kinda like you are right now yoi, So I understand better than anyone how you're feeling right now my flame, And I promise it will get better and when we’re ready then we can try okay?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded resting her head on his shoulder, Marco wrapped his arms around her tighter kissing her hair, They would be okay, One day he’d have a family alongside his beautiful mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M hungry” Angel mumbled into his neck, Marco nodded and grabbed the basket bringing it closer, They sat there eating the food Carter had brought them, Marco fed Angel her strawberries kissing her forehead after each one mumbling into her skin how much he loved her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once their food was gone they sat there for a few more minutes “I still have some work to do yoi, Want to sit with Pops till I’m done?” Angel shook her head “I should train, I have to get stronger for us, For our family”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco smiled softly kissing the corner of her lips “This do I swear I will be there” He whispered as Angel smiled at him, “I love you Marco” She kissed his cheek “I love you two Angel, I will always love you yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They cleaned up the crows nest and jumped back down onto the deck, Marco kissed her hair as she went to go to the gym, Marco dropped the basket off in the kitchen thanking the chefs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson asked him if Angel was okay, Marco nodded telling them she will be okay, He went to the main deck to let Pops know he got her to eat and that she was going to be training for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops nodded glad she was okay, Thatch and Haruta tried to apologise to him but Marco pointed out that it was Angel that they needed to say sorry to and that they shouldn’t expect her to forgive them anytime soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His siblings looked genuinely sorry for the prank but it was down to his mate to forgive them not him, Marco told them to give her some space before trying to apologise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel took her ring off and put it in her pocket before she started to punch the punching bag, After a few minutes she let her haki coat her fists focusing on them with each hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel stopped punching it when someone knocked on the gym door, “I wonder who’s in the gym” A voice said, Angel walked to the door unlocking it, As she opened the door she saw a group of men from the 9th division.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh commander Angel sorry we didn’t know you were using the gym” One of the guys said, “It’s okay I’m just finishing up, You guys can use it” She stepped aside letting the guys in, Angel grabbed her towel and bottled water waving bye as she left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made her way to the commander's bathroom wanting a shower, Angel knew she hadn’t been training long but punching the bag had calmed her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel sighed softly as she stood under the shower, Water running down her back, She closed her eyes, One day they can have a family that made her smile wanting that in her future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A life she always wanted, A life filled with happiness alongside her mate and their child, It was her one dream she would make sure came true to live with Marco surrounded by their family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought made her smile as she washed herself, She would make that dream a reality, For her, For Marco and for their family, They had time till the darkness would try to kill them until then she would work on becoming stronger.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angel forgave her siblings a few days later, Haruta was so happy Angel finally forgave them, Thatch promised no more pranks on her for a while, Pops was glad that Angel was okay again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew how heartbroken Marco was when the same happened to him, He knew it was in their instinct and Marco had explained it to his other children in the recent meeting how badly they had hurt her by giving her the egg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward smiled as he watched Angel fishing with Thatch and Haruta the three laughing and smiling as Thatch caught another fish, This was all he wanted for his children to live free and to be happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco jumped up onto the arm of his chair grinning at him, Edward patted his son's back rubbing his thumb over his shoulders “She’s happy again, I’m glad” He said smiling down at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah she is, She’s sleeping better to yoi, No bad dreams for either of us” Marco said as he watched Angel pull the rod showing off the fish she caught, Her laughter filling the air like a sweet melody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izo walked over to the two of them frowning as he handed Pops a note, “Nav just gave me this” Edward looked down at the note and frowned “I see, Marco gather the commander’s we’re having a meeting”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco nodded, Jumping down as Izo told Thatch and Haruta they were needed. They smiled softly at Angel as they went to the meeting room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little one come here” Pops called, Waving her over, Angel climbed down from the railing making sure their fishing lines were all up before walking over to Pops, “Is something wrong Pops?” She asked as she got closer to her father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops smiled sweetly at her “It’s nothing to worry about little one, I want you to go help in the kitchens for a while is that okay?” Angel nodded, Smiling as Pops petted her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure Pops I can go and help” Edward watched her run towards the kitchens, He looked down at the note and sighed getting up and making his way to the meeting room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got there everyone was seated “What’s going on Pops?” Namur asked as he took his seat, Handing Marco the note to his eldest son to read his brow furrowing, “They think they can threaten us yoi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops sighed as Marco read the note aloud, “Give us a two hundred million berri or we will kill your allies, Whitey bay and her crew, Signed the Moonlight pirates yoi” The other commanders frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So some little crew think they can take out Whitey and her crew well good luck to them, She’ll kick their asses” Fossa spoke up, Marco got up and went over to the desk nearby looking through a pile of wanted posters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have a devil fruit user on their crew that can cause problems for Whitey and her crew, We should send a small group to help yoi” Marco walked back to the table and showed them the wanted posters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They may be a little crew but their bounties aren’t to be laughed at, So who wants to go?” Pops said looking at each of his children, “What’s the fruit's power?” Izo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure yoi, They don’t leave anyone alive to tell” Marco sat down and looked over the map that showed where their allies are, “We’re almost 2 weeks away from Whitey, No one else is close enough to them” Haruta said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the only one who can get there and back in the least amount of time yoi” Marco frowned. It would mean that he would be away from Angel, Pops sighed softly knowing his son was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at Marco seeing him torn “We can look after her” Jozu offered, “I don’t know how she’s going to react to this yoi, We’ve haven’t been separated before like this”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all nodded it would be hard on Angel but it was the only course of action they could take, Marco got up “I should go tell her yoi” Pops nodded hoping Angel would understand and be okay with this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco walked to the kitchen, Thatch, Izo and Haruta following him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled as Jackson told her a joke, The chefs were all happy to see her and Jackson had to tell them to focus on prepping food for the crew while he showed Angel how to cut up a fish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked up as the door opened and the four commanders walked in, “Angel, Sorry but you need to come with me for a bit yoi” Angel nodded and washed her hands before walking over to Marco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led them out of the kitchen, Waving off their siblings walking Angel back to their room, Marco twined their fingers together squeezing them, He opened the door and let Angel in first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marco is there something wrong?” She asked looking at him, Marco pulled her to his chest hugging her “I have to leave the ship for a while, Our allies need my help yoi” Angel looked up at him frowning “I’ll go with you” He shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t Suzaku it’s an easy mission but you’re not allowed to go yoi, You have to stay here on the ship with Pops and the others” Angel pouted a small whine escaping her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marco kissed her forehead “I need to leave soon if I want to make it there and back as quick as possible yoi, I wanted to tell you first” He looked at her as she nodded “I understand Marco, Promise you’ll come home, You’ll come back to me” She said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded “I promise my flame I’ll come back to you yoi, Always Angel” Angel cuddled close kissing over his heart, They separated and Marco grabbed what he would need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel walked with him outside where part of the crew were waiting to see him off, Marco nodded at Pops before shifting, He leaned down and nuzzled Angel’s cheek, Brushing his beak against her lips, cooing softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled up at him running her fingers over his feathers, “Stay safe okay” She said as he stepped back, Marco nodded before taking off into the air, He circled the main mast three times before flying away from the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone watched Marco fly away till he was just a speck in the distance, Carter walked over to Angel holding a lantern “I think you should light the first one commander Angel”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him “When commander Marco leaves the ship we light lanterns for him so he knows we’re waiting for his return” Angel smiled and lit the lantern going with Carter to put it above the commander’s door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pops motioned her over, He picked her up and put her in his lap smiling softly down at her “Everything will be fine little one, Trust him” Angel nodded curling up in his lap hoping Marco would return soon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>